Conflictos
by laynad3
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar un hombre por venganza? Yuuri lo confirmaría de la persona que menos esperaba. En capítulos finales. NUEVO CAPÍTULO.
1. Llamas

**-CONFLICTOS-**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. Llamas**

**.**

Buenas a todos, me estreno en esta sección a la que tanto quiero esta vez aportando una historia, espero que les guste, ese es el objetivo, debo decir que adoro a Wolfram y por lo tanto el será el principal, también habrá Yuuram y algo más cercano de la relación de esos hermanos que tanto quiero, en fin, disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wolfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wólfram permaneció recostado en aquel muro mientras soldados aún con vida peleaban contra su propia armada. No faltaba mucho, unas estocadas más entre las filosas y ensangrentadas espadas y habría algún sobreviviente del combate, claro aparte de él, aunque sus propios pensamientos eran traicionados al ver sus ropas cubiertas de ese líquido rojizo que escurría de su herida abierta en la parte superior de su hombro derecho y en la superficie del muslo izquierdo. Lo más probable es que tendría que intervenir si el enemigo quedaba con vida.

Miró hacia el cielo, las nubes grises se acercaban incesantes para adornar el campo de batalla con un dramático toque de tragedia que encajaba a la perfección con el paisaje: cuerpos tirados de lo que algún día fueron hombres valientes y obedientes, sangre esparcida por el fértil suelo y un pueblo en total ruinas. Comenzó a llover. Perfecto, pensó, con ello las llamas no se esparcirían por el bosque cercano, lo que menos quería era causar más del daño del que ya había provocado.

**-Cómo era de esperarse, el que comanda debe resistir hasta el final, no es justo que los subordinados peleen solos ¿verdad, su excelencia Von Bielefeld?**

Contempló al hombre enfrente suyo, alto, corpulento y con una mirada decidida.

-**Hump, los humanos se han vuelto orgullosos y también atrevidos.**

**-Es hora que el Maou y su ejército de mazokus caigan. Empezando por su séquito de guardias personal a quién más aprecio les tendrá.**

La sonrisa maliciosa de Wólfram se hizo presente en su rostro, esa expresión peligrosa hizo retroceder al contrario.

**-Te has equivocado de persona, tal vez debería intentar con otro, yo solo soy un soldado que no significa mucho para Yuuri Heika.**

Con lentitud levanto su mano y sin vacilar tronó sus dedos, en solo un segundo el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se vio rodeado de llamas que se extendieron con rapidez por todo el pueblo.

**-Sin embargo, no permitiré que alguien como tú intente lastimarlo a él. No mientras yo viva.**

La explosión fue inminente, los pocos salvados fueron envueltos por el fuego al igual que las casas y lo poco que quedaba.

A lo lejos sobre la colina, un hombre de ojos azules, acuerpado y de cabellos naranjas montado en su caballo observaba impávido el lugar que alguna vez fue tierra de humanos y posiblemente era el de la muerte de miles de combatientes.

¿Hasta cuándo su majestad dejaría de jugar y solucionaría los conflictos existentes entre razas?

Maldición, pensó. Tendría malas noticias para Konrad.

-**Su excelencia Wólfram**-susurró.

Sus palabras se mezclaron con el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo por toda la zona.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**OWARI**

Fin del primer capítulo, espero sugerencias, críticas, palabras de ánimo jejeje. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta serie que tanto adoro, especialmente a Wólfram, aunque no es mi primer fic, así que decidí pasar a la acción escribiendo mi propia historia y contribuyendo a este preciado lugar donde todas adoramos el Yuuram. Muajaja.

¡Se reciben reviews!

Ja ne


	2. Realidades

**-CONFLICTOS-**

**Realidades**

Konbawa¡¡¡¡ bueno decidí adelantar el capitulo porque ya lo tenia listo y deseo no dejarlas en la intriga..umm además ando un poco triste por el final de la serie que termine de ver jejeje, muchísimas gracias por los reviews no pensé que fuera a gustar tanto espero no defraudar a nadie con este, agradecimientos, a las primeras pues pude responderle por el sistema de reviews, como ya saben espero que disfruten la historia:

**Hitomi-Klainer****, ****Anna Lizbethe****, ****Yami224****, ****neon-san****. **

A los demás, les doy la respuesta de su comentario ya que no pude mandarles una:

**Petula petunia:** como siempre con tus buenos comentarios, has acertado con el análisis que has hecho, la verdad quiero cambiar un poco el estereotipo y poner a Wólfram más maduro y fuerte, a Yuuri, pues quiero que también madure y sea consciente de la importancia de su papel en el reino. Ojala que también te guste este ya que somos dos amantes del kawaii Wólfram, o debo decir somos muchas fans de el¡¡¡

**Kuroyume:** jaja discúlpame por el capitulo cortito, como lo dije alguna vez, soy de poco escribir, mas bien me gusta dejar intriga para crear ambiente jeje pero me esforcé por alargar este, disfrútalo ¡

**Sakurazuka:** como lo pediste aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, y gracias por el apoyo.

**Kikimaru:** jaja si todas adoramos al problemático Wólfram pero quien no con tremenda personalidad. Aquí esta un capitulo mas largo.

**Newko-chan:** claro que esta interesante jajaja para mí más que aun no me decido como va del todo la historia.

**Julia:** te concedo un capitulo mas largo, aunque no mucho, pero prometo seguir haciéndolos mas largo. Además, creo que te dejare con la intriga en este jeje.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Cabalgaba con rapidez por el bosque llevando consigo el cuerpo herido del mazoku de fuego, que aunque continuaba con vida, no aseguraba que resistiera el regreso al lugar donde sus hermanos Sir. Weller y Sir Voltaire lo esperaban. Afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo, tal vez si hubiera tardado más tropas enemigas habían sido las que registraran el lugar y en caso de encontrar sobrevivientes se los llevarían quien sabe a donde para ser interrogados.

La verdad su tarea no fue para nada compleja, no había sido difícil hallarlo en las cenizas del pueblo incendiado, tan sólo con recorrer una pequeña parte halló cuerpos calcinados de soldados tanto enemigos como camaradas, y cercanos a ellos se encontraba recostado intacta la figura de Wólfram con sus piernas estiradas, su uniforme con toques rojizos empapado de pies a cabeza, su espada descansando a un lado de él y su rostro tranquilo, parecía como si durmiera plácidamente ajeno a la pesadilla que se cernía a su alrededor. Se acercó con cuidado y llevó su mano al cuello del chico sintiendo el pulso y una vez comprobado que aún vivía, pasó con delicadeza impropia de él, sus manos por el cabello rubio en una sutil caricia intentando despertarlo, pero el otro no reaccionó. Lo cargó en sus brazos hasta el caballo y montó con él para enfilar rumbo a la frontera.

+---+

-**Estoy preocupado…-**las palabras del castaño hicieron eco en la pequeña instancia del barco que iría de vuelta al castillo del Pacto de Sangre.

El mayor de los hermanos, Von Voltaire dejó de observar unos papeles en el escritorio para detallar al otro individuo que compartía la habitación. El también lo estaba, es decir, preocupado, los descuidos de su majestad estaban empezando a cobrar víctimas en su país. Si Shinou no intervenía, el reino Mazoku se vendría abajo, también era cierto que Heika había logrado pactos importantes con aliados valiosos, sin embargo, la minoría inconformes empezaban a formar grupos para derrotarlos. Entonces ¿Hasta que punto la labor de Yuuri había sido buena y sus intenciones inocentes acertadas? Si bien muchos fueron rescatados gracias a la compasión y el sentido de justicia del dirigente, pero claramente a un precio muy alto: su guardia cercana estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

No quería juzgar mal al joven rey y tampoco lo condenaba, su juventud y su inexperiencia lo influenciaban demasiado, así como su visión ideal del mundo feliz y en paz que deseaba no era para nada aplicable a la realidad en el cual el reino de los demonios se desarrollaba. Varias veces Gunter intentó aclararle a través de las clases de historia que le daba pero al parecer estas eran aburridas y carecían de sentido, y por esa razón siempre lo veía escapando de ellas.

-**Wólfram estará bien.-**fue la única frase que respondió y que pareció tranquilizar al menor. Sin embargo, nada estaba asegurado y menos cuando el más pequeño de ellos había sido emboscado en una de las misiones, y en repetidas ocasiones sufrido atentados al igual que ellos dos. Eso ocurría desde que Shibuya se marchó hacía 3 meses, y por lo tanto, ellos tendrían que encargarse de actuar rápido, con precisión y con el menor saldo de vidas.

Por un instante hubo silencio, tenso y a la vez, traumático, que atormentaba los pensamientos y las posibles dilucidaciones de los dos soldados. Ahora más que nunca necesitaban fortaleza y cuidado para enfrentar la posible guerra que se vendría, aunque para su propio juicio tenían la certeza que ya era un hecho, sólo debían aceptarlo. Shin Makoku enfrentaría los más oscuros días y la muerte volvería a hacer presencia en el reino de los demonios y en el de los humanos.

Konrad correspondió la mirada de Gwendal y mentalmente ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Acabarían con esto antes que alguno de los tres fuera asesinado, así les costara el odio del joven Maou.

+---+

Jadeó al sentir perder el aire en sus pulmones y gimió de dolor cuando entró con violencia en su interior, sentía la cabeza adolorida y que alrededor todo daba vueltas; pronto se percató de que era llevado en un caballo y de la presencia detrás suyo. Ladeó su rostro para comprobar cual era la identidad de la persona pero fue en vano, porque todo se volvió oscuro por un momento.

-**Tranquilícese, su excelencia.**-la voz segura y confiada del hombre hizo efecto en él porque inmediatamente cesó sus movimientos.

-**Yo..za…k ¿Dón..de?**-paró de hablar para inhalar aire nuevamente y no ahogarse en el proceso.

-**Vamos de regreso a la frontera del país, ahí un barco nos espera ¿lo recuerda usted?-**bajó su vista para contemplar al demonio que lucía bastante decaído y observó como este meditaba un poco.

-**No se esfuerce, tal vez no lo recuerde, ahora no tiene importancia. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Fueron emboscados nuevamente, ¿no es así?**

-**Sí…pero…esta vez**-suspiró cansado e intentó enfocar la vista en el camino que seguía adelante ahora cubierto de nieve. Se preguntó en su mente algo perturbada ¿Desde cuando estaban en invierno? Tal vez, el tiempo había corrido muy rápido lo cual no era posible porque el continuaba herido, eso quería decir que llevaban unas horas de viaje. Recordó entonces, que le fue asignada la misión de vigilar unos movimientos extraños en el pueblo humano cercano a la costa no muy lejos de Gran Cimaron. Según se había oído, hombres de diversa índole comenzaron a reunirse, juntos con ideología y armas, estaban haciéndose notar por la zona y lo más preocupante era su fuerte deseo de venganza contra el Maou y su reino.

Gwendal le solicitó personalmente que fuera como espía junto con su armada y descubrieran que estaba ocurriendo, con toda la cautela su hermano mayor le pidió que tuviera cuidado y no se involucrara más de lo necesario y entendía esa petición. Luego de tantos inconvenientes donde su popularidad había aumentado, las ofertas de asesinato llovían a montones. Por eso sin dudarlo, partía para el lugar. Todo iba bien hasta lo que recordaba pero algo causó la disputa en donde se vio obligado a matar por su bien y el de sus hombres. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Esa incógnita lo carcomía de la curiosidad, tal vez se estaba volviendo débil como el Henachoko.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su expresión, hasta en esas circunstancias Yuuri hacía acto de presencia. ¿Qué haría con esos sentimientos? Obviamente no correspondidos a su pesar pero que no mitigaban para nada su deseo de volver a casa con Greta y el joven Rey.

Se estremeció por un escalofrió y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el frió era insoportable. Se removió en su sitio buscando más calor del cuerpo que lo sostenía sin apaciguar para nada la sensación.

-**Lo siento su excelencia, no tuve tiempo para buscar algo de ropa, resista ya casi estamos cerca.**

Olvidó la terrenal debilidad del clima y concentró todas sus fuerzas en decir algo más, algo que iba en contra de su propio orgullo pero debía decirlo por el bien de todos.

**-Esos humanos…ya están más preparados. Su fuerza militar, puede llegar a competir con la de nuestro ejercito…nos hemos descuidado.**

Aquella frase dicha por la propia boca del noble Von Bielefeld removieron sentimientos y malos augurios, ya se lo esperaba, no era del todo sorprendente, pero el avance del enemigo constituía la primera gran desventaja de los mazokus que se durmieron tranquilos esperando que todo a su alrededor fuera paz y armonía. No era una mala posición pero la ambición del poder y el egoísmo propios de la naturaleza humana jamás estaba quieta y esta ya había colocado en los corazones de los opositores la semilla de la avaricia y la venganza.

+---+

Recostado en su cama miraba hacia el techo despejado de su habitación repasando mentalmente sus pensamientos, una vez más estaba presente Shin Makoku con sus extraños amigos. Desde hacia meses que no viajaba al otro mundo y sus constantes miedos y presiones desaparecieron poco tiempo después; ahora asolado por la solitaria y aburrida rutina, deseaba fervientemente regresar, para practicar béisbol con Konrad en sus charlas matutinas y aminadas, recorrer con Greta el castillo buscando aventuras, huir de Gwendal y su obsesión por pasar todo el día sentado detrás de su escritorio firmando documentos, escondiéndose de Gunter y sus clases de historia o soportar las reprimendas de Wólfram sobre su condición de debilucho e irresponsable, claro que nada comparado a la compañía que solía brindarle en sus escapes o en las misiones. Vaya que extrañaba la ardiente personalidad del mazoku de fuego. Se entristeció un poco y la nostalgia lo invadió, en los últimos acontecimientos desde la ruptura del compromiso, Wólfram se había alejado considerablemente y su principal motivación residía en protegerlo como todo un soldado que era; pero el no quería eso, no señor, el quería tenerlo detrás suyo con toda esa atención que solía dedicarle, deseaba sentirlo brindándole su calor en la cama, eso y las patadas en la noche, y su ayuda al escabullirse de Gwendal o Gunter. Eso era lo mejor porque se divertían como buenos amigos.

¿Amigos? El lo había dejado claro. El es un chico y no puede comprometerse con un hombre, no es natural. Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha que los sentimientos del rubio no eran los mismos, ya que parecía aceptar ese dilema.

Cambió de posición y nuevamente su corazón fue atacado por el mal presentimiento que lo agobiaba semanas atrás.

+---+

La pesadilla se repetía constantemente y lo que más lo turbaba era el silencio del primer Maou, no era algo que acostumbraba a hacerle a él: su fiel consejero y buen amigo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en el reino mazoku y con Shinou?

Murata observó el reflejo de la luna en el vidrio de su ventana y de corazón deseo que aquel mal presagio no se cumpliera.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**OWARI**

Ohh por fin, terminado el segundo capítulo, nuevamente reitero: espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad me esforcé mucho para alargarlo de la copia original sin dañar la idea del principio, la verdad no soy dada a hacer capítulos muy largos como lo notaron con el primero y con otros fics que tengo. Aunque fue mucha habladera y poca acción, ne? Ojalá que no las haya aburrido.

Quiero que sepan que decidí colocar a Wólfram más maduro y menos egoísta y fastidioso como el del anime o incluso otras historias. Por qué la verdad ¿Es alguien con muchos años de experiencia, no?

Me gustaría que lo tomaran más en cuenta en el anime, y no como ahora donde Yuuri es el centro de atención; no tengo nada contra el Maou, pero hay otros personajes como los tres hermanos con facetas muy interesantes de sus personalidades que no han sido mostradas y me enfurece a veces, porque los adoro tanto¡¡¡¡ Sobre todo a Wólfram¡¡¡

Uff creo que me excedí jejeje.

Espero muchos reviews con críticas, sugerencias, halagos, lo que quieran, nos vemos en la próxima vez.

Ahh, como adelanto les digo que el siguiente capitulo se llama Lazos, y voy a centrarme en los tres hermanitos que tanto quiero¡¡¡

Ja ne¡


	3. Lazos

**-CONFLICTOS-**

**Capítulo 03. Lazos**

**.**

**.**

¡Konbawa! Nuevamente por aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Bastante largo, sino más no lo termino jaja. Debo decirles que ando recapitulando la serie nuevamente para poder escribir este fanfic, ya saben, hacerlo lo más cercano posible. Por ahora se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea, como quiero relatar la relación entre Wólfram y Yuuri, se me hace necesario mostrarles las situaciones que vivieron antes de los sucesos con los cuales inicia el fic, por eso, para no andar colocando flashback a no ser que sean necesarios, decidí poner unos anexos con ciertos momentos de esta linda parejita, así no sólo tendrán más yuuram, sino que entenderán como avanza la cosa entre ellos. (La idea la tomé de **Celen Marinaiden C.M.** con su historia Distintos caminos, donde ella agrega unos anexos para narrar otra parte de la historia).

No siendo más luego de haberme explicado, procedo a agradecerles a los que leen el fanfic:

**-Zafira:** espero que te guste este capítulo, lo hice pensando en cómo poner a interactuar un poco más las personalidades de esos tres hermanitos, léelo y me cuentas que tal te pareció.

**-Kikimaru:** jeje pues pronto veras a Yuuri en Shin Makoku, y te aseguro que quedará bastante impresionado.

-**Petula Petunia:** ¡ahh! ojala que mi kawaii Wolfram sea más genial que Shinou y sí, definitivamente lo colocaré más maduro y decidido, lo que espero es poder desarrollar bien la trama aun cuando desconozco algunas cosas de la serie porque no he visto tanto como al parecer tu si lo has hecho, por eso te pido que si ves algún error no dude en decírmelo. De Yuuri, si lo dejare como está, al fin y al cabo con esa inocencia y amabilidad siempre ha sido lindo. Disfruta el capítulo.

**-Cossette_10:** jaja ya somos dos que quieren golpearlo por no amar a mi lindo Wólfram, pero ya veras, en esta historia, no dejare que lo ignore, no señor, que sufra jaja.

**-Neon-san:** si nunca han mostrado más la historia y relación de esos hermanos, cada uno me intriga y me gusta la forma de ser, tienen personalidades diferentes pero bastante interesantes.

**-Julia:** espero que hoy no te deje con la intriga, en fin, Wólfram seguirá así de lindo en este capítulo te lo aseguro.

-**Anna Lizbethe:** pues aquí tienes un poco de Wólfram y su encantadora personalidad y como es su relación con sus hermanitos.

-**Yuki:** gracias. Me encanta que adores la historia, al fin y al cabo, la hice para que todas disfrutemos de más Wólfram, algo que la serie no nos ha dejado ver jeje. Perdona por la demora, la verdad a lo último del capítulo tenía poca inspiración así que espere un poco a ver si mejoraba, y ya vez aquí me tienes.

¡Disfruten del tercer capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La llegada de Yozak con el chico de ojos verdes causó revuelo en toda la tripulación del barco. La atención para el mazoku no se hizo esperar e inmediatamente este fue llevado a una de las habitaciones en la que podía descansar vigilado por soldados de tal manera que aseguraran que nadie ajeno entrara a perturbarlo en su estado. Ya más calmados Gwendal, Konrad y Yozak se sentaron en el estudio para charlar sobre lo acontecido. Los tres hombres tomaron asiento y permanecieron en silencio; el que se atrevió a romperlo fue el pelinaranja.

**-Hace unas horas su excelencia estuvo consciente lo suficiente para decirme que aquellos hombres que estaba espiando eran fuertes militarmente para darnos problemas.**

Konrad pareció meditar las palabras del otro y fijó su mirada en su hermano. El mayor no se movió de su posición.

-**Por lo que vi en el lugar de la batalla, los soldados de su excelencia Wólfram tuvieron problemas para acabar con el enemigo y por lo tanto, este intervino. Hizo explotar todo el pueblo en llamas con su majutsu.**

-**Entonces no hay nada que discutir, si tuvo que llegar a esos extremos de matar con su magia los que quedaban incluyendo incendiar el pueblo quiere decir que fue una medida desesperada y a la vez acertada en un momento decisivo del combate.-**la voz de Von Voltaire se hizo sentir en el sitio calmada y serena pero cargada de impotencia.

**-¿Qué hacemos?-**esta vez el castaño intervino, trayendo con sus palabras el miedo más temido.

-**Ya lo había dicho ¿No? Ya no caben dudas. Han declarado la guerra**-Sonrió con ironía. Como el reemplazo del Maou jamás espero que la situación llegara a esos límites, sin embargo, no todo sucede como se espera-**Mandaremos a Wólfram de nuevo a las tierras Bielefeld para que continúe con su labor de dirigente mientras Waltorana se recupera, una vez adelante ese trabajo que regrese a Shin Makoku para ocuparse de las audiencias y documentos de los cuales yo no tengo autoridad para decidir o firmar. Hasta el momento lo ha hecho bien y como posible candidato a Maou que en algún momento fue, infundirá confianza al pueblo y su acción en los territorios de los Bielefeld fortalecerá los lazos con las demás familias nobles. Tenemos que mantener la unidad de las tierras mazoku y de los humanos del reino. De lo demás, tendremos que esperar hasta que Wolfram nos cuente que encontró para poder decidir contra quién actuar.**

**-Buscaremos el origen de la rebelión. Eso me parece bien, si detenemos el foco ya nos encargaremos de los demás opositores, al fin y al cabo, alguien causó todo este revuelo. Yozak reúne a tus mejores hombres y regresen al lugar donde lucho Wólfram, busquen pistas en los pueblos cercanos. Algo que nos lleve hacia el posible líder de todo. Cuando tengas algo, nos avisas. Mientras tanto nosotros regresaremos.**-Sonrió a su mejor compañero, este asintió y salió de la habitación.

**-A Wolfram le queda mucho por hacer…umm, yo lo acompañaré y vendré con él en unas semanas al castillo para ayudarte ¿Quieres?**-Gwendal asintió.

**-Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera, mamá no dejará de repetirte que te ha aparecido una nueva arruga en la frente, jaja**-Gruño ante al comentario del menor.

Con buen ánimo se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto para hacerle compañía a su pequeño hermano y preparar las cosas para el viaje. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó a Voltaire y se detuvo.

-**Cuida de él, a veces se sigue comportando como un chiquillo egoísta e imprudente.**

-**Si, lo hare**

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y suspiró tranquilo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el atardecer que se mostraba hoy en todo su esplendor.

.

.

Contemplaba por la ventana las nubes pasajeras y blancas en el cielo. Sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos desde hacía un par de horas. Permanecía en la escuela en un martes como cualquier otro. ¿Qué hacía allí en un día tan lindo y animado? Claro, estaba encerrado escuchando a la profesora de Álgebra recalcar la importancia de las ecuaciones en quien sabe que cosas.

Su apatía fue captada por la anteriormente mencionada que con voz firme lo hizo caer del sueño en el que se hallaba.

**-Shibuya-kun, deje de estar mirando a través de la ventana y resuelva el ejercicio en el tablero.**

**-¡Lo siento!-**Gritó nervioso al verse descubierto. Luego observó a sus compañeros, unos susurraban entre sí y reían, otros lo miraban despectivamente y así hasta que volvió a fijar sus ojos en la señorita a unos pasos de él-**Ehhh… no sé qué estaba diciendo Arika-san.**

**-Umm, ya lo creí.**

La campana sonó dando fin a la clase. Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos recogiendo sus útiles y salieron presurosamente del aula.

-**Más le vale que empiece a concentrarse Shibuya-kun. Desde hace unas semanas no lo logra**.-La profesora le dio la espalda e imitando a sus estudiantes salió del lugar.

Yuuri permaneció inmóvil un rato más en el solitario salón y se dispuso a emprender su camino a casa. Bajando las escaleras se topó con Murata, este le sonrió y le invitó a acompañarlo un rato para charlar de lago relacionado con Shin Makoku. Sentados bajo la tranquilidad de uno de los árboles del parque, Shibuya esperó pacientemente a que su compañero hablara.

-**Umm, no estoy seguro. La verdad tan sólo son suposiciones mías basadas en sueños y visiones que he tenido los últimos dos meses. Tengo un mal presentimiento y la ausencia de Shinou me ha desconcertado más.-**Llevó su mano derecha para acomodar sus lentes.

-**Shibuya…**

-**Lo sé.**-fue la escueta respuesta del menor-**También he tenido sueños extraños, veo a Conrad, Gwendal y Gunter luchar contra otros soldados que no logro distinguir. Veo a Wolfram en la misma situación y cuando lo llamo el me mira con esos penetrantes ojos verdes y me sorprendo siempre al encontrar lágrimas en su rostro, de pronto, las llamas me separan de él y no puedo alcanzarlo. Todo desaparece en el fuego. Estoy preocupado…preocupado por él y por verlo llorar en esa visión.**

-**Entonces creo que tenemos un serio problema. Shibuya es hora que busquemos la forma de regresar.**

**.**

**.**

Wolfram dormía tranquilamente en aquella cama sencilla mientras era vigilado por Conrad, que horas antes había corrido a recibirlo junto con Yozak y lo había hallado terriblemente herido. Gracias a la acción de Gisela estaba ahora fuera de peligro y aunque no había recobrado la consciencia se esperaba que lo hiciera pronto.

El castaño contempló el semblante de Wolfram, lucía cansado y algo demacrado sin perder aquel encanto y belleza heredado por su madre. Lo que le quedaba era largo aún, pero sabía que pequeño hermano no tendría dificultad para llevarlo a cabo, después de todo era un noble sucesor del reino en un futuro de su tío. Sin embargo, dada las circunstancias prefería que continuara descansando su agotado cuerpo de la dura labor que hacía unos meses había iniciado.

Siguió empacando una pequeña bolsa con la ropa y herramientas necesarias de él y del rubio para emprender su viaje al medio día del día siguiente, si lo hacían llegarían para el anochecer y disfrutar de una rica cena elaborada por las doncellas encargadas del servicio. Viejos recuerdos en el palacio de su excelencia Von Bielefeld, vinieron a su cabeza; hace unas semanas atrás que no habían vuelto a pisar esas tierras aunque parecían meses comparados con todo lo acontecido esos días. Fue su turno para suspirar y posar su mirada en el chico al lado suyo.

Detuvo su mirada y meditó sobre aquellas pulseras de fina plata que rodeaban las muñecas del mazoku, verdaderamente eran una hermosura que resaltaban en esos brazos…hizo una mueca al añadir el detalle final: piedras houyorku. Si esas mismas piedras que dañan a los demonios como Wolfram, pero que gracias al invento de Anissina no sólo había logrado acabar con ese pequeño defecto sino que además potencializó los poderes de la misma, permitiéndole al usuario emplear magia humana, sin ningún peligro para el ojiverde. Ahora su pequeño hermano dueño de las piedras y tras un duro entrenamiento había mejorado sus habilidades facilitándosele la tarea de emplear fuego o rayo en territorios humanos sin desgastarse en vano o correr el riesgo de quedar indefenso a la magia del enemigo, o sea, empleaba houjutsu sin ningún problema. Realmente era una invención espectacular que funcionaba sin desperfectos a diferencia de todo lo demás hecho por Anissina, eso sin desmeritar la activa imaginación de la mujer.

Se dispuso a descansar junto al orgulloso mazoku de fuego, se acomodó en las sábanas y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo del más pequeño atrayéndolo hacia sí en un gesto de protección, esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar la reacción del otro al despertar y encontrarse en esa posición. Sabía con certeza lo molesto que se colocaba al recibir ese tipo de trato cariñoso de su parte pero estaba seguro que no era que lo odiara sino lo avergonzaba. Sin embargo, no le importó lo anterior, ahora lo que quería era sentir el aroma y la calidez que el rubio solía brindarle años atrás. Esto era un deseo egoísta, uno de los pocos que se permitía. ¿Quién había dicho que él tampoco podía serlo? Además estos pequeños momentos lo llenaban de una enorme satisfacción.

Afuera estarían vigilando unos soldados y probablemente Gwendal no dormiría hasta dejar los preparativos listos para la partida.

**-¿Cómo lo haremos?-**cuestionó el joven Maou a sus interlocutores que permanecían en su habitación: Shouri, su hermano mayor y Murata, su mejor amigo.

**-¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que nada de lo que hagamos funcione?-**interrogó el mayor, ante el visible problema que representaba viajar de vuelta a Shin Makoku y menos con la inexperiencia de su hermano al controlar sus poderes.

-**Lo he hecho, aun así estoy dispuesto a continuar**-respondió con firmeza.

**-Porque no has intentado sumergirte en agua e intentar utilizar la conexión de tu alma con el reino de los demonios.**

**-Shouri si no lo hubiera intentado ¿Crees que estaría pidiéndote ayuda?**

**-Murata eres el gran sabio, ¿No se te ha ocurrido algo?**

**-El problema es que probablemente Shinou no quiere que vayamos, por lo cual ha bloqueado la entrada.**

**-¿Qué tal si lo vuelves a intentar? Quizás si buscas la manera de comunicar tus sentimientos a Shinou podrías lograr que te deje ir.**

Yuuri lo meditó unos instantes y pareció satisfecho con la propuesta, si no seguía buscando el método tal vez algo malo sucedería.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se movió al sentir en su cuerpo no sólo una calidez embriagante sino en un estado de entumecimiento. Mientras adaptaba su visión para distinguir el lugar en el cual se encontraba notó un bulto muy cerca de él que lo apretujaba firmemente. Viró su cabeza y observó el rostro pacífico de su hermano mayor humano que dormía en la misma cama. Por un segundo no pareció molestarle la realidad que lo envolvía, luego se percató lo cercanos que sus cuerpos estaban y que su vital espacio personal había sido ocupado, entonces una venita de enojo apareció en su frente. Oh, hasta cuando el castaño seguiría aprovechándose de ese tipo de situaciones. Suspiró. Tenía que calmar su ira para no despertarlo, muy seguramente le había ocasionado molestias al igual que a su otro hermano, pensó entonces que podía considerarla como una remuneración adecuada. Removió un poco al soldado y se soltó de su poderoso abrazo que lo encarcelaba, realmente se sorprendía de lo profundo que podía dormir cuando lo hacía con él.

Se incorporó.

-**Umm, fue algo agitado ¿no?-**la voz de un individuo se escuchó en la habitación.

Visualizó la figura de Shinou sentado observándolo muy fijamente.

-**No sé a qué te refieres**-gruñó al verse descubierto.

**-Oh...Pues al ser casi asfixiado por tu hermano, claro que me imagino que te gustan este tipo de atenciones.**

-**A que vienes**-cortó el tema antes de explotar.

**-No se…se veían tan monos durmiendo, tan tranquilos los dos junticos.**

**-¡Shinou!-**se levantó agitado por el comentario.

**-Shhh, lo despertará**-sonrió divertido. El rubio volteó a mirar al castaño para asegurarse que aún descansaba. Dejó escapar un bufido y volteó nuevamente a mirar al Maou frente a él.

-**Las cosas están muy mal, creo que es recomendable que el Maou y el gran sabio regresen. **

Le lanzó una mirada de duda y mordió su labio inferior unos instantes antes de contestar-**No entiendo porque diablos me preguntas a mí. Es tu responsabilidad ¿No? Decídelo tú.-**Se levantó con cuidado sopesando la cantidad de dolor que soportaría y se calzó sus botas.

-**Fuiste tú quién me pidió que lo alejara ¿Recuerdas Wólfram? Lo creí conveniente en ese momento, ya no. Así que no evadas ahora la decisión. ¿Entonces, porque me lo pediste?**

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.-**No quiero que salga lastimado pero a pesar que tengo ese mismo deseo, sé que él querrá solucionar todo esto. Déjalo volver. Sólo avísame donde aparecerá para mandar por él.**

-**Wólfram, la guerra ya es un hecho ¿Soportarás la responsabilidad que recae en ti para ayudar a Yuuri?**

Le dedicó una sonrisa confiada-**Por supuesto. Juré brindarle mi apoyo y mi vida si es necesario por él.**

-**Wolfram…**

-**Lo sé. También soy su prometido, pero la verdad dudo que quiera una relación de esta clase aparte de la amistad que compartimos. Fue muy directo con ello.**

Abandonó la habitación, se mantuvo inmóvil sosteniéndose de la puerta un rato. Abrió sus ojos al sentir la presencia de individuos a su alrededor.

-**Su excelencia **-dijeron al unísono los soldados que vigilaban su puerta.

**-Quiero ver a Gwendal** –Anunció.

.

.

.

**+-Anexo-+**

La escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos era lo que había planeado…o tal vez mejor. Murata sonrió maliciosamente.-"_Todo sea por ver cómo se comportan estos dos, en especial Shibuya, más cuando su relación está en mal estado, jejeje"._-Pensó

.

.

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

Caminaban despreocupadamente por el pasillo, libres de todas las labores del día. Era deliciosa la sensación de libertad, para uno, por pasar demasiado tiempo sentado ejercitando su mano, para el otro, por el agotamiento producido de reparar tantas cosas en el castillo. Así es como Murata Ken y Shibuya Yuuri disfrutaban de su tiempo libre, y entonces lo vieron. Wólfram venía en dirección a ellos con unas carpetas llenas de papeles. Yuuri se tensó, Wólfram los miró con una ceja levantado tratando de disimular su escepticismo, y Murata pensó, _Oh que interesante._

El rubio pasó de largo sin dirigirles palabra, al parecer estaba ocupado (o sólo los ignoró), pero el gran sabio no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, no señor.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió sería digno de recordar: llamó al mazoku de fuego, este se detuvo y se volvió para enfrentar a quien lo llamaba, Yuuri retrocedió al sentir un mal presentimiento pero la mano del otro pelinegro en su manga lo frenó, para finalmente ser empujado con fuerza sobre el demonio que abrió su boca para decir algo pero no alcanzó. Los dos se estrellaron y los documentos volaron.

.

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El Maou sintió un tibio cuerpo debajo de él, el aroma tan conocido, unos cabellos en su mejilla y sus manos palparon el pecho y el hombro de la víctima sobre la cual reposaba. Se sintió cómodo.

-Yuuri

La voz del mayor lo sacó de su ensueño haciéndolo reaccionar. Se incorporó a medias quedando sentado aún sobre el cuerpo debajo de él y se topó con las esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente. Se sonrojó ante la visión y no supo que decir.

-¿Podrías levantarte? Henachoko pesas.

-¿Ehh?-su cara de volvió como un tomate al darse cuenta que seguía sentado sobre las caderas de Wólfram.

Como un resorte se alejó lo suficiente para permitirle al otro levantarse.

-¡Oh, Heika que fue eso! - la voz de Gunter a su lado lo asustó y aumentó su vergüenza. Ni se atrevió a moverse. Murata se acercó a ayudar a su prometido a recoger lo que llevaba y también para detallarlo. Estaba con los cabellos desordenados, un botón de la chaqueta se había perdido dejando al descubierto la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y un leve sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

-Aleja esa mirada de mí -el tono amenazante fue suficiente para que su santidad diera un paso atrás-Henachoko mira por donde tropiezas.

Si, el orgulloso mazoku se alejó todo desorganizado como si hubiera sido revolcado. El fiel sabio del rey original se halló a un buen espectáculo. Volteó hacia sus dos acompañantes y suspiró.

Yuuri seguía rojo, echando humo y tratando de pronunciar algo-Yo…esto…-Gunter por su parte se había desmayado con una hemorragia nasal, y divagaba incoherencias.

_-Ahhh, la vida en Shin Makoku es tan divertida…_

_._

_._

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

**OWARI**

Ojala hayan disfrutado de la historia y del anexo, con este último me reí haciéndolo la verdad de solo imaginármelo me daba risa. Bien, por otro lado, he terminado de ver el capítulo 110 de la serie (recién salido en Youtube desde el 18 de Diciembre) y me encanto, la verdad vi más protagonismo de Conrad y Wólfram, claro porque Yuuri sólo salió un par de veces, y lo más encantador fue el abrazo de Yuuri para con Wolfram…kyaaa estoy esperanzada que ocurra algo de Yuuram antes que la serie termine ¿verdad que si? Puedo imaginar que todas queremos eso, jeje. Basada en eso pues me han surgido nuevas ideas a ver cómo mejorar aún la trama del fic.

Espero cumplir con dar una buena historia y por eso, agradecería todos los reviews con sugerencias, criticas, halagos que deseen darme jeje

Nos vemos en la próxima, probablemente sea un poco después de las navidades y antes de fin de año.

El avance: Capítulo IV. Incoherencias y confusiones: _Por qué todo el mundo que alguna vez dejó, ahora era un completo caos a punto de consumirse por sus mismas raíces de incoherencias y confusiones sin sentido. Después de todo, ¿No es sólo un malentendido?_


	4. Incoherencias y confusiones

**-CONFLICTOS-**

**Incoherencias y confusiones**

Konbawa, estoy actualizando como lo prometí. Antes de dar mi discurso y los agradecimientos debo aclarar algo que me manifestaron en los reviews y considero necesario hacerlo antes de continuar: mencione en el capitulo dos que Yuuri estaba abatido por lo distante de Wólfram luego de romper el compromiso, y luego mencione en el tercer capitulo que Wólfram es aun el prometido del Maou. Jeje creo que no me explique bien, sitúo en fanfic entre los capítulos 80 y mas allá, de todos modos ya sabrán la mayoría a que me refiero, en esa parte de la historia Wólfram cancela el compromiso con Yuuri pero luego vuelven a la normalidad, entonces mi intención es mostrar algo diferente, que el rubio se aleja un poco del rey luego de restituir el compromiso, no como lo muestran en el anime. Por eso mismo Wólfram sigue asegurando que Yuuri solo quiere una amistad (porque en el anime así lo deja claro). Por otra parte, la relación de esos dos la voy a mostrar con detalle mas adelante y por esa misma razón he agregado los anexos para dar mayor claridad a los pensamientos actuales dentro del presente de la historia que empecé a contar, para que no queden desubicados. Pido disculpas si soy demasiado enredada o complicada con esto, la verdad agradezco que se tomen la molestia de pedirme aclaraciones ya que son importantes para que todos entiendan, son sugerencias que voy tomando en cuenta para mejorar. Debo mencionar, hay spoliers de la segunda temporada.

Ahora si:

-**Zafira:** jaja, la verdad si estoy un poco desilusionada como han manejado la serie respecto la relación de esos dos, se que es Shounen ai, pero es muy poco lo que se muestra, cualquiera diría que es una serie de otro género. Disfruta el capitulo, trate de no demorarme, aunque fue largo pasar a computador el capitulo me demoré dos días. Yo también adoro a Konrad, por eso pongo más situaciones entre ellos, te lo aseguro.

**-Julia:** uhyy pues que bien que te haya encantado la escena, la hice lo mejor posible. Espero que te guste el anexo de este capitulo, jaja me reí al escribirlo jaja.

**-Kikimaru:** si, la escena de los dos hermanitos también fue mi favorita. Umm lo mandó lejos para protegerlo, y ya verás más adelante la reacción de Yuuri cuando se entere.

-**Akenhod:** no te preocupes a veces no siempre se puede postear un review, lo importante es que lo leas, es la intención de escribir esto. Por otra parte, espero haber solucionado la duda al principio de este capitulo, me avisas si tienes alguna otra pregunta, ya sabes, no suelo escribir historias largas como estas, y a veces algunos detalles se me pasan porque como soy la que escribe la historia doy por sentado que los demás entiende, así que disfruta el capítulo.

-**Petula Petunia:** umm, ya se aclarará la relación de esos dos, ahora que Yuuri hace su aparición. Sipis, quiero conservar algo del Wólfram egoísta sin dejar la madurez a un lado ya lo verás. No será algo dramático, no es que me guste mucho, sin embargo, en este tipo de relaciones donde uno dice no gustarle los hombres y luego que se enamore de uno, no puede ser de un momento a otro, debe haber una transición. Así lo veo yo, y como Wólfram si está decidido, he de mostrar la reacción de este ante el comportamiento de Yuuri. Por último, si creo que Wólfram pueda asumir el trono, aunque en este caso solo es temporal, te aseguro que apoyará y tomará decisiones junto con el Maou.

-**Neon-san:** Aquí te tengo el siguiente capitulo, procuraré no demorarme en el siguiente, ya empecé con el siguiente.

**-GabySedrez: **aclaré al principio esa duda, léelo y me avisas a ver si tienes alguna otra. Disfruta el capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

DISFRUTEN EL CUARTO CAPITULO

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

-**Esos sujetos sólo quieren lastimar a Yuuri por eso desean matarnos, si lo hacen provocarán un gran daño espiritual al rey. Sin embargo, he negado absolutamente algún vínculo con su majestad para evitar que sigan tras nosotros y nos permitan mayor libertad de actuar.**

**-¿Si es así entonces porqué siguen intentando eliminarnos, por más que lo hemos negado? Lo que quiere decir, es que probablemente aunque seamos soldados somos la base del Maou y por lo tanto nuestra presencia en el poder es vital, si nos dejan a un lado, Yuuri quedaría desprotegido y no sabrá como gobernar.**

**-Hermano, eso es absurdo, aún sin nosotros Yuuri podrá lograrlo.**

**-¿Seguro, Wólfram?**

El rubio miró intrigado al pelinegro que observaba fijamente lo que acontecía fuera del barco. Sin lugar a dudas había extrañado la seguridad que Gwendal despedía y eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

-**De todos modos aunque muchos creen que el Maou ya no está comprometido, otros conocen que el no aceptó esa carta donde rompías el compromiso **(1),** por lo tanto y aunque lo negó reiteradamente, aún son prometidos.**

**-Sólo por desorden de él**

-**Como sea, eres un blanco perfecto y la debilidad principal del rey, así que sugiero que no debes involucrarte más. No queremos que utilicen alguna estrategia para atraparlo a través de ti, como sucedió hace algún tiempo** (2).

-**Pero, no puedes apartarme, ¡yo también estoy dispuesto a detener la guerra¡**

-**¡Wólfram¡**

Gwendal se movió hacia el mazoku y colocó sus manos en sus hombros quedando su rostro a la altura del ojiverde.-**De ahora en adelante tu labor será más diplomática y ejercerás como noble de los Von Bielefeld. Tomarás las decisiones de tu reino junto con tu tío y las de Shin Makoku, no sólo en la ausencia de Yuuri sino cuando el también esté, con ello lo apoyarás en sus recurrentes ideas y fortalecerás su visión. Porque ahora lo que necesitamos es calmar el asunto que se ha formado por una vía más política, y debemos empezar a proteger al prometido del Maou y a su excelencia Von Bielefeld heredero al trono de su reino. ¿Entiendes? No está en discusión.**

**-Sabes que no soy bueno en política ¿Verdad?**

-**Lo has hecho bien ¿Por qué ahora me dices eso?-**arrugó su frente en un claro gesto de desagrado y apartó los brazos de su hermano**.- ¿Quién más estuvo de acuerdo?**

**-Konrad, Gunter y tu tío.**

**-Arrgg, pero yo no pude decidir, no es justo.**

**-Esa era la idea**

Agitó sus manos enfurecido por no ser tomado en cuenta y más cuando eso abarcaba su futuro. Definitivamente hablaría con el castaño. Gwendal tomó las muñecas en el aire del orgulloso demonio de fuego para inmovilizarlo.

**-No quiero que intentes cambiar lo que se ha dicho, así tenga que encerrarte y ponerte un guardia de tiempo completo ¿Verdad?**-Sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción del menor-**Tal vez te gustaría permanecer más conmigo o con Konrad.**

**-¡Qué¡ ¡No lo harás¡**

**-Ohh…**

Soltó las muñecas del rubio y en un rápido y delicado movimiento deslizó sus manos por detrás de la nuca y cintura de Wólfram y lo atrajo hacía sí juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo.-**Gwendal…-**se movió intentando quitárselo de encina, se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su hermano en su oído.

-**Hago lo necesario para protegerte a ti y a la persona a la que tanto quieres. Hazme caso, el no querrá que la guerra se de, humanos y mazokus unidos es su sueño, así que empieza a construirlo con tu esfuerzo. Te aseguro que lo harás feliz.**

Silencio. No hubo respuesta afirmativa. Ahora los sentimientos del chico se debatían a muerte.

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-umm, aún me duelen las heridas, pero estaré bien.**

**-Me alegro por eso.-**deshizo el abrazo y contempló al pequeño por un momento antes de volver a su escritorio.

-**Lo olvidaba. Shinou mencionó que dejaría regresar a Yuuri y aparecerá en un pueblo humano cercano a Shin Makoku-**el mayor se detuvo por el comentario y viró.

**-¿Estas seguro?**

**-Si.**

**-Cuando **

-**Mañana aproximadamente cuando el sol esté apenas saliendo.**

-**Entiendo. Faltan un par de horas para medio día, y entonces partirás. Despierta a Konrad, veremos quien es el más indicado para recogerlo.**

**-Si, volveré enseguida. Ahh, y deberías dormir, francamente te ves en mal estado.-**Escuchó el gruñido del otro antes de irse.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia su propia habitación seguido de los soldados que anteriormente vigilaban su puerta.-**Esperen aquí.** -Entró silenciosamente procurando cerrar la puerta sin el menor ruido. Observó a su alrededor y se percató que todo continuaba igual. Cambió su objetivo y miró hacia la cama. El castaño aún dormía. Sonrió. Alguien como él con antas preocupaciones y responsabilidades podía descansar plenamente, eso era todo un misterio que nunca resolvería. Por el momento, tendría que buscar la manera de despertarlo ¿pero como hacerlo? Si no se mostraba severo se tomaría más libertad para con él, aún no había olvidado lo de la mañana. Por otra parte, un despertar rudo no arreglaría nada e indispondría al otro el resto de día. Umm, decisiones, decisiones ¿Qué haría? Sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía la forma adecuada. Era un genio. Se acercó sigilosamente al hombre recostado pero todo se esfumó cuando la mano de este sorprendió la suya en el aire.

-**Ni lo pienses, Wólfram**-abrió los ojos miel mostrando una pequeña sonrisa confiada.-**Conozco esa mirada y esa expresión y no dejaré que lo hagas. Además ya estoy despierto. Gracias por el intento.**

**-Mou, eres aguafiestas.-**hizo un puchero y se sentó en la orilla del lecho.

**-Como te encuentras**

**-Bien**

**-Debes descansar, no pasear por todo el barco. Además, es mejor que duermas o te marearas.**

**-Ni lo menciones, no quiero recordarlo.**

**-Wólfram aún te veo algo decaído. ¿Sigues pensando en Heika?-** Pegó un respingo a la mención del nombre. Konrad sabía donde poner el dedo en la herida.

**-No**

**-No mientas**

**-¡Que quieres que te diga¡ Estoy tratando, es difícil. No quiero permanecer cerca de él, me hace daño, pero el idiota de Yuuri no me dejo hacerlo. Además como soldado debo servir a él.**

**-Romper el compromiso y escapar no fue una buena acción.**

**-¿Sigues con eso?¡Rompí el compromiso para ayudarlo cuando lo nobles dudaban de su labor como Maou. Yo no quería ocupar su puesto ¡**

**-Está bien, lo sé. Pero entonces porque no le dijiste que de verdad deseabas alejarte, seguir sin el compromiso. Aunque nunca entendí porque no aceptó aquella carta de escribiste con tu puño y letra.**

**-No fue su decisión. ¡Perdió la carta¡ El me dijo, que no quería que me fuera, por Greta, que éramos como familia. Dudé en ese momento, me alegré, pero nada cambió luego.**

**-Deja que Gwendal se encargue. Cuando Yuuri regrese haremos que acepte el rompimiento. Si tú estás de acuerdo.**

**-No soy inútil y tampoco débil. Puedo enfrentarlo. Además me enviarán lejos y no quiero fallarle a Yuuri en mi juramento. Le dije que lo protegería.**

**-Entiendo. Hablaras con el.**

**-Probablemente.**

**-Si no lo haces le diré a nuestro hermano que intervenga, si tu trabajo y la responsabilidad de su majestad se ve en dificultades ¿Entiendes?**

**-Si**

**-Por otro lado, ¿Qué sucedió en tu misión?**

-**Ya se lo mencioné a Gwendal, además me imagino que Yozak te lo comentó.**

**-Pero no sé cual fue la razón de porque te descubrieron.-**el rubio llevó una mano a su cabeza y cerró unos instantes los ojos, luego los abrió.

**-No lo recuerdo.**

**-¿Eh?-**el castaño terminó de arreglar su traje y permaneció sentado al lado del menor. Contempló su rostro y notó el desconcierto en sus pupilas. Algo andaba mal ¿por qué no lo recordaba? El trauma no había sido grave y Wólfram no era un soldado inexperto. Aquello lo perturbó. Tendría que buscar la verdad pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, al menos para el chico.

-**Correcto. Déjalo así. Ya te acordarás. Puede ser que estés afectado por todo esto. Por favor descansa. Yo iré a ver a Gwedal. Te llamaré una hora antes de la partida.**

+---+

-**Los últimos arreglos del castillo ya casi están terminados. Todo el destrozo que ocasionaron esos humanos revolucionarios está por arreglarse completamente.-**la voz de Anissina interrumpió el silencio del estudio en donde se hallaba Gunter. El peliplateado sonrió agradecido. Le habían informado que Heika llegaría en unas horas, los preparativos para ir en su búsqueda estaban terminados. Ahora se encargaba de asuntos concernientes a la reconstrucción del castillo Pacto de sangre y parte de la cuidad del reino. Claro que gracias a la labor de la ojiazul todo había sido rápido.

**-Te lo agradezco, su majestad debe encontrar todo en perfecto estado.**

**-¿Aún no se sabe nada?**

**-No, la información recolectada ha sido muy poca. Lo único relevante fue el nuevo ataque hacia Wólfram en una misión que llevaba a cabo.** -La mujer se sorprendió. Eso era una mala noticia. Que pasaba de repente con el mundo, que quería eliminar de repente a los mazoku de raíz.

**-¿Cómo está él?**

**-Bien, se recupera satisfactoriamente. Lo que me molesta es…**

**-¿Gunter?-**el mazoku no separó la vista de los papeles que tenía al frente. Le crispaban los nervios esa confusión y repentinas conspiraciones. Desafortunadamente ese era el panorama desde hacia tres meses cuando Shin Makoku recibió la primera señal de alerta.

-**Aquel hombre…el que mencionó Konrad. Aquel que casi mata a Von Bielefeld esa vez. Por qué tomarse la molestia de hacer todo eso ¿Acaso iba por la llave?**

**-Si fuera así, también habría ido por Gwendal y Sir Weller.**

**-Konrad dijo que cuando se enfrentó a él, este no dudó en matarlo. Pero, ¿por qué primero hacia el menor de los tres?**

-**Porque es el hijo de la principal familia noble y es el hombre más cercano, a parte de Konrad, a Yuuri. Es eslabón a su parecer más débil.**

-**Tal vez. Konrad aseguró que lo había dejado a punto de morir pero cuando recogieron los cadáveres de todo el lugar ninguno con su descripción fue encontrado.**

**-Probablemente sobrevivió y escapó, no es raro. Por eso debemos tener cuidado. Puede que el sea la cabeza de todo esta guerra que se ha armado y si es así hay que cortarla.**

-**Si. Te quedarás a cargo. Gwendal no tardará en llegar, no hagas locuras, procura mantener todo como esta, apenas estrenamos muros.**

+---+

Sintió la presencia conocida que le llamaba a través de aquella fuente de agua hacia el otro lado y no dudó en empujar a Shibuya y llevarse consigo a Shouri al torbellino que ahora se formaba en la bañera de la casa del Maou. Se vieron atraídos hacia una luz muy brillante y después no pudieron ver nada. Al cabo de unos instantes sus cabezas emergieron en busca de oxígeno para sus pulmones, aún agitados observaron el lugar que los rodeaba. Para nada era la fuente en el palacio de Shinou y mucho menos era Shin Makoku. La única pista que tenían era que estaban en un río y en sus cercanías al parecer un pueblo humano.

**-Ahh¡¡ ¡Porqué me trajiste amigo de Yuuri¡ Tengo una agenda que cumplir.**

Murata terminó de limpiar sus lentes y los acomodó.-**Bueno, ya que decidiste ayudar a tu pequeño hermano, considere apropiado que vinieras. O como más pensabas apoyarlo ¿Ehh?**

-**Jeje, ya basta ustedes dos. No te preocupes Shouri, cuando regresemos al castillo podrás volver a casa.**

**-¡Es Onii-chan, Yuu-chan¡ Además, no sabemos cuando suceda eso, ni siquiera conocemos nuestra ubicación y por lo que veo nadie ha venido. Lo más probable es que desconozcan que has llegado.**

**-Eso lo dudo. Ulrike es muy eficiente en eso. Te aseguro que vendrán por nosotros.**

-**Tranquilízate Shouri, Konrad o alguno de ellos estará aquí muy pronto-**lo dijo en un tono solemne-**Así que esperaremos.**

**-Claro, en medio del agua. Bien pensado Shibuya.**

**-Ehh, no me refería a eso, pero no creo que debamos alejarnos de aquí.**

**-Si, quedemos aquí.**

**-Claro, moriremos congelados o de inanición. Es una buena sugerencia pero yo paso, iré al pueblo.**

**-¿Sabes lo que pasará si nos ven?**

**-Ohh, claro, no creas que soy descuidado**-sonrió. Caminó hasta la pequeña colina y subió por ella, se apresuró a esconderse en la parte trasera de una casa y observó con cuidado. No parecía un sitio muy grande. No le era tan desconocido, entonces no estaban muy lejos del reino Mazoku. Podía estar tranquilo, nadie intentaría nada contra el rey porque eran aliados. Sin embargo, debía buscar ropa y pronto o despertaría el interés de todos con esas ropas extrañas.

**-Yuu-chan es muy peligroso ¡Espérame¡**

**-Ya basta Shouri. Hay que seguir a Murata.-**siguieron las huellas del otro pero no lo encontraron. ¿En donde se había metido? Vaya que estaban peor que antes ¿Cómo era que terminaron así? Definitivamente Shinou les jugó una mala pasada. Pero ya hablaría con él.

**-¡Ta-da¡-**el rostro sonriente del chico de lentes apareció dándoles un buen susto. Inmediatamente se percataron que llevaba otras ropas, y cubría su cabello con un gorrito y sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros. Aún se impresionaban con la capacidad del gran sabio para acomodarse a la situación.

**-¡Oh¡ Vaya Murata de donde lo sacaste. ¡Lo robaste¡**

**-No. Shibuya. Solo lo tomé prestado** -sacudió las ropas ante ellos exhibiendo lo que tenía para ellos.-**Aquí les conseguí para ustedes. Espero que les sirvan, Shouri no estoy seguro de tu talla.**

**-Es lo mismo, ¡lo robaste¡**

**-¿No los quieres? Está bien**

**-¡Dámelas¡-**Shouri le arrebató unas cuantas mientras buscaba un lugar para cambiarse.

**-¿Y tú Shibuya?-**el pelinegro hizo un mohín de fastidio.

**-Como quieras. Quédate aquí entonces.-**Reaccionó. Detuvo al sabio antes que se marchara con las únicas ropas que conservaba.

**-Entiendo, entiendo. Las devolveremos luego.**

**-Claro. Nos entregaremos diciendo: "Disculpen somos unas personas honradas pero robamos sus ropas, las pensábamos devolver, lo juramos"**

**-Ahh, porqué eres así.**

**-Porque eres demasiado inocente y amable. Procura pensar Shibuya. Tus acciones son buenas, pero no le puedes creer a todo lo que te dicen ¿Verdad? Eso hace la gente. Desconfía.**

Se apresuró a vestirse sin meditar mucho en las palabras de su amigo, no era la primera vez que se lo decían. Aún recordaba a Wólfram_…"Henachoko eres muy ingenuo. No creas en cualquier extraño que te hable. No todos tienen buen corazón como tu. No reconoces cuando te mienten…"_¿Porqué entraba el mazoku en sus pensamientos? Se odiaba por no dejar de recordarlo, y aquel sueño extraño. Se estremeció. Hasta el momento toda había sido sospechoso, tal vez si andaban las cosas mal.

**-¡Shibuya¡¡Apresúrate¡**

**-¡Espérenme¡**

Recorrieron el pueblo en silencio procurando no llamar mucho la atención. Cansados deciden comer y beber algo, el problema era cómo, si no tenían dinero.

**-No se preocupen, siempre cargo algo de dinero, uno nunca sabe cuando es necesario.-**se mostró orgulloso acomodándose los lentes.

**-Ohh, gracias Murata-**Yuuri abrazó a su compañero derramando lágrimas de emoción. Shouri lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo aleja. Yuuri se removió.

**-Cálmate Yuuri. Haces escándalo y nos están observando-**Su hermano lo miró severamente para dirigirlo junto con el otro hacia un pequeño establecimiento. No estaba muy lleno, a penas si había un par de personas. Escogieron una mesa y comieron calmadamente sin realizar ningún comentario, ya que la charla de unos hombres al lado les llamó la atención.

_**-¿Has oído lo que se divulga?**__**Albert, ha estado en el castillo, escuchó que los mazokus están apurados; están moviendo tropas al combate.**_

_**-¿Cuál combate?-**__ el mayor de todos los reunidos dejó de beber su vaso y miró al menor con tono de admiración__**.-¡Estas desubicado, hombre¡ Un grupo de humanos han declarado la guerra. Escuché que su excelencia Von Bielefeld fue nuevamente atacado y por eso no regresó por aquí. Esta acción ha sido considerada hostil y con razón. Hubieras visto como quedó el pueblo donde se llevó a cabo la lucha. ¡Ruinas¡-**__Los demás lanzaron exclamaciones. No parecían muy sorprendidos pero tampoco esperaban la información. _

El Maou dirigió su mirada a los demás. Murata se veía alterado, algo obvio, ¿Qué era eso de que Wólfram fue atacado? ¿Estaría bien? Y la supuesta guerra, esto era una pesadilla. Prestaron atención, la conversación no terminaba.

_**-Es un cobarde, huir de por aquí, sin dar la cara.**_

_**-No lo creas, Su Excelencia ha estado pendiente de todos los asuntos que el Maou dejó. Además su colaboración para todos los pueblos y naciones que están de su lado ha sido generosa.**_

_**-Sólo nos compran para que no osemos sublevarnos.**_

_**-Es algo apresurado decir eso, lo que digo es que el nuevo dirigente ha estado mejor, aunque solo se aun reemplazo temporal, ha sabido manejar la situación con los recursos y personas que cuenta.**_

_**-Yo por mi parte considero, que Su Excelencia aparecerá luego**__-el mayor se interrumpió para volver a tomar un sorbo, luego continuó.-__**Si está herido, es lo más lógico que han hecho sus hermanos, llevarlo a un lugar seguro. A las tierras nobles.**_

_**-Puede ser, sin embargo no tenemos garantía que volverá a Shin Makoku.**_

_**-Lo hará. Se ha dado el comunicado. Los representantes de todas las naciones aliadas han sido invitadas al Castillo Pacto de Sangre. Su Excelencia celebrará la reunión.**_

_**-¿En cuanto tiempo será?**_

_**-Menos de dos semanas.**_

_**-¿Tu padre ira? Malkot.-**__el hombre mencionado lo pensó unos instantes._

_**-¿Qué estás dudando?**_

_**-Nada. Pero no creo que mi padre el líder de este pueblo asista.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Oh, es peligroso. No se sabe que tramará el enemigo.**_

_**-¿Traicionará este pueblo a los Mazokus?**_

_**-No, no, no, hombre. ¡No confundas¡ Mi padre es muy viejo, por eso teme, aún quiere vivir unos años más. Además, pronto nombrará sustituto.**_

_**-¡Felicidades¡**_

_**-Jaja, supongo que seré yo quién asista en su representación.**_

_**-¡Qué suerte tienes¡**_

_**-¡Si¡ Comprobarás la belleza de Su Excelencia, jajaja¡**_

_**-No lo pensaré cuando esté en su presencia. ¡Alix otros tragos¡-**__agitó su vaso en lo alto mientras los otros celebraban su algarabía. La chica sonrió gentilmente y se dispuso a servirles el pedido._

_**-Después de todo, aquel Mazoku se ha dado no sólo a conocer sino a querer entre los humanos.**_

_**-Es hábil, está aprovechándose de los lazos que el Maou creó.**_

_**-Y vaya de que manera. Ahora son sólidos con este conflicto que se aproxima.**_

_-__**Umm, que interesante**__-Malkot sonrió-__**Nosotros los humanos estamos divididos. No estaría mal ayudar, desde que Heika llegó la posible paz ha estado más cerca que en otros tiempos.**_

_**-No celebres. NO sabemos como terminará. Hay nobles mazokus que no desean esto.**_

_**-¡Es envidia¡ No aceptan la igualdad.-**__el menor se incorporó bruscamente regando el líquido en la mesa._

_**-¡Ahh¡ ¡Ten cuidado chico**__¡- los demás se levantaron de sus puestos. Uno se despidió excusándose de un asunto pendiente y los otros se movieron hacia la barra alegando la estupidez y la torpeza del más joven._

Shouri suspiró. Había sido demasiada información que había creado una gran cantidad de dudas. Yuuri no dejaba de mirar el contenido del recipiente entre sus manos. Sin dejar de apretar sus puños y contener su creciente enojo. Murata permaneció en silencio contemplando la mesa. Ninguno dijo nada. Se percibía la tensión. Necesitaban pronto llegar a Shin Makoku. El pelinegro se paró y fue directo a la salida. Su hermano lo siguió tratando de detenerlo. Murata dejó el dinero de la comida para ir detrás de los otros dos.

**-¡Yuu-chan espera¡-**colocó una mano en el hombro del menor y lo frenó.

**-Déjame**

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Esta claro a Shin Makoku.**

**-¿Y como lo harás?**

**-No lo sé.**

**-Shibuya tu acción es imprudente. Cálmate y piensa un poco. Enfría tu cabeza.**

**-¡Pero Murata, no lo oíste¡**

**-Lo hice**

Yuuri estaba dolido, desconcertado, furioso. El mundo era un caos. Una guerra que estúpida idea.

**-¡Heika¡-**el grito de una voz conocida hizo que volteara. Lo vio. Un hombre peliplateado venía en su dirección con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-¿Gunter?-** no pudo continuar. El abrazó del mazoku lo asfixió.

+---+

El ambiente en el mar estaba animado. Hombres y mujeres de diferentes lugares compartían el mismo espacio tomando una que otra bebida. Cada uno traía su propio motivo de visita. En una de las mesas un grupo de hombres conversaban en voz baja. No parecían ser forasteros, aún así su comportamiento resultaba aparentemente extraño para cierto individuo solo en la barra: alto, corpulento, vestido de una manera humilde, con peluca y barba de color café. Sus ojos azules brillaron ante el hallazgo. ¡Bingo¡ Había encontrado a las personas indicadas que lo guiarían hacia quien había atacado el pueblo humano y al ejército de mazokus a un poco distancia de allí hace dos días. Poco era lo que escuchaba de la conversación. Aparentemente estaban reclutando jóvenes que desearán acabar con el reino mazoku y el Maou. El resentimiento se convertía en la principal motivación. Vaya que habían llegado bajo, pero no esperaba menos de quien se atrevía a matar inocentes para lograr una causa. Cualquiera podía unirse desde que cumpliera el anterior requisito. Existía un punto de encuentro que ellos visitarían en un par de horas, otro golpe de suerte. Conocería al comandante y en ese momento si lo veía indicado lo atraparía, aunque lo más seguro es que desistiera. Mejor sería hacerse pasar por uno de sus subordinados. Así ganaría terreno y conseguiría información valiosa de la fuente más fiel que podía hallar. Sonrió, tendría un día difícil. Pero ¿Cuándo su vida era fácil? Eso era lo interesante. Una emoción lo invadió. Vería la cara de quien lideraba, un pequeño eslabón de la organización. Un paso más cerca para detener todo.

Les tendría buenas noticias a su capitán y a Su Excelencia Von Voltaire.

**+---Anexo---+**

-¡Yuuri¡-Gritó el mazoku de fuego recorriendo el pasillo hecho una furia.

Oh, ¿Cuándo no era así? Claro, pero primero, antes de continuar su monólogo, tenía que escapar antes que su prometido le lanzara bolas de fuego y terminara siendo asesinado por su implacable ira. Segundo, cuestionaría la razón por la cual acabó huyendo como un vil cobarde haciendo alarde de su apodo de henachoko, y siendo cuestionada su condición de infiel y traidor. Tercero, le pediría disculpas a la empleada del castillo con la cual se encontraba hablando, bueno llamarle como tal hablando, no estaba, pues la posición comprometedora al tropezar inocentemente sobre ella momentos antes de la llegada de Wólfram…Oh…una luz brilló en su entendimiento. Acaso, ¿Esa era la razón del estado perturbado del otro? Cuarto, ehh…tal vez no debería seguir enumerando, los segundos que le quedaban de vida eran muy pocos, ahora acorralado entre la pared y las llamas del rubio ojiverde no había escapatoria alguna. Pensó en lo mucho que le faltaba por hacer, casarse, tener hijos, su carrera como Maou, competir en una nacional de Béisbol…ahhh…¡No quiero morir¡ gritó mentalmente. Sintió el calor del fuego ardiente proveniente de la magia de su prometido y en un instante, silencio.

-¿Qué?-gruñó el demonio al ser interrumpido en su castigo.

-No debes matar al Maou, aún le queda una pila de documentos por firmar y Gwendal está de mal humor.

Y ahí lo tenía, su salvador, Konrad. Abrió sus ojos y vio al castaño asiendo con firmeza la muñeca de su hermano. Sonreía tranquilamente mientras la mirada de odio del menor lo intentaba fulminar.

-Entonces dile que deje de jugar, sino le gusta el compromiso que lo anule. Maldición estoy cansado de esto. -Wólfram se liberó bruscamente y se marchó del sitio sin decir alguna palabra más.

Suspiró quitándose un poco el miedo y la agitación anterior. Iba a agradecerle a su protector pero la mano de este en su hombro le hizo detenerse.

-Deberías pensar en esto…ahhh y también en pedirle disculpas.

+---+

-Lo siento- fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció una vez en la habitación de cierto mazoku. Su acompañante ni siquiera se inmutó por su disculpa.

-¿No me escuchaste? He dicho lo siento.

-Si lo escuché, perfectamente Yuuri.

-¿Entonces, me perdonas? No quería hacerte enojar por lo sucedido con lo de la sirvienta.

-Tu nunca quieres nada Yuuri, y no estoy molesto-enfrentó al Maou con una mirada segura y desafiante. El pelinegro pareció confundido con las frases del otro.

-No…entiendo…

-Ya lo sé. Lo que quiero decirte es que no me importa lo que quieras hacer con ellas, las empleadas. Simplemente…-cerró sus ojos para apaciguar la ola de emociones que se debatían es su interior.

-¿Wólfram?

-No juegues conmigo. Ya te lo he dicho. Si no quieres ser mi prometido porque no anulas el compromiso. No sabes lo frustrante que es tener que estar inseguro de tus sentimientos cuando los míos están bien definidos.-explotó de pronto con una mirada perdida y apagada.

-Yo…Wólfram…

-No tu escúchame a mi…no te sorprendas si soy yo el que termina esto; porque yo soy un niño egoísta y con mal temperamento, pero tu eres alguien influenciable, inseguro e indeciso. Tu amabilidad conmigo me lastima hasta el punto que se vuelve indiferencia.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

(1) Capitulo 80-81 de la serie, Wólfram escapa y rompe el compromiso.

(2) Capitulo 56 de la serie, Wólfram es secuestrado.

He visto el capitulo 111 de la serie, ohh otro momento Yuuram del que gozo, jeje no es mucho pero me conformo. Saralegui se aprovecho de la situación entre él y el Henachoko, arrgg, definitivamente lo odio, y Yuuri no le presta atención a las advertencias de Wólfram….bueno por lo menos descubrí algo nuevo respecto a un personaje, definitivamente adivine muajaja. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y también el anexo, aunque estuvo un poco, no se dramático, pero es necesario, lo juro, es por el bien de los dos, jeje. También espero que hayan aclarado las dudas, ya saben si tienen halagos, criticas, sugerencias…todo es aceptado, envíen reviews.

Actualizare el otro año, porque es mejor tenerles el regalo de año nuevo, ne? Estén pendientes que no fallo, quiero sacar este fanfic antes de entrar a la U. Porque de verdad este es el que más me ha apasionado.

Un adelanto, el siguiente capitulo se llama: Pasado. Hee, descubrirán lo que sucedió luego de la partida de Yuuri, no se lo pierdan: _Pesadillas y malos recuerdos se hacen presentes, la verdad debe ser revelada. Después de todo soy el Maou ¿Porqué intentan ocultarme los asuntos? Acaso no soy confiable o tal vez no quieren preocuparme. Pero necesito saber más. Yo soy el que está preocupado por la seguridad de todos…en especial por la tuya…Wólfram._


	5. Pasado

**-CONFLICTOS-**

**Capítulo 05. Pasado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konbawa, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Lamento la demora, me demoré demasiado transcribiendo al computador a pesar que ya lo tenía escrito, claro tuve que hacerle unas mejoras pero ya está. Este seria mi primera actualización en este año. Espero que les guste este capitulo, me esforcé bastante por darle un toque dramático pero a la vez interesante, aunque veo que el numero de reviews se reduce, en fin, espero que no sea porque se ha vuelto aburrida. No siendo más, doy los acostumbrados agradecimientos de los lectores fieles que siguen la historia, ya saben al fin y al cabo para ustedes es quien escribimos, claro luego de satisfacer nuestro deseo de plasmar en papel las locas historias que se nos ocurren:

**.**

**Zafira: **ohh, claro la hermandad es muy linda, por eso adoro a esos tres. Aquí tendrás alguna dosis de eso. Tenías razón, a mi tampoco me están gustando los capítulos 112 y 113. Son flojos, lo que al principio se mostro como shounen-ai, ha dejado claramente de serlo, la verdad, pero que se le hace. Para eso tenemos estos fics, no? Para saciar nuestras ganas de Yuuram.

**Akenhod:** jaja, si esa conversación a mi también me gusto, la hice con muchos ganas. Afortunadamente tuvo el efecto deseado en el pobre Yuuri. Respecto a tu duda, si, te aclaro todos los anexos son respecto al pasado, situaciones que ocurrieron antes de que iniciara la historia que estoy narrando desde el primero capitulo.

**Mikoto-sama:** jaja si que sufra Yuu-chan, por todo lo que ha pasado Wolf-chan. Jeje, ya te mostrare mas adelante la fuente directa, el antagonista detrás de todo. Disfruta el capitulo.

**Julia:** sipis, la verdad Yuuri va a sufrir un poquito mas, no tengo nada en contra de él, pero Wolf ha sufrido por su indiferencia. Jeje, si te gusto lo de abrazo, aquí te doy una pequeña dosis de eso. Ahh, todas nos enamoramos de este mazoku desde el primer capitulo que entro en escena.

**Kikimaru:** jaja, te aseguro que aparecerá mas seguido, en unos capitulos tendrá el protagonismo acostumbrado. Y lo del recuentro, aun no me he ideado como será el recuentro pero te aseguro que haré lo mejor posible para que sea muy bueno.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-**__¿Crees que mañana podemos salir a montar, Wólfram? ¡Quiero aprender a hacerlo¡ -la niña saltaba alegremente en la gran cama agitada por la posibilidad de obtener una experiencia maravillosa como galopar en un corcel. En la habitación el rubio oía la voz emocionada de su hija mientras buscaba con desespero su bata de dormir ¡Donde la había dejado¡ Malditas Doria y las demás chicas: ¡Lo hacían a propósito¡_

_-Arrg…_

_-¿Wólfram me estás escuchando?_

_Detuvo su hilo de pensamientos y volteó a ver a la pequeña, se veía tan llena de ánimo. Sonrió, era agradable estar con ella._

_-Claro Greta. Te prometí enseñarte a montar, lo haremos mañana. Sin embargo, aún eres muy joven para tener un caballo propio, pero puedo conseguirte uno joven para que practiques._

_-Kyaa ¡Gracias¡- de un salto corrió hasta el soldado y le abrazó cariñosamente._

_Escucharon un fuerte golpe y rocas romperse, ante lo cual el mazoku se alertó y Greta tembló, como movido por un mal presentimiento caminó con ella en brazos, sin embargo no pudo continuar pues una fuerte onda de explosión se sintió vibrar por todo el lugar y lo mandó lejos haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Los vidrios de las gigantes ventanas crujieron y en sólo segundos se partieron en miles de pedacitos volando como proyectiles hacia todas las direcciones, la instancia quedó en penumbras a penas iluminada por la luz de luna. Sintió moverse a lo que protegía en sus brazos y de pronto un gemido._

_-Greta -se incorporó para observar a la chica. Realizó un conjuro y una pequeña llama apareció en su mano izquierda. La pequeña temblaba levemente y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. El miedo invadió su ser pero no se dejó controlar por él, decidió revisar el pequeño cuerpo y con desesperación vio como un pedazo de vidrio permanecía enterado en la parte baja de la pierna derecha. Se levantó, a tientas la dejó con cuidado en la cama, sin deshacer su conjuro, rompió un poco de la sábana más cercana para hacer un torniquete ni muy fuerte que interrumpiera totalmente la circulación pero no tan débil para continuar el sangrado. Retiró el objeto y procedió a realizar la operación de curación, intentó tranquilizarla aunque los gritos y el sonido de las espadas estrellándose entre sí les llegaban a los oídos para nada ayudando a mejorar las cosas. Se sintió perdido, nadie había llegado en su auxilio ni para asegurarse de su estado, se hallaba en problemas, pero antes de pensar en algo más primero sacaría a su hija de allí y luego averiguaría que sucedía y donde diablos estaban sus hermanos. Tocaron, y entonces pegó un brinco. La puerta se abrió dejando entrever una figura grande que entró. El ritmo de los latidos del corazón del ojiverde aumentó. ¿Cómo sacaría a Greta si aquella mole se interponía sobre la única salida? Tsk, nada parecía estar a su favor. Contempló como el rostro del hombre se revelaba ante la luz que brindaba la llama en su mano. No lo dudó, blandió su espada._

_.Toc…pero que tenemos aquí, Wólfram Von Bielefeld y la pequeña hija del Maou. Que suerte tengo, dos pájaros de un solo tiro._

_-Asqueroso humano, ¡Como te atreves¡_

_El otro sacó su espada y levantó la mano negando con su dedo índice-Esa no es manera de hablar mi estimado mazoku._

_Gruñó, ese hombre venía con la clara intención de matarlo, podía oler y palpar las ansias de muerte que su aura despedía. –Repugnante-la flama que había creado se extendió y pronto unos enormes leones se mandaron en busca de su presa, no surtió efecto alguno, desaparecieron cuando se estrellaron en una barrera invisible antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su majutsu había sido anulado. Greta se movió._

_-¡No te muevas Greta¡-gritó impaciente._

_-¿Sorprendido?-dicho esto, arremetió con su espada. Wólfram esquivó el ataque pero no tuvo tiempo de defenderse de la patada que le dirigían y el pie se estrelló en su pecho, algo se rompió dentro sí. Voló por los aires mientras en un movimiento propio hizo que su espalda se arquease y escupiera sangre, cayó bruscamente contra el suelo. Jadeó ante el intento de respirar, difícil, perdía oxígeno y no era nada sencillo tomarlo._

_Los ojos de Greta parecían salirse de sus órbitas, quedó inmóvil totalmente fuera de sí por el terror que la embargaba, lloriqueó tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, colapsaría, eso era seguro. El rubio intentó incorporarse al fijar su vista en la niña. Por Shinou tenía que sacarla de allí rápido._

_-Sería mejor que no pudieras convocar magia ¿Verdad?-sin dudarlo y con una risa desencajada atravesó la palma de la mano del mazoku, un gritó de dolor desgarrador se escurrió por su garganta escuchándose por los alrededores. Luego silencio. Seguido del golpe del cuerpo de Greta al caer desmayada._

_._

_._

Despertó sudando, ese recuerdo no se alejaba y se convertía en una pesadilla espantosa que revivía una y otra vez. Quería olvidar, todo aquello era horrible.

**-¿Estas bien, Wólfram?**

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del nombre al lado suyo, le echó una ojeada, semilevantado con el torso desnudo y apenas cubierto por la manta, su cabello alborotado y aquellos ojos miel clavados en su persona con un brillo de preocupación. Respiró tranquilo, no eran más que visiones del pasado que lo atormentaban de vez en cuando, sin embargo, estaba seguro mientras se encontrara cerca de sus hermanos. Suavizó su expresión anteriormente tensa y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al otro.

**-Estoy bien, sólo la misma pesadilla, ya pasará.**

El castaño suspiró, levantó su mano para remover los mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro del rubio.**-Claro que pasará, no te preocupes por eso.**

-**¿Wólfram?**-la vocecilla del bulto entre ellos se movió dando paso a la carita de Greta con sus grandes ojos fijos en el mazoku. Había ansiedad en esa mirada. El rubio colocó su mano en la mejilla de la niña y con suavidad la acarició sintiendo como se estremecía.

-**Estoy bien, sigue durmiendo, aún quedan unas horas antes de empezar tus actividades.-** Ante la sugerencia bostezó y se acomodó de nuevo sin dudarlo, entre el espacio cálido de ambos cuerpos. A su vez Konrad se estiró e incorporó buscando el resto de sus ropas ya que sólo conservaba el pantalón. Se vistió tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada del menor.

**-¿Sucede algo?-**interrogó una vez terminó de colocarse las botas.

**-No. Sólo me preguntaba porqué te levantas tan temprano.**

-**Hay cosas que hacer, a ti te quedan sólo dos horas, aprovéchalas, vendré luego a levantarte. Tienes un día ocupado.**

-**Cuando no-**se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos. Aún se sentía agotado.

Konrad observó a su hermano.-**No te excusaré a pesar de ser pronto para que te muevas. Procura cuidar esas heridas.-**apoyó su mano derecha en la cama y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, el otro ladeó su cabeza alejándose del mayor. Este sonrió complacido por la reacción.

.

.

.

**-¿Dónde están Konrad y Wólfram?-**preguntó por segunda vez al peliplateado que iba a su lado. Galopaban en sus caballos acercándose a las puertas del castillo Pacto de Sangre. Había sido un viaje agotador luego de ser encontrados por el mazoku y de aquella reveladora conversación entre esos hombres. Su cabeza estaba calmada y pensaba con claridad, sin embargo, cierto fastidio aún persistía al sentirse apartado de algo importante, en este caso la ubicación de sus dos más leales camaradas. Gunter lo meditó y con una sonrisa forzada rascándose detrás de la cabeza, respondió-**No puedo decírselo su majestad, es una orden de Von Voltaire. Es por seguridad, una vez lleguemos ahí se le contará con detalle aquello que antes me mencionó.**

Típico. Bastante predecible desde su punto de vista. Algo ocultaban, se enfureció más, atrás se quedó el fastidio inicial.

-**Cálmate Shibuya, Von Christ no tiene la intención de ocultarte nada. Si lo hacen así tendrán sus razones. Que por supuesto espero que las expliquen en el palacio.-**el maou se tranquilizó un poco y el soldado pareció aliviado por la intervención del gran sabio.

-**Oh, como siempre sus palabras son sabias, su santidad le aseguro que se le explicará la mayor parte de las cosas.**

**-¿La mayor parte?-**esta vez intervino Shouri montado junto a su hermano, pareció ver un misterio en las palabras del pelilargo.

-**Ya lo entenderá su majestad.**

Para variar más acertijos, Yuuri maldijo interiormente, quería que todo ese secretismo terminara, ya estaba cansado de eso.

**-¿Y Gwendal? O tampoco me responderás eso.**

-**Heika, mire hemos llegado**-diciendo eso los inmensos portones del castillo se fueron abriendo dando paso a una fila de soldados una a cada lado del camino sirviéndole de entrada de honor. Los recién llegados siguieron la senda diseñada hasta detenerse en la entrada principal de la edificación donde normalmente residía. Se sintió nuevamente ignorado y gritó levantando los brazos en señal de protesta.

**-¡Dime donde está Gwendal, maldición¡-**cerró sus ojo y jadeó agotado.

**-Aquí estoy**

Abrió los ojos para fijarlos en el lugar donde escuchó la voz. La figura apenas si había salido a recibirle, no llevaba su habitual uniforme verde, por el contrario, lucía un traje elegante, pantalón gris; zapatos negros; chaleco y chaqueta de un tono grisáceo más oscuro, bajo una blusa blanca y de su cuello sobresalía una pañoleta blanca doblada hacia adentro del chaleco, de ella desprendía una pequeña joya que encajaba con el traje. El atractivo mazoku resaltaba terriblemente, aunque conservaba su gesto serio normal, aunque esta vez más relajado, aparentemente. Los demás también notaron el cambio, pero Murata además se percató del castillo, era nuevo mucho más resplandeciente. Conservaba su forma acostumbrada, pero habían ciertos detalles que lo hacían diferente a la antigua.

**-¿Yuuri Heika se quedara ahí todo el día? No tengo el tiempo para esperarlo. Su santidad, su majestad, ustedes también muévanse. Hay mucho que hacer Gunter, lleva a los soldados a sus puestos quiero que todo esté perfecto.**

-**Pero…**

**-Nada. Vuelva al estudio cuando haya terminado.**

**-Síganme**-lo dijo a los tres recién llegados. El mazoku entró sin esperar. Yuuri, Murata y Shouri bajaron de los animales que inmediatamente fueron llevados hacia el establo. Gunter hizo pucheros aunque no desobedeció la orden. Gritó a los hombres y ellos se formaron. Ante la indicación del jefe cada uno tomo rumbo diferente.

Los tres chicos se apresuraron a seguir el paso del mayor.

-**Yuuri me doy cuenta que hoy está más agrio que de costumbre. No me gusta ese trato, es molesto.**

**-jeje, tal vez está estresado de tanto trabajo, ya sabes que me impondrá como castigo firmar documentos todo el día por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo…¡No¡**-lloriqueo el moreno ante el cine mental que ya estaba dando rienda suelta su imaginación.

-**Cálmate Shibuya, Lord Von Voltaire no esta cruel como lo pintas** -aseveró el gran sabio.

Entraron al lugar. Observaron la mesa de reuniones llena. Cheri-sama ocupaba el puesto a la izquierda de Gwendal sentado en la cabeza, seguida de Anissina y un lugar vacío, posiblemente el de Gunter. Frente a ellos dos lugares vacíos y un hombre de más de 40 años vestido formalmente, con un rostro amable ojos café, barba y cabellos grises.

-**Con que ha acertado**-mencionó la rubia sexy al lado de su hijo mayor. El comentario pareció extraño a los oídos de los recién llegados.

-**Que interesante**-respondió la ojiazul.

-**Heika, Su Santidad siéntense. Shouri-sama también deme asiento, por favor.**

No se hicieron esperar una vez organizados, Gwendal inició.

**-Norman-san, Yuuri Heika el vigésimo séptimo Maou y a su lado, Su Santidad, el Gran Sabio.-**señaló a los dos pelinegros quienes dirigieron una pequeña reverencia al hombre a su lado.-**Al frente está Shouri-sama, hermano mayor del Maou**-la misma operación repitieron los dos.

-**Les presento a Heizt Norman-san, líder del pueblo del reino.-**la declaración dejó sorprendidos a los aludidos.

**-¿Desde cuando hay un líder en el pueblo del reino?-**preguntó el despistado Maou, ya que desconocía esa parte o al menos no creyó haberla olvidado.

-**Por décadas existió uno, pero nunca se le prestó mucha importancia, eso o nunca se necesitó en verdad, el Maou siempre se ha ocupado de todo lo relacionado con el reino.-**respondió el Gran Sabio acomodándose los lentes.

-**Pues se ha retomado la importancia de este puesto como parte esencial para mantener el control de Shin Makoku, ya que el Maou no está siempre presente y en su ausencia el reino puede tener inconvenientes relacionados con seguridad militar.**

**-Oh, ha sido bastante provechosa la ayuda de mi querido Norman en los asuntos del reino, Heika.-**sonrió pícaramente a este.

-**Más que provechosa, realmente útil ya que nos ha brindado información hasta el momento no tomada en cuenta por este gobierno, Yuuri Heika**-la ojiazul movió sus dedos con elegancia dejándolos descansar sobre la mesa.

**-Yo les explicaré el motivo de esto. Su Excelencia Wólfram, ha sido estricto en nombrar un líder para que este supervise, mantenga el orden y establezca comunicación hacia usted, Su Majestad-**el aludido sonrió aún algo confundido con ese discurso de seguridad y control-**Como se han presentado disturbios ajenos al reino, pero dentro de este país y sus límites, y apenas se ha terminado la reconstrucción no sólo del castillo sino del pueblo en sí, se consideró el hecho de aplicar control a los extranjeros para mantener el bienestar de los humanos y mazokus aquí en el país.**

**-¿Reconstrucción?-** preguntaron Shouri y Yuuri a la vez. Miraron con intriga y sorpresa a Gwendal y al líder alternadamente.

**-¿No lo sabía, Su Majestad? El incidente de hace tres meses. Su Excelencia, Wólfram y los otros…**

-**No se preocupe Norman-san** –interrumpió la explicación de este-**Su Majestad, lo sabrá con detalle luego. El tema de la reunión es otro-**envió una morada severa a los tres jóvenes y prosiguió.-**He anunciado la reunión de los líderes de todos los pueblos y naciones humanas aliadas, al igual que de los pueblos mazoku del reino para establecer los siguientes pasos a seguir.**

-**Esto lógicamente es con el fin de buscar alternativas para detener el conflicto que se avecina-**Anissina habló con propiedad y escogiendo sus palabras-o para establecer la estrategia si se da el combate en llegado caso.

**-¡Mujer, no debería hablarlo como si fuera una hipótesis¡ Debemos prepararnos para la guerra que esos humanos desadaptados han declarado a sus propios congéneres y a los mazokus.**

-**Oh, querido eso sonó brusco. Tal vez, aún haya una posibilidad de detener esto gracias a la presencia de Su Majestad.-**la ex -Maou colocó suavemente una mano en el hombro del sujeto.

-**umm…**

**-No importa como sea. Hemos de llevar a cabo la reunión.-**interrumpió Gwendal.

**-¿Cuándo?**

**-Al regreso de Lord Von Bielefeld, por supuesto-**la inventora sonrió con delicadeza.

**-Oh, claro. Su Excelencia, la llevará acabo como anfitrión al igual que su majestad.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-¿Asistirán representantes de las 10 familias nobles?**

**-Me temo que no será posible. Por el momento están invitados los 20 líderes humanos aliados, incluyéndolo a usted y unos cuantos líderes mazokus de los pueblos de nuestro país, aunque no se ha confirmado cuantos en total. Será un baile, podrá traer a quien guste que sea sólo de su círculo consanguíneo más cercano. Nadie desconocido del cual no pueda asegurar su lealtad.**

-**Oh, una celebración. ¿Acaso una fachada? Bien pensado Lord Von Voltaire.**

-**Ni tanto. El baile es un acto importante para que todos se familiaricen entre sí. Después de todo llevan más de 20 años separados políticamente. El hecho es que ahora nos unen metas, y la protección y apoyo de todos es valiosa.-**Anissina se detuvo- **Todo es gracias a ti Yuuri Heika, la confianza comienza a recuperarse y la mentalidad de ambas partes esta siendo cambiada.**

Yuuri se sonrojó ante las palabras de la chica, no se esperaba ese halago y menos frente a todos.

**-Oh, nuestro querido Heika lo ha hecho muy bien. Pero estoy preocupada ¿Cómo se va a organizar la seguridad dentro del castillo?**-la voz melosa de la ojiverde se hizo sentir nuevamente.

**-Madre, de eso he de encargarme. Los asistentes han dispuesto cada uno su mejor grupo de guerreros. Junto con los del palacio poseemos buen recurso humano. Gunter los reunirá y hará los respectivos entrenamientos y recomendaciones, ya que la más clara falencia es que se desconocen entre sí. Por eso debemos lograr que exista confianza y trabajo en equipo.**

**-Supondré entonces que yo me encargo de las mujeres del servicio, los preparativos logísticos de la fiesta en sí y la comida del día.**

**-Oh, Anissina yo también te ayudaré. ¡Qué emocionado estoy¡**

**-No dudo que hará una buena labor Cheri-sama-**sonrió el sabio al ver la emoción en el rostro de la voluptuosa mujer, se había mantenido callado escuchando atentamente, ahora era su turno –**Lord Von Voltaire, ¿Ha dado a conocer que Su Majestad, llegaría para esta reunión, o por lo menos que ya está en este mundo?**

-**No. Sabíamos que Shinou Heika lo traería de regreso tarde o temprano, pero no esperábamos con seguridad su llegada. Wólfram ha sido el encargado de establecer las relaciones con esos líderes e invitarlos a la reunión. Ellos han aceptados gustosos. Por otra parte, la llegada de Su Majestad, se revelará dentro de unos días.**

Los lentes de Murata brillaron al haber obtenido la respuesta que esperaba-**Supongo que acerté, entonces ¿Lord Von Bielefeld es ahora el dirigente de estas tierras?**

-**Oh, claro que no Su Santidad, nada parecido a eso**-respondió con tranquilidad la rubia.-**Sin embargo, Gwendal no tiene la autoridad suficiente para hacer todo esos trámites, así que siendo mi hijo menor el prometido de Su majestad y perteneciente a la familia noble más respetada entre su círculo, nos ha parecido la mejor opción. Aunque no lo crea lo ha manejado muy bien.**

-**También porque alguna vez en su momento fue candidato a Maou, ¿no es así?, o porque otra razón, me pregunto.**

-**Basta Murata, ¿Qué estás intentando demostrar?-**objetó el pelinegro a su lado-**Wólfram no me traicionaría.**

**-Yuuri no se preocupe, no afirma eso, tan sólo Su Santidad está demostrando ser astuto y perspicaz.**-Gwendal miró al sabio -**Ha sido nombrado Rey de los territorios de Von Bielefeld, aunque como tal el no quiere ejercer y dejará a Lord Waltorana hasta que este no pueda hacerlo, por eso, aquí en Shin Makoku es considerado uno, eso sin desmeritar el puesto del Maou, pero dada ciertas circunstancias la figura de una autoridad ha sido suficiente para el control.**

**-Ya veo. ¿Lo saben todos?**

**-Es algo extraoficial. Tan sólo entre Watorana y unos cuantos nobles. Ni Konrad, ni Gunter y menos los reunidos en esta mesa lo sabían.**

**-Supongo que Lord Von Bielefeld lo sabe. **

**-No. Lo sospecha y por eso rechazó ser candidato, dijo que sólo en caso que su tío ya no pueda, aunque la decisión ya fue tomada.**

**-Entiendo, eso es todo, por el momento, aunque hay muchas lagunas en esta explicación.**

**-Lo sé.**

El pequeño interrogatorio dejó mudo a los demás. Se habían enterado de algo que no esperaban que pasara, ya trataban a Wólfram como un rey por su sangre noble y por su seguridad en el trono como reemplazo del Maou, pero esto era totalmente diferente, superaba cualquier acontecimiento anterior.

**-Cariño** -Chreri-sama contempló a su hijo algo desubicada de la situación.

**-Madre, ya lo explicaré a todos, en algún momento. Esto no es importante ahora. Norma-san le pido discreción en esto.**

El hombre afirmó con su cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

**-Ejem, como íbamos diciendo, entonces yo me encargaré de buscar a los mejores hombres para mandarlos a su disposición, Su Excelencia, Von Voltaire.**

-**Agradezco su colaboración, Norman-san. Lo mantendré al tanto de las decisiones. Cualquier inconveniente siéntase en la libertad de hacérmelo saber.-**se levantó del puesto para acompañar al líder, la rubia y la ojiazul se despidieron y también salieron junto con el hombre. Gwendal se quedó atrás unos instantes y observando al Sabio le dijo –**Me ha hecho cometer una imprudencia, lo sabe ¿verdad?**

-**Lo siento, Lord Von Voltaire, pero presionado me lo iba a decir sin tantos rodeos.**

**-ummm-**suspiró cansado y luego retomó- **Espérenme aquí.**

Las puertas se cerraron y los tres mismo jóvenes hace poco llegados quedaron solos.

**-¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Que tanta importancia reviste que Wólfram haya sido nombrado rey de su tierra?-**preguntó el otro pelinegro a la vista que su hermano parecía ensimismado en sus propias cavilaciones.

-**Paciencia, Onii-chan.**

Iba a replicar por el atrevimiento del amigo de Yuuri pero la interrupción del Maou lo detuvo.

**-Yo tampoco le veo tanto alboroto, la otra vez pasó lo mismo, pero aquella vez el mismo Wólfram se había puesto en una posición difícil. No me parece malo que él ocupe mi puesto para mantener todo bien.**

**-Shibuya, realmente desconoces muchas cosas de Wólfram, así que no ves la relevancia de esto.**

**-¿Y que se supone que deba saber?**

**-Quién sabe.**

**-Ahh, más de tus frases sin respuesta, como sea esta cita fue rápida y también extraña. No dirás nada, ¿Eh, Murata?-**Yuuri recostó su cabeza en la superficie plana de la mesa.

**-Correcto, Shibuya. **

**-Considero que lo más seguro es que hayan estado discutiendo antes que llegáramos**-Shouri se levanto para dirigirse a la única ventana de la habitación.-**Solamente nos dejaron saber lo que querían. Astuto. Aunque algunas palabras de le escaparon al hombre invitado.**

**-Supongo que tienes razón** -respondió el Maou sin mucho interés.

-**Me pregunto si tienen alguna sospecha de algún ataque en ese baile, si no es así, parecieran que están exagerando. Claro desde mi punto de vista que desconoce lo que ha pasado, porque para ellos no parece ser. Eso me intriga más.**

**-Amigo de mi hermano, aún no hemos solucionado el hecho que ¡Yo esté aquí¡**

**-Onii-san no te molestes**

**-¡No tienes derecho de llamarme así¡**

**-¡Cálmense los dos¡ Murata deja de provocarlo.**

**-Jeje, como quieras Shibuya.**

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gwendal y a Gunter. Ambos mazokus ingresaron. Gunter permaneció cerca de Su Majestad y Gwendal ocupó la silla detrás del escritorio donde normalmente asistía.

**-En cuanto a ustedes, debo decir que les mencionaré lo que está pasando. Sin embargo, no puedo darles toda la información. Por lo menos hasta que la persona más involucrada haya regresado.**

**-Supongo que hablas de Wólfram**

**-Así es Yuuri. Konrad volverá con él en menos de dos semanas.**

**-Ahh…antes del baile ¿no? Pero para mí no está bien esperar hasta entonces**-anunció Murata-**Debo hablar con Von Bielefeld.**

**-Eso no será posible, Su Alteza** –dijo Gunter.

**-¿Acaso me lo impedirá Lord Von Christ…Von Voltaire?**

**-¡Yo tampoco esperaré¡ quiero que me digan que tanto ocultan con recelo.-**Gritó Yuuri con enfado.

**-Creo que deben leerla antes de alterarse de esa forma-**Gwendal levantó un pequeño sobre dejándolo a la vista de todos. Murata se movió hacia el mayor y la tomó entre sus manos. Observó el sello de la familia Von Bielefeld. Bueno al menos el rubio se tomaba la molestia de decir algunas palabras. Sacó la misiva, la extendió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

.

_Me permito darles la bienvenida de nuevo a Shin Makoku, Yuuri, Su santidad y Shouri, aunque supongo no estás allí por voluntad propia, típico de las travesuras del Gran Sabio. En fin, luego de una larga ausencia se han perdido de muchas cosas, las resumiré. Pueden preguntarle a Gwendal, claro que sólo algunas cosas puedo resolverlas yo ¿La razón? No es necesario que lo piensen mucho. Primero aclararé algo, soy la persona que evitó que hayan venido antes a este mundo (por si se le preguntan a Ulrike), persuadí a Shinou Heika y este accedió. Sin embargo dado los problemas actuales, ese pedido se ha retirado. El pueblo necesita a su Maou. Segundo, enfrentamos una guerra contra los humanos por motivos que aún desconocemos pero estamos investigando, un grupo de humanos se han dado el permiso de atacar nuestro reino, algunas tierras mazokus de las familias nobles y atentado contra algunos miembros. No es mi intención recurrir a una batalla violenta como años atrás ocurrió. Estamos haciendo lo posible para encontrar al líder; el hecho que todo haya estallado revela que alguien se tomó la molestia de organizar hombres y mujeres con resentimiento y ansia de venganza. Tercero, ya sabrán de la celebración con los 20 líderes humanos y algunos mazokus. Es importante que este evento ocurra, por favor, les pido que colaboren sin protestar, de esto depende que los lazos se fortalezcan. Cuarto, Yuuri… Konrad desea mandarte sus saludos al igual que Greta, que me imagino no has encontrado en el castillo; volveremos en 11 días aproximadamente. Por último, creo que ni tú, Yuuri ni el Gran Sabio esperaran este plazo, así que no evitaré que vengan a las tierras Bielefeld, sin embargo, lo dejo bien claro. Henachoko si llegan antes de finalizar la semana en que leyeron ésta enmienda juro que no te dejaré entrar al palacio, y si te las ingenias para ingresar, personalmente te sacaré a patadas. No tengo el tiempo para atender los reclamos que supongo tienes. Para Su Santidad también va lo mismo. Recuerde, Shinou Heika es un niño egoísta ¿verdad? No se convierta en uno por un capricho ante la falta de respuestas._

_No siendo más, me despido. Espero que disfruten del improvisado tiempo de descanso._

_PD: Gwendal si sigues arrugando el ceño te aparecerá otra arruga. Ya te lo hemos dicho._

_Firma en puño y letra, _

_Wólfram Von Bielefeld._

_._

El gruñido del mayor se escuchó en la instancia. Gunter sonrió ante el comentario final.

**-¿Y bien?**

**-¿Por qué sabía que estaba aquí?-**preguntó intrigado Shouri luego de haber oído la carta.

-**Supongo que Su Excelencia, Von Bielefeld ha desarrollado muy bien algunas habilidades. Me dejó sorprendido su facultad para leer nuestros pensamientos, supongo que somos algo predecibles. Esperaré entonces que la semana pase Von Voltaire, no molestaré. Pero me gustaría que aclarara algunos puntos.** –Se sentó con el papel aún en su poder.

**-No tengo ninguna objeción con eso.**

**-¡Qué¡ Murata como puedes estar tan tranquilo. Arrg, ¿Por qué evitaría que viniéramos? ¡Y porqué Greta está allá¡**

**-Shibuya, sus razones válidas tendrán, confías en tus hombres ¿verdad?**

**-¿Ehh?**

**-Su Majestad tome asiento, le dará un infarto. Su presión sanguínea debe estar alta.**

El peliplateado corrió a sostener al Maou y guiarlo a un sillón para que descansara pero este se negó.

**-Si se sienta y deja de gritar lo haré como lo prometí. No se comporte como un mocoso impulsivo.**

**-Ohh, eso me suena tan familiar** –mencionó Gunter con una sonrisa. A cambio recibió una mala mirada por parte de Gwendal. Este se aclaró la garganta y comenzó el relato.

-**Fue hace tres meses aproximadamente. La jornada del día estuvo bastante relajada. Konrad no tuvo muchas complicaciones estuvo en la frontera vigilando a los hombres ante una alarma del pueblo vecino asaltado por criminales, según recuerdo. Como no se encontró nada sólo dejó alertados a los soldados si llegado el caso se presentaba algún indicio avisarán inmediatamente al castillo, y regresó. Wólfram le dijo a Greta que le enseñaría a montar a caballo cuando lo deseara siempre y cuando acatara sus indicaciones, ella corrió alegre por el jardín mientras él, Gunter y yo compartíamos un té en una tarde despejada como hacía mucho tiempo no se presentaba. En un momento de tanta calma se me hizo extraña pero no mencioné nada, pensé tal vez que el exceso de problemas me estaba haciendo falta. La noche cayó, Wólfram y Greta se fueron a la habitación de Konrad, era hora de dormir. Gunter…umm, no recuerdo** – el aludido respondió- **oh, yo me encontraba con Anissina, charlábamos de unos libros en la biblioteca. Al fin y al cabo, no había mucho que hacer y era preferible mantenerla ocupada para que no creara algo grotesco ¿verdad Gwendal?**

-**Si claro, como sea. Konrad y yo permanecimos en este estudio. Conversábamos del ataque al pueblo y lo extraño que resultaba. Sin embargo, jamás espere…-**llevó su mano a su cabeza en señal de molestia.

.

.

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Gwendal, tal vez sólo estamos exagerando. Sin pruebas no podemos estar seguros que vayan atacar al reino. Es una locura, protegidos por Shinou, es suicidio y ellos lo saben._

_-Lo sé, Konrad. Pero estoy inquieto. Sabemos que la calma es un mal presagio, además con la ausencia de Yuuri, puede ser que alguno intente hacer algo que parece imposible._

_-Entiendo…-se detuvo. Un golpe de rocas rompiéndose siendo perforadas se escuchó, ambos corrieron hacia la ventana y entonces lo vieron, un ejército al otro lado de la muralla preparados para atacar, luego una luz intensa seguida de una onda de choque los mandó a volar haciendo añicos el gran ventanal. Se levantaron algo aturdidos intentando enfocar la vista. Konrad buscó a su hermano que no se hallaba muy lejos._

_-¡Qué fue eso¡-escuchó el grito del mayor._

_Un objeto atravesó el marco de la ventana y se estrelló contra suelo. Lo vieron, un pequeño artefacto que se abrió revelando un núcleo rojizo. Gwendal tomó el brazo del otro y huyeron. El ente detonó. La habitación ardió en llamas y el humo salió a relucir por el pasillo cuando las puertas se hicieron astillas._

_El cuerpo de Gwendal quedó tirado en mitad del corredor y Konrad trató de alcanzarlo. Le costaba trabajo, sintió resbalar algo líquido por su cabeza, probablemente una herida y su pierna derecha estaba adolorida pero no inutilizada, podía moverse. Observó al mazoku a metros de él. Estaba consciente pero tenía una herida evidente en un costado, vio como la sangre rojiza se abría pasa hacía el exterior manchándolo todo. Lo ayudó a moverse, y escuchó un gemido al cambiarlo de posición. Sin embargo, por el momento sólo podía presionar el lugar afectado para evitar la hemorragia, era lo único útil que estaba en sus manos. Gwendal se removió e intentó incorporarse._

_-Quédate quieto o morirás desangrado- gritó. Miró a todos lados. No podía verles los rostros, pero lo supo. Venían a matarlos._

_._

_._

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los que escuchaban estaban impactados con el relato. Yuuri nunca creyó posible que alguien se atreviera a atacar el castillo siendo una fortaleza de mazokus con majutsu a su disposición.

-**Von Voltaire que sucedió luego**-preguntó el gran sabio contrariado. Aquello nunca había sucedido mientras Shinou reinó. Claro, Yuuri no estaba, era el momento perfecto, sin la fuerza del rey sus súbditos estaban desprotegidos. Una estrategia sucia desde luego pero eficaz para un ejército desprovisto de maryoku.

-**Es confuso, aún ahora. A pesar de escuchar todo, solo estoy seguro de algo. Konrad me dejó, blandió su espada y peleó. Sabía que eran demasiados por las pisadas en las baldosas. Pensé que si moría allí, no podría cumplir mi papel como hermano mayor y como guardián. Así que a pesar del dolor, lo decidí en ese instante de tensión, sin importar nada más.**

.

.

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Oía las espadas chocar, el grito de guerra del enemigo, el fuego carcomiendo todo a su paso, su propia respiración agitada por el dolor y la respiración del castaño a pocos pasos de él que luchaba por protegerlo. Pero ambos sabían que no iban a sobrevivir si continuaban así. Entonces recordó algo por los actuales acontecimientos había olvidado: Wólfram. Sintió miedo. Donde estaría y como estaría, se agitó más._

_-¡Konrad¡ ¡Wólfram…¡ ¡Debemos…¡-un espasmo le obligó a toser. Miró su palma cubierta de sangre. El otro entendió el mensaje. Tenían que buscar al menor y a la pequeña Greta. Gwendal se incorporó con la mirada encendida. Acabaría con esos malditos, reunió toda su fuerza y golpeó el suelo._

_-¡Conrad!_

_Pedazos de tierra y rocas se elevaron de la superficie y volaron en todas las direcciones, enterrándose en la carne de los atacantes y llevándolos por el impulso a impactarse con las paredes. Aprovecharon el momento. Recorrieron la distancia que los separaban del mazoku que buscaban. Mientras lo hacían pudieron apreciar lo que el enemigo hambriento de ira y muerte había hecho movido por su rencor o ambición. Cuerpos de camaradas tirados por diversas partes, desangrados por el corte de la espada; los pocos que seguían con vida luchaban aunque fuera una acción inútil. Gran parte del castillo estaba consumido por el poder destructivo de las llamas._

_Entonces lo vieron, un hombre de gran tamaño con armadura, su hombro y brazo derecho quemados dejando ver los músculos lastimados y apenas unos pedazos de lo que eran su piel. Enceguecido por la entretención que sostenía en su brazo sano, con una sonrisa satisfecha y mirada embelesada. La ira creció en los dos hermanos al percatarse que el juguete del sujeto era el cuerpo del mazoku de fuego el cual por el cuello._

_._

_._

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-En aquel momento, no pude pensar. Lo vimos como su cuerpo colgaba sin vida. Pensamos que estaba muerto. Wólfram no mostraba indicios de lucha, lo más probable era que cuello había sido roto, esa fue la deducción inmediata. Sé que Konrad pensó lo mismo. Olvidé el dolor que me embargaba, que estaba casi muriéndome, que nos estaban atacando y masacrando, sólo quería arrebatarle el cuerpo de mi hermano de ese asqueroso hombre y matarlo de la forma más dolorosa por atreverse a tocarlo, a lastimarlo.-**la expresión de Gwendal cambió por completo. Yuuri no pudo descifrar que sentimiento experimentaba el mazoku. Pero al oír esa declaración sintió rabia, una irracional, porque se culpaba al no haber estado allí. El relato no continuo. El pelinegro tenía la mirada perdida. Gunter sabía que no iba a seguir. También sintió una furia pasajera pero la alejó. Se habían jurado superarla para no enloquecer y desquitarse injustamente contra los humanos inocentes y aliados.

-**Bueno Heika, Shouri-sama, Su Santidad, es hora de descansar. Creo que no han saludado los demás y considero que merecen su atención. Tal vez luego Gwendal aclaré más dudas.**-el peliplateado sonrió.

**-Oh, es cierto, Von Christ. Shibuya, Onni-san. Hay que saludar, nos quedan unos días antes de encontrarnos con Von Bielefeld.**

Shouri acompaño al Gran sabio sin decir palabra. Sin embargo, Yuuri no se movió. Su vista quedó fija en el mazoku sentado detrás del escritorio.

**-¿Shibuya?**

**-Él está vivo ¿Verdad?**

La pregunta dejó desconcertados a todos. Gwendal observó al Maou desde su ubicación.

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿La carta es autentica y él sigue vivo?**

**-Por qué la inventaría.**

-**Sólo es…-**el soukoku tenía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba nervioso.

**-No te preocupes. Wólfram está bien y Konrad lo acompaña como su guardia personal. Descanse Heika.**

**-Si**

Dejó que Gunter lo tomara del brazo y se lo llevara tranquilamente.

La frase de Gwendal se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, torturándolo sin piedad: _"Lo vimos como su cuerpo colgaba sin vida. Pensamos que estaba muerto"_

.

.

.

.

Un rubio sentado en la silla en lo alto del trono, descansaba su mentón en su brazo derecho. Escuchaba las palabras de un mazoku a unos metros de él, que luego de hacer la acostumbrada reverencia había iniciado su discurso hacia aproximadamente 15 minutos. Lucía aburrido pero su verdadero malestar era el cansancio, llevaba haciendo lo mismo varias horas después del medio día y su genio había empeorado. Sin embargo, aunque ya comenzaba a odiar al pobre hombre frente a él, no olvidaba el importante hecho que lo traía al palacio. Se dio ánimos internos, faltaba poco y terminaría su agenda. Le pediría a Konrad, que parado a su lado no lo había abandonado en toda la tarde, que salieran a pasear por los jardines para tomar aire fresco. Lo necesitaba. La voz cesó y todo quedó en silencio. Wólfram meditó el mensaje, tenía que decidir respecto al asunto. Aunque ya tenía claro que hacer con seguridad y seriedad, ya practicada de tantas veces en lo mismo. Le respondió.

-**Esta claro que ese pueblo ha sufrido daños por los mismos hombres que estamos buscando. Sus pruebas y datos han sido válidos. Se lo agradezco.** –El hombre dio una afirmación con su cabeza-**Sin embargo, si quiere que la familia Von Bielefeld brinde su ayuda, deberá primero mandar a hombres a verificar el estado. No lo tome a mal, pero muchos han llegado con situaciones similares y no podemos atenderlos a todos a la vez. No dispones de tantos hombres. Hoy mismo enviare para evaluar la situación, si es muy grabe no dudaré, si resisten unos días mandaré algunas provisiones y herramientas con usted.**

Konrad sonrió, lo había visto algo decaído por el exceso de trabajo pero esa pequeña relatoría verificaba su aún despierta mente.

-**Se lo agradezco, Su Excelencia. Confío que pueda brindarnos su generosa ayuda. Comprendo en la situación en la que se encuentra, no se preocupe.**

El hombre hizo una reverencia y dio la espalda para caminar seguro hacía la puerta.

-**Nicolas…-**llamó el ojiverde al mazoku a unos metros del trono.

**-Si, Su Excelencia.**

**-Ya sabes que hacer.**

**-A la orden, Su Excelencia.**

El rubio suspiró. La faena del día había terminado.

-**Supongo que quieres respirar aire fresco-**Wólfram le sonrió al castaño.

.

.

.

**+-****-Anexo-+**

**.**

**.**

Pintaba con algo de ímpetu sobre el lienzo que recibía sus fuertes pinceladas llenas de ira y dolor. Frustrado era el mejor estado para describir su caos interior. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Comportándose como un mocoso por el idiota del Maou. Que bajo había caído por un humano. Atrás quedaron sus enseñanzas de antaño sobre los humanos y sus odiosos hábitos; se lo habían mostrado. El vaivén de la indecisión marcada en sus corazones, el absurdo juego de emociones que experimentaban y la crueldad de sus más profundos deseos. Suspiró cansado por la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos y se reprendió por exagerar su atención a su prometido. Se percató que pronto sería el quien rompería el compromiso, no sólo por las situaciones tediosas que ocurrían casi a diario sino porque no estaba ayudando para nada a su rey con sus arrebatos inútiles.

-**No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Wólfram.**

Dejó caer el pincel al verse sorprendido en sus pensamientos. Buscó el origen de la voz y cerca suyo se hallaba recostado un hombre ojiazul de cabellos dorados como los propios.

**-Shinou…Heika**

-**Konnichiwa-**sonrió amistosamente a un perturbado chico detrás del lienzo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Umm, observo el atardecer y como cierta personita se lamenta. Aunque no lo creas, tu aura miserable se expande por el lugar. Así no podrás plasmar algo interesante en esa obra.**

**-¿Y? -**bufó molesto ante el comentario.

**-Como que ¿Y? eso debería decirte yo a ti.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Piensas que alejando de él escaparás de lo que sientes. Tu labor no sólo es como soldado, es como prometido. Tú le das equilibrio al Maou.**

**-¿De verdad?-**sonrió con autosuficiencia.-**Pues para la mayoría, soy el causante de los problemas del rey.**

-**Ohh, y tú les harás caso. **

**-¡Claro¡ Porque también lo creo. Fue un error que nos comprometiéramos. El no lo acepta.**

**-¿Te vas a rendir?**

**-¡Ya estoy cansado¡ ¡No entiendes¡-** sacudió sus brazos con violencia y mandó a volar la paleta con los óleos. Esta cayó y se deslizó por el piso llenándolo de colores entremezclados.

El sonido de la puerta azotada se escuchó por la habitación. Shinou observó por un instante el desorden y regresó su vista hacia la ventana.

**-Umm…estas perdiendo algo valioso Yuuri ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**.**

**.**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Listo, he terminado de pasar, uff, este capitulo quedó bastante amplio casi no termino. Debo confesar que salió demasiado extenso y lo dividí en dos aumentando así el número de capítulos que en un principio tenía planeado, no importa desde que lo disfruten.

Les comento que tengo planeado un one-shot, no diría que es un two-shot, jaja en fin, tengo la primera parte escrita, lo pondré en una semana lo mas seguro. No siendo más, el adelanto:

El próximo capitulo se titula, Recuperación: _el lado oscuro de Wólfram. Aquel que ni siquiera conocían sus hermanos. Una lenta recuperación por parte del mazoku herido y una traumada Greta. Un amplio abanico de posibilidades de acción para Gwendal y Konrad que están desubicados ¿Qué hacer?_


	6. Recuperación

**-CONFLICTOS-**

**Capítulo 06. Recuperación**

**.**

**.**

Lo he logrado, el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento es toda mi corta carrera de escritora de fics, jeje, me disculpo y me avergüenzo por haber demorado tanto, lo he estado pasando desde hace meses pero me gano la pereza. Además, el escribir la parte de la recuperación de Wólfram fue lo más duro, temí caer en el OOC, espero que no haya sido así, pues tratar el lado de un maniático es complicado. Las cosas van avanzando, esta es una recopilación de los hechos más importantes del pasado y de la actualidad de esta historia, vayan armando sus conjeturas e hipótesis, pronto descubriré algo de ese humano que los atacó así que estén pendientes. No siendo más, los agradecimientos:

**Zafira: **creo que te hice esperar demasiado nuevamente, supongo que este capítulo largo es una compensación. Disfrútalo.

**Juli: **A ti también te hice esperar demasiado, lo lamento. Wolf seguirá con su decidida personalidad por mucho más, y lo del encuentro pues ya casi sucede, espero que sea pronto si no se me ocurren más cosas…jeje.

**Mikoto-sama: **supongo que este será igual de confundido, tomate tu tiempo para analizarlo parte por parte, porque luego ya no habrán más flashback y la historia empezará en el presente…y si, Yuuri tendrá que sufrir más, jojo para que pueda ser mejorar rey…

**Neon-san:** aquí te traigo la nueva actualización, como ves nuevamente me he demorado, tenme paciencia, espero que sigas igual de sintonizada como siempre. Disfrútalo.

**Ciel-l-byakuya: **Gracias por el comentario, te lo agradezco. Si el lado oscuro de Wolf me intriga a mí también, aquí lo plasmo lo más fiel al personaje, trato de no salirme de la personalidad pero no se puede hacer mucho cuando la serie es tan pobre con la forma de ser de ese rubio lindo. Al igual que tú, también adoro las historias con wólfram como personaje principal, por eso trato de hacerlas siempre así. No siendo más, que disfrutes este capítulo.

**Kotori-chan88: **jeje, te entiendo, los exámenes absorben mucho, te invito a que leas la historia más adelante con más detenimiento, veras que le coges el tiro rápido…ahh y lo de la corrección gracias, sucede que mi computador tiene la manía de ponerla y nunca logro quitarse, así que discúlpame por eso.

**Kikimaru: **pues ya lo veras, Yuuri pondrá manos a la obra, aunque en este no es, pero en el siguiente lo voy a mostrar completamente. Y si, lo de su relación es problemática, la serie no da mucho y poner de un día para otro algo más comprometedor no me parece, creo que requiere tiempo, pero se darán avances. Lo de los anexos, son pedazos centrados en la relación de ellos dos, antes que ocurriera la emboscada a los mazokus y que iniciara como tal la trama que pienso narrar, y serán importantes estos pedazos de historia para mostrar la identidad del enemigo y la razón por la cual inicio todo, así que préstale mucha atención.

**Akenhod: **Si muchas preguntas surgen, te aseguro que las iré revelando, algunas de una sola vez, otras superficialmente todo depende de si ese me ayuda a mantener el suspenso, jojo. Aquí tienes el lado oscuro de wólfram aunque creo que me salió algo dramático. Disfruta el capitulo.

**Seli: **gracias por el elogio, y me gusta que la historia te haya encantado. Si la relación de los hermanos es muy linda y en la serie lo ponen muy superficial, así que he decidido ir mas allá creo que a veces rozando el yaoi pero no habrá nada en realidad solo Yuuram. Lamento actualizar tan tarde, siempre acostumbro a ser un poco demorada, claro que esta vez me pase mucho. Disfruta el capitulo.

**Marik: **Que bien, agradezco el tiempo que tomaste para dejarme el comentario, me gusta saber que el fic si agrada a los lectores, es lo importante. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo como los demás.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_Corría cargando el cuerpo del menor con el mayor ciudado posible, apenas si respiraba; su prioridad era llegar al palacio de Shinou donde protegidos por una barrera podían refugiarse allí mientras todo pasaba. Echó una ojeada a su lado, más atrás venía siguiéndolo el mazoku pelinegro visiblemente cansado por el esfuerzo. Notó como la herida aún continuaba sangrando y dejaba rastros en el suelo tiñéndolo de rojo escarlata. Ahora no sólo estaba presenciando como el rubio agonizaba a medida que se asfixiaba con sus propios fluidos, sino también como el otro se desangraba a cada paso que daba hacia el único sitio en donde sobrevivir; el miedo invadió todo su ser, el no se encontraba en tan malas condiciones por el contrario debía agradecer que sólo fueron heridas sin importancia. Estaban cerca, el edificio crecía a medida que continuaban por el camino que muchas veces atrás recorrieron. Se preguntó porque las ironías de la vida parecía reírse de ellos, antes firmes fortalezas impenetrables que se dieron el lujo de atacar a los humanos asesinándolos y dejando a su paso destrucción, ahora las víctimas del fruto de miles de años de rivalidad causada por sus antepasados. Después de todo, cada cual recoge lo que siembra y he allí el dilema de todo el meollo, personas inocentes estaban cayendo, Wólfram, Greta, las chicas del templo y las del castillo, los nuevos soldados de la academia…todos ellos hacían parte del engranaje de lo que componía y significaba Shin Makoku pero que jamás habían planeado o pensado matar humanos, nunca estuvieron en la guerra de hace 20 años, tan sólo fueron espectadores en esa época indirectamente relacionados por los lazos que compartían con aquellos que sí estuvieron involucrados como él: El León de Rutterberg._

_Por primera vez en muchos años sintió ganas de llorar, de tristeza, de rabia, de impotencia; su corazón se partió en pedazos al ver cómo aquella preciosidad de hermano estaba muriendo en sus brazos con las costillas rotas a penas haciendo el esfuerzo de tomar el oxígeno que no llegaba a difundirse por su cuerpo por la culpa de la sangre que llenaba sus órganos respiratorios, y con una mano destrozada por la cual se escapaba más vida de su débil ser. Pensó con amargura, en lo celoso y cuidadoso que era hace muchísimos años con aquellas personas que intentaban acercarse a él, demasiado sobreprotector le había dicho su madre y no lo negaba, al igual que para Gwendal, Wólfram representaba la persona más importante con la cual compartía un vínculo único y a la vez indescifrable que lo ataba a los sentimientos más profundos de su propia personalidad, sólo Yuuri llegaba a provocarle lo mismo, y tiempo atrás, Sussana Julia. Entonces, ¿Qué iba a pasar si moría antes de llegar a recibir atención médica? Ni siquiera lo dudó, pasaría el resto de su vida buscando a aquel sujeto que probablemente seguía con vida para matarlo y evitar que su estúpida rebelión siguiera causando estragos que obviamente involucrarían al Maou, al otro chico que tanto quería._

_Pararon cuando la imponente entrada estaba frente a ellos, observaron cuidadosamente algún movimiento extraño pero todo parecía estar abandonado, así que se internaron en la oscuridad que lo invadía todo, a penas si un haz de luz se filtraba por la zona, con un silencio total, sólo se escuchaban sus propios pasos y las agitadas respiraciones; siguieron el camino acostumbrado para ir al encuentro de Ulrike, al fin y al cabo, no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes habrían escapado a salvo. Un ruido los alertó de peligro y de la cercanía de individuos, a penas sosteniéndose el pelinegro cubrió al castaño desenvainando su espada, lamentablemente sus sentidos no eran los mejores y menos en aquella falta de visibilidad. Perfectamente oyeron varias pisadas y pronto se dieron cuenta que eran frenados por una barrera, distinguieron unas siluetas que se abalanzaron sin dudarlo contra ellos. Las espadas chocaron. Pronto Gwendal reconoció a una chica de cabellos largos sosteniendo el arma con fiereza digna de una guerrera del templo mientras otras dos esperaban su turno._

_-Soy…yo…Von Voltaire…-de un empujón alejó a la joven y lanzó la espada en señal de rendición. El sonido resonó en la pequeña instancia. Las sacerdotisas cesaron el ataque detallando al individuo que se entregaba a ellas sin objeción, y entonces lo notaron. Las ropas sucias, la cabellera negra suelta y la gran herida que se asomaba en su costado, sin lugar a dudas era Su Excelencia Von Voltaire; detrás de él se encontraba Sir Weller algo agitado y entre sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Su Excelencia Von Bielefeld._

_-Oh, Su Excelencia, discúlpenos.-las mujeres corrieron a ayudar a los recién llegados-debe entender que era necesario verificar sus identidades por los ataques al castillo de los enemigos, además no estamos muy seguras aquí sin la certeza que la barrera nos mantendrá aislados y protegidos.-la chica líder de cabellos largos rubios recogidos en dos pequeñas coletas surgió entre las demás y observó a los hombres. Ante la clara señal, las jóvenes se movieron con rapidez para ayudar al mazoku herido y escoltarlos hacia el interior del refugio temporal. La caminata resultó silenciosa, las chicas habían formado un círculo donde la guía encabezaba al grupo y los 3 hermanos iban protegidos en el centro, ninguna preguntó algo aunque parecían visiblemente preocupadas por el chico rubio, el cual inhalaba ruidosamente y exhala seguido de algo parecido a una tos; un ejercicio bastante agotador para ya el cuerpo del soldado. Por su parte Gwendal seguía influenciado en parte por la retorcida ira que de pronto recorrió sus venas cuando estuvo frente a aquél hombre, y estaba seguro de si su condición no hubiera sido paupérrima no habría dudado en quedarse para eliminar en definitiva al sujeto en cuestión por su atroz emboscada._

_-Me adelantaré para avisarle a Gisela el estado de Su excelencia Wólfram-la joven salió de la procesión, adelantó su paso hasta conseguir la autorización visual de la líder, y desapareció en la oscuridad del corredor a marcha apresurada._

_-Carol acompáñala. Vayan preparando el lugar donde va a estar y los instrumentos necesarios. Cualquier segundo perdido puede significar su muerte. –la rubia fue clara en la orden. La aludida corrió por el mismo sendero que la anterior y también desapareció de vista._

_._

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hacía unos minutos su clase de manejo de espada había culminado por lo tanto tomaba un pequeño y merecido descanso en las escalinatas que daban a un amplio y pulcro jardín lleno de flores. Su vista se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo diáfano y azul, imperturbable que se mostraba ante sus ojos cafés, parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos, tanto que no notó cuando el hombre que la cuidaba y la acompañaba a todos lados como un fiel guardián se encontraba detrás esperando el momento adecuado para sacarla de su ensoñación.

-**Greta-sama** –se escuchó suave pero firme. Aquel valet rondaba los 40 años, ojos dulces de color azul con cabellos rubios aunque bañados por algunas canas que amenazaban con revelar su verdadera edad, lucía un traje formal típico de los sirvientes del castillo de los Bielefeld –**lamento dañar su meditación, pero es hora de sus clases de historia. **La pequeña se desconcertó por unos momentos y le luego le sonrió gentilmente a su amigo, así solía llamarle al lazo que compartían después de todo la mayor parte del día permanecía con él. Se permitió un pequeño capricho de rebeldía, ya que de verdad, hoy no se sentía muy animada.

-**Sabes, creo que no asistiré a la clase, deseo pasar un rato con otou-sama** – lo miró con aquellos ojitos adorables que en más de una ocasión le habían concedido grandes recompensas, ya fuera con Gunter, Yuuri, Konrad, Gwendal e incluso con su valet que realmente era un sujeto serio. Una pequeña gota apareció en la cabeza del mayor al verse atacado por esa arma tan poderosa de la princesita, se aclaró la garganta intentando mantener el razonamiento normal de su hilo de ideas y para romper el encanto de aquella escena. Suspiró y posteriormente le dio a entender a la chica que ésta vez no cedería a la petición.

-**Lo siento, señorita Greta, Wólfram-sama, me ha pedido muy encarecidamente que no deje de cumplir con su horario normal. Entiendo que esté preocupada por Su excelencia, por esa misma razón dejaré que la sesión no dure demasiado, así podrá reunirse con el señor más temprano, sólo eso está en mis manos ¿De acuerdo?**

-**Ahh…pensé que ya no podías resistirte a esa mirada, supongo que mi padre te ha dado instrucciones de cómo combatirla…-**ante el comentario el hombre sonrió espontáneamente unos segundos. Resignada decidió hacer lo que su honorable valet le decía, al fin y al cabo su deber era aprender el conocimiento de la familia noble de su padre adoptivo, la cual le estaban proporcionando en su formación, más adelante, tal vez, podría ayudar en algo. Por ahora, debía tomar aquella clase. Recordaba cuanto odiaba Yuuri las que Gunter le daba, eran bastante aburridas por decir poco, sin embargo, los acontecimientos del pasado de Shin Makoku siempre le llamaron una especial atención, aunque al Maou era definitivo que no.

Tomó con gusto la mano amable que el hombre le ofrecía y marchó con él hacia el salón donde la biblioteca era inmensa, grandes estantes repletos de libros en la espera de ser leídos.

**-¿Dónde está mi padre?**

**-En la sala principal del mandatario ofreciendo audiencias a invitados que necesitan charlas con él unos cuantos asuntos.**

**-¿Terminará igual de cansado que ayer? Apenas si hablamos algo durante la cena. Luego durmió profundamente.**

**-Probablemente suceda lo mismo hoy, el señor tiene una agenda atrasada. Ayer terminó algo tarde, realizó su paseo acostumbrado con Sir Weller y tomó la cena con usted señorita.**

**-Pobre Wólfram, esta mañana se levantó temprano. Quiero tener un día completo con él, sin molestias de diplomacia.**

**-Han pasado unos días desde que llegó a estos territorios, lo más seguro es que finalizando la semana estará más libre.**

**-Ya estamos terminando semana, Gerard. En 2 días como máximo Yuuri vendrá a estas tierras. ¡Quiero que los dos puedan estar con Greta!-**saltó animada mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

**-No se preocupe Greta-sama, el sacará el tiempo, se lo puedo asegurar.**

**-Es Greta…tanta formalidad me hace sentir extraña.**

Por primera vez en el día, el valet mostraba una cálida sonrisa al a pequeña que lo acompañaba -Hai, hai, Greta.

**-¿Sabes? Estoy un poco enojada con Wólfram. No tomó el almuerzo conmigo. Además, porqué no permitió que Yuuri viniera aquí desde que llegó a este mundo. ¿Por qué tengo que esperar tanto? El tiene derecho a visitar estas tierras cuando quiera, es el Maou.**

**-Greta, entiende. El sistema de poder de esta familia incluyendo las otras reconocen el poder supremo de Shinou-Heika, después de este las 10 familias son el siguiente eslabón en la línea, pues sus decisiones son las que rigen a los mazokus, incluso pueden elegir a la persona que será el Maou, pero deben respetar las decisiones del regente que postulen y coronen. En un momento como este, la seguridad de todo Shin Makoku y los aliados depende de la toma de decisiones rápidas y acertadas, además de la cooperación de todos para que el sistema funcione. Tengo entendido que Yuuri-heika ha estado ausente y su deseo de venir es por el hecho de que quiere explicaciones, cosa que no obtendrá ya que Wólfram-sama quiere evitar inconvenientes con el Maou y que este intente alguna cosa impulsiva.**

**-Con más razón para que los dos discutan los asuntos concernientes a esta absurda guerra.**

-**Wólfram ha estado manteniendo el papeleo y la diplomacia de estas tierras mientras Lord Von Bielefeld se recupera de su salud y puede volver a ocupar su cargo. También trata de organizar las cosas para que Yuuri-heika puede enfrentar mejor la situación, pero se requiere tiempo y es por eso, que le prohibió venir con anterioridad.**

El valet detuvo su paso y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la chica.

-**Yuuri-heika debe conocer la situación y volver a tomar sus responsabilidades de su reino. El tiempo que Wólfram-sama le ha dado es el adecuado. Cuando llegue estará con la cabeza fría y podrá razonar mejor.**

**-¿Cabeza fría? Yuuri no haría algo impulsivo que pueda dañar a alguien**

**-Lo conoce mejor que yo ¿verdad? Según lo que me han comentado, siempre busca lo mejor para todos pero la mayoría de sus planes no son pensados y sus medios para alcanzar ese ideal son descuidados y ponen en peligro a su gente. No dudo que tenga un corazón amable y bondadoso, pero recuerda esto, lo has vivido ¿Cómo empezó esta guerra? Cualquier desliz no calculado puede tener un efecto dominó. Pensar las estrategias, calcular los efectos y procurar la mayor calma es lo ideal, esas mismas características fueron tenidas en cuenta para elegir a Wólfram-sama como sustituto de la autoridad del Maou durante la ausencia de su majestad.**

-**Yo lo sé. Wólfram le da un toque más maduro a Yuuri. El sabe que hacer cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Ne, ¿Por qué Wólfram rechazó el heredar el título de gobernante y líder de la familia Bielefeld y sus terrenos? El sería perfecto. Waltorana-sama estaba muy dichoso de llamarlo su legítimo sucesor.**

Gerard abrió los ojos sorprendidos por la pregunta. No esperaba que ella lo supiera siendo que muy pocos conocían la decisión de su excelencia, Lord Von Bielefeld. Sin embargo, nadie sabía con exactitud las razones de su rechazo.

**-No lo sé, no las manifestó. Ahora, por favor procure no mencionarlo más, o al menos, no enfrente de personas inadecuadas.**

La información no debía ser divulgada, aunque sospechaba que la mayoría de los sirvientes y soldados tenían conocimiento de tal nombramiento. Un gesto parecido a una risita se posó en su expresión, Lord Von Bielefeld quería romper aquel compromiso que ataba a su sobrino al Maou, y ya había dado el primer paso al asignarle ese cargo y título, ya que ello significaba que debía abandonar la guardia personal de Yuuri-Heika y vivir en su tierra. La separación, nada mejor para destruir el roído lazo que sostenía el compromiso y empeorar el conflicto entre aquellos dos. Continuaron el trayecto hacia la biblioteca, Greta parecía menos preocupada que antes y su enojo hacia Su excelencia al parecer había desaparecido. Realmente no dejaba de asombrarle la facilidad con la que la princesita asimilaba las cosas y entendía los enredos de los adultos.

-**Yuuri tendrá un infarto si sabe que he aprendido a manejar la espada siendo tan joven** –rió corriendo por el pasillo y rondando con alegres pasos alrededor del valet.

**-Supongo que por eso mismo le contará, es usted un poco malvada Greta-sama**

**-jeje, es Greta…Gerard.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La habitación estaba casi vacía, contaba con una mesita y una cama, la pequeña ventana que permitía el paso de los rayos del sol aunque no apaciguaba la parcial oscuridad del lugar y menos la humedad reinante luego de días de tormenta. Aunque sonara miserable, la instancia conservaba una excelente limpieza y estaba dotada con los implementos para atender las necesidades de su ocupante. Recostado en su lecho dormía desde hacía una semana el rubio recuperando las energías perdidas y su cuerpo lastimado que luego de incontables curaciones Gisela había logrado poner en funcionamiento a penas en poco tiempo disminuyendo el riesgo de muerte del mazoku. Ahora el siguiente paso y tal vez el más difícil era la recuperación, no tanto física, sino psicológica. Sus hermanos lo conocían lo suficiente como para hacerse a la idea de tener que lidiar con la peligrosa personalidad del menos luego de la tremenda humillación. Eso, y el daño ocasionado a la pequeña Greta que no había conciliado el sueño, despertando gritando cada noche por las pesadillas sobre aquel hombre.

Aunque reinaba la aparente calma sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la situación empeorara si es que eso no era lo peor. ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso a dar? Tan sólo habían estado evitando hacer movimientos que fueran excesivamente visibles para el enemigo vigilante y así evitar una confrontación directa; se escondían como cobardes pero no podían hacer nada, no con la cantidad de personal herido, tendrían que sentarse cruzados de brazos mientras se atendían a los lastimados y se erguía un lugar provisional donde permanecer. Ya pensarían en algo, habían dicho hacia unos días atrás luego de dejar el templo de Shinou, pero ninguno se atrevía a efectuar alguna sugerencia. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, Gwendal lidiando con los problemas de los desplazados y hambrientos, Gunter intentando apaciguar a una desorientada Ulrike que no escuchaba la voz de su majestad, Yozak y los demás soldados manteniendo la guardia alertas a cualquier peligro; y Korad lidiando entre ayudar a su hermano menor y colaborar con su camarada medio humano. Por otro lado, Anissina atendía a Greta y las labores caseras de alimentación junto con doria, Sangria y Lasagna.

-Has despertado, estoy aliviada…-sonrió radicalmente dejando a un lado el paño húmedo en el recipiente lleno de agua colocado al lado de la cama.-Estamos muy preocupados ¿Te sientes mejor?-La médica contempló cuidadosamente la reacción del desubicado chico que paseaba sus ojos por la desconocida habitación. No hubo respuesta y no la habría en unas semanas cosa que no extrañaba a nadie, después de todo estaban seguros de la inminente explosión del carácter del descendiente de los Von Bielefeld.

**.**

**.O_o.**

_No sé lo que he soñado_

_en la noche pasada;_

_triste, muy triste, debió ser el sueño,_

_pues despierto la angustia me duraba (1)._

.**O_o.**

**.**

Un mes, el tiempo total desde que había despertado luego del ataque. Su ánimo no era el mejor y sus confundidos sentimientos lo atormentaban, eso y las pesadillas que lo asaltaban cada noche entre un mar de llamas de una gran habitación consumida por el caos, sombras retorciéndose en aquel infierno y él mismo encerrado en lo que su magia había creado, sin escapatoria. Agotado por la falta de sueño, sus evidentes ojeras, el punzante dolor de sus heridas y el amargor de lo único que llamaba odio, la fatiga lo mantenía la mayor parte de las horas sumido en un estupor y sueño superficial que no alcanzaba a darle un descanso suficiente que era lógico lo mataría, si continuaba en esa situación. No era algo desconocido que todo su problema radicaba en su cabeza, pues su cuerpo hacía todo lo posible por curarse y mantener su sistema, aún en las precarias condiciones que su mente rota lo permitía, esa era su barrera, el que debía superar, uno que no rompería porque simplemente cualquier idea de levantarse en una fe renovada como sus más allegados, no significaban una verdadera motivación.

-Que aptitud tan inútil. Te dejas morir, Wólfram. Deja tu posición de víctima y has algo contigo mismo.-Gwendal lo miró recostado en la cama en total desorden, enrollado en sí mismo con las sábanas cubriéndolo por completo. –No mantendré esto y lo sabes, si no muestras una mejora, me obligarás a tomar medidas más fuertes y no te van a gustar ¿Me escuchas?

Eso fue lo último que escuchó uno de los tantos días que habían pasado. Porque no entendían que no deseaba pronunciar palabra, no quería saber que pasaba a su alrededor, no soportaba las constantes visitas de los otros y odiaba las conversaciones (monólogos…más exactamente) de sus hermanos sobre su bienestar. Su falta de interés era clara para su desequilibrada mente y el único deseo que permanecía latente era matar, si, asesinar al hombre que irrumpió en su cuarto aquella noche, sólo eso y entonces no importaría su futuro y su mundo.

-¿Te vengarás de ese hombre? –pregunto en alguna ocasión suavemente la niña, que sentada en la cama muy cerca de él mantenía la vista centrada en la puerta y sus manos agarraban fuertemente las mantas sobre las que estaba acomodada. La pregunta flotó en el aire. El rubio se removió descubriendo parcialmente su rostro para buscar la figura de su hija.

-Si…

-No quiero que mueras por eso

-No lo haré

-No me convences con esa aptitud

-No entiendes que si no lo hago, el vendrá y nos hará lo mismo ¡Por qué no lo puedes comprender!-gritó con los ojos encendidos de rabia -¡Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe! ¡Acaso no lo recuerdas, maldita sea!

Ante tal exclamación, la pequeña se volteó con los ojos llorosos enfrentando la furia de su padre -¡Lo recuerdo cada minuto desde entonces, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, vuelve a mis pesadillas y en cualquier lugar a donde mis ojos se posan, lo veo! ¡Pero no quiero que me dejes como lo hicieron mis padres, eres un egoísta!-Bajó rápidamente de la cama sollozando y salió sin despedirse. El golpe seco de la madera resonó un momento, y luego nuevamente silencio. El ojiverde relajó su expresión sin despegar sus ojos del sitio donde había permanecido Greta. Su boca se torció en una mueca de frustración y sus dedos se enterraron en la blanda superficie.

-Maldición…

Así transcurrieron las horas, el día y la noche, que apenas observaba por la mugrienta ventana, un resquicio del mundo exterior que se filtraba en su apartada dimensión, podía oír el ruido proveniente de las personas de afuera cuan poderosos eran sus ecos en pro de la lucha, de los planes, de las charlas sobre la ausencia de ayuda de las familias, los susurros de desesperación, las noticias de otros ataques, la enloquecedora idea de estar siendo vigilados y la firme certeza que el enemigo estaba interceptando a los que marchaban o huían en busca de alguna oportunidad para sacar adelante lo que quedaba de Shin Makoku.

_Aislados_

Su cabeza procesaba cada nueva información, teoría o dato comunicado por Konrad, cada vez que le llevaba los alimentos, o acudía a buscar un poco de charla o descanso de los problemas.

_Nos está dejando morir, nos quita la esperanza…maldito humano_

-Olvídalo…-captó de nuevo una voz, ¿Cuánto había pasado? Esa voz, definida como la del castaño continuó -No quedará nada después de asesinarlo. Has lastimado a Greta con tus palabras hirientes ¿Qué diablos te está pasando? Reacciona, te escondes en esa fachada de mártir pero sólo eres un iluso que logrará nada ni siquiera aquello que has pensando, o me equivoco…

-…

-No seguiré persuadiendo a Gwendal para mantenerte aquí, es suficiente, pensé que reaccionarías pero me equivoqué.-el castaño estaba de pie observando minuciosamente los movimientos del menor.

-…

-Dejaré que él se encargue, después de todo debemos estar atentos cuando Yuuri-heika regrese.

-¡Cállate! –gritó volteándose hacia su hermano y levantándose de golpe para encararlo- No te atrevas a mencionar a ese humano aquí. Confiar en lo que él haría, que ingenuos, fue un error. Todo esto es su culpa, si tan sólo hubiéramos elegido a un mazoku esta estupidez no nos estaría sucediendo.

-Estás equivocado, Yuuri no…

-¡No lo menciones, lo odio por dejarnos a merced de los enemigos con sus vacías palabras de paz, nos quitó nuestro espíritu! Y Todavía lo defiendes, que más puedo esperar de un medio humano…-una cachetada recibió en su mejilla derecha que detuvo su hilo de ofensas. Se sorprendió por unos instantes ante la reacción del mayor, y entonces, enloqueció, su razonamiento se nubló, y cedió a los impulsos más bajos que susurraban a su oído.

-Yo…lo siento…Wólfram…

Todo el rencor acumulado por años bajo enseñanzas inútiles y banales rotas por el carisma de aquel humano de otro mundo, el ataque de aquella raza a su hogar y su vulnerabilidad, todo se mezcló y se hizo pedazos. Nada tenía un verdadero valor, porque ni el mismo sabía que debía creer o a quien.

_Alguien…ayúdeme…_

Konrad quedó fuera de lugar cuando fue empujado al tiempo que el menor tomaba su espada, cayó sentado y casi al instante la afila punta se dirigía contra sí mismo empuñada por alguien que había perdido la razón. Wólfram no dudó ante la guardia baja del otro y emprendió con el arma en mano, sin embargo, cuando creyó que alcanzaría su objetivo esta se hundió en el hombro de la pequeña figura que se había movido con rapidez al notar lo que sucedía. Hubo un gemido de dolor seguidamente de alguien que le arrancaba la espada de sus manos, la cual chocó contra el suelo evitando que siguiera penetrando la carne, no pudo moverse más. Gritos, ruidos bruscos cuando objetos caen y se rompen, finalmente silencio. La implacable ira y confusión del controlador de fuego había cesado en el momento que había sido inmovilizado por su hermano mayor. La repentina explosión incluso fue sorpresa para el pelinegro que no se esperaba tremendo arrebato que puso en peligro, no sólo al castaño sino a Greta que había entrado unos segundos antes para detener la discusión de ambos hombres. Sometiendo ahora al mazoku firmemente de los brazos y atrapando su cuerpo contra el de él, consiguió detenerlo. Detuvo su mirada en la cara del menor y luego ladeó su cabeza revisando el estado de los otros dos.

-¿Están bien los dos?

Konrad se acercó para detener la caída de la niña antes de que tocara el suelo, la herida producida el arma no era tan grave a considerar por la cantidad de sangre que manchaba el piso y la ropa que vestía.

-No es nada grave, estamos bien. La llevaré donde Gisela

-Bien –Asintió el otro

-¡No! ¡Greta! ¡Greta! ¡Yo…no! ¡No quise lastimarla! ¡Greta! –se removió violentamente entre los brazos que los sostenían gritando y gimiendo dolorosamente. La pequeña buscó la manera de soltarse y responder a la desesperada disculpa de su padre, sin embargo, el castaño la retuvo negando con la cabeza.

-Pero…Wólfram…el no…

-Ahora deberá cargar con esto, él debe intentar controlar sus emociones o se hundirá.

-¡No puedes decir eso, es tu hermano! ¡Déjame, Wólfram! –los gritos de la menor quedaron fuera del alcance de los oídos de los dos hombres cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Cálmate Wólfram

-Yo no quise…-lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y se deslizaron traicioneras por sus mejillas, pronto los sollozos fueron aumentando de volumen.

-Está bien –Gwendal lo liberó de su prisión y lo tomó entre sus brazos rodeándolo con ellos y resguardándolo protectoramente, aun cuando podía sentir como los espasmos y los temblores de ese cuerpo débil no habían parado. Lo acunó más fuerte transmitiéndolo el apoyo que en ese instante necesitaba, pues lo dejaría desahogarse, por fin había dado el paso que lo haría recapacitar. Y así sentando en la cama sosteniendo firmemente permitió que llorara todo lo que su alma rota necesitara.

.

**.O_o.**

_Dejé la luz a un lado, y en el borde_

_De la revuelta cama me senté,_

_Mudo, sombrío, la pupila inmóvil,_

_Clavada en la pared_

_¿Qué tiempo estuve así? (2)_

**.O_o.**

.

Estirado boca arriba por completo en toda la cama, mantenía la vista perdida en el techo sobre su cabeza. La variación respecto a su anterior estado era abismal pues ya le interesaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quizás demasiado, y eso lo estaba carcomiendo de preocupación. Había solucionado sus enredados y perturbados pensamientos, controlado la causa de sus sentimientos y coordinado sus acciones a sus palabras, se había disculpado con los implicados y la relación con su hija estaba en un nivel mayor de confianza, ella poco a poco se recuperaba y su sonrisa volvió a adornar su juvenil rostro. Sus propios hermanos estaban asombrados de su radical cambio desde aquel incidente, ese que lo atormentaba de vez en cuando y que la pequeña Greta le apartaba con una firme palabra

_Olvídalo _

Pero algo no dejaba de rondar su mente ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Seguir en su antiguo papel de soldado no era suficiente, al paso en que avanzaban las cosas terminaría en un conflicto interno. Muchos estaban inconformes con el actuar de su hermano Gwendal y otros criticaban la falta de decisión de los hijos de la exmaou. ¿Qué debía hacer…? Se repitió de nuevo la preguntan a sí mismo.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto

Se asustó ante la interrupción, alguien que conocía perfectamente estaba leyendo la mente e inmiscuyéndose en sus privadas divagaciones. Volteó sus ojos hacia la figura transparente que reposaba calmadamente en la silla al lado de la ventana. No le sorprendía ya ese tipo de comportamiento de alguien a quien todos los mazokus le guardaban tanto respeto. Gruño molesto haciéndole saber al rubio que esa acción no le gustaba para nada.

-No te molestes, Wólfram, ya deberías estar acostumbrado

-Acostumbrándome quieres decir, y no lo estoy, aunque sigo pensando que es una invasión de la privacidad. Estas leyendo mis pensamientos ¡Es molesto!

-Solo colaboro a que te decidas, llevas meditándolo por 3 semas, es aburrido… considérame como tu consciencia

-Recuerdo tener una, y no eres tú

-Dos no te caerían mal

-Shinou-heika, debería ir a tranquilizar a Ulrike, ya suficiente tiene con su silencio, en lugar de susurrarme ideas grotescas al oído

-Jojo, digamos que te planteó posibilidades

-¿Posibilidades? Te gusta burlarte de mí

-Así es

-Y no lo niegas –encerró sus ojos en una mueca de fingido enojo

-Sabes que es hora de tomar seriedad en el asunto. Ya has tomado tu decisión, y es la correcta

-La pregunta es, ¿la aceptaran? Mis hermanos, los soldados, el pueblo…

-Por supuesto, yo hablaré a tu favor, eres el más indicado para ocupar el puesto de Yuuri en su ausencia y solucionar esto

-¿Acaso no debería haberlo hecho antes?

-Sólo lo haré si tú lo haces

-Eso es chantaje

-Llámalo como quieras, aunque eso suena feo. Es parte de mi decisión, así como hacer a Yuuri el maou, nadie se opuso.

-Yo si

-umm, pero terminaste aceptándolo

-A la fuerza

-Como sea

-Bien. Confío en tus capacidades. Ahora, hay otra cosa que me pregunto…

-Que

-Qué quieres que haga con Yuuri

-No entiendo

-Lo traigo de vuelta o…

-No. Evita que regrese por un tiempo

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-No hay problema

-Que vas a pedir a cambio

-Nada

La mirada del ojiverde examinó la reacción del otro por unos segundos, aunque conservaba ese aire de prepotencia, parecía decir la verdad.

-Si pides un pago, cóbraselo a su santidad

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, tal vez te guste lo que él pueda darte

Y vio extenderse una sonrisa satisfecha por el rostro de Shinou-heika. No se había equivocado, dar en el blanco era su especialidad. Después de todo, su intuición estaba en pleno funcionamiento.

**.**

**.O_o.**

_Así como nos muestra sólo una faz de luna,_

_De la propia manera no vemos más que una_

_Sola faz de las cosas, como pensó el poeta._

_La otra está en la sombra…Y por ser incompleta_

_La visión, ve asperezas en donde hay armonía,_

_Y noche en el nublado que disimula el día. (3)_

**.O_o.**

**.**

-No debería andar sólo por aquí, Su Excelencia, es peligroso para su seguridad y también para su salud –el pelinaranja se colocó al lado del mazoku que contemplaba el paisaje más allá de los muros de protección de aquella fortaleza improvisada.

-No moriré por un viento frío, Yozak ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó interesado al notar lo desconocido del paisaje. Miró de reojo al hombre a su lado esperando una respuesta sincera.

-Estamos cerca del templo de Shinou-heika, decidimos abandonarlo al no recibir ninguna palabra de su parte

-umm

-Su Excelencia, deberíamos entrar se hace tarde y me preocupa su salud

-Jum, acaso ¿te dijeron que estaba muriendo? Pues fue una mala información

-Bueno, yo si estoy preocupado aunque no se esté muriendo, después de todo una preciosidad como usted debe tener cuidado –sonrió al ver la reacción del chico

-¡No digas esas cosas vergonzosas a un hombre! –gritó sonrojado

-Creo que ha recuperado su habitual encanto ¿Seguirá mi consejo? –le brindó caballerosamente la mano, Wólfram suspiró resignado y la tomó permitiendo que lo guiara de regreso a su habitación. –El capitán me dijo que tomará a su cargo los asuntos de Shin makoku y fue su idea el plan para combatir a los enemigos que nos rodean. ¿Está seguro que en su actual condición…?

-He estado peor, créame. Pero quedarme aislado no servirá de nada, además…hice una promesa…

-Supongo que está bien, yo seré su guardia mientras los demás salen al combate.

-Ya lo sé, fui yo quien se lo pidió a mi hermano.

-Eso, y que el capitán no confía en nadie más, y menos para cuidar de su pequeño y adorable hermano menor

-Cállate

-jeje, puedo preguntar el ¿Por qué solicitó mi presencia?

Esta vez fue el rubio quien le dedicó una mirada intensa y cautivadora al otro mientras sus esmeraldas relucían a la luz de la luna.

-Tengo un trabajo especial para usted, Yozak

-Ohh –exclamó maravillado por la repentina aptitud peligrosamente teñida de cierto toque de malicia –Ya que mi hermano ha cedido a ese pedido y no puso problema de que me encargue de este pequeño asunto, seré yo quién descubra al desgraciado que nos atacó, y por eso, es usted mi querido camarada mi as para llegar al fondo de esto.

-Entonces tuvo que comprometerse a guardar cordura

-No necesito aparentarla, el encierro que tuve fue suficiente para matar mis fantasmas

-Estaré encanto de servirle en lo que pueda, Su Excelencia. A cambio, que prometa darme una remuneración.

-¿Remuneración?

-Una pieza de baile estaría bien

-¿Eh? –Miró completamente confundido al ojiazul- ¿Ahora? No estoy en condiciones no este es el lugar adecuado.

-Para mí si lo es, con eso basta

Y en contra de los pronósticos del ojiverde, Yozak se separó un poco haciendo la clásica reverencia para solicitar el baile. Tanteo el comportamiento de su acompañante levemente agachado esperando una respuesta, no encontró en él ningún atisbo de broma así que tomó la mano que le ofrecía. Inmediatamente sus cuerpos se acomodaron en los papeles correspondientes, un movimiento inicial lento seguido de unos pasos de sus pies que se ajustaban al ritmo que tocaba la naturaleza a su alrededor. Daban leves vueltas e círculos mientras el mayor dirigía la marcha, encantando por el cadencial baile, relajó su postura y cerró los ojos, coordinando sus movimientos con los del hombre medio humano. Era una sensación embriagante y deliciosa que le llena sus pulmones de aire fresco y renovaba su ánimo. La danza cesó y Wólfram enfrentó al otro sorprendido por la interrupción.

-Volvamos, después me contara lo que trama Su Excelencia

Caminaron colina abajo donde las pequeñas casas se repartían por la planicie.

_Si el enemigo pudiera volar, seríamos el blanco perfecto_

Ese fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza mientras seguía la marcha, sin embargo, lo alejó porque era inútil, aún con esa posibilidad no sería del todo efectiva y eso era porque los mazokus eran de por si guerreros por naturaleza, dispuestos por las líneas del tiempo a quitar cualquier obstáculo de su camino.

-Fue una forma absurda de subirme los ánimos

-Pero funcionó ¿verdad, Su Excelencia?

-Si, aunque creí que me intentabas seducir

-Ahh, ojalá hubiera funcionado

-Cállese Yozak, me asusta

-jajaja

.

.

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En el estudio del castillo, se hallaban ahora los líderes de las 10 familias, exceptuando el padre de Adalberto que aún continuaba siendo solidario con la causa de su hijo, reunidos con un solo objetivo, establecer las acciones a seguir en la creciente ola de inconformidad de los humanos con la osadía de sublevarse ante ellos. La clara perturbación de los nobles no pasó desapercibida por el mazoku de fuego, quien advirtió la difícil tarea de lograr cooperación positiva de esos magistrados. Su entrada a la habitación había acallado los murmullos entre los individuos sentados en la mesa, raramente alguien como él asistía a ese tipo de concertaciones donde se decidían aspectos importantes de todo el territorio mazoku, claro que ante la falta de salud de Waltorana su obligación era más que evidente. Seguido de su más fiel hermano que aguardó a la entrada y cerró una vez que hubo ingresado, permaneciendo afuera como seguridad ya que un medio mazoku como él, no tenía derecho siquiera de permanecer allí, tomó asiento siendo él, el anfitrión. Desistió del intento de comenzar la discusión, dejaría que los otros hablaran, y si algo había aprendido era que los mayores y ancianos nobles no gustaban de las ideas impuestas por la fuerza o aquellas impulsivas, y mucho menos ser callados por alguien cuya existencia tan sólo tenía un historial de un mes. Así pues, como esperó, uno de ellos tomó la palabra.

-Es preocupante que usted lord Von Bielefeld no haya puesto un límite a aquellos humanos. Si deja que hagan lo que quieran pronto estarán tomando todos los territorios mazokus –espetó directamente Lord Von Spitzberg –Conozco por experiencia propia la naturaleza de ellos, hace 20 años su imprudencia y avaricia nos obligó a calmarlos.

-Con todo respeto, Von Spitzberg, lo de hace 20 años no viene a colación, no discutiré mi total desacuerdo en esa matanza inútil que destruyó los lazos entre ambas razas

-No fue inútil, Von Bielefeld, debería entenderlo, su madre…

-Basta. No toleraré que irrespete la morada de mi tío y mucho menos a mi familia- amenazó el rubio levantando la voz.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Von Spitberg, centrémonos en la situación actual. Sin embargo, también dejo entrever mi inquietud al ver que sus acciones sólo se han basado en investigar e indagar, a fortalecer militarmente Shin Makoku y este territorio –la voz de Von Wincott era serena pero contundente. Ningún atisbo de ansiedad cruzaba esa mirada hipnotizante.

_Igual que Julia…_pensó unos instantes el rubio al contemplar al anterior locutor –Soy cauteloso. Mi deseo no es contestar a las provocaciones que algún individuo perturbado trama para hacernos caer. No romperé los frágiles lazos que Yuuri-heika ha creado -_Menos cuando yo mismo estuve a punto de hacerlo hace ya unos meses preso del odio…_meditó para sí mismo.

-Admirable, sin lugar a dudas. Al igual que su liderazgo para detener el avance humano pero es lento, mi estimado Von Bielefeld y también ingenuo –Von Radford le sonrió cordialmente mientras pensaba las siguientes palabras a decir –Podemos pasarnos años en este estado de alerta, armándonos unos a otros y no solucionar nada, y más aún teniendo la esperanza de encontrar al líder de la rebelión…pero esperar a que ellos permanezcan calmados y quietos a nuestros actos es algo iluso, tarde o temprano atacaran y se detendrá cuando alguno de los dos bandos caiga.

Los murmullos de aprobación se hicieron sentir en el recinto. El ojiverde apretó sus puños intentando calmar su creciente excitación ante aquellas palabras que aunque ciertas, tan sólo provocarían aquello que en algún momento decidió evitar. Como hablarle a Greta de un mundo de paz y armonía en donde la conexión con los humanos se reducía a una amistosa y no cargada de odio. Como soñar en alejar a los fantasmas del pasado y evitarle el sufrimiento a sus hermanos involucrados en la guerra de antaño. Era injusto cuando toda su vida estaba dedicada a alcanzar aquel país unido que alguna vez Shinou gobernó.

-Me está sugiriendo acaso ¿Qué mate a cualquier humano que se atraviese por mi camino? ¿Que los extermine hasta acabar con el saboteador?

-Si es necesario, Von Bielefeld. Usted es joven, tiene unas metas pero nosotros somos viejos y conocemos la verdad del mundo, como se ha comportado durante muchos siglos –espetó Radford con poca convicción

-No sólo la verdad, sabemos que ese lazo que con tanto ahínco intenta mantener se romperá como ha pasado últimamente. Somos hombres encargados de muchas personas, sus vidas cobran más importancia sobre la de un simple humano –sereno, todo un orador e imponente hombre, Von Gyllenhad, exponía con seria expresión.

-Eso es egoísta. No daré la orden de hacerlo. Estoy convencido de mis capacidades y de mis hombres.

-Eso está bien ¿Pero no ha sido usted ya víctima de varios ataques? ¿Podrá proteger a los seres más cercanos si alguien osa atacarlo? O acaso me dirá qué pensará en la vida de su atacante en el momento en que lo asesine –conciso y directo, Von Radford no se andaba con rodeos.

-Eso no puedo saberlo

-No quiere responder porque sabe que estoy en lo cierto

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de Von Bielefeld –esta vez la juguetona y fresca voz de Von Karbelnikoff no dudó en tranquilizar la atmósfera tensa –He visto los resultados que el reinado de Yuuri-heika ha logrado. No puedo dudar ni un segundo en que si ponemos de nuestra parte veremos un lugar libre y en paz donde todos podamos convivir. Tal vez ahora haya quienes tratan de empañar ese futuro, pero confió en el prometido del Maou, quien ha cambiado toda su forma de pensar para alcanzar ese sueño. Y por mi parte lo está haciendo bien. Si ustedes quieren armar una masacre, va por su cuenta.

-Bastante optimista y utópico –Comentó Von Roshuall

-¿Por qué discute algo que jamás ha visto con sus propios ojos? –le respondió rencorosamente Wólfram.

-Porque no ha sucedido

-Pero puede, déjenme decirles, tal vez en cierto punto Von Radford no dudaré en arrebatarle la vida a mi enemigo para defender lo que estimo. Pero tampoco dejaré que mi odio y mi venganza personal hacia el hombre que me intentó matar y me dejó marcado de por vida…-levantó su mano retirando las prendas que cubrían su mano y la mostró ante todos, revelando la enorme cicatriz que surcaba toda su palma. Estaba exaltado sus ojos incluso se habían oscurecido en una expresión indescifrable que ocultaba un oscuro deseo, aquel por el cual duro en pena semanas perdido en su propio infierno, con un sentimiento que amenazó con sepultar su propia identidad –…me controle y me lleve a pasar por encima de aquellos que jamás tuvieron que ver con el, es estúpido, dejarse guiar por tradiciones irracionales donde te dicen que los humanos son diferentes y por eso deben ser dejados a un lado. Me juré a mí, a mi hija y a mis hermanos que descansaré hasta que esto se solucione.

El silencio predominó cuando el ojiverde se acomodó el traje y se sentó nuevamente recuperando la compostura perdida después de dejar desbordar sus apasionadas emociones.

-Entiende en que situación estamos ¿Verdad? No dejo de lado sus argumentos, pero muchos están asustados, la inseguridad empieza a reinar no sólo aquí en todos lados.

-Entonces no deje que el miedo nuble su razón, lo peor que podemos hacer es dejar que la inseguridad nos gobierne, por favor, les pido que no actúen imprudentemente en contra de la estrategia que hemos trazado, hay muchas personas involucradas trabajando para lograr una pronto vía de escape y que esto se detenga.

-Como un favor que nos pide, téngalo por seguro que no se lo negaremos Von Bielefeld, ha demostrado ser digno de confianza pero…

-Ninguno en esta sala dudará en responder al combate si toca a nuestras puertas ni a perdonar a los enemigos

-Procuraré que esto no ocurra y cumpliremos nuestro trato

-De lo contrario la guerra que tanto teme se hará realidad y no vacilaremos en participar para derrotarlos

-Suene como suene, Von Bielefeld, asesinato, brutalidad o genocidio, los intereses de Shinou-heika serán puestos como la mayor prioridad, su pueblo, nuestra gente, nuestros aliados, nadie más cabe dentro ese círculo.

-¿Lo ha comprendido?

Claro que lo comprendía. El mismo lo había jurado "protegeré aquello que has dejado atrás…". Su lealtad para con ese juramento no podía ser pisoteado, también comprendía lo que esos hombres sentados buscaban. Eran nobles, eran líderes que tenían bajo su cargo muchas vidas, si tomaban una mala decisión significaría quitarles la oportunidad de existir.

-Lo entiendo. Actuaré según mis instintos para adelantar los planes y las acciones que se están llevando a cabo. Agradezco su colaboración, sinceridad y lealtad para con la familia.

-Espere. Entre los aquí presentes hemos decidido ofrecer a su servicio algunos de nuestros mejores hombres, le aseguramos que le serán de mucha utilidad…después de todo las acciones de espionaje las está llevando a cabo con poco personal y la necesidad urgente de un nuevo ejército es más que obvias luego de perderlos en la última embocada ¿no es así?

-Así que deciden participar ¿Eh? –el ojiverde sonrió arrogantemente

-Directo, no esperaba menos. No se lo vamos a negar, para nosotros también es beneficioso hallar cuanto antes al jefe que dirige esa rebelión.

-Con ello dejaremos claro que no pueden meterse con los mazokus cuando se les de la gana

-Quien diría que unos ancianos y líderes como ustedes, serían tan arrogantes…-suspiró ante las miradas aprobatorias de los demás nobles.

-¿Le parece? No lo considero así - Von Roshuall sonrío satisfecho de lograr la aprobación del rubio, a partir de ese momento, los engranajes se habían empezado a mover.

Poco a poco, los hombres fueron despidiéndose educadamente del anfitrión que permaneció mirando con atención como los sirvientes ayudaban a guiar a los mazokus hacia la salida para llevarlos hacia los carruajes respectivos. Notó que el castaño había entrado a la sala parado muy cerca suyo esperando que todos desaparecieran para quedar a solas con su pequeño hermano. Pronto, el silencio retumbó en el lugar y las dos figuras conservaron sus posturas, Wólfram aún bien acomodado en su asiento dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos para descansar su agotado cuerpo.

-Yo…-susurró bajito intentando reprimir la molestia que lo inundaba- esos viejos, intentan salirse con la suya…no se si podré…

-Wólfram –el mayor se adelantó hacia el otro, se arrodilló delante de este y tomó con cuidado las níveas manos atrayendo la atención del chico. –Lo harás muy bien, no te preocupes…

-¡No, no tengo nada, aun cuando esperaba que Yozak lograra su misión, él decide ir a rescatarme en lugar de cumplir mis órdenes! –apartó con fiereza las manos del castaño, se levantó de golpe tirándolo lejos y camino ansioso por el lugar.

-Calma – lo detuvo entre sus brazos sintiendo como se tensaba ante esa repentina muestra de cariño –No ha sido descubierto, el es el mejor, lo sabes…además, fue una orden de mi parte protegerte

-¡Pero…!

-No. Todo seguirá como lo planeaste, falta muy poco para que se muestre, ese hombre estará desesperado al ver su plan destruido por tu astucia…sólo se paciente, Wólfram.

Permanecieron abrazos, hasta que la voz del rubio volvió a sonar, esta vez más cerca de su oído –Y bien, ¿Cuándo te marchas?

-Mañana en la madrugada, lo lamento...no quisiera dejarte pero…

-No te preocupes, le debes sus servicios al henachoko, debes protegerlo…yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta…

-Supongo que tienes razón…así que, ¿Dormirás conmigo hoy? –Sonrió al sentir como se separaba tratando de escapar pero lo sujetó con fuerza por las muñecas impidiendo su huída –Me la debes…Wólfram, no te veré por un tiempo y tu hermano te extrañará mucho… -el rostro del ojiverde se volvió rojo ante esa clase de comentarios atrevidos que solía dirigirle Konrad.

-¡Qué clase de hermano eres, pervertido! –se removió tratando de soltarse

-Uno que quiere acurrucar a su lindo hermanito menor entre sus brazos a la hora de dormir…

-No, déjame es vergonzoso que lo digas

-No lo es, porque te amo mi preciado hermano pequeño…-lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla sonrojada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+-Anexo-+**

**.**

Debo aclarar antes de iniciar el anexo, esta parte de la historia se centra en los capítulos 80-81, cronológicamente con la serie, he tomado prestado algunos comentarios de los capítulos por si se les hace conocido, el resto es mío. Es spolier ante el caso de alguien que no lo haya visto, así que están advertidos.

.

"_Deseo expresar mi mayor placer en la ocasión de que Yuuri Heika alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Le pido su perdón en este día, por el bien de mi propia conveniencia, yo Wólfram Von Bielefeld, deseo terminar mi compromiso con su majestad Yuuri y retorno a la tierra de la familia Bielefeld. Esta es mi decisión."_

-¿Cómo es eso que se va? Bueno, dejando aún lado el hecho del compromiso.

-Supongo que las relaciones con su tío Waltorana le han motivado a persuadirlo de otra manera-aclaró Gwendal.

-Sin embargo, no creo que Wólfram tenga el poder para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Aunque haya regresado por voluntad propia, probablemente este en arresto domiciliario-opinó Gunter bastante serio por la situación.

-¿Arresto domiciliario? No puede ser.

-No se preocupe Heika, Wólfram no corre ningún peligro. Para Waltorana su sobrino es lo más preciado, no le hará daño.-la voz tranquila de Konrad se hizo escuchar en el estudio.

-Lord Von Bielefeld es muy listo, a conseguido lo que más quería. Ahora teniendo a su sobrino más cerca puede intentar convencer al consejo de las familias nobles. Al fin y al cabo, él no está de acuerdo con que seas el Maou, Shibuya.

-Oh, no. Wólfram…pobre, obligado a alejarse de su amado. Cuanto dolor estará sintiendo en estos instantes.-Cheri-sama abrazó a la pequeña niña que lloraba la ausencia del rubio.

-Wólfram…-lloriqueo la niña en los brazos de la exMaou.

-No te preocupes Greta. Iré a hablar con Waltorana. Regresaremos a Wólfram.

Corría por los pasillos del castillo tratando de perder a cierto mazoku que lo perseguía luego de traerlo de vuelta de los territorios Bielefeld. Lo más normal era dejarse atrapar para recibir el repertorio de regaños por parte de su prometido (digo aún ex prometido) como normalmente sucedía. Sin embargo, ahora no se dejaría atrapar, no señor, si eso significaba correr de por vida lo haría. Porque si lo no lo hacía Wólfram lo obligaría a rehacer el compromiso. Ah, pero en que se había equivocado…si tal vez en intentar explicarle al rubio luego de su viaje que a pesar de no ser prometidos seguían siendo amigos o familia muy lejana, si algo parecido:

_¡Oh, es cierto Wólfram¡ Tengo un regalo para ti. Es un regalo de mi madre, parece que ella te adoptó a ti como si tuviera otro hijo-abrió el paquete hermético procurando tener cuidado en no dañar el contenido. Una vez rompió la envoltura, tomó la prenda y se volteó con ella para mostrársela al ojiverde. Cuando la extendió se percató que era una linda bata rosa._

_-¡Ta-da¡ Esto es…eh…esta algo chillón ¿no crees?_

_Wólfram permaneció en el mismo sitio desde que había entrado a la habitación del Maou, observó con sorpresa el regalo ante sus ojos._

_-¿Miko-san envió esto?-cerró sus ojos embargado por un sentimiento de felicidad. El pelinegro sonrió aún con la prenda en alto y decidió aclarar cierto punto que tenía en mente._

_-Olvidando toda la cosa del prometido, yo quiero ser tu amigo-se sintió incomodo por el silencio y la aparente tranquilidad del otro. Se movió con nerviosismo detrás del chico._

_-Permíteme verificar el talle… ¡Oh, es perfecto¡_

_Comenzaba a delirar y las palabras a atorarse en su garganta, oh, mal inicio. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil decirlo? Antes se lo había gritado, claro, aún no lo conocía, era lógico. Las cosas habían cambiado y no quería lastimarlo. Eso, o que simplemente no estaba seguro de que lo sentía al respecto._

_-Esto…quiero decir…somos familia. Greta te llama padre y mi padrino es tu hermano mayor. Somos algo como indirectamente relacionados, claro que diferente al tipo de relación a la que teníamos…eh…_

_El rubio sonrió un poco y luego abrió los ojos iluminados con cierto aire de emoción._

_-¡Comprendo lo mucho que has estado pensando en mí, Yuuri¡_

_-¿Eh?- el soukoku se sonrojó por el comentario y se alejó unos pasos._

_-Si sientes eso tan fuerte, entonces no hay ningún otro camino. ¡Vamos a restablecer de inmediato el compromiso¡-gritó animado el mazoku con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios._

_Yuuri retrocedió más intimidado por las palabras de Wólfram. Ahora si estaba en problemas. No lo pensó ni un instante, soltó la bata y salió a toda velocidad. No quería restablecer el compromiso. El rubio lo siguió gritándole su descortesía y falta de valentía_

Sí, esa era la situación que había provocado el hecho que no haya podido descansar tranquilo. Pro más que se negó, la susodicha carta, escrita por el noble había desaparecido misteriosamente. Claro, alguien lo estaba traicionando, pues tanta conveniencia no podía ser cierta. De todos modos, ya no le era posible hacer que Wólfram desistiera, sin la carta que era un símbolo formal de rompimiento, todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Su Majestad Yuuri Shibuya nuevamente prometido con Su Excelencia, Wólfram Von Bielefeld.-pronunció con solemnidad Gunter aunque con cierta pizca de melancolía.

Gwendal seguía en su labor de leer los documentos acumulados y Konrad miraba a través de la ventana aparentemente ajeno a cualquier cosa dentro de ese cuarto.

-Ahh-suspiró el pelinegro, resignado a su destino. Miró de soslayo al chico sentado en la mesa que parecía ausente en la lectura del libro. Luego de tremenda maratón que corrieron, el mazoku había adoptado una aptitud bastante extraña en él.

-¿Wólfram?

El rubio no interrumpió su actividad pero le dio un sonido afirmativo indicando que lo escuchaba.

-Ehh…me preguntaba ¿Estás bien? Bueno me perseguías para que el compromiso se restituyera pero ahora no sé por qué has perdido esa convicción que tenías.

No obtuvo respuesta. Gwendal levantó la vista para centrarla en su pequeño hermano, Konrad hizo lo mismo. Ambos parecieron entender el silencio del ojiverde. Por un momento, las expresiones de los dos cambiaron a una de tristeza pero se borraron casi inmediatamente.

-Deberías buscar la carta con más dedicación Yuuri, tal vez está refundida. –fue la escueta respuesta de Wólfram. Cerró el libro y se levantó.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? Ya lo he hecho y no la encuentro. Te lo digo alguien la debió haber tomado.

-Entonces haré otra para ti, así te evitas el problema de seguir atado a mí.

-Oh, no quise decir eso Wólfram.

-Claro que no quisiste Yuuri, ya lo has hecho con tu forma de actuar, pensé que de verdad querías continuar con esto ya que después de todo te tomaste la molestia de hablar de nuestro vínculo.

-Ahh, eso…pues verás…yo lo decía simplemente porque quiero que seas mi amigo, ya sabes…-el azabache sonrió bobamente moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente, claramente esperando su reacción. No mentía con sus palabras, el era el tonto por haber intentado leer a través de líneas el mensaje de su prometido. Paseo su vista por el resto de ocupantes, obviamente tenían su atención puesta en ellos.

-¿Konrad? ¿Gunter?... ¿Gwen…?-su voz se apagó antes de continuar.

El castaño se removió un poco contrariado con el giro que había tomado la conversación. El otro hombre ni siquiera se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada.

-Creo que Heika quiso dejarle claro el lógico lazo que tienen, después de todo siempre le ha considerado como su mejor amigo.-mencionó preocupado Konrad.

-Yo…Wólfram…

-Déjalo. Ya lo entendí. Tendrás la carta al finalizar el día.-sin hacer mucho ruido dejó la habitación.

-Creo que debes hablar con Wólfram, Heika.

-Si Gunter creo que metí la pata. Ahh, pensé que podríamos hacer esto sin tanto escándalo.

-Yuuri-la voz firme del pelinegro se escuchó. Si no quieres el compromiso termina con esto. Deja de jugar con los sentimientos de Wólfram, pareces no tomarlos en cuenta. Lo mejor es que se alejen.

-Yo no quiero que se vaya.

-Tiene que-esta vez Gunter interrumpió-No creo que él quiera seguir a su lado. Además su tío querrá tenerlo a su lado y comprometerlo con otra persona, ya va siendo hora que como noble contraiga responsabilidades.

-¿Compromiso con otro? ¿Responsabilidades?

-¿Crees que puede seguir de un lado a otro contigo como tú lo haces despreocupadamente?-la voz desafiante de Gwendal lo hizo estremecer, pero no dejó intimidar.

-He dicho que no quiero que se vaya. Tampoco he cancelado nada así que no tienen por qué buscarle pareja.

-¿Y qué harás si decide dejar a un lado eso del prometido para hacerlo con otro?-la seriedad de la pregunta del consejero fue contundente para el Maou. Claro que no se esperaba que su fiel compañero hiciera aquello ya que era el quién siempre le reñía por infiel o tramposo, sin embargo, dada las circunstancias esa posibilidad no sonaba tan imposible.

"_No tu escúchame a mi…no te sorprendas si soy yo el que termina esto; porque yo soy un niño egoísta y con mal temperamento, pero tu eres alguien influenciable, inseguro e indeciso. Tu amabilidad conmigo me lastima hasta el punto que se vuelve indiferencia."_

-Oh, así que finalmente has perdido a Von Bielefeld, eh Shibuya que despistado has sido.-la interrupción de Murata sorprendió al pelinegro y lo dejó visiblemente perturbado.

-¡No he perdido a nadie¡-gritó sonrojado.

-Si tienes razón, fue una mala afirmación…porque para perder algo tienes que poseerlo primero. ¿Verdad?

Vaya que su amigo era directo ¿Cómo diablos terminó enredado en eso? Ahora estaba reclamando claramente su propiedad sobre el mazoku, dando a entender que era su prometido y nadie podía acercársele a él. Ahh, como extrañaba esos días rutinarios de la escuela donde todo su mundo consistía en su estudio, las peleas con otros chicos y las chicas bonitas, si ellas a las que le había quedado prohibido mirar porque resultaba que en un futuro se casaría nada más y nada menos que con un chico. Admitía que no era cualquiera, era todo un príncipe hermoso, con buenos modales, entrenado en la lucha, valiente, y con una peligrosa personalidad, claro que así le gustaba… ¿gustaba?...a él…le…¿gustaba?...colapso nervioso…

-¡¿Eh?¡-gritó tan alto que hizo a los demás a cubrirse sus delicados oídos.

-Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. Puedes tener tus prejuicios, tu gusto por las mujeres, pero acéptalo. Te atrae no sólo la forma de ser de Von Bielefeld sino también su físico. Te gusta, debías de admitirlo. Así que ahora que hemos aclarado este asunto, ve y habla con él.

Pero el soukoku seguí inmóvil, con la cara roja como un tomate, la vista perdida y moviendo los dedos desordenadamente. La realidad era difícil después de todo. Sin embargo, esta era la última carta que se jugaban los 4 hombres en ese estudio, si el Maou no se daba cuenta entonces lo demás era inútil.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(1) Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo. Rimas y Leyendas. Verso LXIII.

(2) Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo. Rimas y Leyendas. Verso XLIII.

(3) Nervo, Amado. Poesías Completas. XXXVI Armonía.

Bueno, no sé si la cuestión del compromiso tiene demasiado drama, supongo que yo lo veo desde ese punto de vista, pues en la serie jamás se tomó en serio. Considero que Wólfram tarde o temprano se cansa de la situación con el maou y pues aquí la planteo lo mejor que puedo. Es importante traerla a colación pues esto es un Yuuram (aunque no lo parezca, jejeje) y la historia lo requiere. No va a ser fácil para el despistado pelinegro ante un decidido y madurado mazoku que ha decidido poner todas sus capacidades en pro de su gente, y dejar de ser un simple soldado y noble. Lamento si se torna demasiado largo, pero sólo estoy describiendo la situación, en unos dos capítulos comenzara la verdadera acción y se descubrirán los planes respectivos de cada bando y entonces las cosas irán tomando forma.

**Adelanto:** Capítulo VII. Divagaciones y Estrategias. _¿Que podría dañar aquello que he armado con tanto empeño? La guerra se aproxima y con ello la muerte de las personas más cercanas para el Maou, definitivamente gozaré con su dolor y su expresión de amargura, sólo para ver en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento que experimenté por su entera culpa…_

_Un Yozak infiltrado y con noticias de los oscuros planes, y un Yuuri perdido en otra aventura descuidada para buscar sus propias respuestas…espérenlo._

Agradezco que me dejen comentarios, criticas, sugerencias todo sea en pro de mejor mi escritura, la historia y no caer en lo monótono. Espero que me avisen si llego a ser aburrida con lo mismo, aunque todo tiene su razón de ser. Ja ne!


	7. Divagaciones y estrategias

**-CONFLICTOS-**

**Divagaciones y estrategias**

Después de una prolongada ausencia, regreso con otro capítulo. Este definitivamente es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Creo que esto puedo considerarlo un regalo por la espera a la que los he sometido. Me permito comentarles, que este capítulo es especial, primero porque me tomó tiempo pensarlo y llevarlo hasta el punto donde quería, puedo decir que casi me siento orgullosa de él. Por otra parte, con este capítulo dejo ver que lo que plantee al principio fue una cáscara y que sí, mis lectores, les he engañado con el objetivo de crear misterio, o bueno uno de los personajes lo ha hecho (eso no quiere decir que lo que haya escrito sea mentira.) Finalmente, aquí revelo tres cosas importantísimas y vitales para el resto de la historia; una más evidente que las otras y que muy seguramente notaran, de las otras tal vez necesiten más ayuda. Y para gusto de ustedes, les presento a mis villanos, son personajes de mi autoría que espero que adoren, porque yo les cogí cariño creándolos, medio año trabajando en sus reacciones, visiones y pensamientos, son complejos y esa es la mejor parte. Para terminar pues, no sé si les agrade pero incluí una escena con un slash de una pareja poco convencional, espero conocer sus opiniones.

Disfruten el anexo, pronto esta pequeña sección les revelara el porqué ese hombre irrumpió en el castillo e intentó matar al rubio.

Para todos…lamento la demora. No prometo nada, pero haré el mejor esfuerzo por no demorarme.

**.**

**.**

**Agradecimientos.**

**AndreaZthator:** jajaja, pobre Yuuri, supongo que es debido a su naturaleza voluble y su indecisión para ofrecernos yaoi, pero vale. Pensaré lo de los dos finales, tal vez para tener a todos contentos. Gracias por la sugerencia. Disfruta el capítulo.

**Shanon17:** ¡Querida! Lamento hacerte esperar tanto. Aquí tienes uno más larguito, más adelante verás cómo hago sufrir al enclenque, o mejor dicho será el mismo Wolf, jejeje.

**Zafira:** definitivamente soy muy mala ¿Verdad? Hacerte esperar tanto, pero te lo recompensaré luego. Además, me tomo mi tiempo para que los capítulos queden muy buenos. Disfruta este porque tendrá una dosis de una pareja poco convencional.

**DLo:** Adoro que leas mi historia, bienvenido entonces a esta historia. Si, la idea de la guerra me rondaba desde hace mucho y bueno la puse en práctica. Se pondrá mejor, lo prometo ahora que les voy a revelar lo que no les he dejado ver. Con incoherencias en algunas cosas notaran que no todo es lo que parece. Disfruta porque la relación que mencionas se seguirá dando, y más intensa, pero no reemplaza el Yuuram.

**Marik:** Lo siento…de verás, agradezco tus ánimos pero la verdad la u ocupa mucho tiempo, además, había estado dándole vueltas a algunos asuntos sobre esta historia que tenía que cuadrar, eso y lo largo de digitar, casi no termino de pasar mis apuntes desorganizados al computador. Por otra parte, gracias por el halago. Es bueno que compartas mi idea de darle más madurez a nuestro querido rubio. Ahora disfruta porque se va a poner mejor.

**Ciel-l-byakuya:** uff, puedo descansar entonces. Logré mi cometido con Wolf y su personalidad. Qué bien que lo dramático no te incomode. Seguirá en algunos momentos así, porque lo interesante es hacer difíciles las coas ¿Verdad? Disfruta del capítulo y gracias por leer.

**Lizuka:** ohh, gracias por el apoyo. Me reconforta saber que lo estoy haciendo bien. Te invito a que sigas leyendo porque va a dar un giro inesperado.

**Angel travieso:** aquí está la continuación, aunque algo demorado. Disfrútalo y espero tu comentario.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oscuras tentaciones rondan su cabeza, atrayentes, amenazantes, cautivas y absurdas pero que ante su caótica estructura de ideas parecen ser las piezas faltantes de su elaborado rompecabezas. ¿Qué faltaba…? Era el interrogante que siempre surgía en medio de sus divagaciones y que en su momento presentía que nada estaba completo. Pero como podía pedir perfección cuando el mismo la había abandonado, todo por atrapar cualquier hilo que lo condujera a su tan ansiada venganza.

-**William…**-susurró preso de una repentina nostalgia al recordar. Malditos recuerdos que lo ataban al pasado, lo movían en el presente y que significaban su futuro. Abrió sus ojos que se encontraron ante una habitación oscura apenas iluminada por los pocos rayos de luz que revelaban un día a punto de morir para dar paso al astro vigilante en el firmamento oscurecido. Su sueño no había sido el mejor, pero reconfortaba su agotado cuerpo cubierto por unas quemaduras ya antiguas producto del enfrentamiento contra un mazoku manipulador del fuego.

Dentro de poco alguien atravesaría la puerta que lo apartaba del mundo exterior y le informaría sobre los avances de su recién formado ejército. Nada variaba y a pesar de haber obtenido la ventaja parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Porque él se entrometía en sus deseos, él era su presa, aunque no se comportaba como tal, por el contrario lo desafiaba, lo arrinconaba a cada paso en espera de hundirlo y por eso lo odiaba. Al principio no significaba nada, tan sólo el blanco ideal para vengarse contra esa persona, sin embargo, a medida que lo emboscaba, lo humillaba, lo atacaba, lo hería, él se continuaba levantando airoso y con mayor deseo de aplastarlo. Por otra parte, no podía negar que gozaba de una manera insana el hecho de tenerlo sometido, pidiendo clemencia y bañado en su propia sangre; entonces se relamió sus labios en una mueca de satisfacción al comprobar que su retorcida obsesión nacida de la venganza se había transformado en algo más….no podía resistir más tiempo para verlo, esa piel nívea aquellos ojos verdes y esa expresión arrogante convertidas en miedo y repulsión. Pero el sentimiento murió, de nuevo ahogado por los susurros.

_-Huye o él te matara…ha perdido el control, yo no he podido detenerlo como se planeó…tan sólo…he atravesado con mis flechas a su guardia personal…el maou…él es demasiado poderoso…yo…he fallado la misión…perdóname por…dejarte…eso…a ti..._

Levantó su mano con fuerza arrojando los objetos en el pequeño escritorio al suelo. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y mantuvo la posición en medio de la estancia escuchando los ecos de las voces que susurraban insistentes…escuchándolo…William estaba muerto y aún se repetían esa mismas frases, todo por él, él lo había asesinado y por eso, él le quitaría esa persona especial para que se retorciera en el mismo dolor, angustia y rencor que había experimentado alguna vez.

-**Jefe** –se escuchó una voz proveniente del umbral de la puerta a medio abrir –**Es hora, todos los grupos están reunidos, esperan sus órdenes **–de pronto la voz se detuvo observando su desorden, su frustración, su locura. Aquel joven dejó su ubicación para acercarse a la figura más grande que conservaba tapados sus oídos y un leve temblor en el cuerpo –**Jefe, ¿Está bien?** –Dirigió su mano hacia el hombro de su líder pero fue bruscamente tomado de la muñeca. El muchacho no continuó su interrogatorio, le quedaba bastante claro que no estaba de humor para tolerar su intromisión.

-**En un momento iré…-**lo soltó **-¿Algo nuevo?**

**-¿Sobre Wólfram-sama?**

**-Sí, sobre él, sobre sus odiosos peones, lo que sea…**

-**Umm, no se ha comunicado al respecto sobre el rumor de la llegada del maou, aunque sí confirmó la reunión con los líderes humanos aliados y en proceso.**

**-Perfecto, esa será nuestra oportunidad**

**-Jefe, tenemos que asegurarnos que el maou…**

**-El Maou está aquí, tenlo por seguro. Mis hombres lo vieron, así que no lo dudo**

**-Pero… **

**-¡Oh, no discutas con un testarudo, mi amigo, es una pérdida de tiempo! -**la animada intromisión hizo que el chico detuviera cualquier queja. Observó con impaciencia al recién llegado mientras el otro lo fulminó con la mirada y se adentró más en la sombría instancia. No dijo nada más, esa era su señal de partida así que abandonó el lugar rogando porque el tacto de la mano derecha de su jefe no hiciera estallar su paciencia, ya suficiente había tenido la última vez. El intruso se coló descaradamente en la habitación de su líder y no atendió la súplica de este cuando se acomodó tranquilamente en su lecho.

**-Bueno, bueno, supongo que andas de malas pulgas…no es raro cuando la última misión falló y el rubio precioso escapó "nuevamente" de una muerte segura.** –sonrió con sorna esperando una reacción violenta por parte de su compañero pero nunca llegó. Detalló el bulto sentado en uno de los sillones roídos vagando su mirada por los irregulares objetos que se ocultaban junto con las sombras. Guardó silencio de repente, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y se dejó caer en la cama esperando algo de conversación que nunca llegó. Bufó molesto por la repentina indiferencia del otro hombre. Volvió a incorporarse aburrido para objetar una que otra grosería y desdeñosa queja, pero sus muñecas fueron tomadas y cayó con fuerza de nuevo sobre la blanda superficie ahora con el cuerpo del jefe sobre el suyo. Contempló aquellos ojos perdidos que lo sometían buscando en estos, algún resquicio de razón pero no la encontró. Era lógico, después de todo el que dos personas como ellos terminaran estableciendo ese tipo de relación dependiente y estrictamente de negocios no era normal. Tal vez estaba tan loco como su compañero para ofrecerse de esa manera tan descarada o simplemente, se le había contagiado lo raro en alguno de sus viajes años atrás.

-**No podré reemplazar jamás a William, lo sabes…**

No hubo contestación, en cambio, las manos alrededor de sus muñecas intensificaron el agarre, y la distancia entre sus rostros se redujo a cero cuando los labios del líder se posaron en los propios de una forma brusca y desesperada. No negó el contacto, por el contrario le permitió todo el acceso a su boca abriéndola y correspondiendo al beso. Sintió como aquella lengua se adentraba probando, lamiendo y haciendo participe a la suya. Cuando el aire faltó, se separaron un poco pero el otro fue ágil y continuó el toque, recorriendo con su lengua su barbilla hasta llegar a su oreja. La caricia húmeda fue acompañada de un leve gemido del hombre debajo a quién le susurró roncamente preso de la repentina excitación.

-**No eres William, lo sé…sólo necesito…te necesito…**

Soltó los brazos que lo inmovilizaban y dirigió sus brazos hacia el cuerpo que jadeaba por el placer, atreviéndose a ir más abajo. Sin vacilar le separó las piernas y las acomodó a lado y lado de sus caderas haciendo que el toque se profundizara.

-**Sólo déjame sentir una vez más…**

-**Bastardo** –gimió-**tienes una reunión que preceder…-**se abandonó a la sensación que experimentaba a medida que perdía sus ropas y de las caricias insanas rozaban su piel.

**.**

**x-x**

**.**

**.**

Bostezó y estiró sus extremidades mientras miraba de reojo al ojiazul a su lado. Era verdad que había decidido ayudar a Wolfram con los preparativos para aquella reunión con los líderes humanos pero no creyó que su tarea sería la misma que normalmente realizaba, acaso que tenía que ver el aprobar o no el presupuesto para construcciones o para los locos inventos de Anissina. ¿Le estaban subestimando nuevamente? Dejó caer la pluma de sus dedos y levantó su vista hacia el cielo azul que se contemplaba a través del cristal del gran ventanal. Realmente se encontraba deprimido, poco después de su llegada y de informarse adecuadamente sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos, su actividad había consistido enteramente en firmar documentos y observar entrenamientos.

-**Heika, deje de holgazanear y continúe su labor.** –su hilo de pensamientos quedaron cortados al escuchar la voz demandante del hermano mayor de su padrino y prometido.

**-Eh…Gwendal… ¿Me dejas ir al baño?** –rió tontamente rascándose detrás de la cabeza en un gesto de verdadera vergüenza-miedo, esperando no ser gritado por semejante sugerencia. Recibió una mirada de extrañeza que se transformó en una de franca decepción.

-**No tiene que pedir ese tipo de cosas siendo el Maou, además, ya está muy crecidito para eso. Esté en la libertad de moverse por el castillo –**Respondió con la mayor naturalidad posible, eso sin dejar de leer con el ceño fruncido un extenso documento.

_-¿De verdad?-pensó-parezco prisionero en vez de rey…_-**Gracias Gwendal. Lo tomaré en cuenta** –se levantó torpemente de la silla procurando recuperar la movilidad normal de sus entumecidos músculos, caminó apresuradamente una vez la sangre volvía a circular nuevamente y abandonó la instancia tan rápido como sus pasos se lo permitieron, no quería que su verdugo se arrepintiera y le negara la tan ansiada libertad. Siguió a lo largo del pasillo pensando en la manera de convencer al mazoku mayor sobre la posibilidad que su participación fuera un poco…como decirlo…más activa. No es que fuera un rey incompetente, por el contrario, su notorio interés por mejorar había sido notado por su familia y por algunos de sus más cercanos ocupantes del castillo como Gunter, Anissina y la propia Cheri-sama.

Alcanzó el final de aquel sombrío pasadizo y observó con cuidado como el pequeño jardín ante su vista exponía toda su belleza al radiante sol. Nada en aquel espacio en donde, practicaba a veces sus lecciones de pelota con Konrad, conversaba animadamente con Greta mientras el huraño rubio se mantenía a unos pasos de ellos y donde las doncellas preparaban la habitual merienda parecía ajeno a sus cavilaciones… ¿Dónde habían quedado esos tiempos? Sepultados en el pasado como todo lo demás. Ahora ninguno de ellos se encontraba cerca, cada uno estaría viviendo sus vidas luego que él se marchó para la tierra, así era como debía ser. Por un momento el sentimiento de abandono lo invadió y sintió envidia, una muy grande, al darse cuenta que podía ser fácilmente reemplazado en su labor de mandatario y probablemente en algunos años, los mazokus lo olvidarían, pues para ellos el tiempo no significaba nada, esa era la ventaja de una existencia tan prologada.

Clavó sus ojos en las flores que se movían al vaivén de la brisa refrescante del ocaso, entremezclándose libremente las unas con las otras; definitivamente no deseaba ser parte de un recuerdo. Recuperaría el equilibrio y traería de vuelta a su hija, a su padrino y a su celoso prometido. Notó la presencia de alguien más que se acercaba con pereza. Su hermano con una expresión aburrida le hizo compañía en aquel silencioso lugar.

-**Así que has escapado de la vigilancia de Gwendal** –le regañó observando de reojo la reacción del menor

**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**-tosió torpemente para luego volver a empezar- **Digo…pedí permiso y me fue concedido** –sonrió tontamente tensando su cuerpo.

-**¿Ah si? Ir al baño no es permiso para escapar de tus obligaciones**

**-¡Oye! ¿Estabas espiándome?** –levantó sus brazos molesto

**-No. Pasé por la oficina, Gwendal me comentó lo que había sucedido y yo me ofrecí a buscarte para llevarte de vuelta.**

-**Oh, tan amable de tu parte**

-**Era eso, o ser arrastrado por Gwendal, o mejor, ser buscado por Gunter. Tú decides, no tengo por qué hacerte favores.**

Dio un respingo ante las temibles opciones agradeciendo mentalmente la oportuna intervención de su hermano.

**-¿Y bien?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Qué vas a hacer, o acaso vas a pasearte depresivamente como lo has hecho desde que llegamos aquí. Esconderte en un armario o en la habitación más cercana para huir de esos dos no servirá de mucho. **

**-Yo no sé…**

-**Bueno, te estoy dando una oportunidad, Yuu-chan**

**-Y deberías aprovecharla, Shibuya** –la voz de la tercera persona tomó por sorpresa a los otros dos que voltearon a verlo.

**-¿Murata, no se supone que tienes mucho trabajo en el templo?**

-**Pues parece que es el día en el que nadie se toma en serio su papel** –comentó el mayor rascándose la cabeza en señal de derrota

**-Oh, pero si lo mío es aburrido** –el pelinegro con lentes se detuvo muy cerca de la baranda –**es más que obvio que Shinou no está allí, ni cerca de estas tierras.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Entonces dónde?**

**-Probablemente con Von Bielefeld**

**-¿Con Wolfram? ¿Qué haría él con ese mocoso?** –interrogó escéptico Shouri.

**-Murata ¿Es eso posible?**

**-Oh, claro que sí**

**-¿Entonces?** –volvió a cuestionar ante las dudas de los dos pelinegros

-**No lo sé, Shouri**

**-Yo si lo se**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Iremos al pueblo**

**-No saldré de aquí** –sentenció el mayor alejándose ya por el pasillo

**-Como quieras, pero no puedo comprender como un hermano mayor abandona a su pequeño e indefenso hermanito…**

**-¡No empieces con eso, amigo de mi hermano!**

**-¡Murata! Eso es inoportuno**

**-¿Lo es?**

Y ante un enojado Maou y un sobreprotector hermano, el gran sabio se permitió sonreír abiertamente. Nuevamente había ganado.

Silenciosa y cuidadosamente se movieron ante las señas de Murata, que vigilaba atentamente al guardia apostado muy cerca de la entrada principal del castillo, todavía les faltaba alcanzar el portón impenetrable del muro que rodeaba la edificación para poder salir hacia el pueblo. Así, bien disfrazados como simples humanos para no levantar sospecha alguna entre los habitantes, avanzaron cautelosamente cuando el soldado se retiró a investigar el ruido proveniente del otro extremo del gran recibidor central. Funcionado la trampa del astuto sabio como se esperaba, corrieron rápidamente hasta perderse fuera de las instalaciones del castillo pacto de sangre.

**.**

**x-x**

**.**

**.**

Se acomodó mejor en aquel sucio rincón esperando atento cualquier instrucción sobre la reunión, sin embargo, para su desespero nadie ingresó y tampoco ninguno de los hombres y mujeres que compartían la húmeda y oscura habitación pareció importarles mucho la falta de interés por parte del jefe. Nada podía estar peor. Cualquier cosa pasó por su mente antes de imaginar que ese tipo de desperdicios humanos pudieran ser rivales para los mazokus, pero se hallaban ahí en medio de una importante contienda charlando animadamente sobre el clima, los últimos rumores en el pueblo más cercano o sobre la condición del subjefe con el líder. Oh, porque esos chismes ya sonaban mucho antes de su llegada, y para él no eran un secreto. Si, la extraña conducta del jefe para con su más cercano apoyo que discrepaba con ser "normal" ¿Acaso dudaban de la cordura de su líder y depositaban su entera confianza en el segundo al mando? ¿Era cierto que el tipo de relación de esos dos rayaba en algo más profundo? Sin embargo, hasta esos momentos no se le había ocurrido pensar que ellos tenían un vínculo cercano excepto por el negocio pactado, y mucho menos que aquel ruin hombre que emboscó el castillo estuviera siendo manipulado por alguien como su confidente, y de eso estaba seguro. Lo conocía muy bien, no era el tipo de persona que buscaba la manera de engatusar a alguien que a su parecer admiraba demasiado.

Bostezó con pereza. Tantas cosas que hacer y sin la posibilidad de moverse de allí. El general estaría esperando noticias suyas y el rubio sin duda estaría muy molesto, si, por faltar al respeto al acuerdo que sellaron. Más tarde se encargaría de esos asuntos. Intentó recordar en qué lugar y circunstancia lo había visto por primera vez, cuando de un momento a otro este se presentó sonriéndole amablemente y respondiendo el interrogante que por meses lo mantuvo de lado a lado, indagando, preguntando a tipos indeseables, vagando entre los más bajo y sucio de la sociedad, por tan sólo una pista. Y todo se resolvió cuando lo conoció.

.

.

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_Llevaba apenas unas semanas de iniciar su misión, aquella encomendada tan fervientemente por el noble Von Bielefeld, y aunque había pensado lo descabellada y complicada que era, no esperó jamás hallarse ante un enigma del cual no había encontrado la más mínima pista. Su Excelencia, había tenido razón. Tantos rostros vistos, tantas conversaciones insulsas, invitaciones inútiles o información carente de valor en tan poco tiempo, que él mismo se preguntaba si había perdido su chispa para ese tipo de trabajo o es que peleaban contra una organización fantasma. Y de paseo en paseo entre tabernas, casa de citas y callejones oscuros, nada había recolectado para satisfacer la demanda del noble ojiverde. Y eso lo aterraba. Sin embargo, una noche fría cuando cansado de vagar por las calles abarrotadas de pueblerinos alegres, parejas enamoradas, borrachos y transeúntes casuales había terminado en una taberna poco conocida demasiado pequeña para considerarse un negocio decente. Paradójicamente había optado por salvaguardarse en aquel lugar sin importar su estado o reputación._

_Tomó asiento en una mesita apartada, en un rincón oscuro ajeno a cualquier interrupción no deseada. Casi al momento apareció una tosca mujer de unos 40 años, con mal carácter y acento extranjero, que algo renuente a complacerlo se alejó en rápidas zancadas hacia la barra para traerle su pedido. De regreso casi le tira en la cara el vaso a medio llenar de cerveza y refunfuñando lo abandonó sin decir algo más. A su alrededor, unos cuantos hombres ya encendidos por el trago debatían acaloradamente un negocio de importancia; otro más allá dormía entre una laguna de babas, más allá algunos se hacían confidencias y para el otro extremo, un hombre extraño, silencioso que bebía distraídamente captó su atención. Su comportamiento no desencajaba totalmente con el ambiente dentro de ese sitio, y se rió mentalmente, pues muy seguramente él también le vería de la misma manera. Continuó detallando su vestimenta y la forma como se desenvolvía y fue entonces cuando su mirada interceptó la suya. Se sobresaltó al ser descubierto observando sin algo de educación. Desvió la vista y la centró en su vaso, tratando de parecer un simple borracho más que no conoce barreras entre el estupor del alcohol. Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que se alivió no haber despertado una sospecha, pero pronto los pasos acercándose a su mesa y la presencia que se detuvo muy cerca de él, le hicieron abandonar cualquier idea de pasar inadvertido. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro amigable del sujeto del otro extremo de la taberna, quien sonreía de una forma cordial._

_-En una noche fría, nada mejor que un trago. ¿Puedo sentarme? –señaló la silla vacía._

_-Lo siento, no planeo quedarme mucho_

_-Oh, yo tampoco, pero viendo que la compañía escasea y el hecho de no estar al nivel de ellos…-indicó los alegres individuos que aplaudían el baile ridículo del otro montado en la vieja mesa –eres la mejor opción, ya que aún estás sobrio._

_-Como quiera_

_-Gracias_

_Ninguno de los hombres pronunció palabra tan sólo continuaron bebiendo pasivamente con la mirada hacia puntos diferentes, para Yozak aquello era incómodo, sin embargo, no le había parecido correcto negar la cortés petición de aquel desconocido que repentinamente le había abordado. Su inspección anterior le reveló que a pesar de la apariencia sana y solidaria, su aura no inspiraba nada de confianza, por el contrario, el olor a sangre y aquellos ojos afilados le hacían estremecer. Ahora sentado a menos de un metro de él, el sentimiento de alerta le estaba obligando a mantenerse calmado para no huir inmediatamente de la sucia taberna._

_-Lo escuché en el pueblo –esa frase atrajo su atención. Observó cómo se relamía la espuma de los labios saboreando el agrio característico de su bebida –andas buscando gente que te ayude en contra del Maou y los mazokus. ¿Acaso es una venganza personal…?_

_El aludido le miró algo desconcertado pero no dejó entrever su sorpresa por el acierto. Dejó que un tono de indiferencia tiñera su voz grave. –La gente del pueblo habla mucho…cualquier cosa trivial la transforman en un acontecimiento y cuando no hay nada, sólo mienten._

_El otro sonrió divertido por la respuesta y meneó alegremente en caso entre sus dedos como sopesando su siguiente ataque. –Supondré entonces que no estás interesado en recibir aquello que con tanto ahínco has buscado por varias semanas. _

_-¿Por qué debería estarlo? –dudó en cuanto terminó de retar al destino con aquella jugarreta tonta de tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo._

_-Olvídalo, tal vez me equivoqué de persona…-la amplia sonrisa burlona adornó por un instante su rostro para luego ser borrada –Bien, es hora de irme…gracias por la compañía –el ojiazul bajó su cabeza reflexionando sobre lo que debía hacer ante, tal vez, su única oportunidad de encontrar aquello prometido meses atrás. Así que se arriesgó una última vez al sentir el movimiento torpe de su acompañante deteniéndose en pleno proceso de alejarse. -¿Por qué es tan divertido comprobar un simple rumor? –No hubo contestación. Levantó su rostro y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar a otro hombre enfrente de su anterior compañero de copas. Notó la expresión desconcertada de este sobre el otro que al su parecer, destilaba una rabia contenida en una posición tensa._

_-No esperabas que vinieras… -no lo dejó terminar. Lo apartó bruscamente de la mesa. Yozak se dio cuenta por primera vez que aquel hombre no era normal. Su estatura era intimidante al igual que su dura mirada clavada en sus vacilantes ojos. En un movimiento rápido que no fue capaz de esquivar por su confusión, el enorme sujeto le enterró la espada que cargaba consigo y lo hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Gimió de dolor y sintió como un leve entumecimiento se iba apoderando de su miembro, pero no se movió de su lugar, y antes que siguiera hundiendo la filosa arma, su acompañante detuvo la mano agresora._

_-No debes hacer eso…-sonrió forzosamente mientras alejaba el arma del ojiazul. –llamarás la atención._

_-Ya lo hice –habló por primera vez -¿Quién es él? –señaló furioso. -Hablaremos de eso… -intentó en vano calmarlo. -Cállate. –fue la escueta respuesta._

_Arrugó el ceño, mordiendo su labio. Su voz salió casi en señal de súplica –Por favor… -Como respuesta se deshizo de la mano opresora en movimiento veloz que le cortó la palma de la misma. Se alejó de la escena sin decir algo más._

_Sus ojos continuaron fijos en la puerta donde momentos atrás el otro hombre había salido ofuscado y lleno de ira. La reacción hacia el nuevo sujeto que estaba reclutando fue demasiado violenta para ser simplemente una circunstancia normal de las que acostumbraba a dirigir en los últimos meses. ¿Tanto así le había afectado la presencia del ojiazul como para intentar matarlo a la primera impresión? Lo consideraba una amenaza, de eso no cabían dudas, ya que su intervención fue el freno para evitar el asesinato. Pero ¿por qué? Aquello eran celos o estaba imaginando cosas. Aunque le sonaba imposible, su jefe no tenía esa clase de sentimientos hacia su persona. Era un juego, uno peligroso, pero al fin y al cabo juego. Gotas de sangre resbalaron por su piel y cayeron al sucio suelo, un punzante dolor se hizo presente obligándolo a oprimir su extremidad lastimada para frenar la hemorragia._

_Observó al nuevo miembro de su ejército. Aunque no había perdido el conocimiento, la cantidad de sangre perdida ya era considerable. Si no se movía rápido, no resistiría. Porque si algo sabía, era que su jefe tenía una precisión para atacar los puntos más vulnerables del cuerpo humano._

_-¿Quién es él y por qué me atacó? Lo conoces, no mienta…-cuestionó desde su posición entumecida con un visible gesto de dolor en su rostro. Al otro la pregunta le pareció divertida pues le sonrió._

_-Hay cosas importantes que hacer –y agachándose hacia el receptor de aquel mensaje, llevó su mano sana hacia una parte específica del cuello aplicando una ligera presión por varios minutos y lograr una sencilla llave de sueño (1). Habían cosas que tenía que ocultar de él antes de asegurarse de su fidelidad y confianza como novato. Lo cargó con cuidado sobre sus hombros, dejando una sustanciosa propina a la dependiente por las bebidas, las manchas y el desorden causado._

_Despertó cómodo en un lecho desconocido cubierto a penas por unas cuantas mantas sobre sí, vendado desde el hombro hasta algo más abajo del pecho. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, adornada por pocos artilugios y envuelta por un delicioso aroma a Sándalo que circulaba a través de cada rincón del lugar. Buscó algún indicio de su acompañante pero nada a su alrededor parecía corroborar su presencia allí. Intentó levantarse de aquella cama pero el dolor realmente era sofocante, tanto que crispaba sus nervios y le paralizaba. Jadeó por el esfuerzo, pero de una repentina impotencia y humillación al haberse dejado herir de tal forma. No era algo grave pero serio, si quien lo había atendido no hubiera llegado a tiempo._

_-Es inútil que te esfuerces demasiado –la voz de una mujer atrajo la atención hacia un punto de la habitación que había pasado por alto –El efecto de la sustancia que Frank-sama coloca en su espada tardará en desvanecerse._

_Tardó en procesar las palabras de la desconocida. ¿Veneno? Se había dejado envenenar de una forma ridícula al verse indefenso ante un hombre, muy probablemente desquiciado, que se atrevía a lastimar a sus camaradas. Por una fracción de segundos la ira nubló su juicio. El culpable de aquella situación, de la absurda idea de infiltrarse para recolectar la información y que todo fuera tan apresurado y peligroso, recaía en Su Excelencia. Oh, pero que pasaba por su cabeza al seguirle la cuerda a alguien que por semanas perdió la razón, nada definitivamente. Por eso esa razón había sido seducido por los encantos de aquel hermoso mazoku sino fuera por su competente habilidad, esa misión no hubiera podido llevarse a cabo, pero que había hecho para negarse, nada. Se retorció por el creciente sentimiento de odio extendiéndose por su cuerpo._

_-Cálmate, en unas horas estarás bien. Aquello que estás experimentando es el efecto del veneno. Aunque me sorprende que alguien como tú, con una apariencia amable sea capaz de odiar de forma tan fuerte –le señaló la joven acercándose con un cuenco de agua fría y unos paños. Le sonrió. Pero no fue capaz de devolver el gesto. Por primera vez en su vida, miraba con recelo y desprecio a alguien que ni siquiera tenía que ver con su fastidiosa condición. -¿No pensarás matar al dueño de esos pensamientos, ne? –ríe divertida mientras deposita uno de los paños, ahora húmedo, en su frente. Su rostro confundido parece demostrarle su desconcierto –Es fácil –le responde –Tu rostro y tu mirada me lo dicen todo. No es la primera vez que veo lo que produce ese químico en los hombres. Aunque esperaba que Frank-sama se enojará de esa forma contigo ¿Hiciste algo malo?_

_No contestó el interrogante, la observó de reojo. Apenas si había sobrepasado la mayoría de edad, largos cabellos color castaño recogidos en una coleta, un rostro alargado, ojos carmesí que acentuaban sus labios rosados y pequeños. La silueta estaba envuelta en un largo vestido celeste que enmarcaba sus curvas, una prominente cadera y unos voluminosos senos. _

_-No te acerques demasiado a Víctor. De lo contrario no durarás mucho._

_-¿Víctor? ¿Te refieres al sujeto que habló conmigo en la taberna?_

_-Sí, y el que te trajo hasta aquí. Sabes en lo que estás metiendo, no necesitas mentir. Pero te lo recomiendo, el jefe no es tolerante con quien se atreva a tratar de manera "diferente" al subjefe._

_-¿Por qué? –interrogó ahora convencido que ese lugar y esas personas no podían ser más extrañas. Sin embargo, a cambio recibió una sonrisa de comprensión. Desistió. _

_-¿Él está bien?_

_-¿Quién Víctor? Oh, no lo sé. No quiso que viera su herida –se encogió de hombros. Terminó de recoger el cuenco con los trozos de tela y se dirigió a él por última vez –Descansa. Mañana será un día difícil. Ah, por cierto soy Ao. Gusto en conocerte, extraño-san._

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Frente a él, agachado casi a su altura y con la misma imperturbable sonrisa el subjefe esperaba haber logrado su cometido. –**Hola. Lamento interrumpir el momento de meditación** –no esperó contestación, se incorporó echando a caminar por el corredor a la vista –**Sígueme.**

Se levantó presuroso tratando de no caerse en el proceso, y le alcanzó al finalizar el pasillo.

**-Hay algo que necesito que hagas** –fue lo único que mencionó antes de caer en el mutismo. No interrumpió el silencio entre los dos para motivarlo a continuar, pero no sucedió. –**Víctor** –le llamó

-**Frank va a hacer algo impulsivo, de nuevo. Y quiero asegurarme que valga la pena ese estúpido plan, ya que personal va a ser sacrificado al igual que recursos valiosos. ¿Estás de acuerdo? **–le miró seriamente por unos instantes antes de volver su vista hacia adelante.

-**Ahh, recursos…Si me dijera al menos de que se trata…Víctor**

**-Lo sé, lo sé**

-**No, no es así. Nunca menciona las cosas importantes hasta que es demasiado tarde.**

La risa ahogada del subjefe no se hizo esperar. Observó cómo llevaba una de sus manos para tapar su boca para reprimir el sonido. Pero ya lo había escuchado.

-**No sé qué es lo gracioso de esto**

**-No hay porque molestarse** –el ceño fruncido de su receptor le indicó lo contrario. –**Ya, ya. Vale. Ha mandado a atacar al Maou una vez que ingrese al territorio de los Bielefeld.**

**-¿Eh?** –eso si había sido sorpresivo. El nerviosismo se hizo presente. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ese hombre?

-**Sí, ya lo sé. Yo pienso lo mismo. Es suicidio entrar a ese lugar, pero él insiste y no hay nadie más obstinado que él **–suspiró –**Por eso irás, no como combatiente, sino como observador.**

**-¿Esa es tu forma de arreglar esta mierda de misión? Hay algo retorcido en todo esto.**

**-¿Lo crees? Pensamos que hay espías entre nosotros**

-**Por eso consciente esto** –Se estremeció, aquella mirada parecía atravesarlo y desvelar su verdadero objetivo.

-**Así es. Nadie se atreverá a hacerle daño a Frank. No si está en mis manos**

-**Ah, cómo logra involucrarme en estos disparates.**

**-¿Es un reclamo? No lo entiendo. No le gusta que pase por alto una misión sin comentarle, y después se niega a hacerlo.**

**-Lo primero no tiene que ver con lo segundo.**

**-Aja**

**-En la absurda emboscada de hace unas semanas me mandó una paloma mensajera para invitarme a participar. ¡Por dios!**

-**Que mal sentido del humor tiene. Además, denegó la invitación. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?**

-**No lo hice, llegué a tiempo sólo para ver arder las llamas mientras escuadrones enteros se consumían en el fuego invocado** –levantó sus manos enérgicamente.

-**Lo importante fue que lo hice a tiempo ¿ne?**

Permaneció inmóvil ante la aseveración del sujeto a su lado. Y vaya que si, de lo contrario, su Excelencia estaría disfrutando de las ventajas del otro lado, y su alma muy posiblemente estaría siendo transportada para otro recipiente.

**-Lo siento, fue algo imprevisto. De lo contario te hubiera invitado con anticipación** –unió sus manos en señal de disculpa.

-**No me refiero a eso. Además, ¿Por qué fue imprevisto?** –esta vez le impresionó que el subjefe evadiera la mirada. Algo de resentimiento inundó sus ambarinos ojos. **-¿Víctor?**

-**Esa zorra lo hizo sin mi consentimiento. Y tampoco informó a Frank**

**-¿Ao actuó por cuenta propia? Que hizo…**

**-¡Nada!** –los puños cerrados temblando de ira contenida le hicieron retroceder unos pasos. El subjefe esta fuera de sus cabales. –**Le permite que haga lo que sea. Sólo una nimia advertencia, fue todo.**

**-¿Víctor?**

**-¿Lo hará?**

**-¿Por qué yo?**

**-No hay nadie más que tenga mi entera confianza.**

**-Lo hace para fastidiar al jefe. Me matará si se entera que hemos tenido esta conversación y esta familiaridad.**

-**Olvida eso. Nos veremos más tarde. Dentro de una hora sale el barco, apúrese. Y recuerde, sólo observe, actuar no es una opción. ¿Entendido?**

-**Sí, señor –**le vio perderse en una de las habitaciones. Entonces aquello no había sido planeado. Una parte de la preocupación se desvaneció, pero una nueva duda, más poderosa lo asaltó. ¿Qué había motivado a la mujer a emboscar al noble mazoku? Ella constituida la amenaza más cercana y material para el rubio y el Maou, de lo que eran actualmente Frank y Víctor. Tarde o temprano recibiría la orden, y esa linda chica seria apresada por el general, tal como se había planeado una vez que su identidad fue descubierta, y esperaba que ella no fuera tan lista como creía, o el ojiverde se habría equivocado. Más acertijos a esa enredada bola de hilos. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente. El insipiente dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse evidente. Debía apresurarse, pues enviar el mensaje a Su Excelencia era ahora su máxima prioridad antes de embarcar. Por otro lado, aún quedaba su irresponsabilidad para con el mayor de los hermanos, que muy seguramente se estaría moviendo de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido en espera de noticias suyas. No se asombraba si este ya se las habría ingeniado contratando más personal para su misión.

Fingir buscar pistas era lo más aburrido del caso, mandar misivas narrando situaciones aparentes era imperdonable y traicionar a sus supuestos compañeros de guerra, era la peor parte de su misión. Sin embargo, si no se movía de esa forma, aquella sombra que lo había estado siguiendo días después de la emboscada podría darse cuenta, y eso no podía permitirlo. Dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran en los pobres individuos unos días atrás en un ajetreado ambiente de taberna, donde sentados muy cerca unos de los otros, se encontraban sentados susurrando estupideces sobre el Maou y una posible venganza, los cuales le habían dado la clara oportunidad de actuar. Y de esa forma, escapar de la vigilancia del general y volver a sus anteriores funciones, eso si el capitán había cumplido con su parte del trato. Suspiró. Su trabajo lo iba a matar de eso tenía la completa certeza. Y más cuando, unos meses atrás había decidido jugar un doble partido.

.

.

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_La salida de aquel desconocido de aquella cabaña le había dejado fuera de lugar. Corrió en un vano intento de alcanzarlo pero este se perdió con sorprendente rapidez entre el espeso bosque que los rodeaba. Devolvió sus pasos y entró sin delicadeza dentro de la pequeña morada buscando con desesperación la figura del joven soldado. Lo halló tranquilamente sentado enfrente de la pequeña mesa bebiendo un chocolate caliente y leyendo algo depositado en la superficie de madera de aquel mueble._

_-¿Qué sucede? –indagó aún de espaldas sin dirigirle la vista. No parecía lastimado y menos, enterado de su preocupación._

_-Su excelencia, un sujeto salió de este lugar, creí que estaba siendo atacado… -esta vez la mirada curiosa del mazoku se depositó sobre sus angustiados ojos azules. Un brillo singular se dejó ver en las esmeraldas. -¿Quién era?_

_-Ahh, no creí que ese idiota se dejara ver…_

_-Su excelencia…_

_-No te interesa saber de él_

_-Pero…_

_Su negativa fue duramente castigada por unos furiosos ojos. Calló repentinamente sin atreverse a llevar la contraria. Por alguna razón, desde hacía unas semanas la presencia del rubio exigía respeto y que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas. Este pensamiento lo llevó a creer que estaba escondiendo algo, algo que ni siquiera sus hermanos conocían._

_-Ninguna palabra respecto a esto debe salir de tu boca, Yozak._

_-Sí, señor._

_-Ya que estás aquí y dado que las cosas han salido como debieran… ¿Recuerda el pedido de hace unas noches, señor encantador…? –la risa sincera del ojiverde le hizo olvidar momentáneamente su agrio presentimiento. Se acercó a la mesa guiado por la mano anfitriona, tomando asiento al lado contrario de su receptor._

_-Lo recuerdo, ¿Ahora dejará de ser misterioso para comentarme que está tramando?_

_-Que grosero. Pero esta vez lo perdonaré –le señaló fingiendo ofensa. –Quiero que se infiltre en el campo enemigo, es todo. Sé que mi hermano le ha dado órdenes. Buscar pistas sobre aquel sujeto y su formado ejército, de tal forma que puedan acorralarlos y destruirlos. Pero es una táctica inútil dada la naturaleza de nuestro agresor._

_-¿Por qué cree que lo conoce? –cuestionó por la repentina falta de coherencia en el plan del soldado_

_-Porque lo sé. No es necesario ser un genio para indagar la razón por la cual nos atacó. Es venganza, Yozak. Y por esa misma razón, la misión de mi hermano solo nos llevará años de evasiones hasta que este logre su cometido. ¿Crees que destruir a sus prospectos de soldados, apagar los focos de rebelión y perseguir al culpable es suficiente? El colocar un rostro bajo una serie de números no lo ahuyentaran, esa presión la podrá soportar._

_-¿Quieres que desobedezca las órdenes del general?_

_Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa asomó por el rostro pálido del rubio. Se levantó de su silla, colocando sus manos a lado y lado de la mesa, y acercar su rostro al del pelinaranja. –No, si lo hace no será perdonado, y con el mal humor que tiene, hasta le manda a la horca. Lo que le propongo es que le mande pistas pero desde el mismo sucio rincón donde se encuentra ese hombre, sentado a su lado si es necesario, riendo con él, compartiendo confidencias, discutiendo estrategias, lo que sea que debas hacer._

_Ahora sí que nada le cuadraba. ¿Ese hermoso demonio le estaba susurrando traición hacia sus superiores y tentándole a cometer algo estúpido en pro de lograr la muerte de sus perseguidores? Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio observando el líquido humeante en su taza mientras su cabeza encajaba las piezas._

_-Me pide que mienta y engañe a sus hermanos, a su gente, a su nación…_

_-No me malentienda. Sólo quiero que omita esta información y siga trabajando, pero también para mí._

_-¿También quiere que obstaculice su investigación? –preguntó con sarcasmo al ver en que aguas se estaba metiendo. –No me extrañaría que quiera subir de poder haciendo inútil la campaña de Von Voltaire y elevando sus habilidades al encontrar al enemigo –se detuvo en seco. Había sido mala idea tentar al demonio. La mirada dolida del ojiverde le perforó hasta lo más profundo de su miserable alma. Si, la culpa era el nuevo sentimiento que flotaba en su retorcida mente. Observó como el noble volvía a tomar asiento y terminaba de beber el contenido de la taza. –Yo, lo siento. Su excelencia, no fue mi intención…_

_-Claro que no lo fue. Fue la mía al intentar sobreponer mis deseos egoístas en ti. –Concentró su atención en el pequeño libro cerca a sus manos y le ignoró –Será mejor que se marche._

_El ojiazul se movió para dejar que aquella situación se escurriera con los pasos que el tiempo tenía planeado, sin embargo, en aquel instante algo lo había detenido. –No quiero que intente algo peligroso._

_El aludido levantó la mirada hacia el mayor –No intente persuadirme._

_-No lo hago –se aproximó a la figura y apartándole gentilmente los brazos le acomodó hasta que quedaron frente a frente, uno sentado y el otro agachado a su altura –Me preocupo._

_-¿Por qué? Un soldado como usted…_

_-No es un favor del capitán o del general. No lo hago como soldado, ni porque sea un noble. –le miró con intensidad, si necesitaba decirle o explotaría. –Su excelencia, usted es demasiado valioso para mí, y si necesita hacer esto, yo lo haré por usted. Me ensuciaré las manos de ser necesario, mataré o iré hasta el fin del mundo…_

_-Yozak…-le murmuró tratando de detenerlo. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación, y no le gustaba nada. Pero no pudo seguir. La sutil caricia en su mejilla y la cercanía le nublaron cualquier razonamiento. Un casto beso fue depositado en sus labios, tan cálido que pareció quemarle. Verde contra azul, azul contra verde, esos ojos seguían fijos en los suyos. El hombre se separó tras unos breves instantes. Le observó serenamente, ni remotamente enojado por aquella vergonzosa acción y de cierta manera agradecido por aquellos sentimientos que profesaba hacia su persona, desgraciadamente no correspondidos._

_-No tiene que decir nada. Sólo quiero que lo sepa. Ahora dígame en donde y cuando quiere que comience._

_Abandonó la pequeña casa con un deje de inseguridad. El haber revelado su más profundo secreto le iba a acarrear futuros problemas, lo sabía. Aunque no desconocía la manipuladora personalidad del rubio, que surgía de vez en cuando en algunos de sus berrinches, dudaba que este lo intentara controlar a su beneficio, sin embargo, y dadas las circunstancias, no estaba seguro que el noble respetara esa regla moral. Se detuvo en seco al notar la segunda presencia al lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar. No supo que decir, y en su garganta se hizo un nudo. _

_-Si has accedido a lo que el té pidió entonces me equivoqué de tu buen juicio –señaló el recién llegado. Al parecer, había espiado o conocía con anterioridad el plan._

_-Yo…capitán…_

_La negativa por parte del castaño, le impidieron seguir dando excusas que no estaba seguro de tener._

_-Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado y si por alguna razón conoces que algo malo le va a pasar a Wólfram, te pido que lo protejas a toda costa. Te lo pido como amigo y estimado compañero que eres. No te preocupes por buscar formas de disuadirlo. Yo me encargaré de detenerlo cuando se salga de control._

_-Pero, ¿Qué le diré a Von Voltaire?_

_-Nada. Seguirás sus instrucciones, yo te cubriré de ser necesario. Bajo ningún motivo, él debe enterarse, de lo contrario encerrará a Wólfram y él se encargará del resto._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Es una idea absurda, pero será eficaz. Pocas veces tenemos un enemigo como este. Si queremos capturarlo o en caso, eliminarlo que mejor estrategia que ir a buscarlo en vez de acorralarlo. No funcionara como mi hermano lo planea. _

_-Entiendo._

_-La cena está por terminarse, acabarás perdiendo la tuya. Además, mi hermano te busca para concretar los detalles –le sonrió con su habitual mueca de tranquilidad. Por esta vez, se permitió dejar las dudas a un lado y seguir con ello. Se arrepentiría o lograría su objetivo, pero, todo se solucionaría pronto, de un modo u otro._

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se derrumbó en la silla agotado de varias horas caminando en busca de algún rumor que lo guiara un paso más cerca del misterioso perpetrador la noche del ataque al castillo, sin embargo, las personas parecían bastante apáticas a revelar algo de aquel suceso. Suspiró cansado mientras observaba como sus acompañantes seguían con su acalorada discusión. Por un lado su hermano se había dedicado a quejarse en todo el transcurso siendo visto de una manera muy rara por las chicas con las que casi tropezaba, perseguido por un rabioso perro guardián (si podía llamarlo así porque tenía unas minúsculas alas, dentadura bien insertada en las arcadas y un color muy pelicular) y lavado por una ancianita que se disculpó al no haberlos visto pasar por el callejón. Por otro lado, Murata sólo había permanecido extrañamente cooperativo y muy atento a escuchar los relatos, pero, cuando creyó que el mundo se acabaría y comenzaría a llover dulces o algo por el estilo del cielo, su conducta se convirtió en la habitual y decidió que perseguir lindas damitas por la calle no era una práctica pervertida sino un halago a la belleza. Pensó que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido escapar solo, así muy probablemente, no se encontraría con dolor de cabeza y un muy mal humor, tanto como lo estaría Wolfram con sus singularidades e infidelidades.

**-¡No es un comportamiento normal, andar como un asechador bajo las faldas de las mujeres y cotorreando como ellas sobre asuntos femeninos!** –gritó Shouri casi rojo de la ira.

-**Mou, pero es más extraño y pervertido coleccionar juegos de citas…-**sonrió malicioso cuando el otro se tensó ante su comentario –**Además, no son muy efectivas ¿Verdad? De lo contrario, no se hubiera desmayado cuando le presente aquella jovencita de ojos verdes.**

**-¡Cállate, amigo de mi hermano!**

**-Las verdades dichas son difíciles de contradecir…jeje**

Y la conversación se dio por terminada, ante la sorpresa de Yuuri, cuando la mesera les llevó las bebidas. Cada uno tomó la suya mientras un muy contento sabio sonreía triunfante y el mayor bebía sonrojado y absorto en alguna eventualidad que estuviera teniendo lugar en su cabeza. El moreno se permitió un momento de paz para relajarse antes de pensar que hacer.

**-¿Eres Shibuya Yuuri-sama?** –preguntó una voz delicada a su lado.

Dio un respingo y se alejó sorprendido de la nueva presencia que lo acompañaba. La mirada de todos recayó en la figura enfrente de la mesa. Una linda mujercita cercana a la mayoría de edad, con un largo cabello castaño, liso y brillante, una figura esbelta ya desarrollada, amplias caderas, senos firmes y moderados, y una penetrante mirada carmesí. Hasta el mismo Murata se estremeció con la intensidad de aquellos pozos rojos como la sangre que los detallaba. El primero en reaccionar fue Shouri, quién se sintió realmente preocupado ante el descubrimiento de la identidad de su hermano menor.

**-¿Qué quieres?** –esperó con seriedad esperando una respuesta clara.

**-Lo siento…no quería asustarlos…-**tímidamente la chica llevó sus manos para cubrir su boca en señal de preocupación que adornó con una expresión del mismo tipo. Incluso el brillo de sus ojos cambió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Gran Sabio.

-**Oh, no…no** –tartamudeó el ahora recuperado Maou del susto inicial –**No te preocupes, mi hermano ha sido demasiado agresivo** –pronunció lentamente la última palabra –**Sí, yo soy Yuuri ¿Para qué me necesitas?**

-**Muy bien, Shibuya. Acabas de revelar tu identidad y de servirte en bandeja de plata al enemigo** –mencionó seriamente mientras bebía el líquido del vaso.

**-¡Murata!**

**-Tu amigo tiene razón, Yuu-chan**

**-¿Enemigo? No, no…se equivocan. Yo soy Aoi Heizt. Gusto en conocerlos. Soy la hija del líder de este pueblo. Lamento haberme hecho malinterpretar. Mis modales no son los mejores. Lo lamento.**

-**Aoi-san no hay problema, olvide ese pequeño inconveniente, no pasó nada ¿Verdad?**

**-Absolutamente nada.**

**-Olvidaré que quieres hacerme un lavado de cerebro, Shibuya**

**-¡Murata!** –La chica rió divertida por el comentario, cosa que animó al pelinegro a dar el siguiente paso **–Tome asiento con nosotros** –se levantó para ayudar a la mujer quién en respuesta le sonrió cálidamente. Terminó tartamudeando un sonido más parecido al de un bebe. Se sonrojó ante su torpeza y sin volver a mencionar palabra se sentó de nuevo en su lugar observando detalladamente y embelesado cada movimiento de la chica.

-**Y que la trae por estos lugares, siendo tan tarde para una señorita como usted, que vaga sola por el pueblo** –inició la conversación el Gran Sabio terminando de sorber la bebida en sus manos.

**-¡Oye!** –le regañó el Maou, pero fue ignorado.

-**El pueblo no es tan peligroso como lo describe, Su Santidad.**

**-Por supuesto, pero extraños entrando día a día, no podemos asegurar…**

-**No se preocupe por esas nimiedades, estoy bien protegida**. –El encogimiento de hombros del chico de lentes le dio vía libre para exponer su razón sobre su presencia –**Escuché de mi padre que el Maou había desaparecido, y que el general Von Voltaire está algo alterado por eso.**

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí. De pronto la idea de regresar al castillo ya no se veía atractiva, por el contrario era aterradora. Murata suspiró. La intención de colaborar con el escape había sido brindarle un lapso de descanso a su amigo para que se relajara y olvidara los tantos problemas que últimamente parecían ensañarse con los mazokus, no provocarle un infarto al mayor de los hermanos por semejante acto de irresponsabilidad. Aunque no negaba que había sido divertido el plan de escape. Si bien, la interrupción de aquella mujer le había tomado por sorpresa, el hecho que se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarlos significaba la gran preocupación que había generado en el castillo.

**-¿Y cómo nos encontró?** –interrogó Shouri, ahora interesado en la información de la desconocida. Si ella los halló, probablemente, los soldados lo harían más tarde.

-**Fácil –**mencionó con un gesto que denotaba lo obvio –**pregunté a unos amigos del pueblo y ellos me indicaron que tres extraños andaban vagando por el pueblo haciendo preguntas extrañas. Y como no sólo Heika, sino su hermano y Su Santidad desaparecieron, pues…**

-**Sí, tiene razón. Pero no consideraría las preguntas de extrañas** –analizó el pelinegro ante la afirmación de su hermano y amigo.

-**Esa clase de preguntas sobre aquel asunto están casi vetadas entre nosotros** –señaló la castaña.

**-¿Eh? ¿Lo prohibieron?**

**-No, Heika. No exactamente.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Fue algo doloroso para todos** –desvió la vista hacia las personas que iban y venían en sus quehaceres. Un gesto de dolor se instaló en sus ojos rojos.

-**Tiene razón, Aoi-san. Fue impertinente de nuestra parte hacer esa clase de interrogatorio a estas humildes personas** –se disculpó el Gran Sabio.

-**Oh, no tiene importancia, Su Santidad. Aquí cada uno hemos construido lo que fue dañado, y aunque el sentimiento continua, sabemos que Von Voltaire y Wolfram-sama hacen lo posible para evitar algo parecido, no sólo aquí, sino en el resto de territorios.**

Los ojos de Murata brillaron. De pronto, aquella oportunidad única no sólo había sido un fastidioso accidente como pensó. –**Así que Von Bielefeld ha estado manejando el reino desde entonces.**

**-Así es, no es algo que sea desconocido por el pueblo.**

**-¿y Von Voltaire? ¿Cuál ha sido su participación?**

-**La misma que la de Wolfram-sama. Aunque lo ha limitado luego de la emboscada, es lógico si quiere protegerlo y el asumir las responsabilidades del reino.**

**-Pero tengo entendido que Von Voltaire fue el que asignó la misión en donde Von Bielefeld resultó malherido. Acaso antes de eso no se habían presentado previos incidentes ¿Por qué lo mandaría a un lugar tan arriesgado?**

**-¿Acaso está dudando de Voltaire-sama?**

**-Dudo de sus fuentes de información** –le miró despreocupadamente. Observó como la chica tensaba sus hombros y le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria. Ahora estaba seguro que esa linda mujer no era tan inocente como aparentaba. Lo había leído en uno de los documentos previamente en el despacho del castillo. Gunter le había mostrado esa pequeña información confidencial a través de sus persuasivos métodos. Ese era el momento de comprobarlo.

-**Que considero son confiables** –espetó algo molesta

-¿**Cómo lo sabe? ¿Le ha contado algo su padre?**

**-Sí, porque él fue quién le dio esa información. Y también le aseguro que está realmente arrepentido por lo sucedido con Su Excelencia.**

-**Y yo me pregunto cómo su padre estaba enterado de los movimientos de tropas enemigas. Su señor padre es un pacifista y esos métodos de espionaje no son sus favoritos, entonces…**

**-Creo que debo ir al baño** –la escueta e indecorosa frase detuvo el hilo de la conversación. Los tres pares de miradas se posaron sobre su figura. El pelinegro sonrió tontamente. –**Lo siento Aoi-san.**

-**Yuu-chan ese tipo de comentarios no se hacen públicos** –le regañó el mayor con una mirada severa.

-**Lo mencioné porque en este establecimiento está averiado y no conozco otro lugar…**

-**Yo lo puedo llevar Heika** –le sonrió la chica levantándose para guiarlo fuera del establecimiento.

-**Yo los acompaño, no puedo permitir que ande por ahí solo ¿Viene amigo de mi hermano?**

Para extrañeza de los dos muchachos, el otro parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada hacia el mayor y negó con la cabeza –**Los esperaré aquí, aún no he terminado. **

-**Entonces vamos** –salieron los tres del establecimiento. El Sabio los observó a través de la ventana enfilar rumbo hacia la izquierda mientras se perdían entre la multitud. Un atisbo de molestia transformó su rostro. La oportuna intervención de su amigo había salvado a la mujer de seguir contando detalles relevantes para sus sospechas, sabía muy bien que Shibuya estaba mintiendo, él quería evitarle problemas a la joven con su forzadas preguntas. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió dejarse llevar por los diversos sonidos que inundaban la instancia. Después de todo su amigo no era tan ingenuo como creyó al haberse percatado de sus intenciones escondidas para con Aoi-san.

Caminaron a un paso rápido evadiendo a las personas de aquella transitada calle. Aoi se detuvo en un amplio local conocido por su familia, que muy seguramente le permitiría utilizar el baño sin queja alguna. Entraron silenciosamente rodeando las mesas repartidas por una gran habitación iluminada por los débiles rayos del sol que se filtraban por el techo y las paredes de vidrio que componían un atractivo inigualable. El mayor permaneció cerca de la entrada observando la singular colección de armas que adornaba el vestíbulo, y con pocas palabras le indicó al menor que no demorara o entraría a buscarlo para sacarlo a rastras de allí. Ya sólo con el Maou se acercaron a la barra donde una mujer ya entrada en años les saludó cortésmente. Intercambió unas breves palabras con la jefa y le señaló a su acompañante una puerta que daba a un jardín, igualmente adornado con mesas. En un espacio apartado, la señalización de los baños indicó a Yuuri qué camino seguir.

Esperó unos minutos muy cerca de los servicios. Finalmente cuando salió le ayudó a secarse las manos tendiéndole una toalla, la cual frotó con delicadeza en la piel morena. El joven dirigente parecía azorado por su cercanía y eso le pareció encantador, pues sus curvas femeninas y los dones con los cuales la madre naturaleza la había dotado le estaban brindando una gran ayuda. **-¿Está enojado conmigo por lo sucedido con su prometido? Le aseguro que mi padre nunca tuvo la intención de…**

-**No, no Aoi-san** –le tomó las manos con el objetivo de confortarla –**Fue coincidencia que aquello ocurriera, nunca dudaría de usted o de su padre que ha hecho tanto por este pueblo.**

Le obsequió una maravillosa sonrisa que casi derrite al joven. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de este con la intención de abrazarlo, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Rodó sus ojos a la impertinente molestia y se encontró con un soldado muy reconocido por ella. Se alejó del Maou. –**Sir Weller, es un gusto volver a verlo.**

**-¡Konrad! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cuándo…?** –el mayor lo tomó de la muñeca y lo alejó de la mujer. Se confundió por aquella acción. ¿Por qué tanta cautela? Su mirada seguía en ella, luego se despegó para colocarla en sus ojos negros –**Es hora de irnos, Heika. Gwendal está molesto y creo que le debe unas cuantas explicaciones.**

**-¿Eh? Yo estaba con Aoi-san…**

-**Lamento que Heika la haya inmiscuido en esta fuga infantil. ¿Desea que la acompañe a casa?**

**-Oh, no se preocupe. Le prometí a la casera quedarme a ayudar una vez me despidiera de Su majestad **–le señaló a la robusta mujer que atendía una mesa.

**-Entiendo, entonces nos marchamos** –haló al menor guiando hasta la salida. Su mirada permanecía fija en su ahijado. Era muy joven y por eso no se había dado cuenta, pero el cómo un hombre maduro si lo había hecho. Aquella era la mejor arma de una mujer, la seducción. Capaz de nublar la razón de un hombre y llevarlo a la perdición. Y en esos instantes, Wolfram estaba siendo engañado por una mujer de poca clase, que casualmente llamaba la atención de su hermano mayor por sus inconsistentes actos ajenos a su padre.

Oyó las palabras del pelinegro, pero prefirió mantener silencio hasta llegar al castillo. Su insistencia en viajar lo más rápido había sido acertada. Salieron del lugar junto con el hermano mayor del Maou para ir en busca del Gran Sabio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+-Anexo-+**

**.**

-Debo preguntar ¡Por qué diablos me sigues! –gritó el mazoku caminando rápidamente por el pasillo. El pelinegro a su lado hizo un mohín de fastidio al tono que utilizaba el otro para hablarle de esa forma. No que era el Maou, y por lo tanto todos le debían respeto, maldición, pero eso al parecer no le importaba al demonio de fuego.

-Porque me estás traicionando y encima, ¡me evitas!

La mirada del ojiverde recayó en el menor con toda la severidad posible. -¿No eras tú, quien mencionó que no te daba espacio? Por eso me alejé, además, ¿De qué traición me hablas? ¡No es ningún pecado hablar con mis soldados, arrg!

-¡Sólo tu conversabas! Ellos estaban pasándose de la raya, es especial ese tal Alexander. Además, yo no te pedí que de pronto no volvieras a dirigirme el saludo. ¡Sigues enojado por lo del compromiso!

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? ¡Me tienes mareado con eso, olvídalo! –el rubio se detuvo frente a una de las tantas habitaciones, tocó suavemente y entró al lugar, sin esperar invitación siguió.

-No puedo olvidarlo cuando eres tú quien sigue amargado con eso

-¿Amargado? ¿Te he reclamado algo? ¡Deja de ser iluso!

-Oh, por eso mismo. ¡Por qué no lo has hecho, es porque me preocupo!

-¿Te preocupas?

Los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación miraron a los dos individuos que discutían acaloradamente ignorando sus presencias en la instancia. El mazoku tomó asiento mientras el otro seguía de pie muy cerca del él.

-¡Claro! ¡Quiero que dejes de hablar con ese tal Alexander, aléjate de él!

-Oh, ¿Entrenarás a mis soldados? Y desde cuando tengo que obedecer deseos tuyos que suenan a capricho.

-¿Eh? ¡Wólfram…!

-Ejem, yo también quiero saber, desde cuándo, tú, Shibuya estas celoso. –le cuestionó el chico de lentes muy cerca de su ubicación. Yuuri se percató entonces de la presencia de los demás demasiado tarde, tan concentrado estaba que no los notó.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Heika, pero lo parece. Tan sólo oyendo sus palabras. Además, sigue de un lado a otro a Lord mocoso, pensé que ya se le había pasado ese arrebato. –Wolfram fulminó con la mirada al peliplateado por atreverse a nombrarlo con ese apodo que le había impuesto. Sin embargo, no respondió a la ofensiva y permaneció callado.

-Gunter creo que debe dejar de llamarlo así, es una falta de respeto contra Su Excelencia –el castaño lo miró comprensivamente, se acercó a Yuuri a quien le acarició la cabeza y se acomodó en la silla contigua a la de su hermano menor.

-¿Y bien? –exigió el mazoku ojiverde

Gwendal contempló al público presente e invitó con un gesto al Maou a sentarse también. Lo hizo junto al gran sabio y permaneció en silencio, enojado por no ser tomado en serio por su prometido.

-Se ha presentado cierta situación con unos bandidos, así que necesitaré de tu habilidad Wolfram para que acompañes a Konrad junto con Yozak en una misión para averiguar que traman.

El rubio volteó a mirar a Konrad en un gesto claro de curiosidad. -¿Desde cuándo requieres de mi ayuda para solucionar algo tan trivial como esto? –el castaño sonrió y levantó sus hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si no quieres, no hay problema…supuse que deseabas cambiar de ambiente.

-Wolfram no puede ir.

El gran sabio rió divertido y se acomodó los lentes. -¿Y por qué no, Shibuya?

-Sí, porque no. No creo que me necesites mucho por aquí…podrías buscarte una bella mujer que perseguir.

-Oye, no he coqueteado con ninguna

-Porque no has tenido el tiempo

-Ya basta, los dos –el mayor de los hermanos se incorporó de su sillón. – ¿Y por qué no puede Wolfram ir a la misión que le he encomendado, Heika?

Por Shinou que no quería estar allí, pero el buen Maou había tenido una de sus brillantes ideas, si brillantes: visitar a Saralegui su buen amigo que se hallaba solitario en su mansión y en sus territorios. Por lo menos para alejarlo de la otra idea, que sus hermanos mayores le habían ofrecido. Hump, solitario o no, sólo era una invitación más para tratar de seducir al Henachoko desgraciado infiel. Además, ¿por qué él necesariamente tenía que acompañarlo? Muy simple, sus hermanos consideraron que un cambio de escenario les facilitaría la tan preciada reconciliación luego de tantas discusiones en las que el debilucho no dejaba de atormentarlo sobre lo preocupado que estaba con su comportamiento después de aquel problema con el compromiso. Por primera en su vida pensó que la insistencia del pelinegro podía llegar a ser molesta. Si, él era el extraño, sus papeles parecían haberse invertido, ahora el intenso era otro, todo el mundo lo había notado menos el culpable.

_-Estúpido Yuuri. Cuál es su maldito problema. _

En fin, luchando la mayor parte del día con la insoportable buena conducta del noble y más con su detestable sonrisa falsa, el descanso que merecía lo estaba disfrutando ahora, ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera ese baño termal. Amplio silencioso, privado y con todo lo que necesitaba. Era el mejor lugar para estar. Un golpe en la puerta, seguido de un permiso y de la figura de quien menos esperaba ver, dejó sorprendido al mazoku.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó despectivamente

-Al Maou-respondió sencillamente el hombre

-Eso ya lo sé, pero él no está aquí

-Lo sé

Nuevamente se sintió fuera de onda. ¿Qué hacía entonces Saralegui allí frente a la fuente de agua caliente? El ojiámbar sonrió complaciente acercándose más a la orilla del baño termal. Wolfram se movió con rapidez y detuvo al noble al interponer su espada entre ellos dos.

-Ahh, vienes a amenazarme para que me aleje de Yuuri-siseó arrogantemente

-Oh, no me atrevería a decir eso siendo su prometido, creo que vengo a persuadirte para que lo hagas de una manera más sutil. Tu presencia se interpone y eso no me gusta.

-No es mi problema, tan sólo eres un extraño en la vida de Yuuri que intenta entrar sin permiso en ella. Lástima que el Henachoko sea un despistado.

-Me he ganado su cariño y lo sabes, por eso estas molesto

-Estoy molesto porque tu presencia me desagrada, no eres alguien de confiar. Lastimarás a quien es más importante para mí y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Las miradas de los dos se mantuvieron fijas cuando un distraído soukoku acompañado de su buen amigo entraron.

-¿Wolfram, estás aqu…? ¡Que!- un petrificado Yuuri quedo congelado ante la imagen que se encontró. Murata se acomodó los lentes.

Sara frente a un Wolfram totalmente desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo sosteniendo su arma con rudeza amenazado por la presencia del intruso. Por la cara del mazoku realmente estaba a punto de explotar, oh si, contemplen su mal temperamento.

-Sin duda ahora reconozco la razón por la cual Yuuri te escogió como su prometido, ne? Bishounen.-se escuchó un gruñido molesto del rubio como respuesta. Oh, Shinou esto está mal pensó el pelinegro, que reaccionó y con la cara toda roja tomó del brazo al rubio de largos cabellos y lo sacó de la habitación. El Gran Sabio sonrió al contemplar en toda su expresión la esencia del chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Debería preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió?

No se hizo esperar un bufido del enojado demonio, el cual le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio.

-Aleja esa mirada de mí, ya te lo he advertido muchas veces-cortantes fueron las palabras que escupió con un tono de amenaza.

-Lo siento, es difícil hacerlo con tremendo encanto que desbordas-sonrió con aires de reto.

-Argg…-recibió una pseudo bola de fuego que esquivó audazmente. Luego abandonó el sitio dejando atrás a un mazoku echando llamas y no lo decía figuradamente, afortunadamente debía agradecer que estaban en un país humano, o sino lo más seguro es que un incendio ya estaría teniendo lugar.

-jeje, Lord Von Bielefeld, que divertido es hacerte enojar…

-Es hermoso en todo sentido, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-Von Bielefeld

-¡¿Qué? ¡Porqué dices eso de repente, Murata!

-jajaja, por lo que ocurrió en el baño con Sara

-¡Ehh! –el pelinegro enrojeció con recordar la escena que presenció

-Sí, me imaginé que también lo habías notado

-¡Notar qué! –gritó sosteniendo a la altura de su nariz para evitar la hemorragia

-Que tu prometido es hermoso, ya te lo dije. Ten cuidado o te lo van a quitar.

-¡No me gustan los chicos, arrg!

-Claro, por eso no dejabas de observarlo desnudo.

-Eso…no…es…cier…to… -se escuchó un golpe seco y el gran sabio observó a su amigo desmayado en el pie del comedor.

-¿Qué sucedió con papi? –preguntó una inocente Greta recién llegada al lugar intentando socorrer al pelinegro. El aludido levantó los hombros y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Ni idea…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**(1)** Región llamada seno carotideo, donde las paredes de las arterias carótidas que irrigan el cerebro son más delgadas y poseen receptores de presión, que al efectuarse una presión sobre los músculos cercanos, provoca que el cerebro "crea" que hay exceso de flujo sanguíneo y por lo tanto, el corazón disminuye sus latidos. El tiempo que dure la pérdida de consciencia, dependerá del tiempo que se emplee para ejecutar la presión. (Y no siempre funciona…pero para efectos de la historia, será así.)

**Aclaraciones finales.** Me disculpo por las inconsistencias dentro de la historia, pero les aseguro que no todo es lo que parece, como pudieron apreciar en este capítulo. Si los he engañado, en parte, y les aseguro que pronto las cosas saldrán a la luz. Detrás de la historia que he comenzado a narrar se esconde algo más profundo, y las intenciones de nuestro querido Wolfram no son del todo puras, pero no malas, eso sí. Espero no haberlas enredado, si es así, los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas, las aclaraciones se harán pertinentemente en el siguiente capítulo.

**Adelanto.** Capítulo VIII. Confrontación. _Veo su fría expresión y una sucesión de cabezas que se agachan ante su presencia. ¿Desde cuando eres tan imponente que hace que mi corazón lata más rápido? Una confrontación cara a cara y una batalla en el fulgor de la rebelión que sella con sangre una clara decisión. Ni siquiera nuestro reencuentro puede ser normal. ¿Por qué te comportas así, Wolfram….?_

¡Y aunque lo dudaron, si es Yuuram! Por fin el anhelado encuentro de la pareja estrella, espérenlo.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Se aceptan comentarios… ¿Reviews?

Ja ne!


	8. Confrontación

**-CONFLICTOS-**

**Capítulo 08. Confrontación.**

.

Aquí renace otro capítulo para los incrédulos que pensaron que lo había dejado tirado. Que lo disfruten, estamos llegando a la etapa de mayor acción en la historia.

.

**Aclaraciones:** en capítulos de la serie, quedaba claro que no existe mar entre los dos territorios, sin embargo, para efectos de mi historia, la tierra de los Bielefeld quedará separada de Shin Makoku a un viaje por barco.

.

**Agradecimientos a:** _**Zafira, joysherm, Maegu Sagara, Marik**_. Gracias a ustedes por su entero interés, lamento la tardanza pero los recompenso con capítulos largos.

.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desperdicia el día mirando las olas del mar mecerse una y otra vez en el vasto océano que los rodea sin respetar límites más allá del horizonte. No recuerda a qué horas las velas de la embarcación se abrieron, los hombres gritaron al unísono y las cuerdas atadas a tierra firme fueron retiradas. Tal vez, la mitad del recorrido ha viajado ya, o tal vez no.

Su mortal aburrimiento le ha dejado en un estado de indiferencia ante lo que sucede a su alrededor. Lo más deprimente de aquella absurda circunstancia, es que las memorias siguen fluyendo poco a poco como si la represa de los recuerdos tuvieran una grieta por donde escapan silenciosas, y a la vez, aplastantes.

Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más lejos, la visión de su prometido está cubierta por las sombras de la incertidumbre, esas que con sus tormentosos tentáculos lo siguen presionando más y más fuerte. _¿Qué debería decir cuando lo tuviera al frente? ¿Cómo saludarlo después de todo lo sucedido? ¿Estaría enojado…o tal vez decepcionado? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo recibiría con el acostumbrado "Henachoko, tardaste demasiado" o lo ignoraría como en las últimas ocasiones? _

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos tratando de apaciguar la ansiedad emergente de todas sus dudas. No iba a llegar a una solución práctica y productiva si continuaba con ese tipo de ideas. Sin embargo, nada a su alrededor parecía indicarle la forma como debería comportarse con el mazoku de fuego…unos meses de distancia y ya no estaba seguro de reconocerlo.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que en cualquier momento te arrojarás por la borda –mira con detenimiento la reacción de su desprevenido amigo.

-¡No estoy deprimido!

-¿De verdad? El ambiente a su alrededor parece contradecirlo.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué es lo que tanto le preocupa, Shibuya? –la pregunta parece perderse en la brisa marina que impulsa con fuerza las enormes velas del barco.

-¿Acaso teme una reacción violenta por parte de Von Bielefeld?

El azabache evade la mirada escrutadora del Gran Sabio, esta vez, no ha hecho la pregunta correcta y es por esa misma razón que no desea ser descubierto, no en esta ocasión. Pero es inútil ocultar algo pues está ante la persona equivocada. Evadir la pregunta e intentar creer que nada ha sucedido no funcionará, y por el contrario, hará que las sospechas aumenten. Sin embargo, el ser directo sólo generará más preguntas. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Lleva su mano a un costado de su cabeza en señal de molestia y frustración –No. Ese sería el mejor recibimiento proviniendo de su parte considerando todo este problema y la forma como terminaron las cosas la última vez que visité Shin Makoku. Ahora, no creo estar de acuerdo con lo que hace o hará para resolver este lío y sé que él no olvidará las palabras dichas en el pasado. Yo me equivoqué. –terminó en un tono tan bajito que apenas el otro alcanzó a escuchar.

El silencio vuelve a reinar mientras que ambos chicos observan las olas mecerse con calma. –Es cierto que las cosas entre ustedes dos no serán iguales, pero Von Bielefeld seguirá a su lado pese a todo. Lo que decidan respecto a cómo actuar para solucionar todo este asunto de la guerra no es algo que dependa sólo de los dos. Muchas personas están involucradas.

-¿Y si se sale de control por tomar venganza?

-Von Voltaire lo mantendrá dentro de sus cabales. Al igual que Lord Von Bielefeld y las familias de nobles mazokus. ¿Desconfía de lo que su prometido está haciendo?

-No sé qué pensar. Escuché ciertos rumores sobre ciertas cosas que no…

-¿No quedamos en dejar a un lado ese tipo de chismorreos de viejas para darle la oportunidad de explicarse? Darle el beneficio de la duda, Shi… -Ahora sí la atención del Gran Sabio estaba dirigida a lo que su amigo había escuchado, y que él, definitivamente no sabía. -¿Qué fue lo que oíste?

-Gwendal contrató a alguien para mantener vigilado a Wolfram. Sin embargo, desapareció durante la emboscada de hace unas semanas donde Wolf se vio involucrado.

El rostro del Gran Sabio se endureció ante el comentario. Realmente era una acusación seria que significaba sólo una cosa. – ¿Se aclararon los hechos de su muerte? –enfocó sus orbes azabaches en el maou.

-No. Según los informes, todo lo relacionado con la emboscada es un misterio. No se sabe con certeza que ocurrió allí y tan sólo se presume que el agresor fue el mismo quién meses atrás había atacado Shin Makoku, sin embargo, Wolf no recuerda mucho.

-Entiendo –acomoda con lentitud sus lentes pensando y uniendo todas las piezas de aquel elaborado rompecabezas. Pero fragmentos no cuadran, algo faltaba. ¿Por qué era tan sospechoso para Von Voltaire la desaparición y posible asesinato de su espía? ¿Acaso Von Bielefeld no estaba comportándose correctamente como presumió al principio…?

Detuvo su hilo de razonamiento al recordar que había un asunto del cual no había indagado: Shinou heika. Sin embargo, su actuación no sería la causa directa de la aparente rebelión del noble demonio. La venganza parecía la razón más indicada de su sospechoso comportamiento y la explicación del porqué había sido vigilado tan de cerca –_hasta hace unos días atrás_-. Pero _¿Por qué estaba siendo considerado alguien tan peligroso?_ Como un traidor. No. Debía descartar esa opción. Era improbable que el mazoku de fuego cometiera semejante acto de hipocresía y menos hacia el lugar y hacia las personas que más amaba.

-¿Cómo crees que debería comportarme frente a él? –indaga muy concentrado en sus pensamientos el joven dirigente sin prestar atención a la respuesta del otro. –Podría mostrarme un poco indiferente hacia él, es decir, un saludo sin emotividad y hacerlo a un lado para centrar mi atención en Greta…aunque eso sólo lo molestaría más. También podría saludarlo como si nada hubiera ocurrido…umm, no, eso es peligroso. Creería que no me importa…ahh! ¡Qué hago! –se desordena el cabello y sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos cerrando con fuerza sus párpados ante el sin fin de ideas que continúan confundiendo su razonamiento.

-No hay que matarse la cabeza con ideas absurdas, sólo compórtese como normalmente lo haría, Shibuya. –le consuela con una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿No es esa la razón por la que estoy teniendo este tipo de problemas con Wolf?

-¿Y no es esa la razón por la cual Von Bielefeld se enamoró de usted?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era realmente una poderosa premisa que no podía ignorarse con facilidad. Discutir con una persona sabia en la mayor parte de los casos era perdido. Sí, podía ser cierta toda esa habladuría, pero no le restaba importancia al estado actual de los sentimientos del mazoku, y menos, cuando de un día para otro un hombre maniático había decidido asaltar e incendiar el castillo para cometer genocidio a gran escala. Y él como si nada se encontraba paseando alegremente con una de las chicas del curso. Era más que infidelidad en alto grado, era un completo descaro de su parte. -¿Sabes que estuve saliendo con una compañera de clase por dos semanas? –indagó casi en un susurro esperando ver la reacción ajena. El otro chico apenas si notó porque no pareció inmutarse. Se animó a continuar. -¿Y que por azares del destino casi terminamos formalmente como novios?

-Casi no significa nada –concluyó el Gran Sabio. Le miró fijamente -¿Y puedo preguntar la razón por la cual no llegaron a ser pareja?

Fue el turno para el maou de tensarse y sudar frio.

-Bueno…ella no estaba muy segura sobre lo nuestro.

-Al grano Shibuya. –le retó con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Lo sabes! Ah, ¿Para qué me lo preguntas? –gritó exasperado revolviéndose los cabellos.

-Para confirmar la hipótesis que ya se había mencionado. ¿Qué sucedió Shibuya? –Le animó –No conozco exactamente los detalles y por menores de la circunstancia.

.

_-Yuuri-kun –le llamó en voz baja con un cierto tono de deseo que lo asustó un poco. El cuerpo delicado y cálido de la chica se dejó caer un poco más sobre el suyo sin importarle que fueran encontrados en esa posición tan comprometedora. _

_Sentada a horcadas sobre su regazo, la mujer se permitió sonreír mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo besaba tímidamente. El azabache se mantuvo totalmente rígido como una piedra evitando al máximo moverse para hacer contacto._

_-Yuuri…-le susurró muy cerca del oído mientras lamía con dedicación el lóbulo de su oreja; y como si eso no le bastara, la fricción que estaba ejerciendo en su parte baja le estaba enloqueciendo. Y se olvidó de lo demás, sólo podía disfrutar de semejante atención._

_-Wolf…-gimió sonoramente cuando su temperatura corporal iba en ascenso._

_._

-Me matará…-tembló el chico.

-Es muy seguro Shibuya, eso si se lo dice.

-¿Estás insinuando que lo engañe?

-No. Sólo sugiero que lo oculte hasta que encuentre un buen momento.

-Con Wolf nunca hay buenos momentos…ya me imagino, me quemará con las enormes llamas de aquellos feroces leones –lloró el azabache mientras su cine mental le iba mostrando imágenes aterradoras de su futuro.

-Tiene una buena imaginación, Shibuya. Aunque lo máximo que hará es sacarle de su cama y no dirigirle la palabra, eso luego que Von Bielefeld se deshaga de la ira.

-Eso es consolador, Murata… ¿Murata? –la atención de su amigo se había dispersado rápidamente. Siguió la dirección en la que miraba y se topó con la figura de su padrino hablando algo con uno de los tantos hombres a bordo.

-Será mejor que lo piense bien. No querrá arrepentirse de la falta de compañía a la hora de dormir. –fue su escueta frase antes de marcharse. Su confusión no puedo ser mayor.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró, hoy no era un día donde las personas a su alrededor se comportaban normalmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con hacer estragos en su mente, aunque leyese y releyese, ninguno de los documentos a su alrededor parecían ser concretos en el asunto, sólo se basaban en los extraños comportamientos de su hermano. _Simples suposiciones._ Aunque, tal vez, nunca sabría qué era lo que ocultaba con tanto ahínco, estaba completamente seguro que _eso _había provocado su muerte. No había otra explicación para que ese hombre se haya movido hacia el lugar de la emboscada contradiciendo sus órdenes explícitas de no hacerlo.

Sabía que ese hombre era un patriota, su vida y su alma estaban dedicadas a servir al maou y a Shin Makoku –_y a las buenas aventuras que involucraban recompensas y tesoros- _como también se lo había hecho saber su hermano. Sin embargo, eso no era una excusa para culparlo de desacato, aunque había desobedecido para seguir al mazoku de fuego. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y eso no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? ¿Acaso había escrito algo más que no llegó a sus manos?

"_Estaré comunicándome con usted dentro de poco, aunque sus órdenes hayan sido claras: No seguir a Su Excelencia durante esta misión. No considero que esa sea una buena decisión en estas circunstancias…"_

Leyó nuevamente en aquel papel sucio y con buena caligrafía. ¿Por qué dudaba de su orden? Apartó la hoja abandonándola en la pila de documentos que descansaban en su escritorio. Estaba cansado. Definitivamente necesitaba un tiempo para dormir y recuperarse, su mente ya no estaba lúcida. Y continuar torturándose de esta manera solo ayudaba a pintar fantasmas de situaciones hipotéticas que se basaban en supuestos, en conjeturas, en nada verídico.

Se recostó en el cómodo sillón dejando que la cálida sensación de bienestar lo inundara. Cada músculo se encontraba dolorosamente contraído haciendo que por primera vez notara lo tensionado que estaba. Se quejó bajito. Ahora le daba la razón a su madre sobre la importancia de alejar el estrés y tomarse las cosas más a la ligera. Aunque en los últimos días, la cantidad de asuntos por atender había aumentado considerablemente, aún mantenía la preocupación hacia el estado de salud de su pequeño hermano luego de la emboscada.

Constantemente se preguntaba cómo se encontraría y si el peso que él mismo había decidido llevar le estaba cobrando la misma renta que a él.

Dos toques en la puerta lo distrajeron. Tenía visita y no estaba seguro hasta qué punto era la deseada. Respiró profundo. –Siga.

La figura que atravesó el umbral le miró con cariño. -¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy –lo contempló. Había algo que seguía rondando en su cabeza. _Paranoia, _se reclamó a si mismo.

-Ya estamos cerca del objetivo. ¿Quieres tomar el almuerzo que olvidaste hace un par de horas? –concilió tranquilamente acercando una silla apartada. Tomó asiento cerca del mullido escritorio.

-No. No tengo apetito. ¿Necesitas algo…? –inquirió algo impaciente. El otro levanto el ceño mientras registraba atentamente en el rostro de su hermano algo diferente.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No contestes con otra pregunta, Conrad.

-Vale, vale. Esa sólo… -dejó la frase en el aire, sus ojos seguían fijos en los del mayor.

-No hay nada de información acerca de Yozak o de Wolfram.

-Ah… ¿Sigues con tu espía misterioso?

-Ya no. Desapareció el día de la emboscada.

La afirmación pareció sorprender al menor. _Pero sólo eran rumores…¿No?_

Gwendal lo escudriñó unos segundos antes de apartar la vista, cansado. No estaba de humor para tolerar un interrogatorio, y eso, al parecer, era lo que había logrado. –Conrad…

-Sólo una cosa… ¿Estás sospechando de Wolfram o su ejército? –esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Claro que no! –Le gritó enfurecido -¿Crees que lo debería hacer? ¡No soy déspota!

-No insinúo eso, quiero dejarte claro que has estado demasiado intenso acerca de las suposiciones que carecen de bases…

-¿Suposiciones sin bases? –rio como si se tratara de una broma –No eres el más indicado para decirlo. Desde que Yozak fue de misión no hay nada acerca de los humanos que quemaron y destrozaron el castillo. Extrañamente Wolfram parece estar adelante y es él, quién me trasmite los datos, planos y hasta las órdenes. –finalizó casi a punto de perder el aire.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Permanecieron en silencio.

-Lo siento –se atrevió a disculparse al pelinegro. –Siguen sucediendo cosas que se salen de control y aún no hay alguna buena pista.

-No importa. No soy quien para juzgar tus actos.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Olvídalo. No tiene importancia ahora –hizo una pausa para sonreírle de forma cálida. –Descansa, lo necesitas. –Abandonó el estudio sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

-Parece que hay puntos a los que no llegan a un acuerdo. ¿No es cierto? –declaró el pelinegro a unos pasos de la puerta donde Conrad hacia acto de salida. Los ojos miel mantuvieron la mirada. Una sonrisa cómplice surcó su rostro. –Como siempre ha acertado. ¿Estaba espiando la discusión, Su Santidad?

-No sabía que era una discusión.

-Ah…-se permitió sonreír espontáneamente ante las claras intenciones del menor.

-No era necesario…-aclaró. Sus ojos viajaron por el azul firmamento teñido de leves pincelazos naranjas, antes de volver a posarse en la figura del soldado. –El temperamento de Von Voltaire ha estado de cuidado los últimos días.

-Sí es cierto –sonrió nuevamente, divertido ante al comentario. Con un gesto invitó al otro a caminar hasta los dormitorios. –Está agotado, sólo necesita un poco de descanso.

-Así como usted, Sir Weller, según veo.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Tan mala es la situación de Shin Makoku y la de la rebelión humana?

-No intente sondearme. Estoy seguro que conoce la respuesta a eso.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio. La expresión de su rostro se había vuelto indescifrable. Avanzaron silenciosos hasta la puerta que le correspondía al soldado.

-¿Por qué Von Voltaire desconfía de Von Bielefeld? –Ojos miel no se despegaron de su locutor. Una sonrisa resignada ensombreció su rostro.

_Sí. El Gran Sabio había hecho la pregunta correcta._

_._

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Un simple perseguidor de los pasos de aquellos mercenarios no será suficiente para hallar el líder. ¿Has considerado que esta acción es inútil y consume recursos valiosos de nuestros mejores soldados? –golpeó con sus dedos la superficie de la mesa._

_-Es lo que tenemos hasta ahora, Wolfram. No hay que apresurarse –le contestó con seriedad y el ceño fruncido._

_-No estoy de acuerdo con esta opinión, hermano._

_-Harás lo que en esta reunión se ha decidido. Cualquier cosa impulsiva que intentes hacer puede arruinar todo lo que hasta ahora hemos logrado. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –le regañó._

_-No veo que hemos logrado, según dices._

_-Wolfram, Gwendal intenta ser prudente en esta situación. Un solo error y todo se viene abajo. Sé razonable. ¿Estas consciente que…? –fue interrumpido por un golpeteo seco sobre la mesa. –De lo que soy consciente es que estamos actuando como gatitos asustadizos. Eso es debilidad y el enemigo lo interpretará como una muestra de triunfo sobre nosotros. _

_El silencio reinó sobre la instancia mientras unos cuchicheos, de los hombres reunidos en aquella sala de guerra, iban tomando fuerza. El pelinegro frunció aún más el ceño por la aparente emocionalidad del ojiverde. Conrad solo esperó que los ánimos no subieran hasta provocar una disputa mayor._

_-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –cuestionó con autoridad el ojiazul levantándose de su puesto. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada y luego la suavizó. –Nada de lo que puedas preocuparte._

_-Wolfram…-le llamó en un tono de ligero reproche –Sé que estás ocultando algo. Tu postura y tus expresiones son fáciles de leer._

_-¿Eso crees? –le respondió con un toque de agresividad en su voz. –Buena suerte con eso. –Los demás individuos de aquella habitación permanecieron al margen de lo que sería un serio y peligroso enfrentamiento entre familia. –Te lo repito. No tienes de que preocuparte._

_-Me preocupo porque si más no recuerdo hace unas semanas estaba debatiéndome la posibilidad de dejarte encerrado lejos del daño que podrías llegar a hacer._

_-Oh, y es cierto, aunque gracias a Shinou-heika, la intervención de alguien más evitó que dejara de ser una posibilidad ¡Para transformarse en un arresto domiciliario! –gritó con furia contenida y un brillo de fuego en sus ojos._

_-¡No fui yo quien perdió la cabeza ante el inútil sentimiento de venganza!_

_-¡Fui yo quien se enfrentó a aquel sujeto y que casi fue asesinado por él!_

_-¡Yo te encontré moribundo en pleno incendio jurándole a todos nuestros ancestros que mataría a aquel hombre por semejante insolen…!_

_-¡Ya basta los dos! –golpeó con su puño la mesa haciendo que todos los ojos se clavaran en él. El castaño arrugó su frente en señal de angustia, y fue ese gesto que cesó el enojo mutuo. –Ambos sabemos lo duro que fue. No es necesario atacarnos entre nosotros. Por favor, Gwendal…Wolfram…_

_-Lo siento…-sentenció el menor cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. Tomó aire y abrió sus ojos para fijarlos en las orbes miel de su hermano mayor. –No volverá a ocurrir. Será mejor que me retire, no me siento muy bien._

_Abandonó el pequeño recinto ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos._

_._

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Así que todo se reduce a una simple venganza –comentó el chico de lentes frente al camarote del soldado.

-Tal vez. Lo que nos preocupa es que cometa un error que comprometa la seguridad de él y Shin Makoku.

-Sir Weller, ¿Qué sucedió en aquella emboscada de hace unas semanas? –la pregunta sorprendió un poco al soldado quien dudó unos segundos en cómo dar una respuesta adecuada.

-No sabemos. La mente de Wolfram está confundida. No recuerda con exactitud que ocurrió. Sólo estamos seguros que él recurrió a su magia en un territorio humano como una medida desesperada y de emergencia.

-Algo peligroso para su salud. Y ¿Algún enemigo peligroso que tal vez debía morir?

-Tal vez. No queda nada en aquel pueblo, sólo ruinas, cadáveres y cenizas… ¿Me está interrogando, Su Santidad?

-Lo siento –rio con un poco de vergüenza. –Intento armar el rompecabezas que es el territorio mazoku en esta situación.

-Lo comprendo.

-¿Contestará a mis dudas? –le preguntó incluso con la mirada. Parecía un niño en busca de su juguete nuevo.

-Nunca cambiará ¿Verdad? –suspiró al ver el brillo descomunal de curiosidad en el otro.

-No. Sino dejaría de ser quién me caracteriza. ¿Y aquel hombre que seguía a Von Bielefeld?

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del otro. –Usted está enterado de todo ¿Uh?

-Esa es mi labor, ser consejero y observador.

-Sólo tenemos su último mensaje donde nos comunicaba su intención de seguir a Wolfram hacia el pueblo donde supuestamente había rumores de actividad enemiga.

-¿Por qué basarse en simples rumores?

-Por la fuente.

-¿Qué tan válida es la información…?

-No lo sabemos.

-¿Entonces…?

-Fue quién lo dijo.

Esta vez fue el turno del Gran Sabio para abrir sus ojos ante la verdadera sorpresa de aquella revelación le provocaba. Observó unos segundos la expresión tranquila de su acompañante. No mentía.

-El líder del pueblo de Shin Makoku fue un leal miembro de nuestro ejército en algún momento. Especialista en misiones de reconocimiento y obtención de información.

-Pero no sospechan de él, sino las dudas sobre Von Bielefeld estarían injustificadas.

-No. Su hija, la hermosa Aoi fue quiñen actuó como intermediaria entre punto y punto.

-Era una trampa. Pero porqué confirmar hasta qué punto era verdadera aquella referencia. Dejar a una chica haciendo el trabajo de su padre.

-Esa era la labor de Wolfram.

Una ceja elevada y un claro gesto de desconcierto adornaron su cara. Se acomodó los lentes meditando acerca del nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. -¿Por qué enviar a un noble a hacer la tarea de un soldado raso?

-Porque Gwendal creyó que al alejar a Wolf de la acción burocrática, le brindaría un respiro y le proporcionaba una actividad interesante. Aunque a él no le gustó mucho, terminó aceptando ante la presión.

-Umm, una razón personal. Y entonces Von Voltaire mandó a su espía a vigilar de él.

-No. Las órdenes de él fueron abandonar la misión encomendada.

-¿Ah?

-Desobedeció eso es seguro. ¿La causa? No se conoce. Pero fue uno de esos motivos por los que le dije a Gwendal que confiar en ex soldados y caza recompensas no era una buena idea.

-¿Qué harán con la chica?

-Nada, aún…hasta no contar con más que suposiciones.

-¿Entienden que dejarla deambular por ahí, puede ser un problema mayor?

-Es mejor que alertar al enemigo.

-Ellos ya deben estar enterados, así como supongo que Von Bielefeld lo sabe, si es que lo están ocultando de los demás.

-¿Cómo podrían estar conscientes de nuestras sospechas hacia ella y no hacia su padre, que es más sospechoso?

-Porque esa emboscada la dejó al descubierto, sin importar que a su padre también. Aunque él tiene de respaldo su experiencia como militar especializado en estrategias de guerra. Y esa acción, en definitiva, fue una equivocación grave. Además no era seguro que Von Bielefeld fuera asignado para ir a esa misión.

-¿Por qué está tan seguro que el objetivo era Wolfram?

-El ataque al castillo estaba dirigido a derrumbar el poder del maou y a asesinar a su prometido. Sir Weller, nos estamos enfrentando a otra venganza personal.

El soldado se pasó una mano por su rostro en un gesto de cansancio. Por unos minutos permaneció en silencio tratando de unir las piezas que ahora comenzaban a tomar su lugar en ese elaborado misterio. Había sido una buena idea hablar con el Gran Sabio después de todo. –Sabe usted como orientar a un hombre sin rumbo.

-Así es, por esa misma razón le aconsejo que quite a esa mujer de en medio. Hablando tácticamente es una pieza inútil ya que su identidad ha sido descubierta. Ahora es simplemente un estorbo en cualquiera de los dos bandos.

-Una acción bastante agresiva para usted, Su Santidad. Lo tomaré en cuenta. –avanzó hacia el cuarto dándole a entender al otro que había terminado la conversación.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y enfiló su rumbo por el pasillo hacia cubierta nuevamente. Se detuvo en seco, volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar donde momentos previos había estado y antes que la puerta se cerrara lo comentó en voz alta. –Ah, Sir Weller…los secretos matan, tenga cuidado que los suyos no sean tan letales como para obligarlo a arrepentirse. –No pudo ver los ojos del castaño, pero estaba seguro que el mensaje había llegado. No esperó para comprobarlo.

**.**

**Xx_xX**

**.**

**.**

El movimiento de la enorme embarcación cesó. Por unos instantes todo quedó en calma, luego una sucesiva ola de murmullos, órdenes y hombres corriendo de un lado a otro le informaron que habían llegado. Se levantó de su apartado refugio y observó con satisfacción como la tierra avanzaba hasta perderse en la inmensidad. Un enorme bosque y un sendero que se fundía en él fue el paisaje que lo recibió. Había llegado. Yuuri sentía como la creciente excitación le estaba provocando una ola de emociones infinitas y variadas que casi no podía controlar.

-Algo anda mal –señaló el castaño una vez que sus pies tocaron la dura superficie de madera de la bahía donde su embarcación había atracado momentos antes. Vigiló cada punto donde se suponía encontraría un soldado alerta a la llegada de pasajeros a la zona, pero lo más extraño es que parecía no existir alguna presencia a varios metros a la redonda. Su hermano mayor unos pasos atrás de él contempló la escena con un rictus de mal humor. –Gwendal ¿Qué recomienda que hagamos? –cuestionó avanzando unos pasos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el maou al notar que todos repentinamente habían cesado el avance. –Ahh, no parece que alguien nos esté esperando –finalizó un poco confundido.

Los adultos se miraron por un par de segundos.

-Sargento, de cuantos hombres disponemos armados –demandó el ojiazul. Inmediatamente los guerreros se organizaron en fila. El sujeto de mayor rango pareció hacer una cuenta mental y pasar una mirada rápida por cada uno de los cadetes. –Quince, señor. –Respondió en un solo aire –No serán suficientes si esto se trata de una trampa.

-Nos bastará si logramos proteger a Su majestad, Su Santidad y el su hermano de Su Alteza –sugirió el medio humano con una mano acariciando su barbilla en tono pensativo –Aun así estamos presumiendo el ataque enemigo…

-¿En un lugar como este? –interrumpió Shouri nervioso por el repentino cambio de la atmósfera. –No se supone que estas tierras son de la familia de Wolfram ¿Cómo es que…?

-No lo sabemos –el pelinegro mantuvo su mirada en la entrada medio boscosa por donde avanzaba un camino. –Estuvimos muchas horas en el mar, aún si algo ocurrió con los demás, desconocemos la situación. Sin embargo, la falta de personal es una clara señal que hay alguien queriendo obstaculizar nuestra llegada.

-Separarnos no es una opción –habló por primera vez el Gran Sabio caminando hacia el noble. –Tampoco es una opción permanecer en el barco. Pueden pasar varias horas antes que Lord Von Bielefeld se percate de nuestra ausencia o de la falta de comunicación por parte de los soldados de la frontera.

-Podríamos ir adelante, tal vez.

-Es inútil. Enfrentarse contra una horda de salvajes armados no es algo prudente. ¿No es así, Sir Weller?

-Su Santidad, ¿Está insinuando que continuemos arriesgando la vida de tres civiles? –el tono del castaño sonaba a reproche.

-¿Espera que permanezcamos aquí? Sólo está cayendo en la trampa. De cualquier forma, ya sea que avancemos por donde ellos esperan o que aguardemos en este lugar, seremos el blanco sin importar la decisión que tomemos.

-Es cierto. Lo mejor para todos es pasar a través del sendero, juntos. Soy un mazoku controlador de la tierra y Conrad es un excelente espadachín, si contamos con el respaldo de los demás militares entonces…

-¿Tendremos una oportunidad? –finalizó el soukoku no muy confiado de la estrategia.

-No sea pesimista, Shibuya. Aún en estas circunstancias confío en el instinto de Von Bielefeld.

-Eso si llega a tiempo para impedir que seamos emboscados. –suspiró el chico mayor de lentes acercándose más al castaño.

-Bien, está decidido. Sargento, organice a sus hombres, los quiero en círculo rodeando a los 3 civiles. Conrad y yo iremos al frente. –ordenó con firmeza –Heika procure ser prudente y mantenga en alto la espada, su hermano y Su Santidad no tienen la misma habilidad en el combate. –se giró para enfrentar a sus subordinados. –Bajo ningún motivo se separen.

-Entendido.

-Ah, y no salgan del círculo. Si llego a dar la orden, usted y los demás huirán hacia el castillo –le espetó con seriedad a los tres jóvenes.

-¿Qué? No soy un cobarde, yo puedo…-un dedo en sus labios y la mirada fija del mayor le hicieron callar –No necesitamos héroes. Este es un territorio neutral, aunque sea el maou, una demostración excesiva de poder puede disgustar a Lord Waltorana. ¿Ha entendido?

-Sí, Gwendal. –asintió de mala gana. Y aunque le disgustara esa excesiva sobreprotección, el plan no tuvo modificaciones. El grupo completo se movió a la orden del general.

La cautela era un factor imprescindible ya que desconocían la cantidad de acechantes y el tipo de armas que llevaban consigo, eso y su estrategia de ataque. Para el soukoku esa escena se desarrollaba con tanto suspenso que el aire parecía haber detenido su avance y las hojas de aquel enorme bosque guardado un silencio sepulcral, que hasta el sonido de una aguja cayendo sonaría como mil explosiones.

Pasó saliva algo ansioso imaginado las mil maneras que se mostrarían los enemigos. –Respire o se ahogará, Shibuya –le susurró su amigo muy cerca de él que notó lo rígido que caminaba. –Es hora que comience a creer en la capacidad de sus soldados a su cargo y en la intuición de su prometido.

Ese simple pensamiento feliz no mejorará mi estado de ánimo, quiso decir, pero decidió dedicar algo de su atención en su respiración y los pasos que daba a lo largo del sendero. Después de todo, no quería ser el culpable de delatar tan rápido su posición.

Una, dos y tres chispas llenaron sus oídos, algo se acercaba a paso apresurado a través de los espesos matorrales. La marcha se detuvo mientras cada uno de los integrantes viraba sus pupilas en diversas direcciones tratando de hallar la fuente. -¡Vienen de diversos puntos! ¡Nos están rodeando, corran, corran…! –gritó alguien, y sin saber exactamente que hizo reaccionar a cada uno de ellos, todos se dirigieron hacia el frente donde un enorme espacio de frondosos árboles hacían reverencia en torno a un gran círculo inundado por la luz del atardecer. Perfecto, un lugar abierto que no daba la ventaja a nadie, aunque seguían perdiendo el juego. Las figuras de los atacantes fueron apareciendo una a una, unas cuantas permanecieron apostadas en los bordes rodeándolos, mientras que una fluida línea de cabeza iba ingresando a la zona de combate.

-Parece que lo lograron. No tenemos opción. ¡Sargento! Todos prepárense para luchar, no hay que tener consideración –fue el grito de guerra por parte del noble quien desenfundando su espada dio la señal.

Los soldados se movieron con rapidez hacia los asaltantes que no dudaron en responder al llamado, sin embargo, eran superados en número y no estaban siendo efectivos protegiendo a Su Majestad y los demás. Yuuri observó atónito como sus compañeros iban cayendo y algunos no daban abasto tratando de combatir tres contra uno; Conrad continuaba cerca claramente ocupado con sus propios rivales que no desaprovecharon un segundo para enfrentarlo. Murata y su hermano permanecían a su lado mientras que él continuaba blandiendo la espada Morgif.

Repentinamente entre la multitud de siluetas, una esquivó a sus guardias y los alcanzó. La filosa espada se estrelló con la suya, la cual intentaba sostener la bestial embestida sin perder posición o dejar al descubierto a sus indefensos camaradas. El corpulento hombre se rio de su precaria situación y volvió a arremeter una y otra vez insistentemente pudiendo leer sus movimientos y reacciones. Algo malo para su actual circunstancia. Un sentimiento de peligro resonó en su cabeza, definitivamente, no duraría mucho pues la violencia con la cual era atacado sobrepasaba la elegante esgrima que Wolfram y Conrad le trataban de enseñar.

Sus manos comenzaron a entumecerse y sus brazos no toleraban más la continua tensión, pronto notó que habían retrocedido unos pasos y que ya ni siquiera podía mantener la vista centrada en su oponente. Como en cámara lenta, la última estocada corta el aire, sin embargo, nunca alcanza su objetivo. Un quejido de dolor interrumpe la escena mientras gotas de sangre flotan en el aire a medida que el sujeto en cuestión va cayendo. Otros proyectiles vuelan con increíble velocidad hasta incrustarse en los enemigos. La intrusión parece frenar la contienda.

Las miradas recaen en tres soldados en hermosos caballos que sostienen con firmeza un arco y flecha listos para matar. Los usuarios de houseki corren hacia los jinetes invocando la magia poderosa de los humanos pero son detenidos. Una serie de potentes rayos hacen su aparición arrastrándose contra la barrera protectora de los magos, uno, dos, tres segundos transcurren hasta que logran atravesarlo y romper los cristales carmesí electrocutando a los portadores.

De entre las sombras un mayor número de jinetes aparecen tomando lugar a través del círculo que se ha formado como si de una caravana desfilando se tratase. Un cuarto hombre emerge, al parecer es el mazoku que ha neutralizado la magia. A diferencia de los otros una capucha no permite ver su rostro. Se mueve con elegancia mientras una pequeña reverencia es efectuada por los otros acompañantes. El extraño encapuchado parece estar a cargo. Se dirige a uno de los jinetes a su lado, y luego pone en marcha su blanco corcel mientras con una última mirada se aleja por un diminuto sendero entre la arbolada.

El combate se ha calmado. Los pocos atacantes que quedan tiran sus armas en señal de derrota, Gwendal y sus hombres examinan las bajas mientras se encaminan a reunirse con el ejército salvador.

-Lord Von Voltaire, Sir Weller –les llama el segundo al mando. Con una cortes reverencia desde su altura dirige una rápida mirada al grupo –Su Majestad, Su santidad. Gracias a Shinou que se encuentran bien. Si gustan seguirme, les brindaremos un medio de transporte más apropiado.

Todos asientes agradecidos mientras guardan sus armas y se disponen a seguir al hombre. Shouri y Yuuri permanecen más alejados del grupo acompañados fielmente por el castaño de ojos miel. El pelinegro aún no termina de asimilar los rápidos acontecimientos, sus manos aún tiemblan y las imágenes de la triunfal entrada de sus salvadores no deja de repetirse en su cabeza.

_¿Dónde diablos estaba Wolfram?_

-¿Se encuentra bien, Heika? –le cuestiona el soldado a su lado. Asiente con un gesto ausente sin dejar de martillarse la mente sobre la ausencia de su prometida y la batalla estilo Hollywood que momentos atrás, ha tenido lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cabalgó a velocidad media cuidando de no ser demasiado rudo con su caballo, el camino empedrado y lleno de lodo se complicaba a medida que avanzaba por el sendero. Delgadas ramas chocaban contra su cuerpo. Miró de reojo sus ropajes blancos inmaculados que iban perdiendo su brillantez poco a poco debido a las hojas y ramas del bosque.

Dirigió su vista al frente, la frondosidad de la vegetación terminaba dejando a la vista un amplio espacio desértico que más al fondo volvía a cobrar fuerza levantando enormes robles. Detuvo el caballo. Permaneció unos instantes aguardando, y entonces de entre los pocos paludos matorrales algo se movió. Bajó del animal y con una leve caricia le indicó a este que permaneciera cerca. Caminó lentamente mirando donde colocaba sus pies, las botas iban resonando graves contra la arenisca y los pocos rastros de vida anterior.

Finalmente enfrentó a la sombra que a simple vista le sobrepasaba en altura varios centímetros haciéndole una presa fácil, sin embargo, no tenía nada que temer.

-¿Qué diablos hace aquí? ¿Acaso ya terminó su tarea de campo? –Le gruñó molesto. Sus irises ocultas no se despegaron de las azulinas del otro.

Una sonrisa resignada fue lo que recibió a cambio.

-Le estoy hablando. ¿Tiene lo que le pedí?

-No. –fue la escueta respuesta. Seca y fría. Cualquier gesto conciliador había desaparecido de aquel rostro. –Vine porque mi superior así me lo pidió.

-Vaya, y me ata aquí para dar ventaja al enemigo, que sabio. Eres estúpido. –le regañó dándose vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

La mano fuerte del otro le detiene por la muñeca. Se volvió. La capucha se resbala por la fuerza de su movimiento dejando al descubierto su rostros y sus cabellos dorados. –Qué quiere…

-¡Qué se supone que debo seguir informándole a Von Voltaire! Se me están acabando las ideas.

-No lo sé. Sea creativo, es su trabajo y no el mío. –jaló su brazo para soltarse del agarre pero este no cedió. –Yozak… -le advierte –Suélteme.

-Su Excelencia, debe detener esto. Está saliéndose de control. No estoy seguro de ir al ritmo de las ideas impulsivas de aquel hombre.

Esta vez la risa divertida del mazoku confundió a su receptor. Sigue jalando para liberarse. Es inútil. -¿Y me lo dice usted? No sea ridículo, creí que lo habíamos discutido en aquella cabaña.

-Su Excelencia…

-Cállese. Sólo siga haciendo lo que se supone que tiene que hacer.

-¿Von Voltaire lo sabe?

-Supongo, ya que su errático comportamiento es demasiado evidente –le señala con el dedo.

El pelinaranja lo hala bruscamente, en un par de segundos sin que su mente lo pueda registrar, está siendo besado de manera apasionada. No puede rechazarlo pues una mano lo sostiene por la nuca y la otra continuaba al nivel de su muñeca. Se deja hacer. Entreabre sus labios y la lengua del medio humano se escabulle entre su boca, moviéndose con intensidad robándole el aire.

Se separan. La presión en su brazo desaparece al igual que en su nuca. Trastabilla antes de recobrar el equilibrio y permitirse aspirar aire a través de sus pulmones.

-Dejaré entonces de ser tan errático y empezaré a informar a Von Voltaire con seriedad. No tendrá quejas de mí tras su cabeza. –Le mira con intensidad –pero detendré todo cuando usted o heika estén en peligro. Mi prioridad es mantenerlo a salvo como lo pidió el capitán, no perseguir fantasmas que intentan inútilmente vengarse.

El par de ojos verdes le observan impresionados. Y entonces en el níveo rostro se forma una sonrisa cautivadora que hace que se le ericen los vellos. –Tendré cuidado entonces de no darle motivos para dudar de mi plan.

El rubio se acomoda la capucha nuevamente. No vuelve a mirar atrás. Toma su caballo y se monta en él. Antes de iniciar el camino de vuelta un ruido llama su atención.

Clava su mirada hacia el lugar donde lo ha escuchado. Algo o alguien está ahí.

Lo ignora. _En ese momento, le es irrelevante._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+-Anexo-+**

**.**

**.**

Dos figuras en un pasillo en penumbras caminaban a tropezones para alcanzar la habitación real. Un pelinegro balbuceando incoherencias se movía alegremente mientras el rubio que lo sostenía tenía el cejo fruncido y por su expresión no estaba en su mejor temperamento.

-Estúpido Henachoko, mira que emborracharte. Arrg, desde cuando un noble lo hace con las copas de un festín. ¡Eres una vergüenza! -escupió con enojo tratando de no caerse con el bulto apenas consciente de su llamado rey. El otro no compartió la amargura de su compañero, simplemente sonrió como bobo observando con detalle al hombre que lo sostenía. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Woolf..rang-las sílabas fueron dichas aunque no bien pronunciadas, el aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Qué miras¡ ¡Dedícate a mantener tu vista en tus pies que no parecen coordinar¡Yuuri¡

-jaja...no te enogjess…-resopló.

Se encontraron de pie frente a la futura pieza donde dejaría tirado al Maou. Luego iría a disculparse con los invitados por la torpeza del dirigente. Con esfuerzo sujetando con su brazo derecho todo el peso del pelinegro, utilizó la mano izquierda para abrir las puertas. Arrastró un poco al otro y cerró con cuidado manteniendo su buen equilibrio. Todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo, no fue impedimento. Conocía a la perfección la distribución de las cosas dentro del cuarto.

-Por qué Conrad no te trajo, sería más fácil para él cargarte.-dejó a Yuuri suavemente sobre la cama y procedió a quitarle los zapatos. No recibió ninguna oposición. Permaneció sentando en la orilla de la cama recuperando el aliento para proseguir con su tarea. Le dejaría el pantalón, pero le quitaría la chaqueta y la blusa que vestía. Maldijo su suerte, mira lo que le tocaba hacer. Mañana recibiría los reclamos del ahora dormido Maou sobre porqué se había tomado el atrevimiento de dejarlo casi desnudo. Suspiró. Oyó un gemido proveniente del supuesto borracho. Se levantó, buscó a tientas la pequeña lamparita de la mesa y la encendió. Notó como el bulto que apestaba a alcohol estaba semiincorporado y lo miraba fijamente. No supo descifrar lo que vio en esos ojos. Tampoco reaccionar, las manos del Maou se posaron en sus hombros y lo tiraron en dirección a la cama. Quedó sobre el pelinegro, sus cuerpos rozándose sin ninguna restricción. Wólfram retiró bruscamente las manos del captor pero no puedo soltarse.

-¡Que haces!

No dijo más, los labios del otro se movían torpemente sobre los propios. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separó algo jadeante. Sin embargo, Yuuri lo tenía asido del cuello de su chaqueta.

-¡Yuuri!-se removió intentando alejarse. Aquello estaba mal. No debía aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de su prometido. Pero no sirvió para nada; tan sólo aumentó la fricción entre ellos y alentó al pelinegro que gimió complacido. El ojiverde se asustó, su propia persona estaba acalorada y el contacto, era por menos decir, delicioso. Apartó esos pensamientos. Sintió como los brazos del Maou se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y luego como era besado nuevamente. El contacto superficial fue suave, luego la lengua del otro se abrió paso en su boca, sus lenguas danzaron en un ritmo frenético mientras conocían y saboreaban la cavidad ajena, era un beso húmedo demasiado adictivo, pero tenían que respirar. Se alejaron un poco, apenas para tomar aire. Yuuri no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desabotonar la molesta prenda azul. El rubio hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo debajo de él, retiró las manos del rey para obligarlo a que quedara libre de cualquier prenda. Lo observó sometido, su respiración desigual, su rostro sonrojado a penas con sus ojos semiabiertos contemplándolo con lujuria.

Se transportó a la realidad. Notó que sus ropas estaban casi desgarradas y lo que estaban a punto de hacer, cruzar la línea de su propio espacio personal. Se aguantó las ganas y se movió de encima para sentarse. Intentó recuperar su respiración normal. Acomodó sus ropas aunque era obvio con sólo verlo lo que había pasado. Volvió a sentir la mano del Maou jalando su brazo pero no lo permitió.

-Wolfram…-se quejó excitado.

Había vuelto la razón dejando a un lado el impulso, ahora pensaba con la cabeza y no con los pantalones. Volteó su cuerpo y antes que el otro pudiera hacer algo más, cerró su puño y lo golpeó en la parte baja del abdomen. El efecto fue inmediato, un jadeo se escuchó y pronto el pelinegro estaba tendido en el lecho inconsciente.

-Maldito Henachoko si tenías tantas fuerzas podías haberme ayudado a traerte a aquí.

Lo arropó con las mantas procurando que no pescara un resfriado. Dobló y dejó las prendas en la parte inferior de la cama. Entonces se percató de la presencia de alguien más, giró su rostro para hallar al castaño recostado en el marco de la gran puerta observando la escena seriamente.

-Creo que a Heika no le gustará ese golpe

El rubio se sorprendió por la tranquilidad con que tomaba la situación ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí y no se había dado cuenta? Eso era culpa de su inútil prometido.

-Que viste –Le preguntó toscamente algo nervioso.

-Lo suficiente para quedar algo sorprendido por lo que Yuuri hizo y también por la contundencia con que no dejaste que te ganara el deseo. ¿Estás bien?

Evadió la mirada del mayor. Claro que no estaba bien, como después de tremenda acción donde sus hormonas estuvieron a prueba.-Lo estoy -se dirigió a la salida sin prestar atención a nada más.

-Wolfram –Siguió al menor y lo detuvo a medio pasillo.

-¡Qué! -Trató de soltarse sin resultado. Conrad no dijo nada. Aprisionó con su mano la muñeca del ojiverde y lo llevó consigo.

-Hablaremos de esto. No quiero que las acciones inconscientes de Heika te lastimen de ese modo. Además creo que te gustaría dormir con alguien hoy, y no sólo ¿verdad?

-¿Ehh?- la declaración anterior no se la esperaba-¡Suéltame Conrad!

Fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad. Odiaba cuando su hermano mayor se tomaba en serio su papel y se permitía derechos que no le gustaban.

-No te haré nada Wolfram –Sonrió notando como el rubio se sonrojaba-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Déjame!

Los gritos se perdieron en el corredor. Por otra parte, los invitados en el salón principal se despedían para marchar a sus territorios. El Gran Sabio miraba a través de la ventana, sonrió complacido. Imaginaba lo que había pasado luego de que esos dos se marcharon; en la mirada de Shibuya se notaba, y por lo que observó, el noble Von Bielefeld no se había dado cuenta.

-Que divertido….

**.**

**.**

**x-x**

**.**

Tocaron. Se arropó más entre las sábanas, tal vez quien llamaba se alejara al no recibir respuesta. Se equivocó. Oyó como la persona abría la puerta y se acercaba a la cama.

-Shibuya es tarde ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte aquí? Si sigues siendo holgazán el mismo Gwendal vendrá a tirarte los pies para sacarte a la fuerza. Se escuchó una pequeña queja del bulto que continuaba sin moverse. El pelinegro observó que la habitación estaba tal como la había dejado y las ropas se encontraban perfectamente arregladas.

-Veo que Von Bielefeld cumplió con traerte a salvo anoche. -vio como el bulto experimentaba un escalofrío. Sonrió.-¿Pasó algo anoche?

Como un resorte se incorporó mandando a volar las mantas -¡No! ¡Qué tonterías dices Murata!

-umm, no seas agresivo…y entonces ¿por qué estás sonrojado?

-¿Yo?...ehh… ¡no lo estoy!

-Claro. Supongo que será porque lo recuerdas….jajaja

-¡Cómo lo sabes!…digo… ¡De qué rayos hablas!

-Te has dejado caer Shibuya. Sabes los niños y los borrachos no mienten. Y los sentimientos que revelaste ayer no fueron mentiras.

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama con un mohín de fastidio. Gimió al tocarse el morado del puño que su prometido le había propinado por atreverse a tocarlo de esa manera, si, por osar poner sus manos donde no debía. Sin embargo, agradeció a Wólfram conservar la suficiente razón como para no sucumbir con él ante lo que deseaba la noche anterior. Se sonrojo al recordarlo, después de todo si lo pensaba bien, se decepcionó un poco cundo el chico se alejó. –No…no sé de qué me hablas. NO me gustan los hombres ¿Recuerdas?

-Por esa razón lo besaste y quisiste tener un contacto más profundo, ne?

-¡Oye, como es que…!

-Yo soy el Gran Sabio –Lo miró orgulloso –Te lo digo. Todos lo supieron con esa escena.

-¿Escena?

-Tus celos al ver a Von Bielefeld compartir palabras con otro hombre, como le gritaste que era tu prometido, y apenas sosteniéndote hiciste un berrinche. La única opción del noble fue sacarte de allí para que no siguieras avergonzando ni a él ni a ti mismo. Por Shinou, es obvio lo posesivo que eres.

-¡Que hice que! Ahhh no….no debí tomar. ¡Es tu culpa!

-No te embutí las copas, Shibuya. Te asustaste al ver tu miedo más profundo manifestándose ante tu ojos ¿no es así? (1)

-Yo…-bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota y la sostuvo entre sus manos –No sé cómo verlo a la cara luego de esto. Y mucho menos como pedirle disculpas por dejarlo en ridículo.

El Gran Sabio volteó a mirar al chico antes de salir. Y lo que le dijo lo dejó pensando.

-Pero aquello que hiciste anoche ¿Te gustó?

Tocó sus labios, aún podía sentir la calidez del mazoku. No podía negarlo. Anoche estaba excitado como nunca lo estuvo, en parte por el beso que le gustó y también por el aroma del cuerpo ajeno que lo había enloquecido… ¿Dios que estaba pasando con él? Era un hombre…Y entonces entendió. Si, un hombre, pero no cualquiera, era su prometido, a quien volvería a besar para probar esos labios nuevamente.

.

.

.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

_(1) Spoiler_ de la Ova 3. La condenada máquina del amor que pone en aprietos al pobre Yuuri.

Lamento que haya sido un capitulo tan lento y aburrido. Y que probablemente esperaban más interacción entre la pareja estrella, ya verán, de ahora en adelante, habrá mucha, mucha interacción. Este pequeño relato es importante para los eventos futuros.

No se olviden que el **anexo** es parte de la historia previa antes de que ocurriera todo el embrollo del ataque humano y lo demás. Es un pequeño _bonus _de Yuuram –_o Wolfyuu_- que les dejo ver respecto a la situación previa que enfrentaban nuestros protagonistas antes de reencontrarse. Son muy importantes, léanlos.

Gracias por su paciencia. Y aunque me demore, sepan que no lo he dejado. De verdad voy trabajando poco a poco, cuando el tiempo me lo permite.

.

**Adelanto:** Capitulo IX. Malos entendidos. _Las intrigas y los rumores son armas de doble filo que salvan o condenan. ¿De qué lado estarán tus excusas?_

_._

_._

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Malos entendidos

**+_CONFLICTOS_+**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo IX: Malos entendidos**

**.**

Gracias nuevamente a los que se toman el tiempo para dejar un review, las sugerencias también son bienvenidas. Ojala pudiera conseguir un _Beta Reader_ para que esas pequeñas confusiones no se presentaran, sin embargo, mi estimada colega de trabajo ya no puede hacerme ese favor para esta historia que cada día ha venido creciendo, así que aceptaré cualquier crítica constructiva de parte de ustedes.

.

**Agradecimientos para: **Zafira, Petula Petunia, Grazie-chan, San chan.

**.**

**.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**.  
**

_-__¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, Shibuya? ¿Acaso teme una reacción violenta por parte de Von Bielefeld?_

_El azabache evade la mirada escrutadora del Gran Sabio, esta vez, no ha hecho la pregunta correcta y es por esa misma razón que no desea ser descubierto, no en esta ocasión. Lleva su mano a un costado de su cabeza en señal de molestia y frustración –No. Ese sería el mejor recibimiento proviniendo de su parte considerando todo este problema y la forma como terminaron las cosas la última vez que visité Shin Makoku…Yo me equivoqué. –terminó en un tono tan bajito que apenas el otro alcanzó a escuchar._

_._

_-No hay nada de información acerca de Yozak o de Wolfram._

_-Ah… ¿Sigues con tu espía misterioso?_

_-Ya no. Desapareció el día de la emboscada._

_La afirmación pareció sorprender al menor. __Pero sólo eran rumores… ¿No?_

_Gwendal lo escudriñó unos segundos antes de apartar la vista, cansado. No estaba de humor para tolerar un interrogatorio, y eso, al parecer, era lo que había logrado. –Conrad…_

_-Sólo una cosa… ¿Estás sospechando de Wolfram o su ejército? –esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_-¡Claro que no! –Le gritó enfurecido -¿Crees que lo debería hacer? ¡No soy déspota!_

_-No insinúo eso, quiero dejarte claro que has estado demasiado intenso acerca de las suposiciones que carecen de bases…_

_._

_-Parece que hay puntos a los que no llegan a un acuerdo. ¿No es cierto? –declaró el pelinegro a unos pasos de la puerta donde Conrad hacia acto de salida. Los ojos miel mantuvieron la mirada. Una sonrisa cómplice surcó su rostro. –Como siempre ha acertado. ¿Estaba espiando la discusión, Su Santidad?_

_._

_-¿Y aquel hombre que seguía a Von Bielefeld?_

_-Sólo tenemos su último mensaje donde nos comunicaba su intención de seguir a Wolfram hacia el pueblo donde supuestamente había rumores de actividad enemiga._

_-¿Por qué basarse en simples rumores?_

_-Por la fuente._

_-¿Qué tan válida es la información…?_

_-No lo sabemos._

_-¿Entonces…?_

_-Fue quién lo dijo._

_._

_._

**.**

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cabalgata había sido silenciosa y rápida, ninguno de los jinetes se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra ni a él ni a sus acompañantes, así que se rindió a la desoladora atmosfera y esperó a la llegada al castillo. Unos metros más adelante, la figura de su prometido destacaba del resto, siendo que el dirigía la caravana, tan distante y frío, y le dolió.

Una vez habían alcanzado el enorme palacio, su padrino le indicó que se bajara pero antes que pudiera preguntar, algo tiró de el haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer. Y aunque creyó chocar contra el duro suelo, la suave textura que experimentó contradecía cualquier otra sensación. Pronto se encontró entre los brazos de alguien más y con la mirada ojiverde de su más cercano confidente. –Wolf…-intentó expresar su emoción de regresar, pero el otro hizo una negativa con su cabeza.

-Hay algo que debes hacer antes –le comentó antes de alejarse hacia el interior de la enorme edificación.

.

.

Estar frente a aquellos rostros serios y veteranos que escudriñaban atentos cada ápice de su persona y hasta el más mínimo movimiento, no era en definitiva, su idea de una cálida bienvenida a esas tierras como soberano de los demonios y poco menos, luego de una larga ausencia en el país. Dejó vagar sus manos nerviosas por debajo de la mesa buscando la forma de iniciar la conversación o al menos de poder responder adecuadamente la exigente pregunta formulada minutos previos. _Piensa Yuuri, _fue la única frase coherente que su cerebro pudo procesar en esos instantes tensos. Contempló de reojo a su acompañante, quién permanecía en la misma posición cómoda sin atreverse a compadecerse de su penosa actuación, muy por el contrario, lucía completamente sereno y demasiado, para su gusto, ajeno a la pequeña audiencia.

_Oh, es una venganza ¿Verdad, Wolfram?_

Se mordió el labio inferior y una venita de enojó se marcó en su frente al hacerse consciente de las cosas en esos precisos segundos, deseaba zarandearle y gritarle por su grosera conducta hacia él. ¿En dónde quedaban sus tan altos modales de noble que tanto reclamaba?

_¿Qué clase de karma estaba pagando?_

Uno de los viejos se aclaró la garganta llamándole la atención al azabache quién veía con furia al mazoku rubio a su lado y según a los ojos ajenos, parecía que iba a golpearlo por alguna extraña razón. –Heika, no parece haber entendido lo que en este recinto los líderes de las 10 familias desean conocer.

-Bueno, pues…eh, la situación sobre el ataque a los mazokus me ha sido en su totalidad informada, aunque no tengo el suficiente conocimiento sobre los despliegues militares de otras zonas, como lo sucedido con Wolfram hace unas semanas…desde mi punto de vista, intentar cazarlos no sería la mejor opción para detener…

-¿Esta insinuando que debemos sentarnos a esperar con los brazos cruzados a que el enemigo ataque otro pueblo de nuestra gente inocente? –le refuta no muy convencido.

-Oh, no, no…pero la violencia no es un método que resuelva disputas.

-¿Violencia? ¿Somos nosotros los que quienes ideamos un plana para atacar humanos? ¿Está seguro de que fue informado correctamente?

-No trato de insinuar quienes empezaron, sin embargo, matar a otros para detener al asesino nos hace igual que ellos.

-Estamos dispuestos a ensuciarnos las manos si con ello aseguramos el bienestar de nuestra gente. Debe comprender que somos líderes y demasiadas personas dependen de nosotros –declaró el más anciano de los presentes.

-Es muy indulgente, Heika y también demasiado ingenuo. Las cosas no se solucionaran siempre por una vía diplomática –le sonríe Von Khrenikov intentando calmar los ánimos.

-No estoy dispuesto a permitir que ustedes instalen una matanza inútil sólo para capturar a un grupo de asesinos a sueldo –el tono de severidad por parte del pelinegro hace que los nobles en la sala guarden silencio.

-Entonces tal vez deba considerar hablar con su prometido, Su Excelencia Von Bielefeld –anuncia Von Spitzbergen un tono de complicidad que hace eco en la sala. El Maou dirige su mirada hacia el ojiverde quién escudriña de muy mala manera a quién ha osado dejarlo vulnerable y con semejante acusación.

-¿A qué se refiere, Wolfram? –le llama la atención. Las orbes verdes se fijan con dureza sobre los ojos negro. Luego los evade.

-No es momento para discutir eso. Además, es demasiado impertinente proviniendo de sus labios Von Spitzberg**. **Tenga cuidado al dirigirse de esa forma hacia mí. Ya habíamos discutido la situación, si no está de acuerdo, tal vez debería retirarse y actuar por su cuenta. Creo que eso va mejor con la forma como de hacer las cosas ¿Verdad?

-Wolf… -intenta detener la posible disputa entre los dos hombres.

-Lo siento, Su Excelencia, solo pienso que Heika debe estar al tanto de los movimientos para evitar posibles confusiones.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Von Spitzberg. Ahora, Heika y yo pedimos su permiso. Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador para él. Sería irrespetuoso no permitirle descansar. Cuando hayamos discutido sobre esto, les haré saber cuáles son los siguientes pasos –con elegancia se levanta y hace una pequeña venia antes de tirar del brazo a su prometido para sacarlo de allí.

Los nobles los observan salir del recinto, uno tirando del otro. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la puerta había sido cerrada.

-Von Spitzberg, fue agresiva la forma en que los enfrentó. ¿Acaso quiere que existan disputas entre los dos? –declara seriamente Von Wincott antes de beber un sorbo del vaso con agua a un lado de su puesto.

-Creo que Su Excelencia oculta sus acciones al Maou Heika.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia interferir en los planes de Su Excelencia Wolfram. Ha sido claro en lo que planea hacer, sólo debemos esperar los resultados.

-Ojalá no seamos los títeres de un mal disimulado escenario –gruñe Von Spitzberg.

-Que problemático –suspira Von Khrenikov resignado a las conspiraciones de los más viejos.

.

.

.

-¡Detente! ¡Estás arrastrándome! –jala de su brazo para alejarse de la opresión que la mano firme del rubio está ejerciendo en su extremidad. Cuando es liberado examina el lugar adolorido.

-Lo siento. Ahora vamos, te mostraré tu habitación –el mazoku camina unos pasos más esperando ser seguido por el otro.

-Yo puedo hacer esa labor, no se moleste Su Excelencia –le señala Nicolas, quién ha aparecido entre las sombras, adelantándose desde su posición a un lado de Conrad, quién los sigue de cerca.

-No se preocupe. No es una molestia para mí. Soy su prometido y debo asegurarme de dejarlo cómodo. Puede retirarse, Nicolas.

-Como lo desee. Buena noche, Su Excelencia, Heika –hace una reverencia antes de encaminarse hacia un extremo opuesto.

-¿No dormirás conmigo, Wolfram? –indaga confundido una vez que han quedado los tres. La mirada extrañada del ojiverde no se hace esperar. –Por supuesto que no. Ha sido preparada la habitación junto con Greta, ella está esperándote.

-¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

-Creo que no es momento de discutir por ello, Heika –amablemente el castaño le acaricia la cabeza.

-Es Yuuri, tú me nombraste. Además, yo **necesito **una explicación.

-No hay tal, Yuuri. Greta lo pidió explícitamente, así que no tengo porque negárselo. Ahora Conrad acompáñalo y asegúrate que no escape de allí como acostumbra a hacer. Yo me adelantaré, te espero para darte las indicaciones de mañana. Buenas noches Yuuri. –se aleja de un anonadado azabache que no sabe de donde proviene semejante frialdad hacia él.

-¡¿No ibas a acompañarme? –le grita.

La respuesta que llega lejana le lastima. –Iba, pero eres demasiado molesto, así que quiero evitarme un dolor de cabeza.

Los pasos resuenan en el suelo poco a poco hasta que no son más que un susurro inaudible. No se movió de su posición, aún las duras palabras de Wolfram se repiten en su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? Me disculpo por la conducta brusca de Wolfram, ha estado bajo presión estos últimos días, así que su temperamento no ha sido el mejor.

-No creo que se deba a eso, aunque supongo que debo ser más comprensivo –mira a su padrino con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios –He estado pensando muchas cosas que debería conversar con él, es complicado con semejante aptitud. Sin embargo, no voy a rendirme, haré que me escuche –termina con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad? –coloca sus manos en los hombros del menor mirándolo fijamente; los ojos negros lo evaden. –Tal vez…aún tengo miedo porque es algo totalmente ajeno a mi vida...yo…

-Lo sé. Y por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ti –lo envuelve entre sus cálidos brazos. El Maou suspira agotado. –Será mejor no hacer esperar a Greta.

Se separan y con cariño Conrad toma la mano del menor para llevarlo hasta el lugar de descanso. –Ella estaba muy emocionada por tu llegada a Shin Makoku.

-Sí, lo sé. Creo que debo disculparme por tardarme tanto. Hoy ni siquiera pude saludarla apropiadamente, antes que aquellos nobles de las 10 familias me rodearan. Es cierto, ¿Gwendal no debería estar en esa clase de reuniones?

-No tiene el tiempo para hacerlo, así que ha tenido que ausentarse en las últimas tres. Wolfram se encarga de ponerlo al tanto.

-¿Y entonces dónde está? No lo he visto desde que llegamos.

-Se encarga de rastrear a los hombres que nos atacaron al embarcar.

-¿No es tarea de Wolfram hacerlo?

-Lo es, pero Gwendal lo pidió como un favor especial hacia la familia Von Bielefeld, de todas formas fue al Maou, a quién atacaron, está dentro de ambas jurisdicciones.

-Creo que debería trabajar menos, comienzo a pensar que Gwendal envejecerá más rápido.

Una pequeña risita escapa al inocente comentario del soukoku –Tenga cuidado con esa clase de comentarios que hace en los pasillos, Heika, así nacen los rumores. –la ronca voz del mayor de los hermanos hace que Conrad se aclare la garganta y que Yuuri se estremezca.

-El comentario es porque estoy preocupado por su salud, Gwendal –se esconde detrás del otro hombre.

-Se lo agradezco, Heika. Ahora, apremiemos el paso, ya es tarde para que esté vagando por los pasillos –señala el ojiazul caminando al lado del castaño. –Hoy estás siendo **inusualmente** lento con tus tareas, Conrad. ¿Sucedió algo que deba saber?

Dos pares de ojos lo miran con sorpresa.

-Más tarde tendremos una charla, ¿Te parece? –le invita el soldado.

.

.

-¿Conrad?

-Está bien Yuuri. Descanse mañana será un día ocupado. –le aconseja antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo con un lío en la cabeza. -¿Y a esos dos que les sucede? –se pregunta algo frustrado.

-¡Yuuri! –se tira la princesita contra el cuerpo más grande.

-¡Greta! Ha pasado tanto tiempo…-la recibe entre sus brazos acunándola como su preciado tesoro.

-Pensé que no volverías más…han pasado tantas cosas –la pequeña lo sostiene con fuerza comprobando que no es una ilusión.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa. No debí haberlos dejado solos.

-Te extrañábamos tanto…Wolf ha estado comportándose extraño desde que ocurrió el ataque ¿Estás enterado de eso?

-Lo sé. Y cuanto me duele no haber estado allí para protegerte.

-No te preocupes, Wolfram lo hizo en tu lugar. Ahora mismo lo sigue haciendo.

La sonrisa sincera de la pequeña le hace vibrar su corazón. Como extrañaba a un hermosa hija. La ve correr por la habitación ya preparada para dormir y subirse a la enorme cama.

-¿Me contarás un cuento para dormir? (1) –le pregunta la pequeña observando como su padre se cambia de ropas. Nota su mueca de desconcierto y como pasa a una de vergüenza. Sí, aunque algún tiempo haya transcurrido desde la última vez que lo vio, al parecer no ha cambiado su forma de ser. Una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro.

-Lo siento Greta, no soy bueno contando historias, no al menos como lo hace Wolf, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo –le consuela una vez que ha tomado lugar entre las sábanas –Greta…

-Umm… -la niña le mira, parece dubitativo.

-Te debo todo el tiempo que no he compartido contigo, sin embargo, hoy me gustaría…

-Lo sé. Yuuri no soy una chiquilla como para no darme cuenta ¿Sabes? Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido.

-¿Ahh? –la expresión confusa por parte del pelinegro hace que una risa mal disimulada salga de los labios de la menor -¿A qué viene eso?

-Te estoy dando permiso de escabullirte en la habitación de Wolfram.

-¡Oye, no lo digas de esa forma! –su rostro se incendia de la vergüenza -¡No soy un pervertido!

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso.

-¿Cómo es que mi hija tiene esa clase de conocimientos? Por Shinou, ¿Qué te han enseñado aquí? –la abraza con fuerza a punto de llorar.

-Yuuri, no seas exagerado. Termina la historia para que puedas ir.

-Lo sé, Greta.

.

.

.

Entra al pequeño estudio siendo cuidadoso de no generar algún ruido extra que pueda despertar a los residentes del castillo ahora sumidos en los brazos de Morfeo. En una de las sillas dispuestas en torno a la mesa ovalada su hermano le espera leyendo una delgada libreta con unos garabatos escritos de su puño y letra.

-Lo siento, tardé más de lo esperado. Yuuri-heika quería un poco más de mi compañía –toma asiento muy cerca de su interlocutor.

-No importa, entiendo que heika desee más de tu compañía, Conrad. Hace meses que no te ve –cierra el pequeño librito que permanecía observando detalladamente, y fija la mirada en su hermano menor -¿Y bien? ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que tus hombres han encontrado?

-No es mucho. Llegaron en una pequeña embarcación a unos kilómetros del puerto y se trasladaron a pie hasta nuestra ubicación.

-Entonces, conocían la hora exacta de nuestro arribo.

-Así parece. Era una emboscada bien planeada.

-Sí, una que Wolfram evitó cuando organizó su ejercitó y encerró a los enemigos. La pregunta es ¿Cómo sabía que íbamos a ser atacados? –el ojiazul se levantó lentamente de su lugar caminando hacia el ventanal del recinto. –Debió ser así, de lo contrario su respuesta ante el ataque habría tardado más.

-¿Crees que fue informado previamente del rehén tomado de la emboscada de hace unas semanas?

-Podría ser. Sin embargo, Yozak es la única persona que viene a mi cabeza en estos momentos. Con el espía que contraté asesinado hace unas semanas, no podría pensar en nadie más. Pero, ¿Por qué a Wolfram, en vez de nosotros, los directamente involucrados?

-Tal vez se enteró demasiado tarde. Su último mensaje fue enviado hace unos días.

-O, tal vez, no habrían carnadas y la emboscada habría sido un fracasado. ¿Pero para qué? –se acarició el mentón con aire pensativo -Wolfram sabía que no habría permitido el viaje de haber conocido lo que sucedería. No arriesgando a heika de esa manera.

-¿Por qué crees que serían carnadas? Wolfram no permitiría que algo le sucediera a Yuuri. Es una divagación demasiado acusatoria.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de la formación militar y la operación? ¿Te lo dijo con anterioridad?

-Claro que no, Gwendal. Fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa –los ojos molestos del castaño brillaron.

-Está bien. No seguiré con eso, luego lo hablaré con Wolfram. Si tu suposición de que fue algo de último momento, quiere decir que el líder de la rebelión es impulsivo, y fue algo que pese a lo que se ve, no planearon.

-Así que sólo le quedaba la opción de avisarle a Su Excelencia.

-¿Estás disculpándolo de nuevo?

-¿Y tú sigues buscando algo sospechoso en las acciones de tu propia sangre? –le reprende el castaño.

El pelinegro se ha detenido en el marco del ventanal desviando su mirada a través del oscuro paisaje que se alcanza a vislumbrar desde aquel lugar. -¿Estás preocupado? –le cuestiona el otro hombre cambiando de posición en la silla.

-Aún no estoy seguro que Wolfram haya recuperado su cordura. La última vez que perdió el control yo… no quiero darme cuenta que todo lo que ha hecho está basado en ideas de venganza.

-¿Y si así fuera, qué harías? –el castaño se levanta de su puesto para acercarse al hombre que permanece de pie en la ventana –Gwendal…

-Lo detendría, como la última vez. Es peligroso que alguien en su estado psicológico tenga el poder sobre tantas personas. Dime, ¿Yozak no está siguiendo mis órdenes, cierto? ¿Wolfram es el que ha estado moviendo sus pasos todo este tiempo? Conrad sé que lo sabes. Has estado diciendo mentiras desde el preciso instante que permití a Wolfram tomar las riendas de Shin Makoku. No soy ciego para no darme cuenta.

El aludido desvía su mirada hacia otro punto en la habitación. Retrocede dos pasos y permanece en silencio con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo…-suspira cansado abandonando la idea de continuar la conversación -¿Crees que has traicionado su confianza, tal vez la mía? –continua implacable mientras nota como los hombros del castaño se van tensionando. –No te sientas culpable, sólo asegúrate de seguir siendo un buen consejero y un verdugo cuando sea el momento –enfila sus pasos hacia la salida dejando a un mudo soldado de pie en medio de la habitación.

-Gwendal –resuena la voz hasta convertirse en un susurro -¿Qué harás ahora que los has confirmado?

-Nada –le responde contundentemente –Un llamado de atención a Yozak y un castigo a Wolfram cuando acabe todo este teatro. Sin embargo, si algo sucede por su irresponsable aptitud, lo encerraré en un oscuro calabozo para juzgarlo como traidor hacia Su Majestad –finaliza duramente antes de abandonar la instancia.

Conrad no se movió un solo milímetro. Continúa cavilando acerca de los acontecimientos sucedidos. Gracias al ridículo juego de caza de su hermano menor, ahora sólo él sino su persona también estaban condenados a recibir la desgracia e infortunio de toda aquella situación. Estaba preocupado ante las severas palabras del mayor, ahora más que nunca debía ser más insistente, pues en cada paso que se diera debía ser fríamente calculado.

Llevó una mano hacia su frente masajeándola con fuerza. Definitivamente, su creciente dolor de cabeza no le permitiría conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es la razón para que haya invadido mi habitación a estas horas de la noche, Su Santidad? –el camisón se desliza por su desnuda espalda cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo apenas iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna. El pelinegro observa maravillado la escena ante sus ojos siendo cautivado por la belleza de aquel mazoku de fuego.

-Es muy difícil de sorprender y más aun de ser encontrado con algo de tiempo libre, es un pez muy resbaladizo, Von Bielefeld. –terminó algo agitado a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal. La figura se acomoda debidamente su traje para dormir y camine en dirección al intruso bordeando la gran cama.

-Eso no justifica colarse en mi habitación de un noble comprometido con el Maou, pude haberlo confundido con un ladrón. –se para frente al Gran Sabio tratando de adivinar sus facciones. Esta vez la sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en su rostro pálido ante el descubrimiento –No me diga que lo tomé con la guardia abajo.

El aludido solo atina a acomodarse los lentes antes de responder –Con usted siempre sucede Von Bielefeld. No dudaría en desposarlo si no fuera el prometido de mi amigo. Además, se ha vuelto bastante atrevido estos últimos meses.

-¿Atrevido? No tiene moral para decir esa palabra. Dejando eso a un lado, ¿Qué asunto lo trae a mis aposentos a tan altas horas de la noche? Más te vale que sea algo importante. Estoy cansado y mañana será un día bastante agitado –le reprochó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué están tramando usted y Shinou?

-¿Ah? –los ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa. Esa pregunta si es inesperada.

-Está jugando con usted. No puede creer que dos niños egoístas se hayan unido en un momento tan crucial como este. ¿Qué es lo que está experimentando?

-¿Por qué no se lo pregunta directamente? Hace algún tiempo ya que no se muestra ante mí. Usted es el Gran Sabio, debe conocerlo mejor. –le da la espalda y regresa al otro lado del gran lecho dispuesto a dormir.

-Creo que nadie se conoce mejor que a sí mismo.

-No lo sé. Si quiere saber la historia de porque tengo ciertos conocimientos, puedo contársela mañana, ahora no. Es muy impaciente Su Santidad, pensé que unas horas más de espera no iban a hacer mella en un alma tan ancestral –se sentó sobre la suave superficie acolchonada levantando sus brazos para estirarse con libertad.

-Está jugando con fuego y saldrá quemado.

-Soy un experto en esa materia.

-¿Sabe que Von Voltaire tiene bajo sospecha a esa mujer hija del líder comunal del pueblo de Shin Makoku?

Un par de ojos verdes se fijan intensamente en el otro hombre, parecen sorprendidos. -¿De dónde saca esa información? –le examina detalladamente buscando algo que le indique que miente, y es allí donde el chico de lentes descubre una verdad, una realmente desconcertante y preocupante –Le tiene sin cuidado lo de esa mujer, ya lo sabe. Pero lo que le sorprende es que su hermano lo haya averiguado…Así que es cierto, está jugando doble…

La amplia sonrisa de diversión por parte del ojiverde es apenas un reflejo oscuro que le hace ver como un verdadero demonio descubierto en plena travesura, uno que no se inmuta si alguien más conoce su secreto -¿Todo esto es para llegar a este punto? –sus orbes brillan con algo similar a la emoción, la emoción de haber hecho bien sus cálculos –Me sorprende que haya tardado tanto.

-No le importa que yo lo sepa.

-No. No hará nada que ponga en peligro a Yuuri y menos que lastime su corazón, es un buen amigo.

-Tiene calculado todo ¿No es así?

-No todo.

-Shibuya ¿Cómo entra él en este plan?

-Ya está en él. Lo único que espero de usted es su colaboración como buen consejero del rey. No permita que haga cosas innecesarias que pongan en peligro su propia vida.

-Querrá decir…no ponga en peligro lo que ha estado haciendo…

-Ahh…siempre tan sutil, Su Santidad.

-Estaré esperando –sus pasos resuenan en la silenciosa habitación, el crujido de la puerta al ser abierta y el correr del aire frío le indican al rubio la retirada de su visitante. –Tenía razón. Es usted imprescindible.

-Tanto como lo es usted, Su Santidad.

-Wolfram –su nombre se desliza de esos labios, seguro y contundente –Si esto se convierte en una tormenta que amenace a Shibuya o a usted mismo, no me tendrá como una pieza de su lado del tablero de ajedrez. –esas palabras resuenan antes que la puerta sea cerrada.

Sus ojos siguen fijos en donde momentos antes observó al Gran Sabio. Una mueca de disgusto asoma en su rostro. Definitivamente las visitas no esperadas están a la orden del día, o mejor dicho de la noche. No le impresiona mucho, era la conducta más predecible de sus invitados. Ahora sólo faltaba el más insistente.

Aguarda unos minutos sentado en la misma posición observando como el astro de la noche brilla incesante y místico en medio de aquel caos.

Uno y dos toquecitos le indican que ha llegado. El sonido del portón abrirse lentamente mientras supone que una cabeza se ha asomado en espera de ver algo en tremenda oscuridad. Gruñe exasperado por la forma tan miedosa en la que su prometido intenta escabullirse, como si se tratara de la guarida de un malvado monstruo. -Cierra rápido la puerta que está comenzando a hacer frío, ¡Yuuri!

La puerta choca con fuerza haciendo que un horrendo eco reverbere unos segundos más –Lo siento… ¿Te he despertado?

-No. –le mira con algo de resignación antes de meter sus piernas en las sábanas, acomodándose en la enorme cama –Se supone que te dejé con Greta y que serías muy amable en compartir con ella esta noche. ¿Quieres ser por favor más considerado como padre? –le regaña. El azabache se mantiene fijo como una estatua hecho casi un ovillo por el contundente mal temperamento del ojiverde. -¡No he sido mal padre! Fue ella la que me dio el permiso para venir hasta acá.

Fue el turno para del otro para abrir los ojos por los sorpresa. Una medio sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Tremenda hija la que le había correspondido. Ya sabía que armaría un plan de contingencia ante su orden de dormir con el Maou. –Debería darte vergüenza –rezonga.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –es la contestación del ojinegro.

-Lo siento, ya no es hora de atención al cliente, tendrás que pagar caro si quieres acostarte conmigo.

-¡Wolfram! –gritó avergonzado por las palabras subidas de tono.

-¿Te avergüenzas simplemente por eso? Soy tu prometido es algo normal entre nosotros. Deja de ser tan recatado.

-Sigues enojado por lo que dije la última vez, ¿verdad?

-¿Una calentura la tiene cualquiera, no?

Una sonrisa apenada cruzó por los labios del Maou, que buscaba dentro de su cabeza la frase adecuada para salvaguardar su seguridad física y mental. –Yo no quise decir eso…exactamente. Era una situación complicada.

-Una que estabas disfrutando plenamente.

-¡Yo no fui el único!

-Oh, sí. Yo me lancé como una bestia en celo sobre ti, aun sabiendo que mis hermanos y él estaban en la habitación contigua.

-¿Sabías que estaban en la habitación de al lado, y aun así?

-¿Lo ves? Me has dado la razón.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Henachoko tengo sueño. Si vas a escabullirte en mi cama, que sea ahora o sino yo mismo te patearé fuera de aquí –se recuesta entre las suaves almohadas acomodando su cuerpo en una posición más confortable.

-No tienes por qué ser tan agresivo. –de puntitas camina rápidamente hasta trepar al enorme lecho y ocupar el lado vacante a un lado del rubio. Unos minutos pasan antes de que el pelinegro se dé cuenta lo difícil que sería conciliar el sueño si no deja las cosas claras.

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo, Wolf? –pregunta en su susurro temiendo se empujado fuera de su segura guarida. La respuesta demora unos exasperantes segundos antes de alcanzar sus oídos.

-Sí.

Nuevamente el silencio sepulcral invade la atmósfera entre los dos.

-¿Y seguirás comportándote como lo hiciste hoy?

-Yuuri, fue un día ocupado, tenía la preocupación de traerte sano y salvo al castillo y los nobles insistieron en tener una reunión contigo. Estaba agotado mentalmente, no fue intencional.

-Pero antes…

-Fue tu maldita culpa, por ese comportamiento cobarde que a veces me irrita. Por lo menos aceptas que no fue una calentura. Eso es un avance de por sí.

-No quise…

-Lo sé. ¿Podemos continuar mañana?

-Estas inventando excusas para tratar de hacerme olvidar el tema.

-Oh, empiezas de nuevo. Esto es un plan universal para no dejarme dormir.

-¡Hey! No lo digas como si fuera una mujer dándote un sermón.

-Cállate. –le gruñe con una mirada fiera. Y el ojinegro no puede más que obedecer a la contundencia de esa palabra. Instintivamente retrocede ante la presencia intimidante de su prometido.

-No te lo mereces…-le susurra entrecerrando sus ojos con rencor. Y es allí donde el 27 Maou de Shin Makoku teme por su vida, porque duerme en su cama por voluntad propia con un asesino potencial que no dudará en darle rienda suelta a sus impulsivas y explosivas emociones.

-Wolf…-no termina de pronunciar el nombre completo cuando una mano en su nuca lo atrae y unos cálidos labios se pegan a su boca con violencia.

Las reacciones de Yuuri hacen cortocircuito al intentar responder ante el ataque imprevisto, así que sólo hace un ruidito de sorpresa y permanece petrificado ante el contacto de su prometido.

Había sido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que algo así había ocurrido…Todo dura unos segundos más antes de sentir al ojiverde separarse con un brillo de decepción en sus ojos. Ni siquiera es capaz de preguntarle la razón de aquella acción.

-¿Lo ves? No lo mereces.

-¿Eh? –es la única expresión que sale de sus labios antes de observar cómo el rubio le da la espalda, se acomoda y se acuesta entre las mantas sin decir más. Por el contrario, Yuuri no puede estar seguro de lo que siente. Gritar de la emoción por ver una reacción de cariño hacia él, llorar de decepción porque todo acabó o gritar con enojo parar reprenderlo por hacerlo sin su permiso.

Suspira tratando de controlar el veloz laido de su corazón y recuperar la cordura perdida. Muy en el fondo reconoce la sensación de decepción palpitar en su pecho haciendo tanto daño. Porque todas las malditas acciones del día se traducen en lograr un acercamiento positivo del rubio como algo más que un soldado, y ahora, ante el milagroso comportamiento esperado, sólo puede paralizarse y morderse la lengua ante su falta de experiencia.

Contempla una vez más la figura que se encuentra a su lado, antes de tomar su puesto en aquella espaciosa cama y fingir que nada ha pasado. Porque esa es la manera en que Shibuya Yuuri, rey de los demonios y prometido de Wolfram Von Bielefeld huye de sus problemas.

.

.

**X**

.

.

La siente estremecerse por el contacto. Su lengua traza una tortuosa línea húmeda desde la clavícula ya enrojecida hasta el inicio de sus abultados senos. Un suspiro de placer no se hace esperar, percibe como en ese cuerpo acorralado va aumentando la temperatura, como la tensión sexual la vuelve impaciente ante los estímulos. Las piernas se abren para dejarlo pasar, lo invitan a poseerla, los vellos se erizan ante su toque y los pezones se endurecen cuando finalmente alcanza uno de ellos. La observa abandonada a las sensaciones con su cabellera esparcida por la superficie blanda de su lecho, su cabeza ladeada dejándole una excelente panorámica de su cuello descubierto y con la blusa celeste totalmente abierta mostrando desinhibidamente su prominente talla de copas.

La visión desde arriba es increíble, como hombre se enorgullece por saber brindarle semejante placer carnal a una mujer, sin embargo, y aunque su miembro está entrando en acción, no está tan duro como cree. El estímulo no es suficiente y se exaspera por ello. Se incorpora bruscamente acomodando su cremallera. Se sienta en el borde la cama.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta aún en la misma posición y con un velo de lujuria en su voz. No recibe respuesta, se levanta enojada al ser dejada de forma tan grosera en pleno acto sexual -¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti, Frank? –nuevamente es ignorada, observa como el corpulento hombre se mueve hacia la ventana, abre un paquete de cigarrillos para depositar uno en sus labios y encenderlo.

-Es porque no soy él ¿Verdad? ¡Últimamente me haces esto! –abotona uno a uno los botones de la prenda arrugada que viste, con las manos temblando de ira.

-Soy una mujer. Tengo buen cuerpo, soy servicial, sigo tus malditas ordenes, cocino bien, se usar el majutsu y combatir. Tal vez no sea hombre pero manejo bien la magia y la espada en el campo de batalla. ¡¿Me oyes?

Una bocanada de humo escapa de los labios del hombre. Sus ojos siguen fijos en la entrada de aquella improvisada y sucia fortaleza donde opera su ejército –No tiene nada que ver con el género, no hay necesidad de comparaciones.

-Claro que tienen lugar, ¡Es un hombre! ¡No está bien visto entre nosotros que te acuestes con uno! –se acerca desafiante para golpearlo. Su muñeca es interceptada por la carnuda mano del líder. Sus ojos furiosos brillan por el atrevimiento de aquella fastidiosa camarada –Aun así decidiste acostarte conmigo.

-¡No te burles de mí! –se remueve intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre que ya corta su circulación -¡Déjame!

-No has sido muy astuta. Sospechan de ti por tu impulsivo comportamiento. ¡Has sido descubierta!

-¿Es por eso? ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, maldita sea!

-No te pedí que organizaras una emboscada mal planeada y dejaras tu identidad vulnerable. ¡Estas echando todo a perder! –la empuja con fuerza haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

-¿Eso te ha dicho Víctor?

-Él no ha dicho nada. Tu misma me lo constate, que había actuado por tu propia cuenta.

-Claro que lo hice. Te dije "casi lo logro, Frank". Lo único que recibí ese día fue una mirada indiferente y un "casi no es suficiente" Era perfecto, y no lo supiste reconocer. ¿Le has preguntado a Víctor que hacia allí el mismo día de la emboscada? ¿Cuál era su desmedido interés por detenerme? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió, eh?

-Las últimas noticias de mis informantes. El mayor de los hermanos tiene pruebas suficientes para encerrarte en un calabozo y hacerte hablar. No lo ha hecho porque necesita la información de su estúpido hermano menor y ofrecer una disculpa formal a tu padre idiota.

-¿Eh? –agarra sus manos con fuerza, está confundida.

-¿Pensaste que espiar entre los archivos sería gratis? Eres descuidada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –retrocedió unos pasos lejos de la figura que se había volteado hacia ella.

-De la misma manera que aquellos demonios, querida…Ahora decide en qué lado te quedarás, ya me di cuenta que no puedes cargar con dos vidas.

-Me matarás si decido quedarme con mi padre.

-Tal vez…pero lo haré si te llegan a capturar, eso sí es seguro.

-¿Soy oficialmente una prisionera?

-No, puedes largarte a donde te plazca.

-¿Y si continúo como espía me detendrás?

-Ao, no hagas nada imprudente. –le advierte aun con la mirada fija en la mujer.

-¿Me detendrás? –repite con sus labios en tensión.

-No

-¿Me dejarás seguir participando hasta que logres tu meta?

-Sí, si para esa entonces no has sido encarcelada por el enemigo.

La mujer se retira del lugar con un expresión de físico odio hacia el líder. Sonríe complacido, una bruja menos con quién tratar. Al menos esa disputa mejorará el temperamento del sub comandante.

Aguarda unos segundos más a la espera de uno de sus soldados. Efectivamente la cabeza del aludido se asoma con cautela tratando de hallar su enorme figura en semejante caos.

-¿Jefe? –le llama no convencido con la idea de entrar a buscarlo.

-¿Dónde está Víctor? –le cuestiona dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la ventana con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

-Salió con el grupo de soldados a la misión.

-¿Dejó algún mensaje? –lo susurró. Al fin y al cabo siempre era la misma rutina, una que se había creado desde que se había formado el equipo. El silencio por parte del hombre en la puerta le indicó que evidentemente Víctor no abandonaba los viejos hábitos.

-Dilo

-Es que…señor, yo no tengo la familiaridad del sub comandante para decir esas palabras.

-Escupe las malditas palabras o buscaré otra forma más persuasiva para hacerlo.

-Ah… pues, pues espera que… -pasó saliva tratando de hallar la valentía necesaria para terminar la oración –Su perezoso trasero esté trabajando adecuadamente a la causa ya que…ehh…todo ese inútil esfuerzo por enmendar la absurda misión, de la que no estaba de acuerdo, valga en algo la pena; saliendo a un lugar detestable y sin haber dormido las horas suficientes, arruinen su día y que la culpa haga su debido trabajo. Frank, espero una muy, muy…eh, buena compensación –calló de repente visualizando la forma más eficaz de huir. Sin embargo, ninguna queja o movimiento provino del líder. Su vista seguía clavada en él como dos imanes, no pudo ignorar el brillo en los ojos del otro, era realmente algo desconcertante.

-Jefe…él dejó un pequeño paquete…-susurró procurando no alterar la atmósfera pensativa del otro. Frank recuperó la compostura luego de ser sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo. Clavó la vista en el pequeño objeto que permanecía inmóvil en la mana alzada del soldado, el cual dudaba si entrar o quedarse en su sitio.

Como movido por un resorte, el líder apagó el ya olvidado cigarrillo dejando caer la colilla, y avanzó a grandes zancadas arrancando del chico la pequeña cajita envuelta en papel.

-¿Dónde están las tropas?

-Esperando órdenes. Acamparon alrededor del fuerte…

-Diles que permanezcan así, nadie tiene permitido salir de aquí hasta nueva orden.

-Pero señor, están aguardando…

-No me importa. Hasta no saber qué sucedió con los otros en las tierras de los Von Bielefeld, nadie mueve un dedo. ¿Entendido, teniente? –diciendo esto lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Si Señor! Su caballo está listo. ¿Podría decirme hacia donde cabalgaremos…?

-Iremos a Gran Shimaron.

-¿Eh?

-Hay algo que tengo que hablar con el rey –tomando el objeto con fuerza, vistió su gabardina y abandonó la habitación. El teniente lo siguió sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué hago con Ao? Últimamente no obedece órdenes.

-Que la vigilen. Asigna a alguno de tus hombres. Si es capturada elimínenla.

-¿Nada más?

El gigante se detuvo. Pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Dile que se marche por unos días. No quiero tenerla jodiéndonos la existencia, y menos tener que soportar el mal humor de Víctor.

-¿Y si se niega?

Esta vez la estruendosa carcajada del otro, asustó al otro. –Sácala de los cabellos si es necesario. No quiero ninguna pelea entre esos dos.

-Entiendo. Me aseguraré de actuar inmediatamente.

-¡Que así sea! Ahora muévete, nos espera un largo trayecto –gritó de buen humor dejando atrás al soldado. Poco a poco la enorme figura iba desapareciendo por el sombrío pasillo.

Suspiró agotado. Vaya líder que le había correspondido. Razón tenía Víctor al decir que era bipolar. Aunque no esperaba semejante cambio de humor sólo por esas palabras tan groseras del segundo al mando.

_-Hombre, ya verás que mejorarán su temperamento. Ni siquiera se va a molestar porque me fui sin advertirlo antes._

_-¿Está seguro? Soy yo, quién tiene que enfrentarlo cuando…_

_-Me terminarás debiendo un par de cervezas ¿Apostamos?_

_-No quiero ser quién saque dinero de su billetera. El jefe se molestará por andar rondando alrededor suyo, Víctor._

_-¡Eso no sucederá! Mantelo informado…ahh, y entrégale esto, definitivamente le gustará…_

.

.

El jarrón con hermosos girasoles se quebró en el sucio suelo haciendo un estruendoso sonido, que ni siquiera alcanzaba a dejarla satisfecha.

Rompería todo de ser necesario para calmar la pujante ira y la creciente presión en su pecho.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó rompiendo en mil pedazos los documentos apostados organizadamente en su escritorio. Lágrimas se deslizaron a través de sus mejillas, de dolor, de traición, de amor, de odio. Como se atrevía aquel hombre a echarla a un lado cuando había sido tan devota en los últimos meses, cuando le había cuidado en su miseria, en su enfermedad, en su dolor.

Todo era la culpa de él. Desde que aquel hombre había irrumpido un día así como así, Frank había cambiado notablemente. Pero ya se las ingeniaría para arrancarlo de su lado y sus vidas.

Era una mujer inteligente, hermosa y con grandes capacidades como estratega. Su padre estaría orgulloso de ella, pues había heredado su temperamento tenaz y la elocuencia para hablar adecuadamente, convencer o persuadir de ser necesario. Tal vez era impaciente, como lo supo demostrar al intentar plantarle una trampa al mejor de los hijos de la anterior maou, sin embargo, no había sido un fracaso después de todo. Unas sospechas y unos informes le aseguraban la victoria.

Se arrodilló con delicadeza buscando entre los papeles rotos, destrozados y arrugados, el pequeño folio unido a una fina grapa que con tanto cuidado había cuidado hasta ahora. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando halló lo que deseaba.

Alisando las puntas de las hojas y verificando que no hayan sufrido daños por el repentino ataque de rabia, se permitió leer el título.

.

_Informe No. 22, escrito a puño y letra por Crow Kruth. Dirigido hacia S. M. Si está leyendo esto por un medio diferente al acostumbrado, entonces debe estar seguro que estoy muerto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**+_Anexo_+**

**.**

**.  
**

-¿Estas evitando a Wolfram? –le preguntó intrigado su padrino al notar la posición que tenía su ahijado solo a unos pasos de alcanzar la zona de entrenamiento del mazoku mencionado.

-¿Yo? No, no… ¿Por qué haría algo tan ridículo? –sonrió tontamente sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

-Yuuri, tu comportamiento es totalmente exagerado al habitual. ¿Ha pasado algo entre él y tú? –el aludido tosió al ahogarse con su propia saliva.

-Ahora lo entiendo…-mencionó para sí mismo el hombre mayor.

.

_-¡Ha estado evitándome desde hace una semana!_

_-Tal vez lo has agredido de alguna forma que…_

_-No he podido dirigirle la palabra, ¿Cómo voy a insultarlo de todas formas?_

_-No necesariamente requieres palabras para…_

_-¡Conrad!_

_-Está bien, admito que tienes razón._

_-¡Es tu maldita culpa! ¡Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si hubieras accedido a arrastrarlo a la habitación esa noche y no yo!_

_.  
_

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes? No es por ofenderte pero no creo que hayas comprendido. Es simplemente que…

-Que estaba ebrio y no pudo controlar sus instintos ¿Verdad?

Un sonoro suspiro provino del menor quien lo seguía unos pasos más atrás, casi arrastrando sus pies –No vas a poder ignorarlo por mucho más tiempo.

-Lo sé

-Wolfram no te va a cuestionar por ello.

-También lo sé, es sólo que…me avergüenza verlo a los ojos sabiendo…sabiendo lo que casi llega a ocurrir entre los dos.

-Tendrás que superarlo, ya aclararás tus emociones, eventualmente.

-Sí, supongo –afirmó con la cabeza a medida que se movían por el corredor pintado de blanco marfil con diversos retratos pintados en óleo sobre mazokus y siglos de historia, sobre héroes, santos y guerras.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

No recibió respuesta, por eso temió lo peor, ya que poco a poco sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un enorme espacio circular donde un grupo de hermosos soldados combatían entre sí probando y mejorando habilidades. Entonces, el entendimiento iluminó su mente. -¿Conrad? –susurró con miedo al verse enfrentado a su peor pesadilla de esa forma tan directa y menos sin estar preparado mentalmente para ello.

-Lo siento, Heika. Fue una orden explícita de Gwendal.

-¿Ah? ¡Pudiste haberme dicho algo al respecto!

-Si lo hubiera hecho pues…muy seguramente habría escapado.

-¡Pues estas en lo correcto!

-Espere aquí –y ante una cara de interrogación por parte del soukoku, el soldado avanzó entre la fila de hombres que practican con pasión y ahínco. No lo esperaría. Retrocedió dos pasos dispuesto a huir de aquel lugar. ¿En donde había quedado la charla que segundos antes había tenido con su padrino…? ¿Ese era su eventualmente…?

_Oh, no, no, no…Hoy no sería. Estaba decidido._

Una mano en la parte trasera del cuello de su chaqueta le impidió moverse de su sitio. Levantó la mirada algo confundido encontrándose con unos ojos azules y unos labios rosas de pinta lápiz sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¿Anissina?

-No se escapará tan fácilmente, Heika –y sin poder hacer nada para detenerla, lo arrastró –**literalmente **–a lo largo del pasillo hacia una dirección totalmente desconocida.

-¡De que se trata todo esto! –gritó

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Cómo se supone que esto me va a ayudar? –cuestionó enojado con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia él con un cierto brillo peligroso de aprobación, algo que presentía terminaría muy mal, definitivamente. Un mal augurio.

-Heika, aún no hemos comenzado. No sea tan pesimista. Para todos está claro que lo que necesita es aprender a bailar para la ceremonia –exclamó muy animada la voluptuosa mujer rubia tomándolo de las manos y fijando su intensa mirada en sus orbes negras. –Me he enterado que la causa de su rechazo a la invitación para la fiesta de disfraces que organiza las 10 familias de nobles, es por esta razón.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso no es cierto! –se intentó separar de la ex maou arrancando sus manos de las de ella. -¡No sea tímido Heika, no hay de qué avergonzarse!

-¿Sabe bailar entonces? –le preguntó seriamente el mayor de los tres hermanos –Según su madre, Miko-san, usted carece de un conocimiento tan elemental para un hombre de su categoría.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? Oh, ¡Eso es una violación de la privacidad! ¡Puedo demandarte!

-No, no lo es –le reclamó la inventora –su desempeño afecta a todos los mazokus que sustentan el nombre de Shin Makoku.

–No pienso quedar en ridículo por semejante trivialidad.

-¡Desde cuando lo sabes! Exijo una respuesta. –señaló con el índice al hombre a varios metros de él.

-Hace unos meses, realmente no fue difícil, su madre insistió en que debía enseñarle a comportarse como un caballero ya que no es muy afortunado con las damas de su mundo. Eso era algo que no estaba premeditado, realmente no necesitaba y –**no quería** –saber. –Concluyó con un aire de indiferencia ante su declaración. Por parte del maou, pensó lo exasperante que era esa situación.

-¿Así que para eso fui traído hasta aquí? –observó atento la reacción de los presentes.

-No va a funcionar si todos me están observando como lo hacen ahora, además, y sólo por curiosidad ¿Quién va a ser mi pareja de baile?

-Oh, Heika, personalmente me ofrecí a serlo pero aquel hombre –señalando al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido –se negó rotundamente. No entiendo el porqué, siendo que mis aptitudes para la danza son excepcionales.

-No duda de sus capacidades, pero eres muy alto para Su majestad, es bastante evidente, Gunter –rió la mujer ojiazul.

El maou suspiró tranquilo, por lo menos, la lección no resultaría ser una tortura para su persona. Sin embargo, con aquella condición de altura la lista quedaba reducida a una sola persona, una en particular. Un malestar estomacal amenazaba con hacer estragos en su organismo.

-Deja esa maldita expresión de sufrimiento de tu rostro, no soy tan mal compañero de baile –refunfuñó una voz demasiado conocida. Los pasos resonaron fuertes a medida que las botas chocaban contra el brillante baldosín. Su caminar era rápido, seguro y su rostro lucía serio. Portaba su uniforme algo desarreglado con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, los primeros botones de su camisa y chaqueta sueltos dejaban al descubierto una gran porción de su pálido cuello y su clavícula, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y algunas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente. Estaba bastante agitado, un entrenamiento más fuerte que en los días anteriores. Sonrió bobamente al darse cuenta que a pesar de sus groseras acciones, el continuaba ayudándole en sus problemas, aún cuando se notaba exhausto.

-¿Estas despierto? –los grandes ojos verdes le escudriñaron muy cerca de su cara. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Viéndose sorprendido por la repentina cercanía del mazoku de fuego, se alejó violentamente balbuceando algo inaudible y sonrojado como un tomate.

-¡Wolfy, me alegra que hayas decidió colaborar con la causa! –abrazó al menor emocionada ante los hechos –Esta será una ocasión digna de recordar.

-Madre, no creo que Yuuri este dispuesto a bailar con tantas personas a dentro.

-¿Me estas sacando, Wolfram?

-No quise decir eso, pero entiende que…

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento se lo importante es que tus tropas este preparadas, mañana me comprometo a brindarte todos los espacios para que terminen. –sentenció el ojiazul formalmente a su pequeño hermano. Con cuidado tomó del brazo a su madre y caminó con ella hacia la salida. – ¡Gwen, yo quiero verlos!

-Anissina, Gunter, tienen trabajo pendiente –gruñó antes de marcharse del gran salón, con la mujer haciendo berrinche por ser tratada como una simple espectadora sin oficio. Los demás se quejaron por lo bajo aunque decidieron obedecer a la orden.

- Bien, solo quedamos los tres. Ya se me hacía raro que cruzaras ese campo a no ser que tuvieras una muy buena razón. –charló con algo de cansancio el mazoku de fuego dirigiendo su mirada al castaño que continuaba recostado cerca del ventanal. –Supongo que serás el director de coreografía.

-Si, supones bien. Sólo estaré un rato y luego dejaré que practiquen un rato más, luego puedes hacer lo que desees. Heika, aún tiene asuntos pendientes. –le sonrió cordialmente al rubio quien solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Está bien, supongo que debo tener una muy buena razón para estar aquí.

-¿La tienes? –tembló el moreno al verse enfrentado con la persona que había estado evitando.

-¡Claro que si, Henachoko! Será todo un espectáculo ver tus intentos de baile. –ante tal declaración el aludido infló sus mejillas infantilmente –A ver Conrad enséñale primero, no voy a ser yo quien reciba los pistones.

Los dos hermanos se miraron un par de segundos antes que el mayor de ellos suspirara. –Si, ya se que te lo debo. –se resignó a tomar posición frente a su ahijado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bueno, ya que Conrad te enseñó y veo que estas lo suficientemente preparado, practicaremos los dos –sonrió divertido mientras colocaba a reproducir el enorme aparato musical que sonaba estruendosamente inundando la habitación con notas musicales algo más vivaces que en los ensayos anteriores.

Se tensó visiblemente cuando su prometido se detuvo en frente suyo y le brindó una mano cortésmente. –Yo dirigiré

-¿Por qué? –preguntó tímidamente al ver su espacio personal violado por el caliente cuerpo del otro.

-Es obvio, tengo más experiencia en esto que tú –la sonrisa pícara del rubio le hizo sonrojarse, sintió como su mano era tomada con cuidado y su brazo era puesto encima del hombro ajeno a la par que este lo tiraba más cerca y lo rodeaba por la cintura, como si de una frágil y delicada chica se tratase. –Debo disculparme, no estoy presentado como debería. No alcancé a prepararme adecuadamente, la verdad a mi me tomó por sorpresa esta actividad lúdica, Yuuri. –le habló calmadamente casi cerca a su oído. El pelinegro se estremeció ante el cálido aliento que rozaba su cuello. Si era cierto que Wolfram estaba un poco transpirado, el aroma no le pareció incomodo, todo lo contrario se vio a si mismo disfrutando ese contacto tan cercano.

-No soy una chica, Wolf. Y no hables como si esto fuera un concurso –gruñó tratando de liberarse del encanto que desbordaba su prometido. Si, porque en su concepto, nunca había pensado que un hombre era sexy, hasta estos instantes. La suave risa del otro le hizo relajarse un poco más. –Lo siento, lo siento. Se me olvidaba lo quisquilloso que eres para este tipo de cosas.

-¡Oye! –intentó pelear pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, el rubio comenzó el moviendo acompasado del baile siguiendo naturalmente la música. Su mente se trasladó inmediatamente a lo que momentos antes su fiel padrino le había enseñado con demasiada insistencia, si debía recordar, un paso aquí, otro paso allá, prever los movimientos de la pareja y permitir que este dispusiera del espacio para moverse. Sonaba tan sencillo que el mismo se reía de lo patético de aquella situación, sin embargo, se percató que aunque estuviera totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía, sus ojos continuaban fijos en la boca del mazoku. Dios, aun podía sentir el la fricción junto a esos labios hace unas noches durante su estado de ebriedad. Ahora, estando sobrio, le tentaban nuevamente…

-¿Yuuri? –susurraron los suaves labios.

-¿Si? –respondió aun con la mirada fija en el mismo punto.

-¿Estas bien? –la pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Alzó la vista hacia el chico quien lo observaba con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos. –Estas demasiado callado.

-La música hace difícil que pueda conversar o quejarme ¿Verdad? –seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, pero, estas extraño…

-Tú también, estas siendo demasiado amable conmigo.

-Oh, no lo había notado. Supongo que tirarte las orejas es un comportamiento más normal en mí.

-Así es.

-Esa es la razón por la que me has evitado –sugirió sintió como la presión sobre su hombro aumentaba. –No tienes que intentar cargar todo tú sólo, eres tan idiota.

-No soy idiota, además, no he dicho que sí.

-¡Pero es tan evidente! –jadeó un poco soltando al pelinegro. Ambos se detuvieron. La mirada azabache lo recorrió detalladamente.

-Estas agitado. Y ya se que es evidente, todos se han dado cuenta menos yo…-le soltó en un tono herido -¿Estas bien? –olvidó cualquier otra cosa diferente a lo agotado que lucía el mazoku.

-Estoy cansado es todo. –se tambaleó un poco. –Si me sigues contemplando de esa forma pervertida, voy a empezar a creer que te gusto. –rió entre dientes ante la torpe reacción de su prometido, por lo menos había logrado retirar su atención de su persona y hacer que olvidara parcialmente el tema. Se movió lentamente hacia el pelinegro y en un rápido movimiento tomó su barbilla con firmeza y lo besó; si todo aquel lío nacía de semejante acción impulsiva pues volverla a repetir, y todo estaría solucionado.

El contacto suave del principio se volvió más ferviente a medida que su húmeda lengua pudo hacerse paso a través de los labios tensos del Maou, avanzó rápidamente acariciando cada rincón, robándole el aire. Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente le dejó alejarse aun jadeando por el esfuerzo. El rostro del soukoku conservaba un lindo sonrojo y un brillo de confusión en sus ojos, dios, ni el mismo se esperaba que fuera así de intenso; había cruzado los límites desde hacia varias horas, ¿Por qué no se había detenido para dormir un poco? Se cuestionó ante la borrosidad en su mirada, ah, pero Yuuri lo necesitaba, sólo bastaba eso y lo irresistible que se le antojó esa boca de un momento para otro. Los objetos comenzaron a girar cada vez más rápido y pronto, una debilidad inundó cada célula haciéndolo desplomarse como una muñeca de trapo, patético pensó en una milésima de segundo y luego, lo olvidó.

-¡Wolfram! –gritó alarmado cuando el cuerpo de su prometido cayó de repente. Alcanzó a tomarlo entre sus brazos antes que tocara el suelo. Un poco incomodo por la posición y el peso extra del hombre lo removió en un intento por hacerlo volver en sí, pero se sorprendió al notar que seguía consciente -¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede? –demandó una explicación ante el mutismo del otro.

-Estaré bien…sólo…tengo sueño…-murmuró algo enredado mientras cerraba sus ojos. La calidez que sentía le acunaban confortándolo maravillosamente, sus párpados estaban tan pesados que olvidó cualquier cosa que no fuera aquella sensación.

Lo observó con preocupación detallando si había rastro de alguna herida anterior, sin embargo, nada extraño asomaba a la vista. Parecía un espejismo con sólo verlo dormir, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso… ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza? Haber detenido aquella sesión de práctica habría sido lo más inteligente cuando notó cuan agitado estaba, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Tendría que vigilar que estuviera durmiendo adecuadamente, una semana evadiéndolo y el mazoku estaba totalmente descompuesto ¿Qué **clase** de prometido era?

-Aunque…por lo menos aprendí a bailar –suspiró.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

(1) Estoy haciendo referencia al fanfic que tiene el mismo nombre...Historias para dormir, de mi autoria.

Pueden festejar, porque he completado otro capitulo más. Si un anexo algo OCC y cursi, pero que se le hace, son tan lindos los dos que no me resistí. También demasiadas sábanas y poca acción, aunque estos capítulos son reveladores y de adaptación, no se preocupen más adelanten no pararan las sorpresas.

Hasta una próxima entrega. Tal vez no me demore mucho con el siguiente, pero no creo que ocurra lo mismo dentro de dos capítulos. Les pido que me disculpen, algunas cosas han cambiado y tengo que asumir nuevas responsabilidades laborales, pero no voy a abandonar la historia. Sólo que si tardaré.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo.

.

**Capítulo X. Barreras.** _¿Estás jugando conmigo? No puedo creer que seas el primero en violar nuestra confianza… ¿De qué te preocupas? ¿No eras tú el que gritaba que debía disfrutar de mi vida, lejos de esos extraños compromisos homosexuales?... ¡No lo digas de esa maneja, Wolfram!_

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Barreras

**+_CONFLICTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo X: Barreras**

**.**

Después de mucho tiempo actualizo, aunque no me he olvidado de esta historia que es a la que más le tengo cariño, continúo bloqueada de inspiración. Afortunadamente el 80% de los capítulos están terminados y me falta uno y medio, así que decidí empezar a publicar. Por la demora agregué algo casi al final que sé que les gustará. Esta historia pasará a **Rating M**, porque lo que se viene es pesado.

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Escenas explícitas no apta para menores y a los que no gustan del yaoi.

.

**Agradecimientos por review a:** marik y a un anónimo, siempre son bienvenidos.

.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**.**

_-¡Si Señor! Su caballo está listo. ¿Podría decirme hacia donde cabalgaremos…?_

_-Iremos a Gran Shimaron._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Hay algo que tengo que hablar con el rey –tomando el objeto con fuerza, vistió su gabardina y abandonó la habitación. El teniente lo siguió sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado._

_**.**_

_-Estas inventando excusas para tratar de hacerme olvidar el tema._

_-Oh, empiezas de nuevo. Esto es un plan universal para no dejarme dormir._

_-¡Hey! No lo digas como si fuera una mujer dándote un sermón._

_-Cállate. –le gruñe con una mirada fiera. Y el ojinegro no puede más que obedecer a la contundencia de esa palabra. Instintivamente retrocede ante la presencia intimidante de su prometido._

_-No te lo mereces…-le susurra entrecerrando sus ojos con rencor. Y es allí donde el 27 Maou de Shin Makoku teme por su vida, porque duerme en su cama por voluntad propia con un asesino potencial que no dudará en darle rienda suelta a sus impulsivas y explosivas emociones._

_-Wolf…-no termina de pronunciar el nombre completo cuando una mano en su nuca lo atrae y unos cálidos labios se pegan a su boca con violencia._

_Las reacciones de Yuuri hacen cortocircuito al intentar responder ante el ataque imprevisto, así que sólo hace un ruidito de sorpresa y permanece petrificado ante el contacto de su prometido._

_-¿Lo ves? No lo mereces._

_-¿Eh? –es la única expresión que sale de sus labios antes de observar cómo el rubio le da la espalda, se acomoda y se acuesta entre las mantas sin decir más. Por el contrario, Yuuri no puede estar seguro de lo que siente. Gritar de la emoción por ver una reacción de cariño hacia él, llorar de decepción porque todo acabó o gritar con enojo parar reprenderlo por hacerlo sin su permiso._

_._

**Disclaimer: **este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

.

.

.

_Sus ojos seguían las olas y el movimiento del líquido dentro de su vaso, parecía enteramente absorto en él, como un borracho que comienza a ver cosas sin sentidos dentro de su ebriedad. Sin embargo, el resto de sus sentidos estaban bastante informados sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El lugar estaba atestado de sucios, grotescos y salvajes humanos que hablaban a alto volumen sobre miles de cosas, algunas triviales otras de cierto interés hacia el motivo que lo mantenía sentado en aquella banca a un lado de la barra procurando parecer uno más. _

_Además, había descubierto que era un imán para atraer a asquerosos hombres ansiosos de "revelar" su misterio y asegurarle una inolvidable noche de placer en cualquier posada barata del pueblo; y siempre con la misma dureza que lo caracterizaba, clavaba sus ojos rojizos en las drogadas de sus proponentes con aquella misma advertencia peligrosa, eso los asustaba._

_El aburrimiento lo estaba matando poco a poco, ya que lo único extremo para hacer en esa oscura taberna era participar de alguna bulliciosa pelea entre los compadres que compartían la mesa, de resto, la atmósfera "tan normal" de aquel sitio le estaba provocando náuseas. Por otra parte, se alegraba que los informes sobre una rebelión humana contra los mazokus sólo quedaran en simples rumores o habladurías de sujetos sin oficio aparente que se dedicaba exclusivamente a de crear disputas y caos._

_Sus ojos abandonaron el recipiente con el líquido ambarino para pasear la mirada entre los clientes, de pronto, una energía le había golpeado haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran. Alguien lo observaba. A pesar de su minuciosa pesquisa, nada le parecía extraño y eso, le ponía enfermo._

_Haciéndole una seña a uno de sus soldados al otro extremo de la barra, que aparentaba estar en conquista de una voluptuosa mujer, abandona su puesto algo tullido por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Caminó hacia el baño de hombres dispuesto a lavarse la cara y salir de allí. Aquello había sido una estúpida forma de perder el tiempo. Mientras lee los letreros de las diferentes puertas a lado y lado del pasillo, el sonido de una puerta abrirse a sus espaldas le alertó para atacar, sin embargo, alguien se pegó a su espalda pasando uno de esos brazos por debajo de los suyos para detener su mano antes de alcanzar la espada, y la otra para taparle la boca e impedirle gritar. Se removió inquieto y preso del miedo al verse sometido por un enemigo o pervertido (en definitiva una opción horrible comparada con la primera._

_El cálido aliento en su oreja le hizo estremecerse. –¿No se siente bien estar así de vulnerable y dispuesto? –le susurró el hombre en un tono grave y divertido. Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de los labios del rubio, conocía a la perfección el dueño de aquella voz. Dejó de moverse para permitirle al acechador rodearle la cintura con aquel enorme brazo y arrastrarle a la habitación._

_Sí, toparse con pervertidos era algo que normalmente le sucedía._

_._

_._

Abrió sus iris verdosas tratando de acostumbrarse a la molesta luz que se filtra por las gruesas cortinas del reciento. Aun con la sensación de sueño tratando de adueñarse de sus ojos, se mueve con el fin de abandonar su cama y evitar ser tirado de las piernas por su hermano al no haberse levantado en el horario acostumbrado. Vuelve a ejecutar el movimiento y esta vez encuentra oposición. Por primera vez, en lo que llevaba despierto siente la calidez de un cuerpo pegado al suyo. Mira de reojo al bulto a su lado y se encuentra con el plácido rostro de su prometido casi enterrado en su cuello, mientras los brazos y piernas del chico dormido lo envuelven con insolencia como si de un muñeco de felpa se tratase. ¿A dónde se había ido el pudor y miedo hacia ese tipo de actos que ponían en peligro su sexualidad? Ah, como extrañaba esos tiempos, al menos en esa época, no despertaba casi asfixiado por los fuertes abrazos del pelinegro.

-Yuuri –le llama intentando despertarle. Su voz parece resonar en la mente del aludido porque nota un suave movimiento y la mano que permanecía inerte, cobra vida de repente, dando una sutil caricia por su abdomen hacia la zona baja. Se estremece ligeramente suspirando por la placentera sensación que ese cálido toque le produce a su acalorado cuerpo. Se remueve mientras el otro se pega más y sus piernas entrecruzadas terminan haciendo contacto con sus partes íntimas. Lo siente duro igual que él lo está.

Está en la mismísima gloria con la boca del pelinegro pegándose a su cuello succionando y lamiendo la piel a su paso termina de derretir sus barreras, y es ahí cuando en medio de todo el caos en su mente y cabeza, el idiota arruina el momento. –Ahh… Misao… -jadea acompañándolo con un gemido que hace corto circuito sus neuronas. Los ojos verdes se abren de par en par ante la verdad de aquellas palabras. Se tensó. En cualquier otra situación y estado de ánimo, tal vez, lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero en ese instante no puede ignorarlo.

Con una increíble fuerza nacida de su reciente ira aparta bruscamente los brazos e impulsándose con el peso muerto del otro, lo arranca de su lado con una gran patada. Lo observa rodar por la cama hasta caer rápido y pesado al suelo. Una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor reverbera en la habitación.

Se levanta rudamente calzando los zapatos dispuestos a un lado de la cama, recorre todo el perímetro del gran lecho y se encamina hacia la salida.

-¡Oye, que diablos sucede contigo! –le grita furioso el Maoh al notar que el rubio intenta escapar ignorándolo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Dos rayos verdes parecen atravesarlo, y podría jurar que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría enterrado dos metros bajo tierra. Tiembla como hoja al viento al ver la expresión peligrosa del mazoku y el aura roja que lo rodea. Un repentino calor empieza a saturar el lugar y se percata que Wolfram está ardiendo –literalmente-. El demonio entrecierra sus ojos y continúa caminando hasta la puerta. Antes de salir mira de soslayo al menor –Tal vez quisieras ir donde Misao, ella puede tratarte mejor de lo que yo puedo hacerlo –le gruñe antes de cerrar con un portazo.

Yuuri permanece petrificado sobre el suelo sin atreverse a mover un centímetro, el joven dirigente de Shin Makoku tiene declarada su sentencia de muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó furioso a lo largo del corredor sin importarle que soldados, doncellas y sirvientes se apartaran nerviosos a su paso.

-Wolfram –le llamó su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido y aquella expresión seria que tanto lo caracterizaban. Sin embargo, pasó de largo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Haz que ese rey holgazán se levante de una maldita vez, hay miles de cosas pendientes y él sigue jugando como un crío! Mantenlo alejado de mí –ladró a lo lejos.

El pelinegro de cabellera larga levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. Ignoraría el hecho de haber sido irrespetado por su hermano menor y le colocaría más atención a la postura tensa, el aura asesina y el brillo de rencor en los ojos del rubio. Suspiró. El Maoh no sabía cómo meterse en problemas. Caminó en sentido contrario para alcanzar la habitación del mazoku y sacarlo, de ser necesario, arrastrando de allí. Los malos hábitos de irrumpir en habitaciones ajenas no se quitaban con facilidad.

El rubio fue alcanzado minutos después por el castaño, quién interceptó sus pasos y lo detuvo. Una mano atrapando su muñeca y una expresión de preocupación formada en su rostro fue recibida con una de frialdad.

-¿Quieres que lo discutamos en mi habitación? – concluyó el hombre. Su mano ardía por la poderosa magia de fuego que irradiaba el otro, pero no se dejó intimidar. Ojos verdes bajaron la mirada hasta detallar la extremidad que lo detenía –Suéltame. Te estoy lastimando, Conrad.

-No. No hasta que decidas escucharme –la determinación en cada fibra de sus músculos rompió la coraza de enojo del menor. El ardor disminuyó y en su lugar la mano del rubio atrapó la suya aplicando un majutsu de curación. Sonrió. Aquel temible demonio se había calmado, ese era su pequeño hermano.

-Lo siento, no quería herirte –susurró con mirada arrepentida, aunque su dura expresión continuaba retraída por la seriedad –Te lo advertí.

-Lo sé –concilió restándole importancia. Fijó sus pupilas miel en el rostro pálido del mazoku -¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –finalizó con una sonrisa sospechosa.

El ojiverde pareció meditarlo. El repentino cambio en los gestos de su hermano no le gustaba para nada. No quería hacer nada, excepto alejarse de todo por un rato para poder desquitar su frustración solo, sin embargo, la curiosidad innata le ganó la batalla a la razón. -¿Es alguna estrategia para apaciguar mi temperamento o es algo…pervertido…?

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió el momentáneo silencio que los rodeaba. Pocas veces Conrad dejaba tan descubiertas sus emociones, pero la forma como Wolfram había formulado la pregunta junto con su rostro bañado en una mezcla de interés y preocupación, era simplemente cómica.

-No te rías –infló sus cachetes haciendo un puchero de molestia.

-Vamos. Estoy seguro que será divertido –le convidó. No objetó, esperaría hasta conocer el condenado misterio, ya juzgaría el si era o no divertido. Mientras tanto, lo siguió muy cerca sintiéndose estúpido por dudar del mayor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gwendal lo había arrastrado desde habitación hasta el estudio sin darle tiempo de su efectuar su rutina diaria, sólo una ducha, intercambiar algún saludo con Greta y desayunar. No quería preguntar la razón de aquel abordaje tan rudo, suponía cual era.

La discusión con Wolfram continuaba reproduciéndose en su cabeza. Realmente había temido por su seguridad. Ahora no tenía ni la confianza ni la convicción de ser sincero respecto a su experiencia en la tierra. Era suicidio. Se lamentó mentalmente de que las cosas hubieran tomado aquel rumbo. Sus ojos vagaron entre la figura firme del general y la sólida puerta de roble unos metros más allá. Hallar una manera sencilla de escapar era imposible.

-Parece que ha terminado de firmar esos documentos –afirmó indiferente mientras le dirigía una orden con las manos al sirviente que los acompañaba, este se acercó con un paquete de hojas nuevo.

-Ah, creo que sí –rió tontamente intimidado por la poca expresión en el rostro de Von Voltaire.

Siguieron unos segundos de tensión palpable en la que creyó iba a recibir algún regaño por parte del hombre acerca del comportamiento de Wolfram en la mañana. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

-Su excelencia ha dispuesto de estos informes detallados para que Su majestad sea debidamente informado acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en su ausencia –declaró solemnemente el sirviente a su lado a medida que depositaba los textos mencionados ordenadamente. Permaneció unos minutos contemplado los folders apropiadamente apilados en el escrito. No pudo quitarse la sorpresa que embargó su corazón. Por breves instantes sintió un cálido sentimiento de felicidad ante la idea de estar siendo participe de algo tan importante para los mazokus. Por primera vez desde que había llegado al mundo de los mazokus estaba siendo tenido en cuenta.

-¿Su majestad, se encuentra bien? –cuestionó cortésmente el hombre servidor con sus grandes ojos puestos en su persona.

-Ah, lo siento. Gracias Nicolas, puede retirarse – le exhortó tomándole animadamente la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

El hombre mayor contestó animadamente ante la muestra de gratitud del maoh con una afable sonrisa. El pelinegro vestido con un pulcro vestido verde sentado en el siguiente mueble junto a una enorme torre de papeles lanzó una mirada de reojo al menor. Casi sintió un deje de simpatía hacia el chico.

Wolfram estaba siendo demasiado duro ante la política de filtrar la información dada al Rey de los Demonios. ¿Cómo había podido estar de acuerdo en llevar a cabo semejante acción? Hasta el mismo Shinou-heika estuvo de acuerdo. Pero quién era el para criticar las decisiones tomadas en las asambleas reales.

"_Sólo un representante más, Von Voltaire, no crea que una sola familia y una única opinión prime sobre la experiencia y creencia de los demás"_

Negó con la cabeza. Recordar aquella situación le producía jaqueca. Acomodó los objetos entre sus manos y se incorporó de su puesto de trabajo. Con una rápida mirada comprobó que aquellos documentos escritos tenían absorbido al joven dirigente. No tendría que preocuparse por vigilar la jornada de este, había encontrado la motivación perfecta. Salió del recinto sin que el otro se percatara de su ausencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué sucede? –indagó Saralegui luego de notar como un agitado soldado intercambió palabras susurradas a Berias y luego se retiraba a toda prisa.

-Al parecer una visita indeseada solicita una audiencia con usted, Su majestad –señaló el hombre de larga cabellera.

-¿Uh? –los ojos amarillos brillaron con curiosidad mientras su impaciente guardián conservaba un rictus de seriedad en su rostro. – Por la forma en que tensas tu cuerpo y la evidente expresión de enojo en tu rostro, supongo que es alguien a quién conocemos. ¿Quién?

-Frank Noltten

-Oh, no me esperaba volver a escuchar ese nombre de nuevo. Déjalo pasar.

-Pero Su majestad… -protestó

-Estás a mi lado, tú protegerás

Con un suspiro resignado, el caballero abandonó la gran habitación. Sara meditó por unos segundos cuál era la razón de haber roto el trato que tenía con aquel mercenario.

-William Spitzor –susurró algo divertido al recodar que la muerte de aquel hombre había hecho desatar la ira y los deseos de venganza de Frank. Era una lástima, pues William era el líder del grupo de arqueros de Gran Shimaron, y en algún momento por convenio entre los dos países, había terminado prestando servicio a su guarnición, aunque era algo que no todos conocían. Era un excelente soldado a diferencia de su contraparte y alguien con principios, algo difícil de encontrar en quienes han vivido la guerra.

El ruido del portón abriéndose y los pasos firmes de otra presencia le sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Observó la gran figura acercándose con confianza hacia su torno con una expresión de físico entretenimiento. Atrás al pie de la entrada permanecía expectante Berias.

-Su majestad, es un placer estar ante su presencia –una pequeña reverencia fue la única muestra de respeto del corpulento hombre.

-No necesito sus adulaciones, queda claro el odio puro que me declara a mí y a mi reino.

Una sonrisa arrogante adornó el rostro del forastero –He venido a hacerle una oferta que probablemente no rechazará –finalizó mirándolo con burda satisfacción.

Los lentes brillaron un instante ante el leve movimiento del rey -¿Y que podría interesarme proviniendo de alguien como usted?

-Quiero que se una temporalmente a la estrategia que he creado para eliminar de una vez por todas al Maoh y extinguir por completo aquella raza que ha subyugado a los humanos por siglos.

-Bastante arrogante de su parte. ¿Por qué querría semejante suceso?

-Porque puede quedarse con parte de las tierras que actualmente pertenecen a los mazokus, y convertirse en una potencia política, económica y militar.

-¿Eso mismo le propuso a Belal el rey de Gran Shimaron?

Una risita escapó de los labios de Frank –Está muy bien informado.

-Es mi deber, después de todo aquel sujeto piensa que a pesar de su influencia puede pisotear a los demás reinos. ¿Por qué regalar esos territorios si podría ascender como monarca?

-No me interesa –la respuesta clara y determinada sorprendió al rubio de larga cabellera. Aquella muestra de desinterés y despego por el poder no concordaba con aquella ambición que demostraba al presentarse con semejante propuesta.

Indagó por unos segundos, aunque el mercenario a unos pasos del trono desconocía sus verdaderos intereses, sabía que astuto y cuidadoso, no era en realidad bueno para liderar ese tipo de iniciativas. Estaba jugando con fuego, y podría salir quemado. Y ante tal riesgo, decidió que no le interesaba en absoluto jugar con el destino de él y su gente, ya lo había hecho antes de forma indirecta, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

-Aunque muy seguramente cuenta con el respaldo de Gran Shimaron, no estoy dispuesto a jugar al traidor. Como sabrá tengo contactos con Yuuri-heika y no deseo bajo ninguna circunstancia romper el trato que he hecho.

-Los tratos pueden romperse y las alianzas nunca son eternas. Será tarde cuando tomemos el control y usted y su reino quede devastado por sus enemigos. Piénselo bien.

Las palabras flotaron el aire hasta desvanecerse del gran salón.

-Usted fue en algún momento alguien valioso para mis tropas, pero recuerde, no es muy bueno adivinando los planes detrás de las acciones. Sólo es un peón y no dirige el tablero de juego. En otro momento habría sido una buena apuesta, ahora voy por algo más grande que una simple venganza. Hay muchas cosas que se han saltado su atención, Belal es peligroso y yo también. Cuide del trabajo que ha hecho Víctor al mantenerlo con vida, y procure evitar que él sea asesinado como lo fue William por su ineptitud e imprudencia.

-¡Cállese! Usted no sabe nada acerca de él o lo que sucedió. Sólo porque él haya hecho unos trabajos con sus militares no quiere decir que lo haya conocido –la furia en los ojos del aludido se hizo presente y aquellos pupilas brillaron temerariamente. Los puños estaban cerrados casi cortando la circulación y la postura de incomodidad no pasaron desapercibidos por Sara.

-William era un soldado, pero ese día fue contratado como mercenario para actuar junto con otros hombres como bandidos –la explosiva reacción le confirmaron el objetivo de aquel hombre.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo estaba ahí! ¡El Maoh…! ¡Sus órdenes fueron…! –se impulsó con la firme intención de atacar al rey que con una mueca de malicia lo contemplaba desde lo alto. Sin embargo fue frenado por las espadas gemelas del guardia personal.

-Será mejor que se vaya, ahora.

-Lo mataré cuando termine con Shin Makoku –la amenaza aunque real le pareció una broma de mal gusto. Lo vio partir con los hombros tensos y un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo. Esperó unos instantes meditando su próxima juagada y luego dirigiéndose a Berias arrugó el ceño con algo de preocupación -Busca a Víctor. Ser un observador fue divertido, pero ahora Yuuri y su poder están en peligro –se incorporó del sillón envuelto en terciopelo rojo en el que descansaba minutos antes –Contacta con nuestro general, daremos apoyo militar a los mazokus –finalizó. Berias asintió solemnemente y abandonó la sala con la mayor rapidez posible.

-Supongo que debo escribir una carta a Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

.

.

.

.

El almuerzo había sido delicioso y aunque lo había disfrutado, la atmósfera cargada de tensión entre los comensales había roto cualquier intento de conversación. Ahora con el estómago lleno y las energías recargadas caminaba lentamente y en silencio siguiendo la figura del ojiverde que momentos atrás había seguido la misma ruta. Cuando llegó al gran jardín que conectaba la zona este y sur del castillo, notó que no había nadie en los alrededores. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio de su prometido o del posible camino que pudo haber tomado entre las dos rutas disponibles pero se halló perdido.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? –le cuestionó una voz calmada a un lado de su posición. Con un sobresalto al verse descubierto, dirigió su vista hacia un rincón oscuro donde terminaba el pasillo. Allí recostado y cruzado de brazos se hallaba la fuente de todas sus confusiones. –ja ja ja… Wolfram… -rió tontamente al no tener preparada una explicación creíble para sus actos.

-Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian –susurró para sí mismo el rubio caminando en dirección al gran patio –Vamos, me imagino que quieres hablar conmigo –le incitó el soldado al gran quiosco pintado de un hermoso blanco marfil muy detalladamente decorado con flores de lavanda que bailaban con el viento alrededor de la estructura en madera. El azabache le siguió con sigilo evaluando la conducta apacible del otro. No se esperaba un trato tan suave luego de la pelea en la mañana. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, sentados uno frente al otro sintiendo la delicada brisa correr por sus cabellos.

Lo contempló un instante sereno y maduro, algo que no recordaba en él –Has cambiado…Wolfram.

-¿Y bien qué es lo que querías decirme? –le cortó el ojiverde con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho del Maoh –Estás esperando una disculpa ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto –señaló con naturalidad su acompañante.

Yuuri suspiró. Algunas cosas cambiaban, otras no. Y la actitud caprichosa del mazoku era una de ellas.

-Lo siento.

-¿Quién es Misao? –la pregunta tomó desprevenido al pelinegro. Miró al rubio frente a él, pero su postura relajada, su cara ladeada sostenida sobre una de sus manos y el brillo en esos ojos denotaban curiosidad pura.

-Es una compañera de clase del instituto

-Umm –fue la única exclamación que brotó de la garganta del mazoku.

-Wolf…

-¿Es tu novia? –los ojos verdes seguían fijos en los suyos. Era más un interrogatorio que una plática.

-No

-¿Por qué? Deberías disfrutar de tu juventud y vitalidad.

-¿Ahh? –Yuuri quedó inmóvil. Por un instante la idea de estar soñando le pareció más coherente que los extraños que rodeaban su encuentro con el soldado. Estaba en el país de las maravillas -¿No fue esa la razón por la que casi quemas la habitación?

-Así es. Algo exagerado de mi parte. Después de todo no tengo nada que reprocharte. ¿Te has acostado con ella?

-No. Y no lo haré ¿Me oyes?

-¿Hay alguna razón para ello?

-No

-¿No te gusta?

-¡Wolfram! –gritó enojado ante tanta intriga. ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso?

-¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo?

-Curiosidad eso es todo –terminó con un sonoro bostezo echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

-Estás tratando de sacarme información. Lo sabes…

-Claro que lo sé. Conrad me contó sobre el asunto.

-¡¿Ehh?! –la cara roja del chico puso en evidencia su mentira. Dejó que su vista vagara por cualquier lugar menos por la figura de su prometido.

-¿Por qué te detuviste en ese entonces…-abrió sus ojos para fijarlos fijamente en el rey, el cual parecía interesado en todo menos en él y la charla.

-¿Cómo es que Conrad lo sabe? –cuestionó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Parece que Su santidad no sabe guardar secretos.

-¿Desde cuándo…lo sabes?

-Luego de la escena en la cama –la respuesta pareció calmar al pelinegro.

-Y bien ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Aunque un sonrojo adornaba el rostro moreno, los labios de este se movieron para dar la respuesta. El par de ojos esmeralda se abrieron con sorpresa.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras el viento sopló, las hojas se movieron y las cigarras chillaban entre los árboles, fue entonces cuando Wolfram se levantó de su puesto para acomodarse al lado del otro chico que continuaba cohibido por la repentina cercanía.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que oiría esas palabras de tu boca, Yuuri. ¿Ne, entonces fantaseas conmigo todas las noches? Debe ser difícil considerando…

-¡Wolfram! –se defendió el azabache tapando los labios del ojiverde –No lo digas tan alto, alguien podría escucharnos. –Ahora si, ¿Me perdonas? Yo no quise…

-Ya te lo dije -quitó con cuidado la mano que lo mantenía silenciado –No tengo que reprocharte nada, no de mi parte tal vez.

-¿Eh? –fue su turno para tomar conciencia de las palabras anteriormente dichas por su prometido. Aquella oración guardaba otro significado –Ya te has acostado con alguien a parte de mí, y no me refiero a tu primera vez.

-Suena como una afirmación.

-Dímelo

-Sí

-¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? –la aprensión que provenía de su pecho, era una sensación que no podía ignorar. Era nueva pero estaba haciendo estragos en su mente -¡Wolfram!

-Poco después que abandonas Shin Makoku para no regresar, hace unos meses…diría.

-¿Por qué?

-No hubo motivo especial, sólo ocurrió.

-¿Te andas acostando con cualquiera que pase por tu camino? ¡Estás comprometido conmigo! Y no me refiero a una simple tradición.

-Lo sé

-Evidentemente no –gritó a todo pulmón aprisionando los hombros del ojiverde con fuerza. Atrás se había quedado la vergüenza de su frustrado encuentro sexual.

Wólfram observó las orbes negras fijarse con tal emotividad que sintió una punzada de culpa. Los celos que experimentaba el otro le habían dejado confuso, tal vez porque no esperaba tal reacción de su parte. Era una faceta que no conocía del hombre que lo iba a desposar.

-Henachoko… ¿Estás celoso?

-¿Quién es?

-No importa quién es. No lo conoces y tal vez jamás lo hagas. Ahora suéltame, me estás haciendo daño –jaló lejos y con brusquedad los brazos que lo tenían fijo casi rompiendo la piel, y se alejó.

Una mano atrapó su mentón y su muñeca impidiéndole tomar mayor distancia -¿Por qué?

-Yuuri

-¡Quiero saberlo! –gritó casi en la cara del mazoku. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban.

-¡¿Quieres saberlo?! Estaba tan enojado porque mi maldito prometido era un idiota y me había llamado puta enfrente de mis hermanos y tío. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Una calentura la tiene cualquiera, ehh? –golpeó los obstáculos que le impedían moverse y se levantó de un brinco casi perdiendo el equilibrio –Me dejaste abandonado cuando más necesita de ti…. ¡Crees de verdad que pensé lo que te iba a importar con quién decidí tener un rato de diversión! ¿No eras tú quién aun habiendo pasado lo que pasó entre nosotros, pensó en reconsiderar nuestro compromiso? –terminó jadeando con fuerza casi a punto de perder el aire en sus pulmones.

Comenzaba a irritarse por la insistencia e insolencia de ese idiota, pero antes de poder discutir, este le cerró el paso y lo acorraló. No le permitiría someterlo, atrapó sus brazos para noquearlo en ese momento de no ser que la fuerza con la que fue empujado le había hecho perder el equilibrio. No pudo evitar encontrarse casi encima del cuerpo del pelinegro medio arrodillado entre sus piernas mientras que este había terminado sentado en la banca de madera. Intentó huir, sin embargo, un brazo rodeó su cintura y la presión sobre su nuca le negaron la oportunidad. Un brusco beso fue el resultado de aquella inútil discusión. El beso fue demandante, robándole el aliento y probando cada parte de su boca. Cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno, el Maoh continuó recorriendo con su lengua la piel del cuello expuesto, probando y mordiendo.

-Detente Yuuri –le reclamó jadeante intentando separarlo de su cuerpo.

-No –contestó con voz ronca desabotonando la chaqueta militar y la blusa de seda blanca que lo cubría. Las orbes negras miraron con atención como el pecho del rubio subía y bajaba con rapidez ante sus atenciones. Acercó su lengua a la tetilla rosada, la lamió y succionó obteniendo como respuesta un jadeo de sorpresa, continuó con su labor mientras abría los pantalones del otro y colaba su mano en este. Otorgó la suficiente atención al miembro duro entre sus dedos observando las miles expresiones que surcaron el rostro del rubio y como poco a poco el cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse de placer.

-¡Yuuri! –lo escuchó gritar cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Le permitió descansar tomando grandes bocanas de aire intentando normalizar su respiración. El peso muerto del cuerpo ajeno era una sensación única que lograba aumentar su presión arterial. Por eso, haciendo acopio de su fuerza dejó que la gravedad los llevara al suelo. Cayeron pesadamente con Wolfram debajo de él. Aunque esa era la tercera o cuarta vez en la que ese tipo de contactos íntimos se hacían realidad entre ellos, esta vez planeaba terminar completa la tarea. Su primera vez haciéndole el amor no sería nada romántico, sería en aquel lugar solitario en sitio público donde se exponían a ser vistos, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba. Estaba tan excitado que apenas si podía contenerse para no hacerle daño al cuerpo que se le ofrecía debajo de él.

Con dedos diestros tomó algo del semen que había quedado entre sus ropas y bajó con cuidado por entre los muslos del rubio, quien jadeó sorprendido pero no se quejó al respecto, muy por el contrario le permitió más acceso abriendo las piernas. Palpando lentamente insertó un dedo por el esfínter casi con cariño mientras avanzaba por el estrecho canal. Lo movió una y otra vez, arriba y abajo notando que la expresión inicial de incomodidad cambiaba a una más relajada, y ante la buena reacción que había obtenido acompañó su acción con un segundo dedo y luego más tarde con un tercero. Cualquier cosa que hubiera creído la olvidó cuando su prometido se arqueó violentamente y gimió de la manera más sensual que había escuchado, arañando sus sentidos y haciéndole sentir más duro de lo que ya se encontraba. Así que animado extrajo los dedos y llevó su mano hacia su miembro endurecido para guiarlo hacia la entrada del ojiverde.

-¡Yuuri! – gritó Wolfram con impaciencia al notar la inseguridad del otro. Cerró sus piernas a lado y lado de las caderas ajenas y le incitó a penetrarlo rápido y duro. La expresión de satisfacción del pelinegro era la mejor imagen para el mazoku que sonrió satisfecho. Juntaron sus bocas nuevamente con prisa, lamiendo todo, enrollando sus lenguas y separándose para buscar oxígeno.

El moreno comenzó el vaivén, sacando y metiendo su pene lentamente y luego más rápido a medida que la temperatura se elevaba y el cosquilleo de placer en su estómago iba esparciéndose –Wolfram –jadeó juntando más cerca el cuerpo pálido del rubio quién respondía igual de apasionado ante las embestidas. –¡Yuu…ri! –gimió ante la fuerte mordedura en su hombro y las caricias de aquellas manos en su espalda y trasero. Estaba por venirse si continuaba estimulándolo de aquella manera.

-Eres mío y si alguien se atreve a ponerte encima las manos, pagará caro su osadía –susurro con voz ronca el maoh contra su oído. El aliento cálido, los rápidos movimientos y aquellas palabras tan posesivas lo llevaron al orgasmo. Se corrió duro y con un grito de éxtasis puro que se escuchó en el lugar. Pronto sintió un chorro de líquido caliente llenarlo por completo y entonces supo que su compañero de cama también había terminado.

.

.

.

Se habían acomodado la ropa de la mejor manera posible, aunque eran un desastre total, y se escabulleron a la habitación del ojiverde donde terminaron repitiendo la actividad un poco más hasta que el mazoku decidió dormir un rato. Lo dejó profundamente dormido entre las sábanas y decidió dar comienzo a su plan para traer la paz a su reino y a los incontrolados sentimientos de venganza de su gente.

-Gwendal necesito hablar contigo. Es importante –entró sin saludar al hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro que leía con atención un informe entre sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_Anexo_***

**.**

**N.A:/**_Esta parte que he creado para mostrar el pasado antes de que la historia iniciara (Como una pre-secuela), cumple su objetivo en los siguientes párrafos escritos abajo. Sólo será este y el siguiente para luego retomar el final de este fic. Si señores, están leyendo el penúltimo anexo que les explicará lo que sucedió para que todo este lío se armara. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los carruajes habían sido preparados a tiempo para la partida del Maoh y su guardia personal. La visita un poco corta había significado una alianza con Pequeño Shimaron en una de los tantos países a los que el rey de los demonios estaba apuntando. Aunque muchos lo criticaban de ambicioso e de intentar imponer su autoridad, Yuuri había continuado recorriendo muchos reinos en busca de aliados.

Sara y Yuuri se despidieron cortésmente mientras los soldados terminaban de hacer los preparativos de los caballos y el equipaje. Wolfram y Conrad muy cerca observaban la escena. Por unos instantes, Saralegui desvió su mirada hacia a un lado. Contempló con evidente malicia la expresión incómoda pero seria del mazoku de fuego. Su interés por él había aumentado desde que el día anterior, en el cual, él se había comportado como un soldado sin prestar la mínima atención a los evidentes intentos del Maoh por captar su atención. Los ojos verdes interceptaron los suyos ante la muestra irrespetuosa y poca agraciada en la que lo detallaba, y aunque el rostro varió poco, pudo leer la amenaza implícita en aquellos orbes.

-¿Sara? –llamó el azabache al notar que prestaba atención a otra cosa y no a la charla que tenían.

-Lo siento Yuuri –se disculpó con una mueca cómica de fingida culpa

-Entonces nos veremos en una siguiente ocasión –ignoró la expresión tonta del mayor y con un movimiento de manos se encaminó al vehículo que lo esperaba.

Conrad le ayudó a subir seguido de Wolfram. Abandonaron el castillo casi al caer la tarde. Los caballos relincharon y emprendieron la marcha por el sendero que partía a la mitad hectáreas de bosque.

Dentro de la cabina de viaje, Yuuri miró de reojo a su acompañante que parecía interesado en el paisaje que afuera pasaba raudo por la ventana.

-¿Por qué has estado tan callado en este día? –preguntó con preocupación al notar la fría expresión de su prometido.

-Soy tu guardia personal, no creerás que estaré parloteando contigo todo el día –gruñó manteniendo su cabeza hacia la vista en la ventana.

-La última vez lo hiciste…

-Cállate Yuuri.

-¿Estas enojado por lo de ayer?

-No

-Wolfram

-Sí. ¿Satisfecho?

-No quise ofender tu orgullo…

-Cállate, no me interesa oír tus excusas, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces.

-Pero… -intentó discutir pero la mirada peligrosa de esos ojos verdes le hicieron desistir.

-¿Te han castigado?

El silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Estaba siendo ignorada por el chico a medio metro de distancia de su cuerpo. –Wolfram

-Saldré en unas semanas a misión, no regresaré en algunos meses.

La noticia sorprendió al Maoh, no creía que aquella escena en su despacho hubiera levantando tanto revuelo en el castillo. Eran prometidos, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por querer intimidar? -Puedo hablar con tu tío y…

-Lo empeorarás, como lo hiciste ese día en la oficina. Cumpliré las órdenes y regresaré.

-¿Estarás bien?

Esta vez una sonrisa arrogante surcó la expresión del rubio, quién lo había volteado a mirar a los ojos –Por supuesto Henachoko, ¿Quién crees que soy?

El movimiento del carruaje cesó. Sus miradas viajaron a la puerta. Escucharon una pequeña charla entre los soldados que custodiaban la caravana.

-Algo anda mal –susurró Wolfram quién con cuidado descubrió levemente la cortina de la ventana al otro al lado del vehículo. Nada aparte de los arbustos, los fuertes troncos y la brisa del espeso bosque parecían estar fuera de ligar, sin embargo, un leve destello entre la maleza llamó su atención. Los estaban rodeando.

-Permaneceremos aquí hasta recibir alguna indicación de Conrad –le advirtió al pelinegro mientras retiraba su capa y otro tipo de cosas que estorbaban sus movimientos.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –con miedo ante la repentina tensión a su alrededor el azabache intentó salir de aquel estrecho lugar para preguntarle a su padrino, sin embargo, una mano tiro de él de nuevo a su puesto.

-Detente. Si sales sólo estorbarás el trabajo de esos hombres que te cuidan. Al parecer alguien nos ataca, debemos dejar que ellos intenten negociar antes de evitar algún malentendido –la expresión temerosa de su prometido le hicieron suspirar. Necesitaba calmarlo. –Yuuri, ¿Confías en mí?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. –Si, pero…

-Entonces dejarás que yo me encargue, ¿Entiendes? Todo saldrá bien

Ojos negros miraron fijamente los esmeraldas de su guardia. Descansó su postura un poco al darse cuenta que estaba entrando en pánico.

-Gracias, Wolfram

Las palabras de agradecimiento menguaron un poco el ceño fruncido del mazoku.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando a la vista al castaño que agitado los observó a los dos. –Intentarán incendiar este carruaje, será mejor que nos ocultemos en el bosque, es más difícil encontrarnos y no seremos una presa fácil como ahora.

-Conrad – llamó en señal de protesta hacia su padrino pero los ojos de este lo esquivaron y se clavaron en su hermano menor.

-Wolfram, llévalo lejos de aquí. Confío en que puedas llegar de regreso hasta el castillo del rey Saralegui. Estarán bien ahí.

-Si –respondió seriamente. Afirmó su agarre en su espada y ayudando al pelinegro salir se adentraron a la espesura seguidos muy de cerca por los demás hombres de su ejército.

Corrieron por el sendero procurando alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar de la emboscada, aun así la aparición de varios hombres encapuchados desviaron su trayectoria. El rubio quién tiraba de él no dudó en alargar su brazo e invocar la magia del fuego para hacer una pantalla de fuego lo suficientemente gruesa y grande para hacer retroceder a su enemigo. La distracción funcionó pues pudieron avanzar sin complicaciones, sin embargo, poco tiempo después de cruzar un riachuelo, miles de proyectiles hechos de hielo se dirigieron hacia ellos. Volaron por todas partes, rompiendo destrozando y atravesando todo, y aunque los leones de fuego invocados por el ojiverde habían derretido la mayoría, otros cuantos cayeron muy cerca. Una enorme onda de choque recorrió el lugar levando tierra, polvo y escombros.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! –el susurro proveniente de una voz conocida le hizo levantar su mirada para enfocar a la persona que lo llamaba. Y entonces lo vio, el rostro del mazoku mirándolo fijamente con preocupación. Notó que un hilo de sangre caía desde muy adentro del cabello dorado hasta atravesar parte de la mejilla izquierda y perderse debajo del mentón. Se alarmó.

Levantó su brazo para acariciar levemente la mejilla sana del otro.

-¿Estás herido? –le escuchó preguntar apartando su mano y revisando atentamente su cuerpo.

-No

-Bueno, movámonos –le levantó con brusquedad para arrastrarlo.

-¡Tú estás herido, detente, debemos revisarte!

-No, avanzaremos. Si nos quedamos aquí, ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá –le instó el ojiverde tirando nuevamente de la mano del pelinegro.

-Pero…

-Eres irritante, aún en una situación como esta piensas primero en los demás que en ti mismo –soltó la mano que había intentado convencer para continuar caminando aún si tenía que dejar al menor. Necesitaba revisar los alrededores si el otro chico no cooperaba.

-¡Wolfram! ¡No me dejes! –le gritó tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Claro que no lo haré, pero tú no me haces la cosas fáci… -las palabras se cortaron brevemente y sus pies se detuvieron -…les…- un jadeo escapó de su boca. Bajo sus ojos hacia su costado donde una flecha se había clavado atravesándolo. El flujo de sangre que caía por la herida confirmaba su destino. Tomó aire pesadamente mientras el dolor iba esparciéndose y su mente nublada se desconectaba del mundo. No quería terminar así, no podía dejar a Yuuri desprotegido, sin embargo, su cuerpo no parecía cooperar con su motivación.

-¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram! -escuchó los gritos de angustia del rey y por primera vez, sintió miedo. Un par de brazo lo atraparon antes de golpear la tierra y lo acunaron muy cerca del pecho -¡Wolfram!

-Eres ruidoso hena…choko –susurró apenas sintiendo escapar sangre de su boca.

Los grandes ojos llenos de miedo y angustia intercambiaban miradas entre su rostro y la prominente hemorragia que intentaba detener haciendo presión con sus cada vez frías manos.

-Estarás bien, ¿me oyes? Vamos a salir de aquí y entonces…

Las palabras no tenían el efecto deseado. Poco a poco el brillo de los ojos verdes se perdió dando paso a una repentina relajación de los músculos. El rubio había perdido el conocimiento -¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram! -gritó con todas su fuerzas intentando despertarlo pero no funcionó.

A pocos metros de él, hombres con espadas y arcos lo rodeaban. Está desesperado, su fiel amigo y prometido moriría en sus brazos y no estaba haciendo algo para evitarlo.

_¡Haz que se detenga! _–gritó con fuerza dejando descargar sus lágrimas de dolor.

Un remolino se formó en respuesta a la plegaria. Los cuerpos de los atacantes fueron levantados del piso junto con los elementos y todo lo que a su alrededor estuviera. La furia del Maoh había sido desatada, y el castigo por lastimar a Wolfram sería la muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Publicaré en dos semanas y contando. Antes de terminar de publicar los capítulos que ya están escritos creo que podré tener los que falta. Debo disculparme si hay inconsistencias, he estado pensado en los detalles de capítulos anteriores y lo que falta por revelar, así que cualquier inquietud o sugerencia serán bienvenidas.

Siguiente capítulo: _XI. Encrucijadas. Una sonrisa cansina adornó su rostro por unos segundos, luego olvidándose de todo, dejó que su cuerpo cayera en un sueño profundo… ¡Wolfram! _


	11. Encrucijadas

**+_CONFLICTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XI: Encrucijadas**

**.**

Una nueva entrega. Espero poder terminar esto ha tiempo, me disculpo por el anexo, no salió como lo esperaba, pero al final decidí hacerlo sencillo.

.

**Agradecimientos por review a:** lirionegro-san.

.

**Disclaimer:**este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-Lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo…-suspira cansado abandonando la idea de continuar la conversación -¿Crees que has traicionado su confianza, tal vez la mía? –continua implacable mientras nota como los hombros del castaño se van tensionando. –No te sientas culpable, sólo asegúrate de seguir siendo un buen consejero y un verdugo cuando sea el momento –enfila sus pasos hacia la salida dejando a un mudo soldado de pie en medio de la habitación._

_-Gwendal –resuena la voz hasta convertirse en un susurro -¿Qué harás ahora que los has confirmado?_

_-Nada –le responde contundentemente –Un llamado de atención a Yozak y un castigo a Wolfram cuando acabe todo este teatro. Sin embargo, si algo sucede por su irresponsable aptitud, lo encerraré en un oscuro calabozo para juzgarlo como traidor hacia Su Majestad –finaliza duramente antes de abandonar la instancia._

_._

_._

_-Tiene calculado todo ¿No es así?_

_-No todo._

_-Shibuya ¿Cómo entra él en este plan?_

_-Ya está en él. Lo único que espero de usted es su colaboración como buen consejero del rey. No permita que haga cosas innecesarias que pongan en peligro su propia vida._

_-Querrá decir…no ponga en peligro lo que ha estado haciendo…_

_-Ahh…siempre tan sutil, Su Santidad._

.

.

.

Se mantuvo firme frente al gran portón de madera caoba que comunicaba con la sala de reuniones. Unos segundos atrás se permitió dudar antes de entrar con la seguridad que había ganado en los últimos meses.

-Llegas tarde, Wolfram –regaño el noble dirigente de la familia Von Bielefeld. La habitación donde los tres hombres a parte de él se hallaban ubicados era la más espaciosa de todas. Su decoración era sencilla pero resaltaba el estilo elegante y solemne de las reuniones que allí se celebraban.

-Lo siento tío. Tuve algunos asuntos que atender primero –miró la figura del mayor con detalle. Sonrió –Me alegro que se haya recuperado totalmente.

El rubio le devolvió el gesto y le invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Ya que estamos todos debo aclarar que los asuntos que aquí trataremos serán comunicados a las otras familias –finalizó Waltorana ante la atenta mirada del público. -¿Hay alguna objeción?

-No veo porque deba ser ocultada esta información a las otras familias –los demás asintieron a la declaración del pelinegro –Ahora, Lord Waltorana ¿Será usted quién se encargue de la seguridad extra del castillo el día del baile? Shin Makoku ha dispuesto del mejor personal para esa tarea, aunque los representantes de las familias han insistido en un complemento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Von Voltaire. Yo me encargaré de los respaldos, aunque no de la forma en que la mayoría cree.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Cuestionó el castaño a un lado de la gran mesa de reunión.

-Serán los ojos que espían sin ser vistos –sonrió con malicia el ojiverde ante la cara incrédula de su hermano mayor –Konrad, ¿No has tenido la sensación que las sombras observan silenciosas sólo como testigos, pero en el momento en que te descuidas se expanden cubriéndolo todo?

Los tres hombres permanecieron callados. La idea por sí sola parecía intimidante, y más de la persona de la que provenía. Lo miraron de reojo mientras bebía tranquilamente del té en su mano derecha.

Un gruñido de desaprobación vibró en la garganta de Gwendal. -¿Pasarán por invitados de la ceremonia? Lord Waltorana no cree que esa táctica sea demasiado débil para…

-Por el contrario –fue interrumpido por la expresión entusiasta del otro – el enemigo estará concentrado en los soldados y la vigilancia de los alrededores. No podrán diferenciar un soldado mazoku de un noble. Contrariamente a lo que sucede con los humanos.

-El asumirá que todos los nobles mazokus son potenciales obstáculos, pero no puede eliminarlos. Así mismo, el comportamiento orgulloso y la forma que los caracteriza nos aseguran que alguno irrespete al anfitrión de esa noche –finalizó el hombre de ojos miel –En este caso sería a Yuuri-heika.

-Exacto. Serán el enlace entre el comandante u sus tropas.

-Si la vigilancia interna está resuelta, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de las tropas externas?

-Estarán a mi cargo, Lord Waltorana. No debe preocuparse estarán listas en las murallas y alrededores del castillo, además de patrullas en el pueblo y los mejores a la entrada de Shin Makoku. Ese día habrá toque de queda para todos los habitantes a partir del atardecer y nadie entrará a menos que tenga una invitación.

-Creí que yo me encargaría de esa parte –gruñó algo molesto. Observó al pelinegro conteniendo su impulso de reclamar por aquel robo de autoridad. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

-He hablado con el Maoh, ha decidido retomar sus obligaciones, eso te permitirá tomar un merecido descanso –la mirada azul contempló a la ojiverde, Wolfram se movió inquieto con un atisbo de furia en sus ojos – ¿Qué tiene que ver la decisión de Yuuri con que me retires definitivamente de la fuerza de inteligencia militar que tanto me ha costado crear? –las palabras salieron en tono de reproche.

-Una orden. Yuuri-heika ha dispuesto que sea yo quien dirija la parte militar. Te tomarás un retiro temporal.

-¿Qué? –exclamó muy molesto. El silencio repentino le confirmó una terrible verdad. -¿Lo sabían, verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde ayer. Yuuri-heika sabe que estás tramando algo, quiere alejarte de cualquier cosa estúpida que intentes hacer. Ya que yo fracasé.

-Gwendal –llamó la atención el castaño. Sus ojos miel se fijaron en su hermano menor –Wolfram

-Cállate

-Wolfram –llamó el noble Von Bielefeld –Estás en la línea de cometer traición. Todos en esta sala sabemos que has estado utilizando a uno de los espías enviados por Von Voltaire para tus propios beneficios, y además, teniendo el conocimiento que aquella mujer hija del líder político de Shin Makoku es una espía, le has permitido caminar entre nosotros sin detenerla. ¿Todo esto justifica la venganza que intentas contra aquel hombre?

El aludido no respondió a la acusación, permaneció sentado en la silla con su vista fija en un solo punto de la mesa. La pregunta le seguía rondando en su cabeza, y a pesar de haber jurado con caer en sus más bajos instintos, la oscuridad que iba creciendo en su corazón contradecía su lado racional. No estaba seguro que era lo más adecuado para contestar al interrogante. No procesaba nada, porque repentinamente su mundo Comenzaba a distorsionarse.

Su mano se movió lentamente para tomar el pequeño recipiente de porcelana y llevarlo hasta sus labios y beber la fría infusión. Tenía sed, mucha, sin embargo, el contenedor estaba casi vacío. Lo depositó débilmente sobre la mesa, al parecer no estaba funcionando como refrescante.

_Detendré todo cuando usted o heika estén en peligro. Mi prioridad es mantenerlo a salvo como pidió el capitán, no perseguir fantasmas de los que intenta inútilmente vengarse. _

Mordió su labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Podía sentir las miradas de los otros hombres sobre sí acorralando en su propio rompecabezas.

-¿Sabes quién es el atacante? ¿El líder? –sonaron las palabras desde algún punto de la habitación ¿Por qué todo repentinamente se sentía tan extraño?

-Sí – y no supo con certeza porque estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Interesa?

-No, supongo que no. Sólo es curiosidad ¿Puede decírmelo?

_Ah, la cordialidad frígida de su hermano mayor._

-Desde hace unas semanas. No recuerdo la fecha exacta, si a eso te refieres.

-¿Conoces la ubicación de los rebeldes?

-Si. Yozak supo descifrarla luego de algunas semanas.

-¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste? ¡Podríamos haber ideado alguna contramedida para atacarlos, para frenar su avance hasta hoy! –el alto tono de voz de su tío le hizo recordar que este no perdía la compostura tan fácilmente, hoy era la excepción.

-No. Hubiera sido algo estúpido.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes, la cantidad de armas movilizadas y de hombres a disposición bajo su mando supera con creces nuestro poder militar tanto antes como ahora. Solo hubiera sido una matanza sin justificación y habría perdido la oportunidad de tenerlo bajo la mira. El factor sorpresa… -finalizó cansado. Repentinamente su cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo normal. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediéndole? ¿Dónde había ido todo el enojo?

-Supongo que fue una decisión, aunque no la apruebo del todo –suspiró el pelinegro levantándose de su silla para estirar las piernas. No faltaba mucho pero por la expresión del mazoku de fuego, tendrían que terminar rápido. -Una última cosa ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Por qué atacarnos hace meses?

-El motivo lo es todo. Es lo que ha definido su forma de actuar, sus blancos. Ya lo había mencionado alguna vez. Venganza hacia el Maoh.

-¿Qué hizo el Maoh para provocar semejante enemigo?

-William… -susurró –soldado con título de arquero de la armada de Gran Shimaron… o al menos los últimas semanas.

-¿Qué? –los tres hombres exclamaron sorprendidos ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Por un instante callaron mientras enlazaban la nueva información obtenida.

El ojiverde no mencionó nada más, ya suficiente tenía con el creciente malestar. Se sentía físicamente mal. Su mirada borrosa observó las figuras de los otros moverse por la habitación y conversar sobre lo que iban a hacer pero su cerebro ya no podía capturar nada más. A medida que detallaba los objetos en la sala, los ojos se fijaron en la taza vacía de té que había estado tomando en el transcurso de los minutos. Entonces con un brillo de lucidez miró los otros recipientes de sus cámaras, y la realidad se estrelló contra su cara.

Estaban completamente llenas. Lo había engañado.

Hubiera estallado en cólera y quemado todo a su alrededor, sin embargo, ante el mismo estado de letargia lo único que brotó de sus labios y garganta fue una risa estridente. Conrad, Gwendal y waltorana que discutían acaloradamente voltearon a ver al menor, quién reía a carcajadas todavía recostado en su sitio.

-Lo siento Wolfram –fue la única frase que se escurrió de la boca del pelinegro.

El rubio se convulsionó un poco más antes de limpiarse con sus mannos temblorosas los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Me hicieron tomar suero de la verdad ¿Eh?

-Así es. Era la única manera de sacar la información que necesitábamos –se defendió Watorana.

-Pensé que ninguno intervendría

-Y no lo haríamos, pero heika se presentó ayer repentinamente con una orden –gruñó Gwendal retomando su asiento.

-Ah, después de todo Yuuri resultó ser astuto –recostó su cabeza. Vomitaría si continuaba hablando.

-Bebe esto, Wolfram. Quitará los efectos secundarios del té –Conrad le puso entre las manos un recipiente con un líquido transparente de contenido. Su delicado toque en sus manos y otro en su frente le parecieron maravillosos. Obedeció y dejó que el líquido hiciera su trabajo, pero no en ese lugar.

-No se lo digan a Yuuri… lloriqueará por esto. Es mejor que lo dejen pasar –se levantó sintiéndose algo débil. A paso lento abandonó el lugar ignorando los reclamos de sus hermanos y tío al moverse en ese estado.

.

.

.

No estaba seguro cuantos minutos o horas habían vagado por el castillo, pero sus sentidos estaban más alerta y la pesadez en su cabeza casi había desaparecido. Se sentó entre las plantas del gran jardín para disfrutar de la sensación del césped entre sus dedos y la brisa de media tarde. No estaba preocupado. Al iniciar el día había hecho los últimos movimientos antes de ser descubierto, el resto dependía del efecto dominó que se produciría dentro de poco. Yozak ya había jugado su papel así como el resto de peones que disponía bajo su mando. Solo falta él. Estaba seguro que aquel hombre intentaría comunicarse para despedirse, después de todo era un idiota cuando se trataba de esas cosas. Extrajo la hoja y la pluma que mantenía en su ropa. Escribir sería un lío en aquel lugar y en ese momento, pero necesitaba utilizar las ultimas fuerzas para él.

Los minutos pasaron y aunque la caligrafía era pésima, aún era legible. Lo colocó en el bolsillo de sus solapas, Conrad no cambiaría su chaqueta favorita. Y nadie se atrevería a ver el contenido dela carta. Sólo esperaba que aquel hombre recordara las palabras que alguna vez le dijo.

"_Busca en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, tal vez algún día encuentres un regalo de mi parte"._

-¿Tomando un descanso después del interrogatorio? –le sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas. Levantó su rostro hacia atrás para poder observar al recién llegado. Para Murata fue un hecho inesperado y a la vez, un mal presagio. Se acomodó los lentes sentándose al lado del mazoku.

-Lo siento Von Bielefeld, nunca esperé que su tío pudiera llevar a cabo esa clase de tácticas para extraer información –se disculpó en voz baja pero firme. El ojiverde negó con la cabeza –Era lo que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Conozco a mi tío y se cuáles son sus límites. No me sorprende.

-Ha sabido controlar bien su temperamento.

-No se sorprenda su Santidad. Sólo es una fachada –fijó sus orbes verdes en el otro. Meditó unos instantes y luego se decidió.

-¿Sucede algo Wolfram?

-¿Estaría dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengo que contar?

La expresión desconcertada del pelinegro le hizo reír. La confianza era un vínculo que compartía con aquel hombre. Realmente le gustaba.

-Su Santidad, me gusta mucho –las palabras flotaron en el aire –confío en su criterio y en su experiencia por eso quiero que se encargue de que este plan con el cual le uní con Shinou resulte bien y no se salga de control. Yo he perdido mi autoridad y no creo que sea capaz de finalizarlo.

-¿No ha calculado todo?

-No. Aunque de cierta forma lo esperaba, aunque no de un momento a otro –fijó su vista hacia la enorme fuente de agua cristalina que caía serena y obediente –Sin embargo me alegro, porque estoy cansado de todo esto y sé que mis hermanos, mi familia y Shin Makoku también.

-Wolfram ¿Qué…?

-Shh… permítame terminar y entonces se dará cuenta que no todo es lo que parece – y la sonrisa melancólica que adornó el rostro del pálido mazoku le hizo mover el corazón.

-Nunca hubiera podido llevar a cabo esto solo. He tenido que recurrir a mis habilidades más detestables para controlar a Yozak y mantener en silencio a Conrad, aunque eso vaya en contra de sus principios. Las familias nobles no han sido difíciles su ansia de venganza y de recuperar el orgullo perdido sobrepasa inclusive mis más obsesivos deseos. Los soldados no han contradicho nada, después de todo sus funciones no son de razonar. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo, necesitaba alguien más para poner todos eso recursos en movimiento -¿Cómo es que logró infiltrar exitosamente a Yozak? ¿Cómo el enemigo permitiría en tan poco tiempo…?

-Esa es la mejor parte. Es usted muy perspicaz, su Santidad.

Los ojos negros del Gran Sabio se abrieron desmesuradamente, aquella revelación nunca había pasado por su cabeza. Atribuyó la buena suerte del ojiverde a los poderes de Shinoui-heika, pero no estaba preparado al ver como su secuencia mental de supuestos caían como débil torre hecha de cartas –Tú…

-Lo conocí mucho antes de la emboscada del castillo. Estaba enojado por la repentina huída de Yuuri a su mundo, el estar inválido por semanas en una cama para recuperarme de una flecha que algún idiota le había lanzado al maoh y para completar, una ridícula misión asignada por mi hermano en un pueblo olvidado. El hombre estaba lastimado de gravedad, aunque el muy descarado se las ingenió para eliminar a alguno de mis soldados. Era el culpable de aquel caos en aquel lugar. Un militar para nada agraciado que intento cruzar espadas conmigo pero fracasó. Lo amenacé y para mi sorpresa supo caer desmayado ante mis pies. Luego, simplemente, el tiempo pasó y me acostumbré a él. Prometió devolverme el favor de salvarle la vida cuando yo llegara a necesitar alguno –una sonrisa volvió a verse en su cara –Nunca pensé que podría estar hablando en serio. Regresó un día cualquiera cuando mi humor era agrio y con la idea incrustada en mi mente de vengarme de aquel sujeto que casi mata a mi familia y quemó mi hogar. En esa ocasión se presentó, y lo que más me impactó fue enterarme fue que él era mi puente entre mi objetivo y yo.

-Víctor

-¿Por qué me está contando todo esto?

-Ya se lo dije, porque confío en su criterio. Nadie más sabe de esto. Era un secreto, pero debo suponer que si algo sale mal necesitará esta información. El resto de la historia puede obtenerla de mis archivos personales, puede decírselo a los demás. Los perfiles de todos los involucrados, excepto de Víctor, y la causa que inció todo.

-¿Lo está protegiendo?

-Revelar su existencia y ayuda no es necesario. Él no es un peligro contra nosotros.

-¿Y ese mujer?

-hablé con ella en una ocasión, dejándole claro que si lo intentaba de nuevo la atraparía. Pero ha desaparecido, supongo que también fue descubierta por ellos. Será un problema encontrarla antes del baile, supongo que ella fue un error no enmendado.

-¿Ella lo sabe todo?

-No.

-¿Le ha dado información a Víctor sobre los planes del baile?

-Si

-Necesitaba que el pudiera entrar.

-Wolfram… ¿Acaso ha pensado que esto puede convertirse en un mal presagio?

-Por eso usted estará al tanto de todo. Nada fue al azar, sólo prueba y error. No permita que ellos ni los nuestros lo cometan.

-¿Cómo pretende que lo haga si no conozco…?

-Diviértase armando el rompecabezas… -sonrió de forma maliciosa. Por alguna razón aquel mazoku le parecía igual de peligroso que Shinou-heika. No se atrevió a realizar conjeturas sin averiguar más. Necesitaba pensar.

Notó que el rubio acariciaba las esclavas en sus muñecas. Una en cada brazo con relucientes zafiros lilas entre cada eslabón de oro. Era nueva, no le conocía semejante prenda.

-¿Por qué lleva ese tipo de piedra mágica letal para su condición? –señaló la joyería que relucía bajo las mangas de su chaqueta.

-Es un regalo y también restricciones. Las cadenas que me atan a una promesa.

Su tono formal se hizo presente, y entonces decidió volver a actuar su papel –Von Bielefeld…

-¡Wolfram! –el grito alegre de una niña interrumpió el momento del pelinegro para preguntar por la salud mental del noble.

La pequeña corrió veloz y se abalanzó contra la figura de su padre. Wolfram la estrechó en su brazos sintiendo el aroma de su preciado tesoro -¿Qué sucede Greta? -la miró a los ojos detallando cada parte de la chica -¿Y las clases?

-Quedaron suspendidas. He decidido que debemos tomar un descanso –aclaró el pelinegro recién llegado al lado de la niña –Hola Wolfram.

-Yuuri…eres demasiado blando –la risa tonta como respuesta era como música para sus oídos.

-Bueno, creo que me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer…

-No, no, Murata, debes ayudarme, estamos planeando unas onces aquí –le detuvo antes de verlo huir como siempre lo hacía.

-Shibuya –se acomodó los lentes algo incómodo.

-Y no aceptaré un no –declaró feliz mientras se alejaba para traer las cestas con la comida.

-¿Sabes? He aprendido un movimiento nuevo con la espada. Pero aún no puedo lanzar rayos como tú, Wolfram –la niña hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas por el lugar.

-Con el tiempo Greta, además, la magia es de cuidado. Debes tener más edad.

-¿Puedes lanzar rayos? –interrogó curioso el maoh desde su posición.

-No lo grites Yuuri. Ya los has visto, y no había preguntado. Por Dios que bullicioso –levantó su brazo para dejar relucir la esclava de oro en su muñeca.

-¿Eh, que clase de magia es?

-Es humana Shibuya. Es houseki modificado que reacciona a la energía mágica de los mazokus –explicó con detalle ayudando al otro chico con las cosas.

El rubio se levantó y caminó hacia la silueta de la pequeña que corrí alegre por el enorme jardín. Levantó sus ojos al cielo. Las tonalidades amarillas, naranjas con algo de morado se mezclaban con el azul del fondo y el blanco de las nubes. Se permitió sentir una vez más la sensación de estar protegido por una familia que estaba unida de nuevo y la falsa idea de que todo lo sucedido había sido un mal sueño. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó a través de su mejilla, con cuidado la limpió. Observó sus manos, aquellas que habían matado, torturado e incluso lastimado a sus seres queridos. Por eso estaba cansado, quería abandonar todo y soñar con algo, quería…

-Lo siento, Yuuri – fueron palabras suaves, dolorosas y con miles de significados. Pero sabía que su prometido llegaría a entenderlas. El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia el mazoku, había sido un susurro pero lo escuchó -¿Qué sucede Wolfram? –su pregunta quedó en el aire mientras todos los presentes contemplaban sorprendidos como el cuerpo del ojiverde perdía equilibrio y caía inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Wolfram!

Yuuri corrió, corrió para acercarse al chico desmayado, gritarle mil veces su nombre y reclamarle por esa broma de mal gusto. Lo tomó entre sus brazos comprobar su pulso, su respiración relajada y la laxitud de su cuerpo.

_¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Wolfram?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

***_Anexo Final_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detener a un Maoh fuera de control había sido complicado. Pero persuadirlo en medio de su caos mental para que soltara el cuerpo sangrante de su prometido había sido una tarea difícil y compleja. Hacerle entender a alguien que ha perdido la razón y sólo ve muerte es una labor peligrosa que Conrad asumió con gusto. A pesar de su sorpresa inicial cuando repentinamente un torbellino se hizo presente en medio del sombrío bosque, decidió correr entre sus enemigos para alcanzar la posición de aquel fenómeno sobrenatural donde estarían Yuuri y Wolfram, no tenía dudas al respecto. Pero encontrarse con el Rey demonio fuera de control y a un agonizante Wolfram en sus brazos había constituido el mayor de sus traumas. Lo ocurrido después simplemente no tenía importancia, afortunadamente tenía que agradecer a la oportuna ayuda de Saralegui y sus tropas que le brindaron protección cuando no podía defender al Maoh y tratar de mantener con vida a su inconsciente hermano al mismo tiempo.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron lentas mientras intentaban estabilizar al rubio y transportarse de regreso a Shin Makoku donde Gwendal, Gunter y los demás los esperaban con los mejores médicos y miles de preguntas que responder. Afortunadamente para todos, la flecha que había atravesado al ojiverde no había comprometido gravemente órganos internos y la recuperación aunque lenta se daba.

-¿Cómo sigue Wolfram? –preguntó a un decaído maoh mientras tomaban la cena de aquella noche.

-Durmiendo

-Yuuri no debes culparte por lo que sucedió. El cumplió con su tarea nada más.

-¡Pero…! –se interrumpió. La sensación de perder al rubio había sido bastante fuerte, siempre había pensado en que el sería alguien invencible e intocable, aun así estuvo a punto de morir en sus brazos por un descuido que el provocó.

-Será mejor que descanse. Creo que es conveniente que piense en regresar a su mundo.

-¿Hablas en serio Conrad? –le miró con sorpresa. El adulto le sonrió en respuesta con aquella amabilidad en sus ojos que tanto lo caracterizaban. Los demás ojos contemplaban la escena sin inmiscuirse en la conversación.

-No me iré –se levantó molesto del lugar sin explicar a los demás comensales la repentina reacción de su parte.

Gunter lloró en silencio por la terquedad del rey y Gwendal acentuó más el ceño.

-Gwendal ¿Mandarás a Wolfram a alguna misión? –preguntó una vez el silencio volvió a hacer presencia en el gran comedor.

-Si, debe cumplir con el castigo. Aunque será en unas semanas cuando se haya recuperado.

-¿Crees que será buena idea…? –la pregunta flotó en el aire sin que alguno de los dos hombres presentes intentara hallar la respuesta.

.

.

.

No estaba seguro porque estaba tan enojado. Aunque todos habían sido muy condescendientes, la confusión desde aquel día y la calma exasperante de los posteriores estaban colmando su aparente calma. A un en contra de sus propios inseguridades, se recostó al lado del ojiverde dormido en el lado de la cama vacío. Cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto quería tenerlo reclamándole su pereza y debilidad, cuanto quería que lo consolara entre palabra y palabra. Sin embargo, sólo la respiración pausada era el único sonido que podía escucharse en la habitación.

Durmió con su prometido varias horas, en las cuales se sorprendió en no ser molestado por alguien reclamándole su falta de compromiso con su cargo.

-Quisiera que estuvieras despierto –le reclamó rozando levemente su mano con la del mazoku. Dejo a un lado las sábanas para entrar al baño, se relajaría bajo las aguas cálidas de aquella enorme tina y luego buscaría a Greta para idear alguna aventura.

Chapoteó como un niño probando la temperatura del agua y se mantuvo en cuclillas antes de decidirse a entrar –Creo que Conrad tiene razón, estarás mejor en el otro lado, Yuuri –le escuchó decir a un hombre a sus espaladas. Asustado resbaló y cayó pesadamente a la tina. Aunque intentó nadar a la superficie, la corriente que lo succionaba era más fuerte y no pudo liberarse. A través de la superficie en movimiento logró ver la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules de un chico quien le sonreía con amabilidad.

-¡Shinou!

Estaba cansado de tanta amabilidad. No era un chiquillo, él era el Rey de los demonios. Aunque era demasiado tarde para protestar, el techo conocido y la voz de su madre en la planta baja le indicaron que estaba en casa.

_Wolfram…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

Próximo capítulo: **XII. Avanzada.** ¿Eres un militar o el prometido del Maoh? Porque pareces muy lindo para una profesión tan peligrosa… ¿Sabes? Me gustas, prepárate porque seré rudo.


	12. Avanzada

**+_CONFLICTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XII: Avanzada**

**.**

Último capítulo del año, espero poder terminar esta historia en las siguientes semanas del nuevo que empieza. Buenas noticias quedan oficialmente 6 capítulos, algo más largo de lo que imaginé hace unos meses, pero me di cuenta que la historia quedaría cortada si no escribía adecuadamente. Lamento haber tardado tanto en terminar este fic. Así que disfrútenlo. Gracias por continuar leyendo.

**Feliz Navidad a todos y un próspero año 2013.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

**Agradecimientos a:** lirionegro y azula1991.

.

.

_**En el capítulo anterior: **_

**.**

_-Wolfram –llamó el noble Von Bielefeld –Estás en la línea de cometer traición. Todos en esta sala sabemos que has estado utilizando a uno de los espías enviados por Von Voltaire para tus propios beneficios, y además, teniendo el conocimiento que aquella mujer hija del líder político de Shin Makoku es una espía, le has permitido caminar entre nosotros sin detenerla. ¿Todo esto justifica la venganza que intentas contra aquel hombre?_

_-El motivo lo es todo. Es lo que ha definido su forma de actuar, sus blancos. Ya lo había mencionado alguna vez. Venganza hacia el Maoh._

_._

_._

_-Lo conocí mucho antes de la emboscada del castillo. Estaba enojado por la repentina huida de Yuuri a su mundo, el estar inválido por semanas en una cama para recuperarme de una flecha que algún idiota le había lanzado al Maoh y para completar, una ridícula misión asignada por mi hermano en un pueblo olvidado. El hombre estaba lastimado de gravedad, aunque el muy descarado se las ingenió para eliminar a alguno de mis soldados. Era el culpable de aquel caos en aquel lugar. Un militar para nada agraciado que intento cruzar espadas conmigo pero fracasó. Lo amenacé y para mi sorpresa supo caer desmayado ante mis pies. Luego, simplemente, el tiempo pasó y me acostumbré a él. Prometió devolverme el favor de salvarle la vida cuando yo llegara a necesitar alguno._

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Contempló el níveo rostro relajado de mazoku que dormía cómodamente en aquella cama algo burda para su categoría. Río por el repentino recuerdo del rubio ante sus comentarios mal intencionados hacia su condición de nobleza. No sabía qué diablos le había sucedido en la corta semana transcurrida desde la última que lo vio en aquel bosque. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que el Maoh estaba directamente involucrado.

-Así que has sucumbido ante tu propia obscuridad –apartó con delicadeza los mechones dorados rebeldes que ocultaban la expresión serena del menor –Sabía que tu lado poco amigable no era lo más indicado pero al menos Su Majestad lo ha detenido. Ahora estarás bien –susurró con voz ronca.

Miró los alrededores y encontró una banca de madera vacía. Aunque no había sido difícil inmiscuirse en la habitación, tenía que asegurarse de no ser descubierto. Sólo se quedaría un rato con él y se iría. Después de todo, la confrontación que tanto habían planeado iba a tener lugar en Shin Makoku.

Suspiró agotado –Y ni siquiera una nota me has dejado. Eres peor que Frank, tanta crueldad –sonrió –No me dará tregua al ver que me he escapado sin razón alguna, ¿Ves en los líos en que me metes, Wolfram? –Guardó silencio. No era divertido si el otro no contestaba.

_Pagarás por tus sarcasmos, bastardo._

Sí, él podría sacar lo peor de la gente, y Su Excelencia no era la excepción.

.

.

.

_***Flashback***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había estado merodeando por el pueblo durante horas luego de la disputa que había tenido lugar y se encontraba bastante mal herido. Así que había huido. Pronto las tropas de los mazokus harían presencia y lo buscarían por timador y ladrón. La horca no parecía una buena opción. Caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían atravesando la espesura del bosque y alejándose de la ruta principal que probablemente estaría más transitada. Pero se equivocó, la figura menuda que lo estaba enfrentando era la de un mazoku, el más hermoso que había conocido en su vida. Un soldado el más alto rango y que gozaba de autoridad.

-Ni se le ocurra ejecutar algún movimiento –le amenazó. Los hombres rodeándole sin escapatoria le mantuvieron alerta. Tendría que abrirse campo. Desenvainó su espada y arremetió contra todos. Sin embargo, cuando había alcanzado al líder notó que lo había subestimado. Craso error.

-Para ser alguien herido, debo decirle que estoy sorprendido –la sonrisa del ojiverde se amplió en una mueca considerablemente maliciosa. En el siguiente instante caía al suelo por la fuerte embestida de su contrincante. Ese jodido hombre le gustó. Rubio de ojos verdes y mirada malintencionada. Su interés repentinamente se había disparado. Así que se rindió a la sensación de agotamiento de su cuerpo magullado.

Cuando despertó lo primero que notó fue las ataduras en sus muñecas que lo inmovilizaban por completo, además, estaba recostado en un solitario compartimiento de, tal vez, una enorme base móvil y que estaba acompañado. Enfocó sus ojos hacia el lugar donde sentía la presencia, un par de orbes verdes brillaron al centrar su atención en él.

-Debo estar en el cielo, supongo –comentó desde su posición.

-O en el infierno –completó con una sonrisa el rubio sentado en una silla cerca al lecho. Lo vio levantarse con gracia para tomar un puesto al lado de su cuerpo en la cama, ese acercamiento le permitió detallar cada parte de la anatomía del chico que le hacía falta.

-Quiero que me diga porque estaba robando a los aldeanos y en dónde puedo encontrar la mercancía perdida. ¿Algún tipo de organización? ¿Quién le dio la orden?

-Pensé que preguntaría mi nombre.

-No me interesa. Cuando lo mande a prisión el ejército se encargará de procesarlo y de interrogarlo.

-Qué considerado. Pero creo que no llegará a hacerlo… -y en un movimiento rápido había roto la distancia entre el demonio y su cuerpo, escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa del otro y sin más, le besó. Un puro y sencillo arrebato, pero la atracción hacia el chico era demasiado fuerte, a pesar que muy seguramente le doblara su edad. La idea de robarlo un beso era igual de placentera. Degustó los labios por unos segundos separándose lentamente. Fijó su mirada en el rubio y se sorprendió al notar el brillo en sus ojos. Supo en ese instante que estaba siendo bendecido y que aquel noble le dejaría hacer algo más que eso.

-Qué atrevido –susurró el soldado antes de poner una mano en el rostro del ladrón y empujarlo lejos de su espacio personal. El ojiverde se levantó, pero él fue más ágil y atrapó la muñeca del otro y lo detuvo -Supongo que amarrarle es inútil.

-No escaparé, le diré todo. Solo quiero saber su nombre.

Recibió una pequeña risita divertida. Y aunque el aludido no se volteó y lo enfrentó, escuchó perfectamente.

-Soy Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Los siguientes días fueron tediosos, rodeado de soldados y aburridas horas sentando observando el ir y venir de los uniformados. De vez en cuando el comandante de la tropa se recostaba muy cerca y charlaban por horas. O simplemente se quedaban en silencio mientras dejaban que los minutos transcurrieran.

-Eres el promedito del Maoh –susurró alguna vez bajo el acalorante sol de media tarde.

-No creí ser tan popular

-Cualquiera conoce su compromiso con el Rey de los Demonios. Supongo que muchos sienten envidia.

Y así había terminado la conversación con un simple sonido de indiferencia.

Otro día cualquiera había intentado profundizar más sobre Wolfram y su relación con el Maoh, pero terminó con un ojo morado y la frase "_Pagarás por tus sarcasmos, bastardo"_ gritado con odio mientras se alejaba furioso.

.

.

-¿Qué tipo de magia controla?

-Soy un mazoku controlador del fuego

-Oh, más que perfecto para alguien tan apasionado –sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión serena del rubio a su lado. – ¿Y puede controlar rayos también?

-¿Ah? –el ceño fruncido y la mirada extrañada del ojiverde el examinaron como un bicho raro. -¿Qué clase de cosas pasan por su cabeza? No puedo hacer eso, y ningún otro mazoku

-Los usuarios del houseki lo hacen

-Umm –manoteó al aire restándole importancia –Es magia humana. No me interesa.

-Lo sé, debilitan a los mazokus. Letal para los bendecidos con grandes poderes.

-¿Quiere matarme, Víctor?

-Por supuesto que no, su excelencia.

-¿Entonces…? –cuestionó casi encima suyo.

-Deseo brindarle un juguete nuevo para que pueda hacer su entrenamiento más interesante –le respondió con calma acercándose al menor. El otro no rehuyó, por el contrario pareció disfrutar de aquel instante de seducción. Gravitó hacia el ojiverde acorralándolo contra el suelo de piedra en medio de un lugar escondido y perdido entre la vegetación espesa, donde Wolfram se dejó besar nuevamente de aquel extraño-

-Así que… ¿Qué recibiré a cambio de mi regalo?

.

.

Observó los movimientos felinos del rubio mientras se paseaba exasperado por la pequeña instancia. Víctor estaba seguro que en cualquier momento sería quemado por las llamas de aquel mazoku. Suspiró cansinamente. Ese hombre realmente era peligroso, un paso en falso y no dudaría en eliminarlo como una molestia impertinente. Se levantó dispuesto a enfrentarlo y de paso, sacar provecho de la situación. –Wolfram –le llamó. Lo vio voltearse violentamente para gritarle que se callara pero lo atrajo colocando una mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca que lo desequilibraron por completo. Juntó sus labios sin preámbulos. Notó resistencia al principio, un intento de escape que no podía aprobar o muy probablemente le lastimaría. Luego unos segundos después su ofuscado compañero le permitió profundizar el beso, toda discusión o reclamo quedó zanjado.

Lo arrastró hacia la cama aprovechando para ir retirando las prendas que cubrían al menor mientras este respondía al beso con más ganas, se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello y aumentaba la presión sobre sus caderas. Gimió. El movimiento que el rubio ejercía sobre su notable erección estaba interrumpiendo su hilo de ideas.

-Wolfram –gimió separándose de la boca que intentaba devorarlo. Tiró del cabello un poco más fuerte para exponer el níveo cuello. La imagen ante sus ojos era demasiado erótica y aunque al principio creyó no poder estimularlo lo suficiente, ahora parecía demasiado sensible ante sus toques, era fuego entre sus dedos. Lo separó de su cuerpo y terminó de quitarse las ropas que lo cubrían, así como el restante en el otro. Recorrió con su lengua la clavícula bajando hasta tomar entre sus labios el pezón rosado a su disposición y succionarlo con fuerza. La reacción fue inmediata, el gemido satisfecho de Wolfram se escuchó fuerte y extasiado. Sonrió con satisfacción. Con cuidado coló sus dedos por la espalda hasta alcanzar el trasero del rubio, por suerte cargaba un pequeño recipiente con un líquido adecuado para ese tipo de encuentros, así que mientras respondía torpemente a los besos y caricias de su amante comenzó su oficio de introducir un dedo lubricado. Poco a poco y añadiendo observó cómo los jadeos aumentaron y el vaivén contra su mano se hicieron más rápidos.

-Víctor…hazlo ahora…necesito –gimió alto el ojiverde.

Sacó sus dedos y ubicándose entre las piernas blancas que se retorcían lo penetró. El grito de agonía taladró sus oídos mientras el pecho del chico subía y baja violentamente. Había sido duro pero sabía que ese tipo de tratos le gustaban al mazoku. A los pocos segundos, las piernas inmóviles abrazaron sus caderas acompañándolo en el vaivén de entrar y salir. Estaba tan jodidamente estrecho que se correría pronto, así que respiró profundo y aumento las embestidas. Los gritos del rubio junto con sus gruñidos llenaron la pequeña habitación siendo acompañadas con el crepitar de la cama y el sonido de humedad resbalando una y otra vez.

-Wolf… -susurró ronco contra el cuello del demonio debajo de su cuerpo sintiendo esas cálidas paredes apretando su miembro. No aguantaría más y el ojiverde tampoco, y ahí mismo se corrieron los dos.

.

.

Revisó por última vez los implementos en su mochila, cuidando de tener provisiones para el largo viaje que emprendería. Miró de reojo al rubio que se mantenía silencioso contemplando la hermosa pieza de joyería que le había obsequiado minutos antes. Tal vez el regalo era más apropiado para una dama pero el poder que ocultaba estaba a la altura de aquel mazoku. No podía dejarlo en mejores manos, al fin y al cabo, era un arma letal por sí solo. Sonrió de medio lado satisfecho que el presente haya agradado al ojiverde.

-¿Te gustaron? –preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, quién meditó con la esclava dora entre sus dedos antes de responder.

-Si son poderosas como dices y no es una broma de tu parte…

-No pareces convencido –se mofó ante la pisca de incredulidad en sus ojos verdes

-No.

-No es la cantidad de poder que contengan, es la forma como potencializan el que posee el usuario. Y eso es mi querido mazoku, el secreto de esta arma perfecta

-Así que lanzaré rayos –le miró con ojos burlones

-Tal vez, si entrenas lo suficiente –rio ante los gestos de enojo fingido del otro. Le besó con cariño como despedida. Se llevó el equipaje al hombro.

-Si algún día necesitas de mi ayuda, te serviré así mi vida dependa de ello.

La expresión de Wolfram se oscureció –Cuida de tus palabras forastero, no vayas a arrepentirte luego de haberlas dicho.

-Nunca mi querido mazoku, después de todo no estaría aquí si no me hubieras salvado. Y estoy agradecido.

-Qué idiota.

-¿Recibiré algún dia un regalo de su parte? –cuestionó enfilando sus pasos hacia el horizonte.

-Tal vez. Búscalo en el bolsillo de mi uniforme algún día.

.

.

Pensó que no lo volvería a ver, y que aquella estúpida promesa sería un cuento que recordar en sus momentos de soledad. Sin embargo, su encuentro con Frank y aquella chica semanas después hicieron que su mundo girara 360 grados. Se había involucrado física y sentimentalmente con el hombre que días después atacaría Shin Makoku y robaría la calma al mazoku que tanto adoraba. No podía odiarlo y tampoco podía devolver nada a su origen, pero sí podía cumplir su palabra como soldado que una vez había sido, y tal vez, detener la tormentosa guerra que se avecinaba con Wolfram a la cabeza y Frank como su antagonista.

Así que haciendo uso de sus habilidades se había escabullido entre las filas de seguridad del improvisado centro de mando en la capital de los mazokus para hablar con el ojiverde. Y su preocupación aumentó al ver el estado mental en el que el rubio se encontraba.

-¿A qué debo tu aparición? -el siseo peligroso le hizo estremecerse. Aquel mazoku no se parecía en nada al capitán que había conocido. Los ojos oscuros, la expresión seria y la postura desinteresada parecía una imagen sacada de un sucio y oscuro callejón de bandidos.

-Tengo información valiosa pero quiero que cumplas ciertas condiciones antes –respondió fríamente preparando su arma en caso de necesitar defenderse.

-¿Huh? Vienes aquí en medio de soldados mazokus exigiendo cosas a cambio de información que no sé si es importante o no. Puedo capturarte sin llamar demasiado la atención ¿Lo entiendes? Un humano ha entrado en la habitación de un noble mazoku, ¿Qué crees que propondrán los demás? Te puedo sacar la dichosa información sin necesidad de cumplir nada ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría?

-Porque te prometí que mi espada y mi vida estarían a tu servicio, así que no tiene sentido hacer todo ese trabajo por algo que ya posees. Te dije que quería que cumplieras unas condiciones, aun si no lo haces te daré la información. ¿Escucharás lo que tengo que decir, Wolfram?

.

.

.

_***Fin Flashback***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Con que el bolsillo de su uniforme… -susurró la frase inconscientemente mientras los recuerdos de aquellos días continuaban reproduciéndose en su cabeza. De repente la idea de buscar en aquel lugar no pareció absurda. Se abalanzó sobre la ropa pulcramente acomodada sobre el perchero. Removió cuidadosamente la prensa y miró cada uno de los compartimientos hasta que sus dedos se toparon con una carta. No estaba marcada, pero tenía la confianza que el contenido le pertenecía solamente a él.

-Una carta de despedida ¿Eh?

La ojeó rápidamente. Sus vagaron por la figura del autor de aquella caligrafía, y deseó que la guerra que se aproximaba nunca hubiera ocurrido. Deseó tener a Frank y a Wolfram en paz con sus corazones y libres de la sed de venganza que embargaba sus almas. Guardó la enmienda en su propia chaqueta. Su visita se había acabado, la función debía comenzar. –Esta es la última vez que seremos aliados, pero te prometo que esto acabará pronto. Así que… -besó la frente del ojiverde y con cuidado rompió las esclavas de cada una de las muñecas del mazoku –No las necesitarás más. Se han convertido en tu cadena de perdición. Tomó los restos y los escondió entre su ropa. Vaciló unos segundos y luego depositó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda un hermoso anillo. Susurró unas palabras sobre la superficie frías del objeto el cual brilló fuertemente antes de apagarse. Se separó de mala gana del cuerpo cálido debajo de él.

Caminó hasta la ventana del cuarto y antes de salir por ella miró por última vez al rubio.

-Adiós, Wolfram.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**No me odien por esa escena lemon corta y poco apasionada, no se me da mucho.**


	13. Preludio

**+_CONFLICTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XIII: Preludio**

**.**

Otra entrega más, ya casi nos acercamos al final de esta historia. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo y apoyándome con sus comentarios. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**.**

**Advertencias: **Contiene demasiadas escenas y palabras gráficas de sangre y violencia, con pensamientos nada positivos, así que están advertidos. Leves insinuaciones de yaoi.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

**Agradecimientos a:** lirionegro-san y demás que leen anónimamente. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

.

.

_**En capítulos anteriores: **_

**.**

_Regresó un día cualquiera cuando mi humor era agrio y con la idea incrustada en mi mente de vengarme de aquel sujeto que casi mata a mi familia y quemó mi hogar. En esa ocasión se presentó, y lo que más me impactó fue enterarme fue que él era mi puente entre mi objetivo y yo._

_-Víctor. ¿Por qué me está contando todo esto?_

_-Ya se lo dije, porque confío en su criterio. Nadie más sabe de esto. Era un secreto, pero debo suponer que si algo sale mal necesitará esta información. El resto de la historia puede obtenerla de mis archivos personales, puede decírselo a los demás. Los perfiles de todos los involucrados, excepto de Víctor, y la causa que inició todo._

_-¿Lo está protegiendo?_

_-Revelar su existencia y ayuda no es necesario. Él no es un peligro contra nosotros._

_-¿Y ese mujer?_

_-Hablé con ella en una ocasión, dejándole claro que si lo intentaba de nuevo la atraparía. Pero ha desaparecido, supongo que también fue descubierta por ellos. Será un problema encontrarla antes del baile, supongo que ella fue un error no enmendado._

_-¿Ella lo sabe todo?_

_-No._

_-¿Le ha dado información a Víctor sobre los planes del baile?_

_-Si_

_-Necesitaba que el pudiera entrar._

_-Wolfram… ¿Acaso ha pensado que esto puede convertirse en un mal presagio?_

_-Por eso usted estará al tanto de todo. Nada fue al azar, sólo prueba y error. No permita que ellos ni los nuestros lo cometan._

_-¿Cómo pretende que lo haga si no conozco…?_

_-Diviértase armando el rompecabezas… -sonrió de forma maliciosa. Por alguna razón aquel mazoku le parecía igual de peligroso que Shinou-heika. No se atrevió a realizar conjeturas sin averiguar más. Necesitaba pensar._

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No habían hallado al intruso que hábilmente había burlado la seguridad frente al cuarto del mazoku. La fuerte búsqueda por todo el barco había sido infructuosa y las posibles explicaciones sobre los métodos empleados para entrar y salir como un fantasma eran muchas, aunque poco viables. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el anillo en el dedo de su prometido que extrañamente estaba atado a él con un tipo de magia desconocida para sus hombres. Le molestaba que el sujeto en cuestión haya regalado una joya tan valiosa al ojiverde y que su visita fuera como una cita a escondidas, porque no se había llevado nada así que ladrón no era. Dejó que sus ojos recayeran en la figura del rubio durmiente y sintió culpa por sus acciones y la forma como habían influenciado la ruptura en el espíritu de Wolfram. Creía que su decisión era la mejor solución, desde su punto de vista, aunque algo no dejaba de incomodarle.

.

_-¿Qué desea, Su majestad?_

_-Quiero que seas usted quién se encargue de toda la operación militar para el evento y de Shin Makoku._

_-Yuuri-heika, ¿Está consciente que esto suspenderá a Wolfram de su rango como soldado?_

_-Gwendal, sabe mejor que yo que algo anda mal con él. Si por lealtad o por hermandad no lo ha detenido, yo puedo jugar ese papel._

_-Entiendo. Aunque se equivoca en lo segundo –su atención fue captada de inmediato, no creía malentender la situación –Nadie debe pisotear el honor de una nación y su pueblo._

_La frase se mantuvo en su cabeza, la idea sonaba a venganza, pero decidió ignorarlo porque tal vez sólo era una tonta excusa para cubrir su fuerte lazo familiar hacia el rubio. _

_-No importa, además necesito…_

_Los ojos azules de Von Voltaire se mantuvieron curiosos en la figura nerviosa del chico pelinegro –Necesito que me cuente todo lo que conozca al respecto sobre esta misión, conspiración o como desee llamarlo._

.

Sí, así era como el ojiverde se había visto relegado de su posición de poder. Suspiró. Explicarle sería complicado, pero esperar las consecuencias de sus actos era peor.

-¡Yuuri-heika! –el golpeteo suave en la puerta le indicó que estaban listos. De despidió de su prometido con un beso en la frente y abandonó la silenciosa habitación con la firme determinación de acabar de una buena vez con aquella pesadilla.

.

.

.

-Ahora que todos estamos presentes, vamos a comenzar –declaró solemnemente el peliplateado ante la gran mesa de reuniones que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación. Los participantes asintieron –Primero que todo, hay que aclarar que la organización y disposición interna de todos los soldados y empleados para el gran baile ya se han realizado. Se han hecho los últimos arreglos en las brechas de seguridad que tenemos en algunos lugares del castillo.

La noticia fue bien recibida, aunque no existía plena confianza de que tan impenetrable sería.

-Gunter, ¿Se ha verificado la cantidad de invitados con sus respectivas identidades y cargos? –los ojos azules del hombre con el ceño fruncido leían con atención la enorme lista que había sido preparada con antelación para la reunión.

-Sí. Ante la posibilidad de tener personas no deseadas en la fiesta, le fue entregado a cada uno un objeto único con una clave.

-¿Quiénes conocen el sistema?

-Nosotros en esta sala y Wolfram. Waltorana insistió en que no se hiciera público a los nobles de las 10 familias y menos a él.

-¿Quiénes asignaron ese objeto y clave?

-Wolfram y yo.

-No estaba enterado de ello –Gwendal acarició su mentón en señal de preocupación.

El Gran sabio y Yuuri observaron al mayor guardar silencio mientras los demás en la habitación esperaban cualquier tipo de reacción.

-No veo la razón por la que esto pueda significar un problema –interrumpió Conrad clavando una mirada severa en su hermano -¿Estás poniendo en duda todos los avances que hasta el momento él ha logrado?

-Pareces confiado en que todo ha estado bien. Te recuerdo que los últimos acontecimientos sugieren lo contrario. La información que ha proporcionado y sus acciones distan de ser idóneas.

-Gwendal –el tono de amenaza no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

-Deténganse –con voz firme y levantándose de un salto de su puesto el Maoh interrumpió la creciente disputa entre los dos hermanos.

-Si él ha considerado que este sistema asegurará mayor control y evitará infiltrados, entonces está bien. Gwendal y yo nos encargaremos de los arreglos que faltan con el personal. Conrad quiero que asegures los alrededores de Shin Makoku, incluyendo pueblos vecinos. Gunter y Anissina terminarán los preparativos de la ceremonia. Murata…

-Lo siento, hay asuntos que debo atender –se disculpó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. El pelinegro lo observó confundido, sabía que estaba ocultando algo –Muy bien el Maoh se ha pronunciado –declaró solemnemente ante la sorpresa dibujada en las expresiones de sus camaradas.

-Entiendo –el ojiazul asintió –Sin embargo, ¿Qué medida debemos tomar con Norman-san y su hija Aoi-san? Tengo en arresto al hombre, pero la mujer aún es fugitiva.

-¿Se ha hecho algún interrogatorio, Gwendal? –preguntó el peliplateado con un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada.

-Sí. Niega conocer cualquier detalle que comprometa a su hija en actividades ilegales. Su colaboración en eso fue voluntaria, a él le pareció buena idea permitir que la chica participara de las acciones políticas para fortalecer su temperamento y desarrollar su capacidad de tomar decisiones.

-¿Notó algo extraño en la forma de actuar de la mujer' –fue el Gran Sabio quién preguntó en esta ocasión -¿Cómo ella puede encontrarse con las tropas rebeldes y cubrir su imagen de buena hija?

-Para nuestra mala suerte, ella sale mucho ya que su madre y abuela viven lejos de aquí. Va a visitarlas regularmente a ayudarle en los quehaceres hogareños. Sin embargo, hace unos días he enviado unas soldados a conversas con aquellas mujeres. El viaje en promedio tarda día y medio, Aoi generalmente permanece allí un día y luego regresa, según lo declaran las señoras. Pero no concuerda con lo que su padre afirma, el tiempo en que la chica tarda en regresar es del al menos 6 días.

-Así que él miente o ella es la que lo hace

-No parece mentir. Lo más probable es que ella engaña a su familia y escapa esos días restantes para encontrarse con el hombre que buscamos. Se aprovecha de la falta de comunicación entre las dos casas y la confianza de sus parientes.

-Entonces su ubicación es cercana, no pudo arriesgarse tanto –comenta el castaño pensativo.

-Sí, es lo más probable. Aunque es difícil dada la cantidad de pequeños pueblos y asentamientos cercanos a la zona, tardaremos días antes de rastrear todo.

-Aun así, yo me encargaré de buscarlo –la firmeza de aquellas palabras cesan cualquier disputa por la misión –Pondré a mis hombres en eso –Conrad suspira aliviado al notar que no hay resistencia ante su ayuda.

-Está bien, será tu trabajo Conrad, cualquier hombre o mazoku sospechoso deberá ser traído para interrogatorio y juicio si es encontrado culpable.

-Entiendo.

-Esperen, esperen… ¿Qué clase de juicio? –Yuuri pregunta algo alterado por la repentina muestra de agresividad en sus voces – ¿Mataran a esos hombres?

-Detente, Shibuya. No debes dudar de estos procedimientos y en la conducta de sus soldados. La ley es y será aplicada de acuerdo a como está escrita –le regañó el pelinegro con lentes –El Maoh no es quién escoge la sentencia de acuerdo al pecado sólo la dicta, y si eso justifica su muerte, que así sea. Los pueblos humanos y mazokus han optado por cumplir las normas nacionales sin importar el rango o la población. Serán castigados por traidores y asesinos.

El pelinegro permaneció inmóvil sin poder idear un reclamo audaz o pertinente después del discurso de su amigo y sabio. A pesar de ello, la impotencia y la frustración por verse limitado lo hizo enfurecer más de lo que normalmente este tipo de situaciones lo hacía. Y por primera vez, en lo que lleva allí, se sintió inútil e patético.

Antes que la sesión fuera levantada, se dirigió a Gwendal –Necesito hablar contigo sobre otro asunto. Es personal.

.

.

.

Aquel día luego de la tensionante reunión y el siguiente lleno de papeleo que firmar y los preparativos de la gran reunión, se encontraba demasiado nervioso ante la idea de dirigirse a un salón lleno de nobles y personas de alto rango entre sus extensos dominios. Durante el transcurso de varias horas desde que el sol había finalizado su puesta, los carruajes no pararon de llegar frente a la gran entrada del castillo de Shin Makoku.

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, esto es demasiado para mí. Eres el que se encarga de la burocracia, ¿lo recuerdas? –declaró con tristeza mientras tomaba la pálida mano de su prometido entre las suyas. Ante el descuido de Gunter había salido a hurtadillas de la oficina unas horas atrás para tomarse un descanso y alejarse del alboroto que sólo empeoraba su ansiedad. Era un día importante, lo entendía, después de todo, una celebración programada con antelación y en la que toda la nobleza de los dignos mazokus y los altos mandos de las naciones humanas aliadas había centrado su atención. Era el acto final para cerrar un capítulo en la historia de la guerra entre dos razas que por siglos había combatido por el dominio sobre la otra. Aunque no estaba seguro lo que Wolfram había planeado. Quedaba claro que él esperaba encontrarse con el líder de la emboscada, pero ante el repentino refuerzo en la seguridad en todas las instalaciones, le parecía más un intento frustrado que efectivo. Pero los obsesivos detalles en la organización por parte de Gwendal daban a entender que existen posibilidades, y que él creía en ellas. Ningún lugar es completamente seguro, pero si quiere llegar a su objetivo silenciosamente y a tiempo, entrar por la fuerza no parece lógico.

-¿Por qué están tan seguros que entrara el enemigo, Wolfram? –la pregunta se extinguió de sus labios. Podría pasarse todos los días pensando en una solución pero no poseía la inteligencia de su compañero. Dos toques en la puerta rompieron su concentración. No le extrañaba que lo descubrieran en ese lugar, después de todo, se había convertido en una costumbre casi vivir allí. –Sigan –respondió perezosamente sin moverse un centímetro. Nada lo arrancaría de la comodidad en la que se encontraba hasta que fuera la hora de prepararse. El rostro apacible de su padrino seguido de dos doncellas con algunos objetos se asomó por la entrada.

-Es momento para prepararse para la fiesta, heika –llamó el mayor el mayor mientras las mujeres acomodaban la ropa y demás accesorios a la vista.

-Es Yuuri, tú me nombraste –le riñó por la excesiva formalidad.

-Heika, si desea podemos ayudarle a vestir –sonrió Sangría a la espera de la orden.

-Oh, no, no, yo mismo lo haré –les apremió levantándose como un resorte para guiarlas hasta la salida. No estaba seguro que tan buena idea podía resultar de semejante proposición.

-Pero puede necesitar asesoría… -rebatió Doria ante la negativa del gobernante con una sonrisa satisfecha que no desmentía su interés por ayudarlo.

-Conrad está aquí, así que él puede hacerlo. Entre hombres nos entendemos mejor –les sonrió tontamente esperando acertar, luego se percató por las miradas perversas que había pisado una mina.

-Oh, claro heika, nadie mejor que Weller para guiarlo en este tipo de cosas, él podrá satisfacer cualquier pedido suyo –el tono de la frase no pasó desapercibida para el Maoh y el soldado, además de la clara insinuación de algo más. Yuuri enrojeció totalmente.

-¡Essso...no..fue lo que dije! –tartamudeó sonrojado hasta las orejas – ¡Él es mi padrino y un buen amigo…no podría…estoy comprometido!

-Yuuri, sólo lo están molestando. No les deje aprovecharse de su ingenuidad –le consoló con una mano posada amablemente en su hombro.

Las risitas de las chicas se escucharon por el pasillo mientras cerraban la puerta con cuidado, dejándolo a él y a Conrad solos. Suspiró agotado luego de la repentina situación vergonzosa. Se enderezó algo adolorido por permanecer arrodillado muy cerca de la puerta. Observó que Conrad seguía tranquilo esperando sus órdenes, ni siquiera se había tomado en cuenta la broma, era un chiquillo al lado de un medio humano que era incluso más viejo que su propia madre. Comenzó a desvestirse silenciosamente sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Aquella muestra de confianza no era algo común en él, era la primera vez que le permitía a otra persona asistirlo en una tarea como aquella. Sin embargo, si quería comportarse como un rey no sólo debía aceptar las responsabilidades, también las comodidades que aquel cargo conllevaba. Los movimientos de poner la ropa y acomodarla fue el sonido ideal, el más cercano a la rutina, para calmar sus enredados pensamientos. Las manos ágiles del castaño lo arreglaron con cariño como un padre a su hijo, y eso le gustó. Necesitaba algo de afecto para recobrar la seguridad que perdía a cada segundo.

-¿También vestías a Wolfram para este tipo de ceremonias? –notó un pequeño estremecimiento y como se detenía en su labor. Los ojos mieles evitaron los suyos, pareció pensarlo unos segundos y luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Si –respondió indiferente

-¿Sabías de sus planes?

-¿Estás interrogándome?

-¿Sabías de sus planes? –repitió más fuerte intentado acallar su dolor al tener que dudar de la confianza que había depositado en aquel hombre.

-Si –tembló ante el descubrimiento que estaba haciendo. Se separó un poco -¿Qué tanto sabías…?

-Todo –no había terminado la pregunta y la determinación en su voz junto con la mirada que lo enfrentaba le tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué…?

-Era un secreto, nuestro secreto. No podía contarlo a nadie más. Yo mismo me encargué de mantenerlo dentro de los mínimos estándares de control.

Se distanció enojado, una sensación de molestia y algo parecido a los celos se hizo presente. Lo habían excluido en su prisión en la tierra para mantenerlo a salvo, como un falso rey dentro de una burbuja de cristal. Mordió su labio, tenía ganas de llorar. ¿De dónde salía esa devoción que era exclusivamente para él? ¿Acaso, también estaba cegado por la venganza?

-¿Y lo lograste? –escupió con sarcasmo -¿Arriesgar a todas las personas valió la pena?

La mirada miel se relajó, parecía entender su confusión. Lo vio acercarse para colocar una mano en su hombro y la otra cerca de su oído acariciando su cabello distraídamente. Era una muestra hipócrita de apatía y la odiaba. Manoteó lejos ambas extremidades de su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón aquel contacto le disgustaba hasta el punto de aborrecerlo. –Estás mintiéndome –se volteó para huir de allí. Habían acabado.

-Yuuri-heika… -escuchó a sus espaldas mientras intentaba escapar. Abrió la puerta para marcharse pero la mano del otro fue más rápida impidiendo su salida cerrándola con violencia y la mantuvo ahí, a pesar de sus varios intentos por retirarla.

-¡Estás enamorado de tu hermano! Por eso el racional Conrad que conozco desapareció cuando él planeó está absurda estrategia –ladró con rabia. No sabía si estaba celoso por competir por el cariño del castaño o por compartir sus sentimientos de amor hacia su prometido. Era tan doloroso.

-Tal vez, pero soy consciente que si esto no termina ahora las cosas empeorarán en el transcurso de los siguientes meses. Esto ha dejado de ser una simple venganza, aquel sujeto está empezando a guiarse por las malas influencias de gobernantes corruptos, se está convirtiendo en una guerra mundial. No voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder lo mismo de hace varios años, y no soy el único.

-¡Eso no justifica el asesinato de todos esos hombres y las medidas de ejecución para los rebeldes! –gritó aferrándose a la puerta -¡Estás traicionando la confianza de Gwendal y los demás!

-¡Lo sé! –su grito acalló su monologo. Lo miró de reojo, el rostro tranquilo y complaciente estaba arrugado en una expresión de dolor y culpabilidad. Quiso hacer algo para consolarlo pero se detuvo. No sabía que debía hacer –Hemos tenido problemas pero los hemos solucionado, Wolfram le ha contado todo a Waltorana y a Gwendal. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo esta noche.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, las tropas especiales y el ejército humano, estarán presentes para eliminar la oposición –se enderezó parcialmente con la mirada seria y un gesto de indiferencia poco saludable que no acostumbraba a mostrar, y que tampoco le quedaba muy bien -¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡La violencia sólo genera sangre y odio!

-Si podemos porque fue la última orden que Wolfram impartió a todos como gobernante, Gwendal, los nobles mazokus y yo estamos dispuestos a cumplirla –irguió totalmente su postura dejando libre la puerta que antes intentaba mantener cerrada –Todos están locos –finalizó decepcionado abriendo el portón para marcharse. Debía encontrar un sitio donde serenarse y organizar su estado de ánimo.

-Somos mazokus, orgullosos y apasionados, y él nos ha humillado a todos, eso es lo que nos une –se detuvo ante esas palabras. Conrad seguía asombrándolo, antes cuando apenas comenzaba a conocerlo no había dudado en declarar su lado humano, su lado débil. Ahora frente a él notó que revelaba aquel lado oscuro y fiero que caracterizaba a los demonios, uno que mantenía oculto con su forma de ser.

Se volteó para encarar a su padrino -¿Qué te dio Wolfram para cambiar tu forma de parecer? –se preguntó no seguro de escuchar la respuesta.

–Nunca he tenido mayor convicción como la que reposa sobre mía ahora –sus dientes se fueron mostrando poco a poco, no era la sonrisa agradable de siempre. Lo observó con algo de temor, un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo al ver la mueca maliciosa en el otro –Pero he disfrutado el ser su guardia _personal_. Nos vemos luego, heika –la figura desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró con un ruido seco. Aquella última palabra daba respuesta a su pregunta, su prometido había cometido un pecado más y también una segunda infidelidad hacia su pacto.

Conrad borró de su cara aquel sucio y lascivo gesto. No había sido algo intencional, pero la presión que el joven soukoku ejerció influyó en su actual irritación. Ya llegaría el momento de disculparse. Cerró la puerta con seguro y luego, caminó despacio hasta posarse al lado de la cama del rubio. Aun dormido su hermano conservaba facciones hermosas y pacíficas. El recuero del barco varias semanas atrás cuando fue hallado mal herido en la emboscada se coló por su mente, aunque esta vez, no sabía si cuando recuperara la consciencia volver a ser el mismo.

Acercó su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rubio. Lo mantuvo así captando la fragancia dulce del otro cuerpo. También era consciente que la tentación de robarle un beso era grande, aun así se resistió. Meses antes el ojiverde había acortado las distancias para recibirlo con gusto con su boca, ahora esa pasión estaba apagada junto con su portador. Suspiró. Más tarde habría tiempo de aclarar sus sentimientos y decidir su futuro.

-Deséame suerte, Wolfram.

.

.

.

.

**A pocos kilómetros del castillo de Shin Makoku…**

.

Frank sabía que las medidas de seguridad serían difíciles de evitar, por ese motivo los saldados, las estrategias y los anteriores días observando eran los mejores métodos para ganar algo de ventaja. Además, el obsequio de Víctor era sin lugar a dudas un excelente regalo de disculpa, ese pequeño objeto junto con la clave le darían la facilidad de entrar sin levantar sospechas. El problema era ¿Cómo iba a comunicarse con sus hombres una vez dentro del castillo? Las poas brechas observadas en la vigilancia eran rigurosas y una sola equivocación llevaría su plan a la basura. Eran pocos los que gozaban de su confianza e intentar con ellos una maniobra era estúpido. Tenía a su lado la fuerza militar de Gran Shimaron, de la cual, no estaba muy seguro de contar con la lealtad a la causa por parte del rey. Sin embargo, involucrarlos como distracción era una acción ingenua. Belal había sido directo, si la rebelión fracasaba sería perseguido como una rata. Su fuerza era un préstamo, debía ganar, de lo contrario su reino se vería amenazado por la fuerza de los mazokus y los aliados.

_Qué ridículo_ había pensado en aquel instante cuando el dirigente enfatizó la necesidad de una estrategia sagaz. Extrañaba la brillante mente de Víctor, porque el si hallaría una solución sin dificultad alguna. Pero contar con su ayuda sería involucrarlo innecesariamente en una venganza que no era su problema. Le había hecho prometer que lo acompañaría hasta alcanzar la puerta, pero a partir de allí, él se encargaría solo. Necesitaba alejarlo porque no se perdonaría nunca si llegaba a morir como William.

-Señor, han entrado varios carruajes con grandes provisiones de lo que parecer ser alimento –le indicó un joven alto con buena musculatura y ojos intimidantes, sosteniendo una piedra houseki en su mano.

-¿Has hecho bien la adivinación?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Cada cuanto están entrando y saliendo los vehículos? –indagó otro hombre bajito acurrucado muy cerca.

-Cada hora, hora y media como máximo –respondió este. Frank meditó unos segundos sin despegar sus ojos del camino arenoso. La revisión de cada vehículo era minuciosa más no rigurosa puesto que bajar la carga para detectar cualquier otro instrumento dentro de la mercancía a la vista era complicada y retrasaría los demás encargos que llegaban y salían en abundancia por esos días del castillo. Infiltrar gente de su bando podría resultar beneficioso, sólo unos cuantos para asegurarse de tener cubierta la espalda. Debían apresurarse, pues al finalizar la tarde entrarían sólo aquellos poseedores de un objeto, los demás deberían esperar afuera de los grandes muros cuando se diera la oportunidad de irrumpir.

-Quiero a todos reunidos en los próximos 20 minutos –ordenó calmadamente. Era la hora de escoger los mejores mercenarios entrenados. Abandonó el puesto de observación con la sensación de placer recorriéndolo de punta a punta. Iría a buscar la ropa adecuada para vestir y mejorar su apariencia personal, no debía generar comentarios acerca de su manera de vestir o asearse. Recorrió la estrecha tienda de campaña donde una montaña de trajes elegantes había sido apilada descuidadamente. Sus soldados los obtuvieron de los saqueos y visitas a diferentes pueblos y ciudades de paso. Sin embargo, la etiqueta no era precisamente algo importante dentro de su vasto conocimiento. Ahora era cuando Ao le hubiera sido de gran utilidad, los gustos de una mujer era la clave para ese tipo de ocasiones. Maldijo mil veces dando vueltas como loco, su orgullo masculino estaba siendo amenazado por algo tan trivial como combinar las prendas que usa. Entre gritos y órdenes le pidió al primer subordinado que apareció, buscar entre los demás alguno que tuviera mínimos saberes sobre ceremonias y reuniones de alta clase. Al poco tiempo un hombre alto, de cabello negro y afilados ojos azules con un cuerpo musculoso cubierto con ropas gastadas apareció en el umbral de la cortina, sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa divertida le molestaron.

-¿Quién diablos eres?

-Señor, yo soy Yozak.

-No te conozco ¿De dónde…?

-Víctor me permitió unirme hace unos meses, así que esa es la razón por la que no me reconoce –respondió seriamente temiendo una reacción no deseada de aquel sujeto bipolar si en llegado caso recordara la escena en el bar cuando estaba apenas siendo contratado.

-Con que es así… sólo a él se le ocurre contratar sujetos extraños –susurró casualmente ignorando la presencia del otro. El comentario ofensivo hacia su persona no pasó desapercibido, una pequeña venita apareció en su frente.

-¿He herido sus sentimientos? –Frank le retó burlonamente al notar la tensión en sus hombros.

-¿Puedo saber la razón específica para llamarme?

-No te llamé específicamente a ti, si está aquí presumes de que se trata todo.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa le gustaría vestir? –cuestionó revisando todas las prendas dispersas por el sitio y zanjando el tema de su unión al grupo.

-No tengo ni idea, para eso está aquí

-¿No puede elegir que ropa le puede ser más cómoda? –la pregunta flotó en el aire antes de chocar y explotar en la cabeza del líder. La expresión de odio no se hizo esperar. Yozak sabía que no debía provocarlo, pero tampoco debía ser demasiado sumiso. Su misión, la que le había encomendado Von Voltaire había sido rastrear aquel hombre a su localización hasta la forma en que se infiltraría, y luego lo transmitiría lo más rápido posible. No era un método confiable y elegante pero si efectivo.

-Cualquier cosa esta bien, desde que no sea algo ridículo como esto o esto –señaló los complicados diseños con seda y algodón en dril, seda, chifón y terciopelo que solía utilizar la nobleza.

-Bien. Creo que puedo recomendarle algunas combinaciones, supongo que deben ser fáciles de cargar, ya que cuando entre al castillo vestir estas prendas e infiltrarse debe ser una tarea fácil, no puede ser muy evidente ver a un noble caminando despreocupadamente por áreas que no sean las designadas para los invitados.

-¿Quién te dijo que debo cargarla hasta utilizarla? –preguntó sarcásticamente ante el extraño comentario -¿Cree que podría ingresar al castillo luego de iniciar la velada? Será una enorme caja de seguridad, sería más fácil salir.

Por unos minutos los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio. Yozak no podía evitar estar asombrado ante la revelación -¿Entonces cómo…?

Y de pronto el rostro del jefe se iluminó de una manera tan maliciosa y divertida que por un instante dejó de respirar. –Oh, esa es la mejor parte. Puede felicitar a Víctor por su ingenio. Yo seré un invitado más, no necesito desgastarme la cabeza pensando en cómo ingresar.

Y las palabras terminaron de sobrecargar su sistema nervioso. Sino fuera porque esta encubierto, muy seguramente había gritado y luego le habría golpeado para sacarle la información.

-Tiene buenos gustos, me serán de gran ayuda –le señaló las prendes que había separado del montón. Ni se inmutó ante el halago. –Ahora, quiero que escoja el más adecuado –le escuchó decir con un aparente buen humor. Se quedó muy quieto tratando de controlar la ansiedad y la repentina necesidad de salir corriendo. Su mente seguía dando vueltas al asunto, sólo había una manera para que obtuviera el acceso al castillo tan fácilmente, y eso era que el mismísimo Wolfram se los había permitido. Sólo Su excelencia y Gunter conocían el procedimiento para autentificar la identidad de los asistentes. Así que Víctor era cómplice del mazoku, debía haberlo imaginado. Entrar tan fácilmente en un grupo tan estrecho y receloso no hubiera sido posible sin un contacto.

_¡Maldita sea! _–gruñó mentalmente. No había justificación para lo que estaba a punto de provocar Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

-Oe –llamó la atención el mayor. De pronto la cercanía y la mirada intrigada del líder le hicieron saltar intimidado.

-Lo siento. Creo que me he tomado mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

-eres tan extraño como Víctor –comentó sin ningún atisbo de mala intención en su voz –Ya entiendo porque te escogió, se lo debe pasar en grande jodiendote la vida –una pequeña sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Yozak. No era novedad que entre el líder y el capitán había romance, pero la forma en que lo citaba le hacía ver que no era una simple aventura para bajar tensiones.

-Supongo que vestiré esto –lo observó no muy convencido de querer usarlo.

-No solo la ropa hace al noble, jefe

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso está insultándome?

-No, no, quiero hacerle entender que debe hablar de una forma más correcta

-Hipócrita, querrá decir.

Una sonrisa forzada provino de un avergonzado ojiazul. Sería difícil instruir a aquel hombre que sólo vivía para el tabaco, las horas libres y la batalla. Le sorprendería si lograba pasar por las puertas del castillo sin ser detenido por formar algún tipo de incordio a la guardia o a los anfitriones. Un noble tiene sus tácticas y maneras le había dicho el rubio un día cualquiera cuando su comportamiento rayaba en la insolencia de un simple ciudadano. Sí, había hombres excéntricos en la realeza. Contempló de reojo a un bien arreglado hombre, que si no lo conociera y sin contar con el hecho que no abriera su boca, podría ser confundido por un rey o príncipe.

-Prepárese Yozak, en unos minutos 5 hombres más entraran camuflados al castillo. El segundo al mando que he dejado como sustituto le informará

-Creí que me quedaría con la tropa para…-rebatió confundido por el cambio de planes. La negativa del jefe no estaba programada. Detener unos cuantos intrusos era fácil, el problema radicaba en los refuerzos y en el ejército rastrero de Gran Shimaron que esperaba órdenes un poco más apartado de su campamento, la cual, si era su verdadera misión.

-Sería un desperdicio dejarlo con los demás, aunque no lo he visto en acción puedo entrever que es bueno en lo que hace –le sonrió encantadoramente mientras recogía algunos objetos y salía.

-¿Irá en carruaje?

-Por supuesto, estoy deseándolo –gruñó ya lejos a medida que hacía algunos gestos a algunos soldados.

Yozak permaneció inmóvil en la salida de la tienda. Al parecer la noche sería bastante larga. Pero primero debía dejar un rastro con pequeñas migas de pan para el noble Von Voltaire.

.

.

.

**Varias horas después en el castillo del Maoh…**

**.**

La figura se deslizó silenciosa a través de la habitación en penumbras. Cerró con cuidado y contempló minuciosamente la presencia de otra persona. Nadie. El rostro durmiente del rubio fue la única imagen que mantuvo en su cabeza. Estaba solo y la poca protección era los guardias apostados en la entrada, de los cuales, ya se había encargado. Merodeó atenta, revisando cada objeto en busca de alguna trampa oculta. Nada. El plan estaba funcionando. Descansó su posición dejando que su pulso y respiración retornaran a la normalidad, aun podía sentir la adrenalina deslizarse por su sangre ruidosa y temperamental. Caminó hacia el lecho donde el mazoku de fuego dormía, era un momento adecuado para cobrar la venganza del hombre que la había desechado. Le demostraría a Frank que ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él y su capacidad para ejecutar cualquier orden. Si no podía ser su amante, sería su mano derecha, el verdugo detrás de su mando. Tendría un lugar a su lado, pero también la oportunidad para deshacerse de Víctor, el traidor, que había vendido a Frank y que aun así osaba acostarse con él haciendo su papel de amante, de amigo y consejero. Destruiría aquella farsa, de eso se encargaría personalmente. Deslizó sus dedos por la cálida mejilla del ojiverde retirando los mechones rebeldes que cubrían sus facciones, para ella no había pasado desapercibido el atractivo del demonio, le había gustado, pero el rechazó todos sus encantos. Probablemente se había percato de sus artimañas para engañarlo.

-Si realmente hubieras sido más inteligente podrías haber destruido a Frank con toda la información y personal que disponías a tus órdenes. Eres tan blando y estúpido como el Maoh –le susurró irónicamente –Ahora te mataré y él perderá a uno de sus más preciados tesoros –retiró su mano para apoyarla en el mango de la espada que portaba e su espalda. El brillo del metal resplandeció ante la tenue luz de la luna, le tomó milisegundos colocarla en posición vertical sosteniéndola con sus dos manos por encima del pecho de la víctima. Le incrustaría el filo en todo el corazón para que se desangrara poco a poco hasta que su corazón dejara de latir y sus pulmones colapsaran. La emoción de visualizar esa escena mental hizo que la ansiedad aumentara. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro bajó con impulso el arma, sin embargo, nunca alcanzó su objetivo. La punta había chocado con una barrera invisible que iluminaba parte de la habitación con una luz azulina. Intentó romper el obstáculo aplicando más fuerza pero la barrera no cedió, chispas volaron ante el contacto violento entre el arma y la energía. Entonces se vio impulsada hacia atrás por inercia cayendo al suelo con la espada a unos pasos de su caída. Jadeaba sonoramente ante el repentino esfuerzo. - ¡¿Qué diablos…?! –gritó frustrada. Tomó la espada y revisó cada centímetro de la cama, luego el cuerpo del rubio y entonces lo notó, en la mano izquierda tenía un anillo que no conocía, y también la ausencia de las esclavas –Así que no puedo acercar ningún arma. Supongo que es debido a la magia de Víctor, no importa. Te ahorcaré con mis propias manos –escupió con resentimiento. Se preparó para subir encima del cuerpo del chico cuando la risita traviesa de un hombre la alertaron. Una sombra cerca a la puerta la alertaron.

-No funcionará, aquella magia protectora es para repeler cualquier energía negativo o asesina, si intentas ahogarlo te quemarás viva –le aseguró el recién llegado.

-¡Víctor! –saltó colocándose en posición de ataque blandiendo la espada –Traicionas a Frank nuevamente ¿Por qué estás protegiéndolo?

-No te importa mujer, no podrás entender mis razones

-¡Te mataré y luego lo haré con el prometido del Maoh! –se abalanzó sobre el enemigo, sus espadas chocaron.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo con tu fuerza actual? –le contestó con burla

-¡Ya lo verás! –arremetieron con movimientos fuertes y rápidos. Aunque con su fuerza física no podía detener las estocadas brutales de su contrincante. Aoi se apartó a una distancia prudente para recuperar el aliento, sin embargo, el otro no pareció estar de acuerdo. –Hoy no seré compasivo, esta vez Frank no podrá detenerme –despojó a la chica de su arma y la atravesó por abdomen. La sangre salió rauda por la herida hasta caer dispersa en hilos por el suelo. La expresión sorprendida y los balbuceos incoherentes le mostraron una imagen patética de aquella mujer.

-Qué desperdicio de vida –arrancando su espada del cuerpo sangrante y cálido de la jovencita, contempló al mazoku en la cama satisfecho por haber logrado su seguridad. Un pequeño ruido lo alertó, sus hombros se tensaron y sus sentidos se agudizaron -¿Quién eres? –le exigió a la personas que entraba y cerraba la puerta silenciosamente. Las luces se encendieron revelando a un joven de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y lentes.

-Víctor Leitnner ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién pregunta? –levantó su arma hacia el desconocido

-Tranquilo, si fuera a delatarlo ya habría llamado a los guardias en cuanto descubrí a los otros degollados en la siguiente habitación. Yo soy Murata Ken, el Gran Sabio al servicio del Maoh –finalizó con una mirada seria y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Víctor no relajó su postura, frunció sus labios y levantó una ceja en señal de confusión -¿Por qué alguien como usted estaría dispuesto a cubrirme?

-Porque Wolfram me ha contado todo… desempeñaré ese papel que me ha dado, seré el juez detrás de las cadenas que han impuesto sobre Shin Makoku –la respuesta pareció satisfacer la curiosidad del mercenario. La espada fue retirada y enfundada. La actitud del hombre mejoró y la sonrisa satisfecha le permitieron saber que él cooperaria.

-Antes que usted y yo conversemos, debe ver esto –dejó a la vista un sobre pulcramente cerrado y sellado con el escudo de alguna nación, no podía verlo con seguridad.

-¿Qué es?

-Una carta que el rey de Pequeño Shimaron envía a Wolf, desafortunadamente el desconocía el estado en el que se encuentra hace unas horas, supongo que ya se habrá enterado y estará preocupado de cómo se desarrollará toda puesta en escena.

-¿Dónde está su líder?

-Ni idea.

-¿Se le ha salido de control?

-Nunca lo estuvo. Es igual que Wolf, resbaladizos y con ideas impredecibles.

-Oh, noto una extraña confianza con Von Bielefeld –indagó entrecerrando sus ojos. La sonrisa lasciva y el brillo en los ojos de aquel mago acentuaron sus facciones peligrosas. -¿Y qué estamos esperando?

-Algunas cosas han cambiado, al parecer Frank ha hecho movimientos sin consultarme, como ir a visitar al rey Saralegui y otros monarcas.

-Lo detendremos

-No voy a dejar que lo maten ¿Entiende?

-Creo que usted no ha entendido, Víctor. Ese era su guión para acercarlo a Frank –señaló al rubio – en una pelea a muerte, nadie debía entrometerse.

-Ya no hay príncipe, el rey de los demonios tomará su lugar, y estoy seguro que si coloco todas las piezas en su lugar, la muerte de William será revelada, y el Maoh tendrá piedad de sus actos, así lo describió Wolfram.

-¿Cree que Frank se detendrá al saber que Yuuri no fue el culpable de la muerte de su amante?

El hombre mayor desvió la mirada por unos segundos, estaba plenamente consciente que el temperamento del líder era volátil y probablemente se negaría a escucharlo o lo tildaría de traidor, pero no dudó –Apostaré a eso y moriré por ello de ser necesario.

Las palabras de determinación fueron suficientes para que Murata sonriera. Las formas del amor eran misteriosas, incluso para su alma sabia con tantos siglos de experiencia.

.

.

.

.

**He de aclarar unas cosas. **

Primero, la cronología de este capítulo es un poco loca, pero para cuestiones de resumen y de evitar alargar más la historia, en este capítulo transcurre dos o tres días desde los últimos preparativos hasta que el baile inicia (escena de Aoi y su intento de asesinato a Wolfram), para ese tiempo, Yuuri y los demás debe estar lejos de ahí acompañando a los invitados.

Segundo, la escena pasada donde Yuuri le ordena a Gwendal despojar del poder a Wolf, está ubicada en el capítulo 10 (Barreras), eso, para evitar confusiones.

El siguiente capítulo se llama **Inercia**. _Una gran celebración, chismorreos y la narración de una historia oscura que involucra a Saralegui y a Wolfram, harán que Yuuri se pregunte cuál era el objetivo de su prometido con aquella farsa._

_**.**_

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Inercia

**+_CONFLICTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XIV: Inercia**

**.**

Siguiente capítulo, más cerca del final, debo decir que no tengo excusas para la demora, sin embargo, un pedazo de esta historia me tenía pensativa y no había podido escribirla porque no me salía la inspiración, el resto lo tenía ya transcrito en el computador desde el año pasado; mi idea era tener para estas fechas terminado el fic, pero nada que he podido cumplir.

Espero que lo disfruten, un paso más cerca para revelar los secretos que rodean el plan de Wolf y como terminará todo.

**.**

**Advertencias:**Contiene demasiadas escenas y palabras gráficas de sangre y violencia, incluyendo lemon entre chicos.

**.**

**Disclaimer:**este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

**Agradecimientos a:** lirionegro-san, aneka88 y demás que leen anónimamente. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

.

.

**_En capítulos anteriores:_**

**.**

_-Gunter, ¿Se ha verificado la cantidad de invitados con sus respectivas identidades y cargos? –los ojos azules del hombre con el ceño fruncido leían con atención la enorme lista que había sido preparada con antelación para la reunión._

_-Sí. Ante la posibilidad de tener personas no deseadas en la fiesta, le fue entregado a cada uno un objeto único con una clave._

_-¿Quiénes conocen el sistema?_

_-Nosotros en esta sala y Wolfram. Waltorana insistió en que no se hiciera público a los nobles de las 10 familias y menos a él._

_-¿Quiénes asignaron ese objeto y clave?_

_-Wolfram y yo._

_-No estaba enterado de ello –Gwendal acarició su mentón en señal de preocupación._

_El Gran sabio y Yuuri observaron al mayor guardar silencio mientras los demás en la habitación esperaban cualquier tipo de reacción -No veo la razón por la que esto pueda significar un problema –interrumpió Conrad clavando una mirada severa en su hermano -¿Estás poniendo en duda todos los avances que hasta el momento él ha logrado?_

_-Pareces confiado en que todo ha estado bien. Te recuerdo que los últimos acontecimientos sugieren lo contrario. La información que ha proporcionado y sus acciones distan de ser idóneas._

_-Gwendal –el tono de amenaza no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes._

_-Deténganse –con voz firme y levantándose de un salto de su puesto el Maoh interrumpió la creciente disputa entre los dos hermanos._

_-Si él ha considerado que este sistema asegurará mayor control y evitará infiltrados, entonces está bien._

_._

_-¡Estás enamorado de tu hermano! Por eso el racional Conrad que conozco desapareció cuando él planeó está absurda estrategia –ladró con rabia. No sabía si estaba celoso por competir por el cariño del castaño o por compartir sus sentimientos de amor hacia su prometido. Era tan doloroso._

_-Tal vez, pero soy consciente que si esto no termina ahora las cosas empeorarán en el transcurso de los siguientes meses. Esto ha dejado de ser una simple venganza, aquel sujeto está empezando a guiarse por las malas influencias de gobernantes corruptos, se está convirtiendo en una guerra mundial. _

_-¡Eso no justifica el asesinato de todos esos hombres y las medidas de ejecución para los rebeldes! –gritó aferrándose a la puerta -¡Estás traicionando la confianza de Gwendal y los demás!_

_-Somos mazokus, orgullosos y apasionados, y él nos ha humillado a todos, eso es lo que nos une –se detuvo ante esas palabras. Conrad seguía asombrándolo, antes cuando apenas comenzaba a conocerlo no había dudado en declarar su lado humano, su lado débil. Ahora frente a él notó que revelaba aquel lado oscuro y fiero que caracterizaba a los demonios, uno que mantenía oculto con su forma de ser._

_Se volteó para encarar a su padrino -¿Qué te dio Wolfram para cambiar tu forma de parecer? –se preguntó no seguro de escuchar la respuesta._

–_Nunca he tenido mayor convicción como la que reposa sobre mía ahora –sus dientes se fueron mostrando poco a poco, no era la sonrisa agradable de siempre. Lo observó con algo de temor, un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo al ver la mueca maliciosa en el otro –Pero he disfrutado el ser su guardia__personal__. _

_._

_-Prepárese Yozak, en unos minutos 5 hombres más entraran camuflados al castillo. El segundo al mando que he dejado como sustituto le informará_

_-Creí que me quedaría con la tropa para…-rebatió confundido por el cambio de planes. La negativa del jefe no estaba programada. Detener unos cuantos intrusos era fácil, el problema radicaba en los refuerzos y en el ejército rastrero de Gran Shimaron que esperaba órdenes un poco más apartado de su campamento, la cual, si era su verdadera misión._

_-Sería un desperdicio dejarlo con los demás, aunque no lo he visto en acción puedo entrever que es bueno en lo que hace –le sonrió encantadoramente mientras recogía algunos objetos y salía._

_-¿Irá en carruaje?_

_-Por supuesto, estoy deseándolo –gruñó ya lejos a medida que hacía algunos gestos a algunos soldados._

_Yozak permaneció inmóvil en la salida de la tienda. Al parecer la noche sería bastante larga. Pero primero debía dejar un rastro con pequeñas migas de pan para el noble Von Voltaire._

.

.

.

**_OoOoOoOoOo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El murmullo de los invitados, las risitas disimuladas de las damas que acompañan a los nobles y el movimiento de los cristales le estaban provocando una terrible jaqueca. Por acuerdo común, Gwendal y Gunter se encargarían de recibir a los diferentes dirigentes y sus acompañantes como los anfitriones de la noche. No era una tarea entretenida y rayaba en la diplomacia, algo que para él resultaba agotador, por eso, la pereza de permanecer al lado del hombre que saludaba amablemente con increíble precisión el nombre, el cargo y el lugar de origen, era grande. Tenía que admitir que hasta para esa simple tarea se requería de buenos modales y memoria, cosa de la que no podía presumir. Así que haciendo gala de su capacidad de escabullirse, se alejó antes de permitirle al otro darse cuenta de su ausencia. Aunque el mismo había estado de acuerdo con aquella ceremonia, después de leer los documentos de Wolfram ciertas cosas habían cambiado su forma de ver las cosas. No estaba muy a gusto con aquella reunión. Su compromiso con la causa seguía intacto, pero no haciendo uso de su fingida felicidad y agradecimiento hacia sus aliados. Necesitaba enfocarse, su enemigo estaría acechándolo en esos momentos. La carta de Wolfram había sido específica, no bajar la guardia si quería proteger todo lo que era importante para él. Algo melodramático y exagerado en exceso incluso para su prometido, sin embargo, lo que aún no tenía claro era porqué estaba tan seguro que el enemigo entraría sin ser detectado. Paseó indiferente por la multitud, todos estaban muy animados. A media noche, cuando el banquete estuviera agotado y los comensales accesibles daría paso a su discurso. Había ciertas cosas que decir, algunos puntos que aclarar y además, revelar su deseo de desposar a Wolfram Von Bielefeld, de tal forma que organizaría su reino bajo la formación de una familia. Incluso lo había discutido intensamente con Waltorana pero no llegaron nunca a un acuerdo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las protestas de este último, los beneficios eran grandes para una de las más prestigiosas familias nobles de los mazokus, aunque al final, era propia la decisión de tomarlo como su reina. El problema era si Wolfram aceptaría tan fácilmente. Ahora inconsciente no podían discutirlo, y para sus más cercanos conocidos sería desconsiderado no contar con la voluntad del soldado para algo tan importante. Suspiró cansado, aquel tipo de asuntos diplomáticos nunca irían con él. Aunque contaba con la aprobación temporal de Gwendal, y eso, ya era una gran ventaja.

-Su Majestad, es un placer encontrarlo –la voz de un joven no mayor de 30 años, tez blanca, una larga cabellera rojiza y unos ojos dorados que cautivaron su atención. Definitivamente era un mazoku pues su belleza resaltaba. Una pequeña reverencia hacia él, se avergonzó, esa clase de tratos eran bastante incómodos para él, aunque no lo detuvo. Era el protocolo y debía respetarlo.

-Lo siento, no puedo recordar su nombre –terminó en un susurro con un movimiento nervioso de sus dedos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo visto en toda su vida, no olvidaría ese tipo de persona tan sobresaliente.

-Oh, qué grosero de mi parte venir a interrumpirlo sin presentarme. Yo soy Werner Roth del reino Suikan (1). Hemos sido hasta hace poco aliados de Shin Makoku gracias a ciertas negociaciones con Su excelencia Von Bielefeld, su prometido si recuerdo bien, por eso no me extraña que no me reconozca.

-Con que Wolfram… -lo miró fijamente buscando algún indicio de algo –es bueno saber que nuestros lazos aumentan Werner-san. ¿Ha disfrutado de la velada?

-Por supuesto, Su Majestad. Ha sido bastante cuidadoso con todo eso ¿Verdad?

-Puede llamarme Yuuri. Sí debemos serlo, después de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses…-terminó distraído.

-Es algo lógico, una emboscada de tal magnitud que diezmó la fuerza de una nación tan próspera y sólida como esta asombró tanto mazokus como humanos. Si bien nuestros lazos no han sido buenos en los últimos siglos, usted y este reino se ha caracterizado por ser neutral e intentar equilibrar la distribución de poder entre ambas razas.

-Tal vez, pero alguien nos guarda resentimiento. Lo suficientemente dañino como para destrozar una nación.

-No debe alterarse por eso, heika –interrumpió una tercera persona. El hombre de mediana edad, alto con facciones fuertes pero con una chispa bastante atractiva efectiva muy seguramente con género opuesto, le realizó una pequeña reverencia –disculpe la interrupción, puede sonar maleducado pero me llamó la atención la conversación tan animada que Werner-sama y heika estaban sosteniendo.

-¡Oh, siempre tan imprudente, Gerard! –se lamentó en tono de burla el joven mazoku. La risita en respuesta era una clara señal que la broma entre ellos era una actividad diaria.

Humanos y mazokus, ¿eh, Wolfram? No sonaba tan mala idea.

-Heika, le presentó a Gerard Maier (2), hijo del rey Reinhard Maier y actualmente gobernante de las tierras Torsteen (3), muy cerca de mi territorio. El muy arrogante ha decidido colarse en la fiesta, tal vez haciendo buenos puntos ante su excelencia Wolfram. Pero no tema, aunque tenga mala apariencia y no posea tan privilegiado encanto como el mío, definitivamente es alguien de confianza, y una muy buena persona.

-Creo que has enfermado Werner-sama –se burló en defensa. Los dos hombres se rieron gozosamente, aunque aquel humor negro era bastante directo, parecían buenos amigos.

-Es un gusto tenerlo aquí, Gerard-san. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-El honor es mío, Heika. Soy de los que apoyan fervientemente la ideología que Wolfram-sama ha comenzado a expandir por todo el continente. Nuestras relaciones nunca fueron tan cercanas como ahora.

-Es cierto. No pensé que humanos y mazokus pudieran compartir el mismo anhelo, pero los últimos acontecimientos intentan contradecir todo eso.

-¿Últimos acontecimientos? –preguntó el pelinegro ante el repentino cambio de humor.

-¿No se ha enterado, Su majestad? Está en la boca de todos, muchos de nosotros los nobles mazokus estamos empleando todo el personal para rastrear la rebelión que ha comenzado a formarse. Wolfram ha hecho el comunicado: detener cualquier foco de violencia, traer a juicio a los culpables y en caso de ser imposible, eliminarlos de ser necesario para la seguridad de las personas.

Los ojos negros se abrieron ante la repentina noticia. Si bien parecía una buena estrategia, el apoyo y el patrocinio a la matanza como recurso de segunda mano en caso de fallar las anteriores medidas era algo que definitivamente no aprobaba -¿Por qué respaldar algo como eso? ¿Has dicho que los mazokus…? –su reclamo sonó agresivo con aquella pregunta discriminatoria, aun así los comensales no parecieron notar su ofensa.

-Nosotros también estamos apoyando eso, Heika. Bueno, algunos, otros piensan que es discriminación hacia los humanos y critican esa posición. Sin embargo, después de ver devastadas tantas comunidades y sepultado tantos cuerpos, el panorama comienza a verse diferente.

-Está generando discordia entre los mismos aliados.

-Por supuesto, en el caos sólo existe la anarquía. Aunque es algo ridículo, una venganza personal no justifica mover a tantos para lograr un resultado tan insignificante.

-¿Por qué cree que es una venganza, Werner-san?

-Es la respuesta más lógica –respondió el hombre de cabello oscuro, aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida a él –los excesivos atentados hacia su Excelencia lo delatan. El quién ha tomado una parte del control de estas tierras en su ausencia, es una víctima perfecta para aquel sujeto, porque es reconocido, aunque no sea el único pilar de Shin Makoku.

-Heika, debe considerar que esto es una ofensa para su persona. Intenta arrebatarle a su guardia y prometido, sólo quiere dañarlo emocionalmente –con elegancia el mazoku coloca una mano en el hombro del menor. Las palabras parecen afectarlo más de lo que el noble ha querido, el silencio los acompaña.

-¿Desde hace cuánto…?

-¿Los atentados? –acaricia pensativamente su barbilla ante el movimiento positivo de la cabeza del Maoh –No puedo recordarlo bien ¿Gerard?

-Creo que no han sido muchos, no puedo estar seguro, puesto que los han encubierto como accidentes. Hasta el mismo Belal le pareció un intento patético al intentar encubrirlos, así que se presentó ante Su Excelencia en las tierras Von Bielefeld.

-¿Se presentó ante Waltorana? –abrió los ojos ante lo increíble que sonaba aquella historia.

-Por supuesto, no le permitió a Wolfram-sama presentarse con el rey en una audiencia, por eso, entre discusión y ofensa, Waltorana-sama terminó derritiendo medio castillo –río jocosamente el joven demonio como si de una mala broma se tratase –creo que por eso cayó enfermo después.

-Fue un acto infantil por parte del rey de Gran Shimarón. Exigiendo la verdad a los mazokus y no mentiras o falsos montajes, pero incluso entre nosotros sabemos que fue él quien patrocinó el ataque dirigido a usted en Pequeño Shimarón, heika.

-Ah, lo recuerdo –meditó por unos instantes, y la imagen imborrable de su prometido desangrándose no era realmente algo que quisiera tener paseando en su mente –Nunca supe los detalles, tuvo un colapso después de aquel incidente.

-Lo entiendo, debió haber sido bastante duro. Aunque no fue mucha la información que se filtró. Todo se manejó con absoluta discreción. Según lo que se reveló públicamente, hombres militares de Belal fueron enviados a Pequeño Shimarón para ser aceptados como personal temporal, por alguna extraña razón el rey Saralegui decidió aceptarlos de buena fe. Lo que resultó después fue que se hicieron pasar por mercenarios mientras declaraban estar cumpliendo una ronda matutina entre los territorios de Saralegui-san, aunque esa mentira sólo la creen ellos –escupió con enojo el hombre de cabellos oscuro.

-Gerard… -le llamó el otro en señal de regaño para que callara. Yuuri siguió los ojos del mazoku mientras para encontrase la imagen del rubio de larga cabellera a unos pasos.

-Qué grosero de su parte Gerard , hablar a espaldas de las personas. Sé que no soy de su agrado…

-De nadie es, Saralegui-san. Y no sería algo maleducado de mi parte, si usted está escuchando conversaciones ajenas que no le conciernen.

-Werner debería cuidar sus amistades, un mazoku como usted no ascenderá con este tipo de personas a su lado –el comentario lleno de sarcasmo provocó una mueca peligrosa en el noble, al otro sólo lo enfureció más.

-Detente Sara. No has venido a generar una pelea ¿Verdad? – la risita nerviosa y las miles de plegarias que mentalmente rezaba como un mantra surtieron efecto pues los ojos violetas de su extraño amigo brillaron de alegría al tener su atención centrada sólo en él –Por supuesto que no. Decidí venir porque me pareció una oportunidad perfecta para volverte a ver Yuuri –sonrió placenteramente mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba con delicadeza. El evidente sonrojo por parte del Maoh fue una reacción divertida e inocente para Sara.

-Aun no entiendo como una persona como usted puede tener negocios con Wolfram-sama –señalo con un tono de rencor en su voz. Gerard se retiró con una expresión de enojo en el rostro seguido del noble pelirrojo que con un leve asentimiento de cabeza guió a su compañero lejos del rey Saralegui. Yuuri respiró tranquilamente al notar que a pesar de la pequeña disputa los tres hombres habían guardado la compostura. Centró su atención en el soberano a su lado quien parecía ajeno al humor agrio de sus camaradas.

-¿Quieres concederme una pieza, Yuuri? –le invitó cordialmente el rubio von una pequeña reverencia a la vez que ofrecía su mano.

-¡No soy una chica! –rechazó abochornado por el trato caballeroso como si de una dama se tratase. Estaban llamando demasiado la atención.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Yuuri? –le volvió a repetir esta vez a su misma altura, solamente ofreciendo su mano como señal de aprobación.

-Está bien –aceptó cohibido el Maoh. No tanto por estar falto de práctica en ese arte sino por evitar las miradas y los susurros discriminatorios. Ingresaron al círculo de baile donde otras parejas hacían gala de sus pasos y la coordinación perfecta en una danza culta. Acoplándose uno al otro, Saralegui dirigiendo y Yuuri en el puesto de dama, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo suave de _Tales from the Vienna Woods _(4). El pelinegro le permitió al otro moverse a libre voluntad, a pesar de odiar la cercanía del otro hombre, había aprendido que ese tipo de contactos no significaban mucho, no al menos para los desbordantes celos de su prometido. Aunque sabía que le odiaría por bailar con Sara y no con él. Sonrió al recordarlo y por instante quiso estar sosteniéndose de él, sintiendo su aroma y el calor cercano del ojiverde. Se acercó inconscientemente a su pareja ignorando el hecho que aquel movimiento estaba generando malos entendidos en la mente de su acompañante.

-¿Has estado negociando con Wolf? –preguntó en un susurro temiendo ser evadido. Quería saber qué había estado haciendo el mazoku en las últimas semanas. Escuchó que Sara suspiraba resignado –A pesar de todo sigues anteponiéndolo a él ante cualquier cosa. Cómo lo envidio.

-Sara –se alejó un poco para contemplar la expresión cómica del humano, no era lo que esperaba.

-Bromeaba. Sí, Wolfram y yo estuvimos involucrados en algunos asuntos.

-¿Estuvieron? ¿Qué tanto? –le insistió al ver que el hombre parecía tener más información que el mismo Gwendal.

-Veo que es muy curioso, él tenía razón –rio casualmente mientras el ritmo de la canción aumentaba y el clímax retornaba entre acto y acto haciéndoles dar vueltas, cambiar de manos y acompasar sus pasos a rápidas notas de la orquesta. La expresión confusa del Maoh le divertía y mucho, Wolfram había acertado, esa boquita y esos ojitos no se alejarían del néctar una vez las flores se abrieran vistosas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Estoy involucrado con él en algunas cosas que se salieron de control, a pesar que intenté ser sólo un observador, el bastardo de Von Bielefeld se esforzó para hacerme quedar mal. Supongo que aún debo respaldarlo, después de todo fue un grave error desde el principio.

-¿Te refieres a la emboscada en Pequeño Shimaron?

-Eso y más, Yuuri. Las cosas no son lo que parecen, nunca lo son. Debería cuidar sus acciones, las personas más cercanas siguen siendo peligrosas Heika ¿Cree que conoce verdaderamente a su prometido y a su corte?

-No me gusta ese tono. No quiero que insinúes nada sobre ellos –le respondió molesto por aquellas palabras intrigantes que no dejaban de ser provocadoras. Cuando había llegado la primera vez a aquel mundo, Adalbert había sido el primero en advertirle algo similar, y de la misma manera que antes, negaría cualquier insulto hacia ellos. –Si sabes algo quiero que lo digas ahora.

-Oh –se sorprendió por la determinación nunca antes vista en el rey de los demonios. Se separaron, saludaron y nuevamente se acomodaron para una nueva melodía_ "Suite Peer Gynt _Op. 46 (_In the Hall of the Mountain King_)" (5), la cual les brindaba un singular baile de salón entre todos los participantes que gustaban de una coreografía movida.

-¿Conoces la historia de Grog, la deidad caída (6)? –se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído antes que las saltarinas notas de la introducción se detuvieran y les tocara comenzar el rápido y rudo movimiento de pasos para acompañar la corta melodía. El tono provocativo y el aliento sobre su cuello le hicieron estremecerse. Un sentimiento de incomodidad y miedo brotó de su pecho. Claro que la había escuchado, el mismísimo Wolfram se había acercado a él de esa forma sugestiva para susurrarle en ese tono que hacía que sus vellos se erizaran. En ese tiempo se lo atribuyó a la confianza ganada luego de haber hecho el amor, y roto parcialmente, las barreras entre los dos, eso en poco de 5 días antes, pero mientras avanzaba el relato había inventado una tonta excusa y huido de allí. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

**.**

_Se encontraba jadeando por la actividad anterior, él aún estaba encima del rubio sin haberse movido un centímetro luego de alcanzar el orgasmo. Se retiró con cuidado del interior del chico y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo en busca de su aroma. Adoraba la sensación de la piel ajena sobre la suya y la sensación calurosa de verse abrazado con cariño. Acarició descuidadamente los cabellos dorados relajándose poco a poco, el sexo era un ejercicio divertido y lamentaba no haberlo intentado con su prometido anteriormente. El sueño iba apoderándose hasta que el toque suave desde su cabello hasta su mejilla llamó su atención. Los ojos verdes de Wolfram lo miraban con ternura, una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro risueño._

_-¿Wolfram vas a contarme lo que estás tramando? Tienes a todos preocupados –susurró con la mirada en el otro. La pequeña sonrisa se borró inmediatamente, esta vez, las orbes verdes le devolvieron una mirada fría._

_-Eres tan impertinente –gruñó, se levantó enojado. El pelinegro lo detuvo._

_-Dímelo –se incorporó poniéndose a la altura de su prometido._

_-No quieres saberlo. Los mazokus somos más oscuros de lo que imaginas. Ni siquiera te conoces a ti mismo o a Julia, así que todo esto te puede parecer grotesco. Yuuri, mantente alejado hasta que termine –alejándose del calor de las sábanas se dispuso a arreglarse._

_-No eres tú quién toma esa decisión –su mano atrapó el hombro del rubio haciéndolo caer de regreso a la cama. _

_-Tienes razón, te lo diré, pero tendrás que trabajar duro para resolverlo –una maliciosa se formó en el rostro anteriormente ceñido y frío. Fue empujado a la cama con el mazoku sentado a horcadas sobre sus caderas. Continuaban desnudos y la posición del mayor sobre esa parte anatómica no le estaba ayudando a enfocarse._

_-¡Wolfram no intentes evadir el tema! ¡Aléjate! –la boca del ojiverde calló cualquier reclamo. El beso duró unos segundos. El soukoku estaba repentinamente tan excitado que estuvo a punto de dejar la discusión para otro momento._

_-Esta será la última vez que me toques, así que disfrútalo –le susurró a su oído antes de tomar su miembro ya despierto y empalarse. Gimió sonoramente, el vaivén comenzó lento hasta volverse caótico y veloz. Intentó invertir los papeles para aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas pero el soldado no estaba dispuesto a ceder el control. Después de un rato se volvió a correr entre las piernas de su amante. Duraron varios segundos jadeando, hasta que la respiración volvió a la normalidad._

_-¿Conoces la historia de Grog, la deidad caída? –le susurró Wolfram a su oído. Negó con la cabeza. -__Los mazokus son tan antiguos como la misma raza humana, algunos aseguran que no es posible establecer si nacieron juntos o uno existió antes que el otro. Lo cierto es que en la cultura folclórica de nuestro pueblo, los humanos nunca fueron bien recibidos y tolerados porque se convirtieron en lo más terribles y despiadados competidores de alimento, asentamiento y recursos, tanto que uno amenaza la subsistencia del otro. Pero hay un mito muy antiguo, que es contado a los niños mazokus para resaltar el orgullo y poder de nuestra raza como dioses que fueron traicionados al menos, por lo que creemos los antecesores de la humanidad actual._

_-Bájate Wolf –gimió. Aún continuaban unidos y eso le estaba provocando una reacción en sus partes bajas._

_-Shh, debes prestar atención después de todo, eres tú quién insistió._

_-Sí, pero que estés así y lo estrecho de tu… -se aclaró la garganta –No está dejándome pensar adecuadamente._

_-Es tu castigo por dañar esta reconciliación pensando en cosas que el momento carecen de importancia._

_._

_Hace muchos siglos atrás existió un hermoso y amable dios que gobernaba en los infinitos bosques que componían casi todo el territorio que hoy conocemos como territorio mazoku. Su bondad y reinado era conocido por todos los seres que vivían allí, incluso los salvajes y desconfiados humanos sabía que semejante existencia permanecía allí como guardián y mediador entre espíritus y seres terrenales. Grog era una deidad sumamente curiosa, que solitaria entre su fortaleza deseaba hacer amigos y salir a conocer que había más allá de sus ojos. Un día, ajeno a las advertencias de sus congéneres de otros elementos, se aventuró al asentamiento humano más cercano. Se acurrucaba entre los arbustos y los grandes árboles para observar la rutina de esos seres vulnerables y cada vez que lo hacía deseaba con más pasión, poder aunque sea sola una vez, compartir un recuerdo alegre con alguien que no le importara su condición. Así fue que entre sus tantos días agazapado entre la hierba conoció a Ark, un hombre trabajador de la tierra que tenía una esposa y vivían juntos en una pequeña porción de tierra de la cual subsistían. Su amistad creció y su vínculo se hizo más fuerte, tanto que Ark lo consideraba su hermano y más cercano confidente a Grog. Él no pudo ser más feliz estando al cuidado de un ser tan gentil y considerado, porque al fin, su sueño más profundo se había hecho realidad. Sin embargo, la mujer del hombre malinterpretó sus acciones y antes de darse cuenta había sido seducido por la ella. Quiso ser sincero y explicarlo pero calló ante la vergüenza y desapareció. _

"_Aunque deseara quitar el velo de todas aquellas sucias mentiras, mi más fiel amigo, nunca me perdonarías la traición que he cometido"._

_Ark preocupado por su huida lo buscó por cielo y tierra. Unos meses después luego de fracasar, desistió. Para ese tiempo, notó que extrañamente la mujer que por años había sido infértil estaba embarazada, furioso por el engaño la llevó hasta el pueblo donde torturada pudieron sacarle a gritos el nombre del padre. Lleno de odio y sintiéndose traicionado por aquel que acogió en su morada como su sangre, asesinó a su mujer y extrajo al fruto maldito de aquella unión prohibida. Dedicó su esfuerzo, sudor y vida a encontrar a Grog, hasta que luego de miles de búsquedas se enteró que a quién buscaba era a un dios y no a un hombre. No retrocedió, sus ansías de venganza aumentaron al darse cuenta que el misterio que rodeaba a su hermano estaba lleno de mentiras. Lo encontró, en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás el destino los había juntado._

"_He aquí a mi enemigo, aquel que me arrebató mi todo, al que después de mil batallas y maldiciones, se levanta pretensioso y osado para convertir mis sueños en inútiles trozos de cenizas"… _

_**.**_

_-No quiero seguir escuchándolo –a pesar de estar disfrutándolo físicamente, empujó a su prometido arrancándolo de su cuerpo. Los ojos verdes lo miraron sorprendido. Luego le regalaron una mirada comprensiva._

_-Yuuri –la mano pálida lo intentó alcanzar pero la rechazó –Estoy tratando de decirte algo… _

_-Iré a tomar una ducha, estoy pegajoso –ignoró al otro chico mientras recogía sus ropas con rapidez. Wolfram permaneció en silencio. Salió corriendo del lugar, con la ropa a medio poner, su ritmo cardiaco traicionando su aparente expresión de calma. Quería olvidar aquella historia, las imágenes seguían repitiéndose morbosamente en su cabeza. _

_._

_._

-Detente –le empujó con fuerza deteniendo el baile y cualquier intento de terminar el relato. El rostro adolorido del pelinegro dejaba ver una mueca llena de amargura y miedo. El rubio le observó inmóvil. Su objetivo se había cumplido. Le sonrió amablemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes del menor, sin embargo, de un manotazo fue apartada.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le cuestionó con una expresión fría en sus ojos, algo anormal en el alegre monarca. –No eres amigo de Wolf, se odian, ¿Cómo es que sabes esa historia?

-Es bastante conocida, aún entre los humanos…además, las torcidas estrategias de Wolfram nos han traído hasta este momento. Devuelvo el favor, simplemente. Después de todo no puedo dejar que alguien le lastime –le miró con intensidad –Wolfram es tan peligroso como el hombre que vas a enfrentar Yuuri.

-¿Está aquí, verdad?

-Claro que sí. Él se aseguró de invitarlo como es debido –la sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Saralegui. –Buena suerte, Yuuri –se despidió con una pequeña venia, luego se marchó dejándolo con miles de ideas en la cabeza.

.

"_Aunque deseara quitar el velo de todas aquellas sucias mentiras, mi más fiel amigo, nunca me perdonarías la traición que he cometido"._

_._

Si el final de la historia contada por Saralegui era cierta, Wolfram terminaría asesinando a aquel que lo traicionó, sin importar si la causa de su agresor era legitima, su deseo de venganza al verse humillado representaba al humano ingenuo que se descuidó al abrirle su corazón y hogar a un completo extraño, así fuera una deidad pura. Como si de pronto despertara de una horrible pesadilla se abrió paso entre la multitud. Ignoró a Gwendal quién intentó detenerlo, y avanzó por el largo corredor que desembocaba en un enorme laberinto de habitaciones. Los guardias lo saludaron al pasar, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a interceptarlo para preguntarle el porqué de su urgencia. Sabía a dónde debía ir, aunque no había escuchado todo el final, la historia era una complicada trama con un argumento denso pero con un final circular. Donde empezó, terminaría. Las ruinas del antiguo castillo donde estuvieron ubicadas sus antiguas habitaciones antes de la emboscada habían permanecido destruidas y sometidas a las inclemencias de la naturaleza. Ningún esfuerzo se había hecho para reconstituirlo ante la falta de personal y la priorización de otros asuntos. El aire frio se estrelló contra su rostro. Las penumbras de cada rincón le daban una visión macabra de la mansión embrujada. Olvidó temer ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con algo sobrenatural, estaba demasiado ofuscado ante el giro de los acontecimientos, necesitaba hallarlo. Algo atrapó su muñeca y lo estrelló contra la pared. Intentó resistirse ante el sujeto que lo inmovilizaba, pero la intensidad del agarre sobrepasaba su misma fuerza.

-¡Yuuri! –le llamó el desconocido. Detuvo sus movimientos para observar en aquella oscuridad el rostro de su atacante.

-¿Conrad? –la contextura corporal, el tono de voz y el aroma era inconfundible.

-¿Qué hace aquí, heika? –le interrogó agresivamente.

Ignoró la pregunta y se separó del hombre, quien lo dejó ir. –Conteste por favor.

-Sara me ha dado la última clave. Ese hombre está aquí, y voy a ir a enfrentarlo.

-No es su trabajo ocuparse de eso, yo estoy…

-Lo sabías ¿Verdad? ¿Que Wolfram lo invitaría?

-Así es –la respuesta rápida y sin titubeos le confirmaron la verdad que horas atrás intentaba negar.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

-Yuuri, debemos irnos, mis hombres se encargaran de todo.

-No. Voy a terminar con esto. Si quieres puedes acompañarme, pero no me detendré aquí –sentenció con firmeza el soukoku. Su acompañante dudó al verlo avanzar sin esperarlo. Lo siguió, sólo unos metros más y llegarían al pasillo donde se acaba la edificación y relucía a la vista los restos del cemento y el mármol entre las enredaderas, maleza y crecientes árboles frondosos.

Los dos pares de ojos vagaron por el amplio terreno que era iluminado por la luz de una gran luna llena. A su lado el castaño adoptó una posición defensiva.

-_He aquí a mi enemigo, aquel que me arrebató mi todo, al que después de mil batallas y maldiciones, se levanta pretensioso y osado para convertir mis sueños en inútiles trozos de cenizas -_la voz ronca y cargada de odio resonó en el frío de aquella noche haciendo temblar involuntariamente al rey de los demonios.

.

.

.

.

Espero con impaciencia como los asesinos que lo acompañaban en aquel reducido espacio verificaban estar dentro del castillo. Pasar por la seguridad de la entrada había demorado al menos dos horas. Entre poco oxígeno, hombres apilados unos contra otros manteniendo un contacto tan íntimo y el hedor de la maldita carga que atentaba contra su nariz, se encontró mortalmente fastidiado. Afortunadamente todo había ido de maravilla, y dentro de poco sería libre.

-Despejado –gritó uno de los más jóvenes quién era el ayudante en la parte delantera del vehículo. Los demás asintieron forzando la salida. El lugar de almacenamiento estaba pobremente iluminado, otras miles de carrozas de víveres descansaban inertes en sus puestos. El hombre que iba conduciendo era un comerciante de poca categoría que por unas pocas monedas había aceptado la propuesta de introducir peligrosos mercenarios en la casa de Su Majestad el Maoh. Yozak sabía que vendería a su madre si la oferta monetaria complacía su desmedida avaricia. Ahora no los acompañaba, supuso que se lo habían llevado para algún interrogatorio y ese fue el primer indicio para el líder y más listo de sus camaradas de que algo andaba mal. Lo observó cauteloso como un felino en estado de alerta esperando que otro depredador pisara su territorio para asestarle una mordida fatal. Sus ojos entrecerrados pero increíblemente afilados contrarrestaban su desventaja física que lo hacía lucir débil.

-Nos dividiremos ahora. Hay que alejarnos de aquí antes que aquellos guardias regresen –masculló revisando las carrocerías cercanas.

-¿Por qué? Ese no era el plan original.

-Cállate, este no es el lugar adecuado para que este tipo de mercancía permanezca aquí. ¿Haz mirado los objetos de este lugar? Llevan años de no limpiar esto, hay polvo por todos lados.

-Estás paranoico, tal vez es un procedimiento para ponernos nerviosos y evaluar nuestra reacción.

Una sonrisa escapó involuntariamente de sus labios. Ciertamente no era un lugar adecuado y tal vez, demasiado evidente para dar a entender que habían sido descubiertos, en parte ellos tenían razón. La mejor forma de hacer caer en un error a tu oponente es hacerlo creer que no tiene salida. Y ellos estaban corriendo directamente hacia la trampa de ratones.

-¡Hey, tú! – le llamó el más viejo de todos. Su rostro manchado con cicatrices podían hacerlo parecer más grotesco de lo que realmente era – ¿Estás esperando una maldita invitación? –se acercó en tres zancadas, le tomó por el cuello de la camiseta roída.

-¿Cuál es la brusquedad hermano? –contestó. Su tarea sólo acababa de comenzar. En total eran seis hombres, entrenados, moldeados por la guerra y lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir a las inclemencias de una contienda.

-Esa mueca que pones me tiene exasperado ¿Te parece divertido?

Todos los ojos de sus camaradas estaban fijos en ellos. Su rostro se ensombreció y mostrando una sonrisa más satisfecha y retorcida le respondió –Oh, sí, mucho.

No era algo de que lucirse, pero su actuación demente había acobardado a la mitad de los mercenarios –Tan retorcido como el capitán –mencionó uno restándole importancia a su estado mental. Dejó que sus manos rebuscaran entre los bolsillos escondidos de su pantalón mientras verificaba la posición de los otros. El anciano se había amedrantado con su actitud y se había alejado al menos tres metros, los que preparaban los elementos mágicos para el trabajo eran dos y estaban al menos a seis metros de distancia. El líder continuaba paseando por el lugar, rebuscando entre las ruinas y los pedazos de los vehículos. El sexto individuo permanecía recostado tranquilamente sobre la carroza que los había escondido ubicada detrás de él, el rol que desempeñaría en aquella emboscada sería buscar al prometido del Maoh, y por lo que los rumores decían, este había enfermado y ahora dormía en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso vigilado por guardias reales. Una tarea fácil que no implicaba tanto derramamiento de sangre y tal vez sí, una oportunidad clara para deleitarse con la belleza del mazoku. Un rictus de despreció se dibujó en su cara, no sería demasiado problemático elegir a quién acababa primero, aquel sucio hombre no tocaría jamás a Su Excelencia.

Antes que alguno estuviera lo suficientemente alerta para reaccionar avanzó con rapidez hacia el anciano y cortó su garganta con un movimiento limpio y profundo; un pequeño sonido escapó del hombre sorprendido, no le dio tiempo a los otros para ver lo que sucedía. Lanzó con precisión un cuchillo hacia la cabeza del más joven de los magos, el cual se desplomó sin enterarse que había pasado, el otro gritó algo alejándose del cuerpo que caía en cámara lenta. Se posición detrás para cortarle el cuello igual que el primero. El sonido gorgoreante de esos hombres ahogándose con sus fluidos se confundió con el golpe seco de los cuerpos inertes chocando contra la dura superficie. Quedaban dos. El líder ya estaba armado corriendo directamente hacia él sin preguntar, no había duda en su mirada, casi podía leer sus pensamientos "_Traidor_". El otro recostado en duerme vela se había levantado se había levantado ante los extraños ruidos y ahora buscaba frenéticamente sus armas tiradas descuidadamente a algunos pasos de la carroza. Podía ser peligroso darle la espalda a su atacante pero ese pedófilo debía morir primero, de eso se aseguraría. Se impulsó con toda su fuerza y energía para alcanzar a su presa antes que este lograra hallar su espada. Incrustó bruscamente su daga en el corazón del enemigo observando cómo se retorcía tratando de sacarla de su pecho manchado por la sangre.

-¡Maldito! –gritó a sus espaldas el último de sus camaradas. Lo esquivó apenas por un milímetro. Trozos de su cabello volaron al separarse de su cabellera. Jadeantes se miraron estudiándose mutuamente. Para mala suerte de Yozak, lo único con lo que contaba era con sus puños pues su arma había quedado clavada en el cuerpo inerte a unos metros de su posición actual. La sonrisa engreída y de victoria no se hizo esperar por parte del rebelde –Te enseñaré que los traidores mueren como las ratas que son –gruñó satisfecho. En menos de un segundo el ojiazul se vio acechado por la filosa espada del líder. Si, era un excelente combatiente, pero el exceso de confianza se pagaba caro. Esquivó con una rapidez inhumana el ataque inminente y ante la mirada sorprendida de su agresor, tiró con fuerza el borde de su mano sobre la nuca expuesta y la rompió. El sonido ahogado se perdió en el aire antes de ver como caía inerte al suelo.

Normalizó su respiración y luego con cuidado comprobó que todos los mercenarios estaban muertos. Respiro con tranquilidad, por lo menos, no había defraudado la confianza que Gwendal había depositado en él. Se encaminó hasta la puerta con paso seguro, tocó la madera unas cuantas veces y esperó. A los minutos notó que unos cuantos soldados hacían guardia, a un lado esperándolo pacientemente Gisella lo miraba con superioridad.

-Pensé que tendría que entrar a ayudarte, Yozak –murmuró con sarcasmo.

-Ni se le ocurra, era trabajo de una sola persona –no respondió al gesto de burla –Y bien, ¿Qué haremos con la armada de Gran Shimarón que espera a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí?

-Lo que mejor sabemos hacer –le sonrió satisfecha encaminando sus pasos hacia el interior del oscuro pasillo. El pelinaranja sonrió. Aquella mujer podía ser encantadora, pero en combate llegaba a ser un demonio.

Observó la enorme luna sobre el firmamento brillando con todo su esplendor sobre Shin Makoku.

El día del juicio final había llegado.

.

.

.

**_OoOoOoOoOo_**

**_._**

**No pude resistir poner algo más de fantasía para mejorar la historia. Es como esas historias viejas, poéticas y con un toque romántico. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, espero que no se aburran con tanta decoración y que no pierdan el interés por la demora. Procuraré seguir otra vez con el ritmo de publicación en los 3 capítulos que restan y 1 epílogo. He estado pensando en poner un spin off (de esos que se han vuelto muy famosos en estos tiempos del anime) sobre la historia de Conrad con Wolf en el tiempo después que transcurre este fic, ya que este es YuurixWolf así que sólo podía hacer leves insinuaciones. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Personaje mazoku de mi propia invención, así como esas tierras. En la historia original no existen.**

**(2) Personaje humano de mi propia invención. En la historia original no existen.**

**(3) Estos territorios no existen en la historia original. Son propios.**

**(4) Música clásica: **_Tales from the Vienna Woods_ por Johann Strauss II. Es un Vals.

**(5) Música clásica: **_Suite Peer Gynt _Op. 46 (In the Hall of the Mountain King) por Edvard Grieg.

**(6) La historia es inventada, al igual que los nombres. No existe en la historia original. **

**.**

**El siguiente capítulo: ****Efectos secundarios.**** El mago más habilidoso y audaz se encuentra con el dilema de seguir sus instintos o rendirse a la irresistible atracción que aquel extraño despierta en él. Aquí empieza la historia entre Víctor, Frank y Aoi.**


	15. Efectos Secundarios

**+_CONFLICTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XV: Efectos secundarios**

**.**

Un nuevo capítulo, casi llegando al final, creo que estoy emocionada. Está meramente centrado en los dos personajes antagonistas de la historia, de cómo inicio esta locura que me inventé y por fin –después de 14 capítulos- que fue lo que sucedió en la primera escena del primer capítulo. Sí señores y señoritas, veremos a Wolfram en acción. Disfrútenlo, para el siguiente sólo se terminarán de desenredar las cosas y los dos últimos solo algo más de drama y romance. Puff….

**.**

**Advertencias:**Contiene demasiadas escenas y palabras gráficas de sangre y violencia, con pensamientos nada positivos, así que están advertidos. Insinuaciones de YAOI.

**.**

**Disclaimer:**este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

**Agradecimientos a: **Mininahermosa29, aneka88 y a los que leen anónimamente.

.

.

**_En capítulos anteriores:_**

**.**

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él se entrometía en sus deseos? Al principio no significaba nada, tan sólo el blanco ideal para vengarse contra esa persona, sin embargo, a medida que lo emboscaba, lo humillaba, lo atacaba, lo hería, él se continuaba levantando airoso y con mayor deseo de aplastarlo. Por otra parte, no podía negar que gozaba de una manera insana el hecho de tenerlo sometido, pidiendo clemencia y bañado en su propia sangre; entonces se relamió sus labios en una mueca de satisfacción al comprobar que su retorcida obsesión nacida de la venganza se había transformado en algo más….no podía resistir más tiempo para verlo, esa piel nívea aquellos ojos verdes y esa expresión arrogante convertidas en miedo y repulsión. Pero el sentimiento murió, de nuevo ahogado por los susurros._

_-Huye o él te matara…ha perdido el control, yo no he podido detenerlo como se planeó…tan sólo…he atravesado con mis flechas a su guardia personal…el maou…él es demasiado poderoso…yo…he fallado la misión…_

**_._**

_Bufó molesto por la repentina indiferencia del otro hombre. Volvió a incorporarse aburrido para objetar una que otra grosería y desdeñosa queja, pero sus muñecas fueron tomadas y cayó con fuerza de nuevo sobre la blanda superficie ahora con el cuerpo del jefe sobre el suyo. Contempló aquellos ojos perdidos que lo sometían buscando en estos, algún resquicio de razón pero no la encontró. _

_-_**_No podré reemplazar jamás a William, lo sabes…_**

_._

_Lo más probable es que tendría que intervenir si el enemigo quedaba con vida._

**_-Cómo era de esperarse, el que comanda debe resistir hasta el final, no es justo que los subordinados peleen solos ¿verdad, su excelencia Von Bielefeld?_**

_Contempló al hombre enfrente de él alto, corpulento y con una mirada decidida -_**_Hump, los humanos se han vuelto orgullosos y también atrevidos._**

**_-Es hora que el Maou y su ejército de mazokus caigan. Empezando por su séquito de guardias personal a quién más aprecio les tendrá._**

_La sonrisa maliciosa de Wolfram se hizo presente en su rostro, esa expresión peligrosa hizo retroceder al contrario._

**_-Te has equivocado de persona, tal vez debería intentar con otro, yo solo soy un soldado que no significa mucho para Yuuri Heika._**

_Con lentitud levanto su mano y sin vacilar tronó sus dedos, en solo un segundo el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se vio rodeado de llamas que se extendieron con rapidez por todo el pueblo _**_-Sin embargo, no permitiré que alguien como tú intente lastimarlo a él. No mientras yo viva._**

.

.

.

**_OoOoOoOoOo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El arma que le apuntaba a su cabeza no tembló en ningún momento, y aunque la chica que la sostenía tenía una expresión de inseguridad, estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para enfrentarse a alguien de su contextura y sin el conocimiento de que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser. Entrecerró los ojos buscando una abertura en la posición y entonces se sorprendió. Sonrió con sorna, tenía que estar bromeando. Una oveja tratando de emboscar a un lobo, qué ridícula idea.

-¿No me has escuchado? Dije, sube las manos y de rodillas

-¿Por qué? –le cuestionó sentado en la cama con un bostezo a punto de brotar de su boca. Ni se inmutó ante los ojos centellantes de ira.

-Yo tengo el arma ¿Qué te parece?

-Estúpido. Ambos sabemos que eso no va a detenerme para romperte el cuello –siseó como amenaza ante la insistencia de la desconocida por robar las pocas pertenencias regadas por la habitación.

-Cállate, solo estás alardeando.

-Tonta campesina –susurró antes de levantarse con rapidez, eludir el primer disparo, manotear lejos el arma de las manos de la chica y dirigir la otra para tomarla por el cuello. Puedo ver como la sorpresa se transformaba en miedo y algo en él se regocijó de alegría. Extrañaba esa sensación. Sin embargo, algo había alejado a su víctima del inminente ataque y en milisegundos notó el agarre férreo de una mano sobre su muñeca deteniendo su avance y luego como un puño cerrado se estrellaba debajo de su esternón justo donde empezaba el estómago. El aire abandonó sus pulmones ruidosa y dolorosamente, perdió el equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas directo al suelo justo cuando su brazo fue liberado. Jadeó y gimoteó como un niño en busca de oxígeno con la visión borrosa y el dolor en el lugar donde lo golpearon aumentaba de intensidad. Una gran sombra le cubrió mirándolo desde arriba, y por primera vez conocía a un sujeto más grande que él. Sintió miedo porque estaba tremendamente jodido, pero no muerto, así que recogiendo fuerzas derribó al extraño enredando sus pies entre las piernas de su atacante. Podía estar vulnerable pero aún podía moverse para defender su vida. Se levantó aprovechando el descuido del otro, sin embargo, aquel bastardo resultó más ágil, porque antes de caer pesadamente al suelo apoyó su peso en sus manos y levantando una pierna le alcanzó a golpear la rodilla. Gritó adolorido y nuevamente, se encontró en suelo retorciéndose ante la agonía. Al parecer le había roto algún hueso o ligamento, no podía estar seguro.

-Así estarás quieto, maldito mono –gruñó el hombre observándolo desde las alturas. Esta vez procuró detallarlo mejor. Cabello negro, ojos **negros** bastante penetrantes y enojados. Lo iba a matar de eso podía estar completamente seguro. No intentó alguna otra maniobra, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie.

-¿Estás solo? –le preguntó con la mirada fija, sin moverse un centímetro.

No respondió. Era una pregunta estúpida para un par de ladrones que tendrían que haberlo seguido desde un par de horas atrás ¿No? ¿Por qué no preguntar por un botín, una caja de seguridad o una contraseña?, eso tenía más sentido. No tenía nada de eso, apenas unos billetes en su bolsillo y unas sucias pertenencias. Una patada en su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El dolor vibró por su cuerpo haciéndolo jadear ante la sorpresa. Se recogió en forma fetal buscando normalizar su respiración. Su boca sabía a hierro. –Te pregunté ¿estás solo?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Podemos llevarnos sus pertenencias y dejarlo aquí –intervino por primera vez la chica que momentos antes lo amenaza con un arma.

-Guarda silencio mujer.

-¡Te reventaré si no respondes! –le amenazó moviendo su pie sobre su rodilla lastimada.

-¡Jódete maldito bastardo! –gritó escupiéndole de la manera más grosera que pudo. Las gotas de sangre se levantaron pero nunca llegaron a su objetivo, tan solo cayeron al suelo. Los ojos asombrados e impactados del otro como si hubiera visto un fantasma ignoraron el hecho que lo había insultado, le desconcertaron, al parecer. Aunque poco le importó, el mareo pronto se apoderó de él cubriendo su mundo en sombras.

.

.

Despertó con gemido corto y el martilleo en su cabeza. Los pocos sonidos que alcazaba a escuchar se detuvieron entonces. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista se encontró acostado en la cama con los ojos de la ladrona clavados en su persona. El mohín de fastidio se profundizó cuando se miraron.

-No tienes la rodilla rota, simplemente están inflamados unos ligamentos por lo que será mejor que guardes reposo y la dejes sin utilizar unos días –gruñó enojada desde el rincón de la habitación.

-¿Por qué estas ayudándome? ¿Eres una curandera o algo similar?

-No lo hago porque quiera ayudarte, te hubiera disparado y dejado morir pero Frank me ordenó que atendiera tus heridas.

-¿Frank?

-El hombre que te noqueó, qué fácil olvidas las cosas, idiota

-¿Es tu padre?

-Claro que no –le gritó acercándose con una postura de ataque –Que te quede claro, él es mi amante.

El bufido de burla que salió de sus labios fue algo inconsciente, pero el incentivo perfecto para que la chica estrellara varios puños en su abdomen lastimado -¡Detente maldita! –gritó empujándola lejos. Se incorporó hasta sentarse en el lecho. La vio tirada en el suelo con una expresión de físico odio. –Largo de mi cuarto, búscate otro y deja de incordiarme, zorra.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

-¿Crees que una chiquilla como tu puede mantener a aquel tipo sólo por sexo? –rio con ganas desquitando su mal temperamento con la bruja que había iniciado aquellos caóticos acontecimientos –Ni tu misma te lo crees.

El cuerpo de la mujer se abalanzó, casi esperaba que una cachetada se estrellara en su rostro, sin embargo, una tercera presencia en el lugar detuvo la riña. Se miraron por segunda vez y no pudo apartar sus ojos de aquel extraño.

-Lárgate, te llamaré cuando termine –le ladró a la chica sin mirarla.

-¿Qué? ¡Frank, no puedes hablar en serio! –cuestionó sorprendida, pero no pudo indagar sobre el comportamiento de su compañero porque fue arrastrada fuera, luego los dos hombres quedaron solos.

-¿Alguien te acompaña o te está esperando?

El fastidio por aquel sujeto sólo empeoró -¿Acaso eres estúpido? –la pregunta había flotado en el aire sin que algún cambio en la expresión del aludido se diera. El silencio reinó unos instantes y creyó que permanecerían en aquel juego sólo por esa información. Se rindió.

-No.

-Bien –levantó una ceja ante el comentario. _¿Por qué le importaba?_

-¿Nos conocemos? –esperó la respuesta pero nunca llegó. En vez de escucharlo parecía ignorarlo mientras rebuscaba entre un pequeño maletín que le era desconocido. Un tic en el ojo aumentó cuando se percató que la conversación claramente había terminado.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres de mí? Vienes a mi cuarto con una mujer fastidiosa apuntándome con un arma, me rompes la rodilla, preguntas por camaradas y luego simplemente pasas de mí. ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! –se removió frustrado por no poder levantarse y enfrentar al otro.

-Necesito de tus habilidades en la magia –soltó de pronto enfocándose en su encorvada figura.

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?

-No te lo estoy pidiendo. Dije que lo necesito y lo tomaré –explicó arrogantemente mirando por la ventana y dejando que el humo de aquel cigarrillo se esparciera por la habitación.

-Ni siquiera sé quién diablos eres… ¿Cómo sabes? –se interrumpió ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber – Pocos saben de mis capacidades, sólo he servido a un reino y creo que a su monarca no le importó que me marchara.

-William me contó alguna vez de compañeros con esas habilidades.

-¿William? –repitió el nombre tratando de recordar quién era. Ante la mención, los ojos del forastero se clavaron con tanta intensidad, que retrocedió unos centímetros en la cama. Lo que veía no le estaba gustando.

-Ah, lo recuerdo. ¿Sigue aquel torpe trabajando con gran Shimarón? Le dije que se marchara conmigo y viajáramos por todo el continente buscando tesoros, visitando bares, emborrachándonos y teniendo sexo con mujeres, pero se negó el muy santo.

Su expresión alegre solo hizo que la mandíbula del otro se tensara aún más.

-Está muerto –fue la simple verdad. Buscó algún rastro de mentira en su expresión, pero no la había -¿Eran amigos? –le escuchó lejos sintiéndose desconcertado por el giro de los acontecimientos.

-Éramos compañeros con las mismas excentricidades, que parecíamos hermanos…

Las palabras murieron en su boca. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo seguir. Lo había olvidado, pero el sentimiento de hermandad y lealtad no habían desaparecido. Como lamentaba su muerte. Desvió la mirada unos segundos dejando fluir sus recuerdos sobre los buenos momentos, luego detalló a su acompañante.

-No te conozco, ni siquiera tienes una personalidad similar ¿Qué eras de él?

-Su compañero de armas…su amante.

El título que le había dado a la relación con su amigo perdido no era algo que se esperaba, pues William se jactaba de ser todo un casanova con las mujeres que lo conocían. Sin embargo, en esos ojos negros había algo similar al dolor y a un sentimiento de ira de contenida. Entonces lo supo, ese hombre estaba buscando retribución por la muerte de su compañero sentimental.

-¿Me ayudarás?

Luego de escuchar la historia, supo que aquel bastardo le estaba mintiendo. No le importó, el no necesitaba la verdad absoluta, no participaría directamente, sólo fabricaría algunas armas que le habían sido especificadas, nada más. Volvería a ser un hombre libre y a kilómetros de distancia una vez que terminara el encargo.

Soportó su temperamento y sus ridículos caprichos por días, así como la mirada hostil de la joven que lo acompañaba.

-Eres una molestia –gruñó enojado sin levantar la vista de la mesa donde trabajaba. Su acosador no pareció intimidarse por su hostilidad, apenas si notó su comentario y eso, le irritó más.

-Voy a terminarlo ¿te lo dije, no? Así que, ¿Cuál es la razón de mantenerme como un prisionero? –objetó deteniendo su labor y encarando al otro hombre.

-No eres un prisionero –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Los ojos de Frank seguían fijos en las herramientas dispuestas sobre la mesa. Bufó en desacuerdo –Entonces ¿por qué tengo que escucharlos aparearse noche tras noche y yo no puedo salir a divertirme? ¿Tengo cara de santo o qué?

Esta vez se miraron directamente. Algo había en la mirada de Frank que lo mantuvo callado –Quiero que dediques tu tiempo y habilidad en lo que te he encargado. Quedan dos días, no hay prórroga –sentenció con el rostro serio. Continuó su trabajo sin discutir. No le daría más excusas para mantenerlo prisionero más tiempo del acordado. En todo caso era obvio que lo que se traía entre manos era delicado.

-Esperarás hasta que regrese –ordenó a su lado muy concentrado en sus manos. Lo miró de reojo, cuando creía haber visto toda la arrogancia y egoísmo de aquel hombre, él volvía a sorprenderlo.

-No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? El contrato termina cuando entregue estos artefactos.

El siguiente movimiento lo alertó. Aquella mole se irguió completamente derribando todos los objetos, _sus_ objetos mágicos, como si no valieran nada. Se defendió levantando un brazo para alejarlo de su espacio personal, pero al igual que la última vez, fue vencido. Cayó al suelo con el estrepitoso ruido seco y el cuerpo de Frank sobre él observándolo como un felino hace con su presa. La intensidad de aquella sensación se esparció en forma de cosquilleo por su espalda lastimada. Eso que había visto antes, volvía a presentarse en los ojos ajenos. Una chispa de entendimiento brilló en su mente. _Oh, por Dios._ El acaba de someterse a los deseos de un psicópata obsesivo. Entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, no iba a consentir una relación de negocios basada en paranoias y pasiones carnales. Un puño en las costillas fue suficiente para oírlo gemir y hacer una mueca de dolor, pero no para hacerlo rodar lejos. Maldijo la resistencia de su atacante y se preparó para lo peor.

Frank sonrió con malicia. Tiró de sus cabellos con fuerza y con la otra mano atrapó sus genitales brusca y confiadamente. Jadeó ante la sorpresa y el dolor. Ni siquiera intentó moverse, no cuando ese hombre podía arrancarle su anatomía con una facilidad escalofriante. No le apostaría a algo tan riesgoso.

-¿Huirás?

No respondió, el apretón en su parte baja se hizo mayor.

-No.

-Eso creí. Eres mío ¿entiendes? Así que esperarás a que regrese –lo detalló con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

_Bastardo._

-¿Por qué? –exigió sin apartar la vista. La mano en su cabello se desplazó rápida y segura por su rostro y cuello hasta alcanzar la camisa. Deshizo los botones ágilmente dejando al descubierto el pecho y abdomen. Siguió con su caricia hasta alcanzar la bragueta de su pantalón mientras la otra comenzaba a masajear suavemente sus genitales. Escuchó el ruido del botón soltarse y el cierra bajar lentamente. Sostuvo la respiración ansiosamente. Cerró sus ojos.

-Me gustas

Algo húmedo y caliente se desplazó por su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo cuidadosamente su clavícula. Se removió. Aunque intentaba resistirse, su inútil esfuerzo solo parecía divertir a su atacante. Jugueteó con sus tetillas, primero una y luego la otra, tan lentamente que no pudo evitar gemir de placer y de miedo. La presión que ejercía aún sobre su miembro se estaba volviendo realmente doloroso. Comenzó a hiperventilarse una vez que esa lengua alcanzó su ombligo y se detuvo al inicio de sus calzoncillos. El miedo volvía a ganar terreno, un hombre como él con tantas conquistas y hazañas en la cama estaba siendo intimidado por alguien más masa muscular y mayor fuerza bruta. Siempre se había considerado el dominante en cualquier tipo de relación, sin embargo, en ese preciso instante aquel sujeto estaba propasando sus límites y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Su tensión aunque era más que evidente no convenció o detuvo a Frank, quién estaba dispuesto a continuar –Relájate –le escuchó susurrarle a su oído –Prometo que te gustara –sus manos ocupadas en alguna parte de su anatomía estaban retirando con cuidado el pantalón y los calzoncillos que vestía. Suspiró, al menos no quedaría estéril. Abrió sus ojos, los de su nuevo amante lo observaban con lujuria. Le vio bajar hasta alcanzar su miembro, repartir lametazos por la punta de su pena y base de sus testículos, para engullirlo completamente. Se estremeció. La sensación era realmente agradable. Aunque podía patearlo y alejarse, dudaba que eso fuera una opción, no quería morir simplemente porque aquel hombre quería hacerle sexo oral. Aún podía dañarlo si él quería. Después de todo, esa cavidad tenía peligrosos dientes. Descansó su cuerpo sobre el suelo jadeando ante las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Aquellas manos que antes lo habían lastimado, toscas y callosas acariciaban con delicadeza sus muslos abriendo más sus piernas para exponerlo. Durante unos minutos el ruido dela saliva y la lengua lamiendo toda su longitud fue lo único que escuchó acompañando sus propios balbuceos satisfechos. Pronto el calor fue tan insoportable que levantó sus caderas para acompañar el movimiento de esa boca, arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Sujetó con la mano libre el cabello de Frank para obligarlo a aumentar la profundidad y la velocidad. Volvió a gemir más hasta que se corrió.

Jadeó incontrolablemente con la mente nublada y el cansancio instalándose en cada parte de su cuerpo. –No he terminado –le escuchó aun entre sus muslos. _Oh, claro que no._ Sabía cómo terminaría aquel encuentro y no le importó. Dos dedos mojados acariciaban su entrada para irse introduciendo lentamente. Era la primera vez que algo como eso le ocurría, la sensación era extraña y algo molesta. Poco a poco y a pesar de su poca cooperación, el movimiento inútil y algo torpe había tocado algo que le hizo ver las estrellas. Nuevamente estaba duro entre sus piernas y gimiendo por más contacto. Protestó cuando todo se detuvo. Abrió sus ojos para enfocar al otro y notó duda en su rostro. Se rió. Aquel tipo rudo no estaba seguro de terminar aquella sesión. Abrió sus piernas invitándolo –Rápido, no aguantaré más –gimió al sentirse tan duro y casi a punto de llegar al segundo orgasmo de aquel día. Poco a poco aquella carne dura y lubricada fue abriéndose paso entre sus glúteos, dolorosa y lentamente. Aquella no parecía ser una experiencia placentera como lo había imaginado. Se forzó a pensar en la excitación que había hecho palpitar sus sentidos mientras el vaivén de entrar y salir continuaba taladrando sus nervios. Era algo jodidamente incómodo y doloroso a pesar que Frank se estaba esmerando por acariciar esas zonas sensibles que había descubierto minutos antes; pero lo resistió bien. Por el contrario, Frank parecía estar disfrutándolo bastante, podía verlo jadear quedadamente y sentir el calor de la fricción entre sus músculos y el sondo característico de humedad chocando entre sus testículos y la virilidad del otro. Un gemido de éxtasis pronto llenó la habitación. Las respiraciones agitadas perduraron hasta que volvieron a la normalidad.

Víctor arrancó con brusquedad a Frank de su cuerpo, con una expresión adolorida se levantó. No recibió ninguna mirada o palabra de disculpa. Bufó con molestia, como lo odiaba. –Largo. Terminaré con el encargo a tiempo. Cuando regrese no quiero ver tu engreída y egoísta cara en este lugar –soltó con toda la indiferencia del mundo. Sabía la razón de toda aquella escena, Frank lo estaba viendo como si fuera William, un estúpido reemplazo ante la pasión viva y el enamorado metros bajo tierra. Por eso era que no quería enamorarse, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso pero rastrero que podía llevar a la humanidad a la salvación o a la condena.

Y así como lo afirmó, lo cumplió. Él y la odiosa mujer se marcharon. No esperó media día para irse lo más lejos posible antes que el susodicho regresara, si es lo que lo hacía.

.

Hizo acto de aparición semanas después, cubierto de sangre, quemado y apenas consciente. Su primera impresión había saltar hacia atrás y buscar algún arma cercana para defenderse.

-Víctor –le susurró apenas recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta. Estaba comenzado a creer que tenía algún tipo de habilidad extrasensorial para ubicarlo tan fácilmente. No se movió de lugar, no iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Qué? –escupió con frialdad ignorando el hecho que se estaba desangrando en el piso de _su _cabaña a varios kilómetros de distancia del pueblo más cercano.

-¿Por qué no estabas en el motel? –cuestionó cansado –Te dije…

-Hey, no importa. Te odio. No pienso ayudarte más, si William soportaba tu personalidad, allá él, mira como terminó. Yo no soy él, no me interesas. Muérete –se alejó de la puerta continuando con sus labores mágicas, pero el ruido sordo y seco lo interrumpió. Observó el gran cuerpo de Frank tirado boca abajo tendido desordenadamente sobre la madera. Y lo odió más, a ese bastardo se le ocurría tomar su palabra al pie de la letra.

_Tch_, aquella mancha en el piso costaría milagros quitarla.

Aunque, él podía ser una molestia pero no se consideraba alguien de duro corazón. Así que lo acogió para limpiarles las heridas y cuidarlo en su recuperación. No se despertó rápido, le tomó al menos una semana para estar lo suficientemente fuerte para mover un dedo. No era un paciente cooperativo, aun así se las ingenió para darle las medicinas y hacerle las respectivas curaciones, muy a pesar de las quejas y los insultos que recibía a cambio. Todo iba bien, aunque su negocio no estaba prosperando al no disponer de todo su tiempo y esfuerzo, y eso lo tenía de mal humor. Se las cobraría con intereses cuando pudiera salir y buscarse un empleo. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, la mujer que tanto odiaba los había localizado. Se había mostrado áspera y recelosa peor que una leona en celo, preguntando y señalando sus miles de defectos y la terquedad de Frank por regresar con él. Aunque eso no le impidió marcharse, se convirtió en una boca más que alimentar. Descubrió que se llamaba Ao, que tenía un padre en Shin Makoku y que estaban formando un grupo rebelde. No preguntó datos más allá de las migas superficiales que le había contado. Había entendido muy bien que eran terroristas con oscuras intenciones hacia algo, pero no sabía que era.

Un día mientras observaban el paisaje abierto, sentados en el lado más lejano de la casa, uno al lado del otro bebiendo alcohol, Frank le había pedido que se uniera a la causa.

-¿Estás demente? Claro que no. No me interesa –escupió con molestia sorbiendo un poco más de la botella que sostenía. Los ojos negros de su acompañante seguían fijos en cada movimiento que hacía, se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre extraña y escalofriante –Quiero que estés a mi lado, eres un excelente mago. Te necesito.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero un trabajo honrado, mi propia casa y una familia. Estoy cansado de rodar por todos lados estafando y exponiéndome a peligros sin ser realmente algo que valga la pena –miró indiferente el líquido que quedaba en el recipiente oscuro. Lo meció observando los cambios en las figuras reflejadas en el vidrio producto de los caprichosos rayos del sol.

-Tienes una casa, nada cambiará.

-¡Claro que lo hará!

-Podemos trabajar aquí, es un lugar con buena ubicación, poco visible para evitar emboscadas y suficientemente espacioso para crear una base –sugirió contemplando el paisaje antes sus ojos.

-¡No quiero que traigas personas desconocidas a este lugar!

-De todos modos el negocio que traes entre manos no va tan bien, ¿Tengo razón?

-Lo estaría si alguien no estuviera robándome el tiempo y desangrando mis finanzas –miró de reojo al corpulento hombre que bebía de un solo trago el contenido de la botella.

-Aun así no bastaría para lograr algo, acabarías en la miseria.

-Gracias por la predicción, es un alivio contar con un punto de vista tan negativo –suspiró.

-Puedo dártelo todo, Víctor –el tono de voz había variado un poco. Esta vez los ojos de Frank se encontraron observándolo fijamente. Había adoración en esa chispa que lo detallaba. Pasó saliva algo nervioso –Solo tienes que ayudarme, terminaré con mis asuntos pendientes y entonces no habrá nada que no pueda ofrecerte –la voz sonaba sincera, demasiado sentimental, demasiado adolorida. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que parecía que explotaría, por alguna extraña razón estaba emocionado, una pizca de cariño estaba inundando su pecho… entonces se dio cuenta de algo aterrado. Permaneció inmóvil con los ojos abiertos y sin tener la menor idea que responder. Su mente estaba en blanco. La boca de Frank había roto el espacio entre los dos y aprovechando su leve confusión, capturó sus labios. Fue un toque suave pero bastante elaborado. Se besaron por unos minutos saboreándose y reconociéndose mutuamente, enredando sus lenguas hasta que el oxígeno fue necesario. Se dejó vencer por el peso extra que se recostaba sobre él. La boca que antes lo había besado estaba reptando por su cuello, y las manos antes ocupadas en el alcohol deshicieron su ropa. De repente una sensación de miedo se instauró en su cuerpo, se tensó involuntariamente.

-Esta vez me aseguraré que lo disfrutes de principio a fin –le susurró sobre los labios sellándolos con un beso más candente.

Ahí tirado en el suelo, a plena luz del día donde se exponían a ser descubiertos por la chica que vivía con ellos, tuvieron sexo hasta jactarse. En esta ocasión no tenía dudas que estar abajo podía ser muy placentero, incluso cuando su amante era tosco a la hora de someterlo. Debía llamarse masoquista. Sonrió desilusionado. Frank estaba a su lado, igualmente desnudo descansando sobre el suelo y fumando su odio tabaco. La atmósfera era tranquila y aunque odiaba importunarla con preguntas necesitaba saber en qué se estaba metiendo.

-Y bien, ¿de qué se tratan esos asuntos pendientes?

-William –respondió bastante rápido para su sorpresa.

-Está muerto, ya lo sé.

-Estoy cansando a su asesino.

-Ah… -suspiró decepcionado. Su especialidad no eran las emociones corrosivas y nocivas como la venganza. Por el contrario, se cuidaba de no tenerla y menos que alguien tuviera motivos para herirlo por ello. No le pareció una causa extraña, era lógico que alguien tan pasional y posesivo como Frank hiciera eso.

-Fue asesinado. ¿Por qué? No era alguien muy inocente para merecer ese tipo de retribuciones. Si alguien le quitó la vida, tal vez se lo merecía.

La reacción siguiente entre violenta e impulsiva del hombre a su lado fue suficiente para hacerlo rodar lejos. Aunque este se detuvo, no su mirada que parecía la de un asesino claramente ofendido.

-¿Quién fue?

-El Maoh –el tono ronco y la respiración forzosa por sus fosas nasales le dan un aire salvaje. –No te atrevas a volver a decirlo.

-Entiendo. Pero explícame, ¿qué hacía William para que fuera asesinado por el rey de los demonios?

-Era guardián de las tropas de pequeño Shimaron durante la visita que el Maoh hacía con su consorte a esas tierras.

La mención de Wolfram en el asunto le incomodaba.

-Así que te vengarás del Maoh.

-De él y de todos los mazokus. Los extinguiré de la faz de la tierra –la amenaza recitada con odio le daban una premonición de mal presagio.

-Somos de la misma tierra y hemos convivo por años, hasta hay un mito sobre humanos y demonios ¿No lo recuerdas? –intentó conciliar esa estúpida decisión.

-No me importa –respondió con un tono de ira.

-No creo que pueda ayudarte. No soy una persona que tenga la motivación para hacer algo tan violento. No soy un asesino –finalizó serio. Si no podía persuadirlo entonces se alejaría.

-Lo sé –la mano que antes le amenazaba acariciaba sus nudillos distraídamente. Se recostó de medio lado luego de levantarse súbitamente para mirarlo a los ojos –Sólo quiero tu habilidad para la magia, tu control para organizar las tropas y mantenerme cuerdo. No quiero que participes en nada más, no me perdonaría si mueres por mis arrebatos.

-Te sientes culpable de la muerte de William –sus ojos siguieron cada uno de los gestos del otro. Era tan fácil de leer y tan frágil emocionalmente, como un niño perdido.

-Lo soy. Tal vez estaría vivo si hubiera huido y los planes de diversión que tenías –una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro.

Sonrió en respuesta -Tal vez.

-Reuniré tropas para vigilar Shin Makoku y espías para mantenerme informado. De lo único que estoy seguro es que el Maoh no está en el castillo, parece que se ha marchado desde hace unas semanas. Sólo su prometido y sus soldados estaban apostados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me aseguré de buscar en cada rincón del castillo y el pueblo. Interrogué a los pocos que quedaban con vida y tal vez hubiera podido dejar claro mi mensaje, pero no pude eliminar al prometido y a su hija. Aquellos bastardos de sus hermanos intervinieron y me lo quitaron de las manos –la sonrisa malévola fue ampliándose por el rostro. Una chispa de diversión se reflejó en esos ojos negros –Aunque me aseguré de quemarlo y destruirlo todo, incluyendo ese asqueroso orgullo del que tanto presumen.

Los ojos de Víctor se ampliaron. Las noticias reveladoras en lo que sus artefactos mágicos habían sido utilizados le revolvieron el estómago. Apartó la mano atrapada entre los dedos del mayor. Estaba aterrorizado, había ayudado a un demente a lastimar a Wolfram. Se levantó sintiéndose mal, con el estómago dándole vueltas y el martilleo en su cabeza. Vomitó.

-Tranquilo, te dije que no participarías en eso.

-¡Cállate, no entiendes! –gritó apenas pudo recuperar el aliento –Estás enfermo, si esto por William entonces realmente no lo conocías –recogió su ropa desechada por todas las direcciones. Entró a la casa, recogió el dinero y algunas provisiones y no miró atrás. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba huir porque a pesar de saber que estaba jodidamente mal, no quería correar a entregarlo a los mazokus, aunque tampoco podía dejar que Frank dañara a Wolfram.

.

_**.Varios meses después.**_

.

Dormía una plácida siesta luego de haber dirigido a un centenar de hombres a diferentes ubicaciones. Los mazokus pisaban sus talones y tenía que asegurarse en mantener las apariencias, al menos hasta que él y Wolfram idearan un plan para acabar definitivamente con aquella situación. Sin embargo, después de dar miles de vueltas en la cama, el odioso ruido y el movimiento afuera estaba taladrando sus oídos. Se levantó enfermo, con un dolor de cabeza brotando de su trasnochada mente. Salió al exterior escuchando el caminar apurado y las órdenes a medio gritar antes de perder en una bola de ruido que inundaba el lugar. Uno de los capitanes paseaba con mala cara terminando de vestir su armadura -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –le gritó a más de diez metros. Su aura enojada y su expresión definitivamente asustaron al hombre –El jefe ha aprobado la emboscada que preparó Ao contra los mazokus en el pueblo **Hiko (1)** que está a un día de esta ubicación.

-¿Ah? –respondió aturdido. ¿Desde cuando se saltaban su experiencia y cargo para organizar fiestas privadas?

-Lo siento, tengo que…

-Tú y tus hombres no irán a ninguna parte –caminó en sentido contrario. Iría a buscar al bastardo para que le explicara desde cuando aquella bruja dirigía tropas.

-¡Víctor, no puedo desobedecer órdenes!

Se volteó furioso, como poseído por un espíritu maligno –He dado unas órdenes, a todos, nadie se movilizará y eso hará. Quién se atreva a desobedecerme lo eliminaré, no necesito parásitos insubordinados –gruñó – ¿Una emboscada? –su tono de burla resonó por el pequeño recinto -¡Es suicidio, largo!

-¡Sí, señor! –asintió el hombre desapareciendo por el siguiente corredor sin preocuparse por terminar de vestir su armadura.

Bufó, tendría que actuar rápido si quería detener aquella estupidez. No podía permitir que un descuido suyo dañara lo que tanto había planeado. De un manotazo abrió la puerta del cuarto de Frank, no se molestó en anunciarse, aún si él estuviera allí nunca contestaría al llamado.

-¿Desde cuándo aquella mujer se encarga de planear misiones? –soltó enojado. El leve encogimiento de hombros que recibió del otro sentado cómodamente en el único sofá del lugar, sólo empeoró su temperamento.

-Supongo entonces que está muy segura y tiene todo tan bien planeado que les has permitido hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin haberme avisado con anterioridad.

-Algo así, dijo que dispondría de unos hombres para que la respaldaran. Se aseguró que el noble Bielefeld será quién atienda a esa misión.

-¿Y cómo lo hizo?

-¿No lo sabes? –la sonrisa divertida sólo le hizo enroscarse más.

-¿Qué?

-Ella es la hija del líder que ha sido nombrado por Shin Makoku para que represente los intereses de los humanos que viven allí

-¿Ah?

-Es verdad.

-¿Y cómo convenció a los nobles de mandar al prometido del Maoh a una emboscada?

-Convenció a su padre ¿Sabes? Es un hombre fácil de manipular.

-Esto es una estupidez. Aún si ellos no ven el peligro, mandaran una muy buena escolta con Von Bielefeld. Ella solo aumentará nuestro trabajo buscando más soldados. No son tan fáciles de conseguir. ¿Lo has entendido? No son tus malditos juguetes de los cuales te puedes deshacer.

-No pasa nada. Hay muchos allá dispuestos a unirse a nosotros.

-¿¡Eso era William para que el rey de Pequeño Shimaron, recuerdas!? –la mención de su amante dañó el buen genio de Frank. Se volteó con una mirada envuelta en odio –No los trates igual, porque entonces no eres mejor que los nobles que tanto odias.

-Cállate, si ella me trae a Wolfram entonces es suficiente.

-Te escuchas muy seguro ¿Tanta confianza le tienes a esa mujer?

-Se la tengo a los soldados de Gran Shimaron que la acompañan.

El shock fue duro. La mención de una tercera influencia no estaba dentro de sus planes.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-Hace tiempo establecí un trato con Belal heika. El muy avaro se atrevió a amenazarme.

Meditó unos segundos, miles de cosas se agrupaban en su cabeza.

-Detendré esta tontería. Nos delatará y seremos llevados a la horca –se volteó para salir. Había finalizado aquella discusión.

-Aléjate, no tienes que inmiscuirte en algo que no debe importarte.

-Ya me has involucrado, desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Tal vez puedas depender de Ao y no de mí. Tal vez no regrese, y créeme que me aseguraré esta vez de no dejar un solo rastro, eso te lo puedo jurar –le amenazó con la mirada más fría alguna vez pasó por su rostro. Los ojos negros que lo observaban se removieron inseguros, algo iba a decir o a hacer, lo detendría, pero no le dio tiempo. Abandonó la habitación para encaminarse al cuartel general. Recogería su caballo, algunas pertenencias y avisaría al rubio sobre los odiosos planes de aquella cínica mujer.

-¡Hey! Quiero que vengas conmigo –ladró sin detenerse, al único soldado que hacía guardia en la entrada.

.

.

Cabalgaba con 10 horas de desventaja, algo realmente difícil de superar. Obviamente no los podría detener, porque aunque tuviera el caballo más rápido, estos se dispersarían en menos de una hora, a la orden del comandante. Así que era poco lo que podía salvar. Pero sí a Wolfram de un destino fatal. La nota que había dejado a Yozak con la ubicación y la amenaza de ser entregada con urgencia sería suficiente para asegurarse de lograrlo. Atravesó los espesos bosques que separaban algunos latifundios humanos con pequeños reinos mazokus, el paso al que iba era bueno, apenas unas paradas para brindarle descanso, alimento y agua a su animal, y luego emprendería de nuevo el camino. Era consciente que tremenda faena era enorme carga para su semental, pero estaba satisfecho y orgulloso porque este poseía excelentes capacidades atléticas y de resistencia. El mismo lo había criado y adiestrado, había sido su acompañante por mucho tiempo y confiaba plenamente que él podría llevarlo por menos horas a su destino. Vislumbró las extrañas formaciones rocosas y sobresalientes abismos de los que su subordinado le había descrito. Ahora en medio del cambio de estación en esa parte del territorio, la nieve y la escarcha comenzaban a cubrir la vegetación y todo a su alrededor, el clima era frío y húmedo, y las grandes nubes grises amenazaban con dejar caer un lluvia torrencial. No conocía con exactitud el lugar de la emboscada pero no se equivocaba al señalar el pequeño pueblo, que incrustado entre los accidentes geográficos, se alzaba sucio y miserable.

Aquello tenía que ser una estúpida broma, no había manera posible para que Shin Makoku creyera que en aquel hueco era posible forjarse algo similar a una estrategia de contraataque. Tal vez sería posible encontrar uno que otro asesino a sueldo o un pequeño traficante de armas, pero nada más. Si Wolfram se asomaba se daría cuenta de la trampa, y aunque la información sugerida y maquillada provenía de alguien de confianza, era evidente que querían hacerle daño, nuevamente. Dejó al caballo lejos del peligro con la cuerda larga y la posibilidad de pastar sin preocupaciones, y se adentró a pie por la bajada resbaladiza varios metros más abajo. No había guardias a la entrada, los mugrientos hombres que paseaban por allí no lo miraron, parecían ajenos a su presencia. Paseó por los caminos estrechos y los comerciantes apostados en cada esquina levantando sus voces para ofrecer y vender la mercancía entre sus pieles. Había visto algunos cuantos soldados de su campaña asomarse esporádicamente. Siguiendo su instinto se movió más al norte donde la oscuridad e inmundicia del pueblo absorbería cualquier intención perversa o malvada, cualquiera se asustaría al comprobar que si continuaban se hundirían en basura y fango espeso. Notó a lo lejos una pequeña congregación de hombres y muchachos repartiéndose armas como si fueran dulces, _**bingo**_. Ao no era precisamente prudente, tal parecía que confiaba en que la ubicación geográfica y una buena cantidad de armamento y magia acabarían con soldados entrenados.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un par de traidores repartiendo mercancía! ¿Es robada? –les gritó una vez los alcanzó. Algunos levantaron la vista asustados, otros se dispusieron a atacarlo y otros simplemente detuvieron su actividad.

-No lo somos. Frank ha validado la misión, tenemos luz verde –exclamó el mayor de todos de forma retadora.

-¿Él les dio las indicaciones? ¿Lo escucharon o sólo lo vieron asentir distraídamente mientras la bruja sonreía como si se hubiera ganado el paraíso? –ninguno movió algún músculo. Al parecer había acertado -¿Esa es tu idea de una emboscada? A él no le importa que vayas a morir aquí.

-Qué prepotente, eh Víctor. ¿Celoso de la estrategia brillante de Ao-san? –sonrió ridículamente –Tenemos respaldo.

-Un respaldo que no ha venido. He visto hombres agazapados por aquí, pero no soldados –_Mentía_, estaba seguro que estarían por ahí, esperando, pero _ellos_ no lo sabían –El rey de Gran Shimaron no se metería por aquí, por lo menos cerebro ha de tener.

-No hay diferencia, igual procederemos, son órdenes –declaró el sujeto ignorando por completo su argumento. Aunque sus camaradas no parecían compartir lo mismo.

-Víctor, ¿es verdad lo que dices? –el murmullo creciente de miedo empezó a mellar en la anterior resolución.

-Quiero que todos se marchen ahora, a cualquiera que vean se lo dirán. Es una orden, una con sentido común, quién me desafíe se carbonizará en las llamas del infierno que muy pronto se levantarían faustas consumiendo todo a su paso.

-No nos iremos. Los mazokus ya han llegado –rebatió nuevamente el hombre a cargo. Se encogió de hombros. Se alejó del lugar, con la información anterior estaría más preparado. Notó ciertos sujetos extraños cubiertos por capuchas esperando en determinados puntos. No eran realmente buenos ocultándose, aunque muy seguramente muchos de ellos estirarían espiando desde un lugar seguro apoyando a su compañero. Lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar al ojiverde para advertirle o para detener a Ao si llegara a encontrarse lastimándolo.

Chocó con alguien, la pequeña figura rebotó contra su cuerpo y aterrizó estrepitosamente en el suelo. Se miraron unos segundos antes de reconocerse mutuamente. Víctor sonrió, el otro simplemente decidió huir. No alcanzó a distanciarse, la mano que había atrapado el brazo estaba a punto de arrancárselo.

-¿Dónde está Ao? –le cuestionó el mayor notando como temblaba el recién llegado. Aquel chico era el servidor más fiel que tenía, el pobre estaba enamorado de la joven y ella se provechaba vilmente de sus sentimientos. Así que si tenía alguna oportunidad de hallarla era a través de ese mocoso. Enterró sus uñas en el músculo, un gemido de dolor escapó del agredido –No te lo voy a volver a repetir muchacho. Buscaré algún lugar privado para que podamos hablar más a gusto y con el corazón ¿Quieres? – le amenazó. Los ojos descontrolados y el temblor en sus labios eran una muy buena señal.

-En la taberna Jooi. A dos cuadras de aquí –confesó sin rodeos. No lo soltó, no podía fiarse de las palabras de un sujeto enamorado. El chico se removió -¿Por favor? No estoy diciendo mentiras.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?

-Porque no soy tan tonto como para desafiarlo. Frank me eliminará si sabe que le he tendido una trampa o le he mentido.

-¿Así que valoras más tu vida que el amor hacia esa chica? –levantó la ceja en señal de curiosidad. No apartó los ojos de la cara nerviosa del otro. Eso era un evento realmente interesante.

-Ella no lo sabrás. Después de todo, este es un pueblo chico, tarde o temprano la hubiera encontrado aunque le hubiera tomado más tiempo –la sonrisa resignada no era lo que tenía en mente. Lo empujó lejos y continuó su camino –Largo de aquí, regresa a la base –le gritó a la distancia.

.

Encontró el lugar más fácil de lo que había creído. Hasta el momento no dudaba dela sinceridad del chico. Permaneció alejado del establecimiento pensando en la mejor manera de entrar. Al final se decidió por la puerta de atrás, no quería arriesgarse por ser descubierto por ninguno de sus aliados y menos por Wolfram, al menos no en un principio. Quería asegurarse que la situación aún estaba bajo control, y lo más importante, que estaría haciendo aquella bruja. ¿Miraba desde una posición privilegiada para sabotear el triunfo? ¿Vendría a asesinar personalmente al rubio a sangre fría? Posiblemente ella escogería la segunda opción, la muy descarada era cruel y despiadada.

Descendió por la escalinata que llevaba al portón trasero de aquel detestable hueco de pecadores. Una rápida mirada sólo le reveló unos cuantos fornicadores ocupados en su tarea carnal sino importarles ser vistos en el acto. Avanzó por el corredor y poco a poco, la imagen de varias puertas se presentó ante él. Dudó en comenzar a buscar en cada una, pues no sólo sonaba ridículo sino que lo pondría en evidencia si llegaba a encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer. Caminó ágilmente atravesando el lugar para salvaguardarse en un rincón lejos de cualquiera que apareciera por alguna de las habitaciones.

-Así que, ¿Qué hace un mercenario caminando por este lugar de adictos y vulgares? –la voz de aquella que buscaba lo sorprendió a sus espaldas. Poco una leve milésima de segundo su mente quedó en blanco y no supo cómo responder. Se ladeó para hacerle frente, pero antes de hacerlo la imagen de un hombre corpulento, de facciones masculinas, con aire misterioso que caminaba al lado de la joven. Su rostro aparentemente frío, demostraba una sonrisa sincera hacia las atenciones que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo. Pasaron por su lado sin mirarlo. Los vio desplazarse a través del corredor que segundos antes había recorrido casi trotando antes de desaparecer en una de las piezas rentadas.

Se mantuvo inmóvil tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco.

_Estuvo cerca_ –suspiró aliviado.

.

.

Los pasos elegantes y suaves en el pasillo llamaron su atención. Alguien parecía estar dando vueltas sin decidir en dónde entrar. Corrió a la puerta para verificar por una pequeña rendija, y entonces lo vio. Cubierto por una capa con capucha y a penas visible una parte de la manga de un uniforme, las botas del noble mazoku resonaron a medida que afirmaba su paso. El soldado estaba buscando algo o huyendo de algo. Una idea se iluminó en su mente. Con sigilo abrió la puerta, tapó su boca y lo rodeó por la cintura para atraparlo en un gran abrazo y luego empujarlo con él de regreso a la seguridad de la habitación. Pudo reírse ante la incomodidad del rubio y la desesperación por soltarse de su atacante. Sin embargo antes que pensara en hacerle algo más, una patada certera en su pantorrilla y un puño debajo de su quijada lo desequilibraron. Cayó al suelo adolorido por la brusquedad del demonio.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! –gritó

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó a medias. Observó al hombre lastimado y luego recorrió la mirada por todos los objetos hasta clavarse nuevamente en su interlocutor.

-¡Dilo como si de verdad lo sintieras!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó algo molesto el rubio.

-¿Ni una muestra de agradecimiento? Cada día estas de peor temperamento –bufó con aparente enojo levantándose como si de un anciano se tratase.

-Qué patético, espero que esto no sea una muestra de estupidez

-No lo es, la bruja que trabaja con Frank ha organizado una emboscada en este lugar –soltó sin preámbulos. La expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro del mazoku se mantuvo unos segundos.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que la bruja que…

-Ya lo oí, lo que no entiendo es cómo sucedió _eso_ en tu presencia –gruñó con ira -¿Cómo se enteró que realizaríamos una misión a este lugar? Yo no me tuve conocimiento de ello hasta unas horas antes de salir…-su voz se perdió en la habitación. Los ojos verdes se removieron ansiosos y se fijaron en él con tal intensidad que creyó lo atravesaría.

-Sí, hay alguien más que maneja las cuerdas en Shin Makoku –explicó –al parecer Ao es hija del líder del pueblo de Shin Makoku, alguien que tiene acceso a las reuniones de los nobles.

Wolfram lo miró como si estuviera haciendo una broma o no tuviera ni idea que era lo que estaba diciendo -¿Ao? ¿Quién es ella? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre –le retó -¿Estás seguro de esa información? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Estás engañándome, Víctor?

-¿Ah? Yo no lo sabía, y sí es verdad, el mismo Frank se jactó de ello –le enfrentó parándose delante de la figura menor.

-No es posible…ella es Aoi, no hay ninguna…. –paró. El corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido ante el descubrimiento que se asustó de lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Huh? –ambos hombres se miraron, fue el rubio quién gruñó con ira pateando lejos la silla que estaba a su lado. De repente parecía furioso por algo que había dicho. ¿Dónde estaba la confusión anterior? -¿Qué está pasando?

-Está pasando que ella está jugando doble, incluso hizo una variación en su nombre para no generar sospechas si algo como esto sucedía –entrecerró los ojos –sus acciones siempre fueron demasiado atentas hacia mí, hasta el punto que se volvió tan exasperante por inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No puedes salir simplemente por esa puerta y retirar los hombres, lo notará, para esa entonces relacionará mi aparente llegada con el errático comportamiento de tus tropas, además…

Los ojos verdes lo miraron de regreso estudiándolo -¿Qué?

Víctor dudó, no era algo que podría mostrar con facilidad.

-Antes de interceptarte, seguía a Ao hasta esta habitación con un extraño hombre, después de unos minutos ella salió. Se me hizo muy extraño que aquel sujeto no hubiera salido, ya sabes, si estuvo con una mujer podría estar…

-Víctor

-Lo siento, como el no salió vine a revisar y encontré esto –caminó hacia la pequeña habitación contigua del baño donde un charco de sangre ensuciaba el piso y las salpicaduras dibujan extrañas siluetas en las baldosas sucias de aquel lugar – Un ridículo lugar para morir ¿Eh?

Wolfram se tambaleó y casi cae de no ser porque el otro fue más rápido y lo atrapó. La expresión de asco y la repentina palidez lo golpearon por su falta de tacto al revelar semejante escena –Lo siento, debí haberlo dicho de forma más delicada –lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Acarició suavemente los mechones rebeldes de aquella hermosa cabellera dorada -¿Wolf? -lo miró sus ojos seguían fijos en el piso -¿Lo conocías? –el respingo ante la mención de tal idea le dieron la razón.

-¿Dónde?

-Mi hermano, él lo contrató para seguirme. Conrad lo descubrió y cuando sucedió nos percatamos que ese hombre sabía demasiado, incluso sobre nuestro acuerdo –le enfrentó la mirada –Estábamos buscándolo. ¿Víctor, tiene algo encima o ella le ha robado? _Por Shinou_, esto es grave…

-_Shh_ –yo me ocuparé de esto, su mano viajó por el hombro hasta perderse entre el uniforme escondido debajo de la capa -¡Duele! –el fuerte apretón de sus dedos detuvieron cualquier avance.

-Muy listo, no estoy tan mal para no notarlo…_Víc…tor_ –le susurró casi contra su boca y así como lo hizo se alejó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

La repentina sonrisa seductora hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo –Vamos a enfrentarlos –se levantó –Nos veremos en otra ocasión, espero contar con tu palabra

-¡Espera! Aún falta algo…

-¿Qué?

-Soldados de Gran Shimaron están como respaldo, no los he visto, pero estoy seguro que su rastrero Rey está apoyando las ideas caóticas de Frank.

El silencio que se cernió entre los dos duró unos minutos.

La mueca de molestia volvió a asomar en lugar de su anterior expresión malvada –Supongo que tendré que recurrir a la ayuda de ese rey afeminado, _tsh_ –se alejó sin decir más. Víctor quedó solo en la mitad de la habitación sin tener idea que era lo que había sucedido. Y eso que no le había comentado que Ao muy probablemente se percató de su presencia y su identidad media hora antes. Definitivamente era un mal día, limpiar esa escena de asesinato y huir sin ser detectado sería una proeza digna de un mago.

.

Afuera mientras los simples revolucionarios corrían para salvar sus vidas, las tropas del ejército de Gran Shimaron vestidos con uniforme sin emblema rodeaban el pueblo. Su comandante, un hombre menudo con mal temperamento tenía una sola misión: acabar con la armada de Shin Makoku y asegurarse de tomar rehén a Wolfram Von Bielefeld, si fallaba entonces lo eliminaría sin dejar cabos sueltos.

-_Y entonces los demonios fueron devorados por las serpientes de la venganza…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

.

.

Planeaba agregar más, pero tendría que alargarlo más y describir una escena que ya he colocado en el primer capítulo. Lo demás ya podrán irlo amarrando en sus mentes.

No duden en dejar sugerencias, comentarios o lo que deseen.

.

**Aclaraciones:**

.

(1) Nombre de mi autoría. Lo sé mis nombres apestan, me falta creatividad.

.

.

**Siguiente capítulo: XVI. Traición.** ¿Qué estaba escondido tras el telón? ¿Quiénes estaban detrás de aquel plan bizarro y cruel? Todas las acciones tienen sus consecuencias, así como los lazos que formamos pueden llegar a ser armas de doble filo.

No se lo pierdan. :9


End file.
